1994
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: Même après quatre ans, Adrien n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de sa mère disparue. Lorsqu'il découvre les journaux de bord qu'elle a tenus pendant des années, il trouve non seulement des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis des années, mais aussi des vérités qui risquent de changer sa vie de super-héros à tout jamais...
1. Chapitre 1 : Insomnies

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Me revoilà enfin avec une nouvelle histoire. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fanfiction aussi ambitieuse, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme vous étiez à peu près partagés entre la suite d'Amnesia et "1994", j'ai choisi de commencer avec "1994", vu qu'elle se déroule en été. La suite d'Amnesia se déroule en novembre-décembre, alors je vais essayer de la reprendre à ce moment-là._

_**Remarque 1** : Dans le cadre de cette fanfiction, j'ai essayé de m'en tenir en partie à ce qu'on sait de la relation entre les parents d'Adrien et j'ai ajouté mes propres idées pour combler les lacunes. Ce ne sera probablement fidèle à 100%, mais j'essaierai de rester proche de la série._

_**Remarque 2** : Je me suis renseignée sur le système scolaire français et de la vie en France (coucou de Suisse, chers voisins !), alors j'espère que c'est à peu près correct, dites-moi dans les commentaires si vous voyez des abominations, je vais m'empresser de les corriger._

_**Remarque 3** : Je cite des marques dans mes écrits pour plus de réalisme (j'ai essayé de substituer, mais clairement, "aller sur Wootube" et "traîner sur Detflix", ça sonne moche et ça trompe personne), mais je fais pas de pub._

_**Remarque 4** : Ceci est une fanfiction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Au moment où vous lisez cette introduction, quelques chapitres sont déjà pré-écrits. La rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine, donc tous les vendredis soirs (histoire de bien commencer le week-end) si j'y arrive._

_Trève de mondanités, j'ai hâte de partager cette aventure avec vous. Bonne lecture ! :D_

_FA_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Insomnies**

Adrien n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, et la fatigue commençait à avoir des répercussions sur ses moindres faits et gestes : en 72 heures, il était entré dans la mauvaise classe au lycée, avait pris ses affaires d'escrime pour son cours de basket, était incapable de se souvenir des mots les plus simples en chinois et avait même dû réfléchir quelques secondes pour se souvenir du prénom de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier était en train de lui frotter le dos dans l'espoir de faire remonter suffisamment de sang dans son cerveau embrumé.

« Mec, tu devrais rester à la maison et essayer de dormir. T'as la dégaine et les capacités mentales d'un zombie, là... »

Adrien voulut lui répondre, mais il avait tout juste assez d'énergie pour laisser échapper un grognement. Affalé sur sa chaise, le front collé au bois de son pupitre, il se demandait s'il n'était pas lui-même en train de se transformer en meuble.

Il avait vaguement conscience de ses camarades de classe qui discutaient autour de lui, mais il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ? Ou je crois qu'Alya a une des boissons énergisantes cheloues de sa sœur dans son casier, ça pourrait t'aider à survivre jusqu'à la fin des cours. »

Nino n'attendit pas sa réponse et se leva. Adrien hésitait à le rappeler : il aimait bien quand il lui grattait le dos. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés par l'épuisement et les efforts physiques constants qui ponctuaient sa double-vie, et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin d'un massage lui faisait du bien.

Avec les années, il s'était habitué à ses deux vies. Il en était même venu à apprécier à quel point elles se complétaient : la discipline acquise à l'escrime l'aidait à se concentrer lorsqu'il se battait contre les akumas, les combats contre les akumas avaient aiguisé ses réflexes lors des matches de basket et les matches de basket lui donnaient l'endurance dont il avait besoin lors des patrouilles nocturnes. Ses patrouilles lui donnaient la liberté dont il manquait à la maison et son masque lui permettait d'être enfin quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adrien Agreste. Son amitié avec Ladybug compensait la distance qu'il y avait entre son père et lui.

Ses deux vies n'étaient pas parfaites, mais il ne les aurait échangées pour rien au monde. Enfin, si, peut-être pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, dont le manque lui commençait sérieusement à lui plomber le moral.

Chaque année, il était victime d'un coup de blues. C'était généralement juste avant les vacances d'été, alors que tout le monde se réjouissait des semaines libres à venir. Lui n'était jamais vraiment en vacances – son père y veillait toujours – mais il préférait être occupé quotidiennement plutôt que tourner en rond dans sa chambre sans rien faire.

La cause de sa déprime passagère était toute autre : sa mère avait disparu à cette période-là, quatre ans plus tôt, et son souvenir revenait le hanter. Il aurait dû se faire une raison avec le temps : sa mère était sûrement morte, puisqu'elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Mieux valait faire son deuil et reprendre une vie sans elle. Mais le jeune homme était incapable de tourner la page : à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se convaincre rationnellement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit, impossible à faire taire, lui disait qu'il devait garder espoir. Il s'était donc résigné à vivre avec elle et son tiraillement constant. Tiraillement qui s'amplifiait une fois par année et qui, depuis trois jours, l'empêchait de dormir.

Son insomnie le rendait d'autant plus réceptif à l'idée que sa mère était encore vivante, car son esprit rationnel était le plus affecté. Il en était au point d'avoir l'impression qu'elle l'appelait ou qu'elle lui apparaissait par moments.

Ces hallucinations devenaient toujours plus réalistes. S'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans les jours à venir, il allait devenir fou, il en était sûr...

Adrien sentit une présence à côté de lui et entendit quelque chose être posé sur son bureau. Il leva la tête.

« Un « TESTOSTAR MAX PROTEIN 21 » pour le jeune homme. Avec ça, tu vas voir les bruits et entendre les couleurs, » fit Nino en tapotant la canette argentée.

Le blond grimaça. Il connaissait ce genre de boisson pour en avoir bu souvent quand les séances photos se prolongeait indéfiniment, mais rien qu'à l'odeur, son estomac se serra. Il avait horreur de ce mélange de sucre, de médicament et de chewing-gum liquide.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie, » répondit-il tout de même en ouvrant la canette. L'odeur écœurante lui piquait les narines, mais il se força à boire quelques gorgées. Il en avait besoin pour tenir le reste de la journée.

« Par contre, faut pas que t'en boives tous les jours. Nora a essayé une fois et elle a passé le week-end au fitness sans faire de pause, et elle est tombée dans les pommes après et a dormi trois jours, ajouta Alya qui venait d'arriver. Ah mais t'as vraiment une mine horrible, t'as fait quoi ?

\- Arrive pas à dormir, j'sais pas pourquoi, » mentit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

Alya s'apprêtait à poser une autre question lorsque Mme Highsmith, leur professeur d'anglais, entra dans la classe. La métisse fila vers le fond de la salle et Nino reprit sa place à côté de lui. Adrien finit sa boisson cul-sec et laissa tomber la canette dans son sac. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle fît effet.

Le cours ne demandait heureusement pas trop de réflexion : ils abordaient le dernier chapitre de l'année, le conditionnel, et faisaient des exercices récapitulatifs pour voir si la matière était acquise. Chaque élève devait lire une phrase à voix haute et changer le temps des verbes, et Mme Highsmith les interrogeait toujours dans l'ordre. Adrien mit cinq secondes à calculer la phrase sur laquelle il tomberait, griffonna la réponse dans le livre et laissa son esprit vagabonder pour quelques minutes.

Le tiraillement était toujours là. La petite voix était convaincue qu'Émilie Agreste était toujours vivante. Elle avait disparu et ne pouvait pas revenir d'elle-même pour l'instant, mais elle était en vie et réapparaîtrait un jour. S'il cherchait bien, il pourrait la retrouver...

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ces espoirs enfantins ! Elle ne reviendrait pas, même s'il le souhaitait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment fort. Il fallait être réaliste et renoncer à la revoir un jour.

Un coup dans les côtes le ramena à la réalité.

« Mr Agreste, sentence 25, please.

\- Yes, mom, sentence 25 is... »

Il se raidit et rougit en se rendant compte de son erreur. Derrière lui, quelqu'un pouffa, mais fut vite étouffé par des chuchotements. Ce genre de lapsus devenait beaucoup moins drôle quand celui qui l'avait eu était semi-orphelin.

« Yes, _Ms Highsmith_, the next sentence is « If I were him, I would not go to London during Christmas », » corrigea-t-il en insistant particulièrement sur le nom de leur professeure.

Après avoir lu la suivante, Nino se pencha vers lui.

« Ça va aller ? T'as vraiment l'air d'être sur une autre planète, c'est vraiment mieux si tu rentres. En plus, on va à une conférence à la dernière heure de cours, tu vas rien louper d'essentiel. Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je vais l'enregistrer.

\- Non, t'inquiète, je gère. »

Encore un mensonge. Adrien s'en sentait d'autant plus coupable que Nino avait raison. Mais il refusait de céder. Il ne voulait pas laisser le souvenir de sa mère diriger sa vie quotidienne.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans autres incidents. Le blond réussit même à se concentrer quelques minutes. La boisson faisait effet.

La cloche sonna la fin de l'avant-dernier cours. La prof leur annonça encore les devoirs à faire pour la semaine suivante, mais personne n'y prêtait grande attention, à en croire les discussions qui avaient repris à voix haute, le grincement des fermetures Éclair et le frottement des pieds de chaise sur le parquet. La conférence qui les attendait n'était pas intéressante au point d'engendrer une ruée jusqu'à la salle où elle avait lieu, mais tout le monde se réjouissait de louper le dernier cours de la journée, le français.

Adrien balaya machinalement tomber ses affaires dans son sac par terre, mais regretta immédiatement sa nonchalance : sa trousse était mal fermée, et ses stylos se renversèrent par terre. Il s'accroupit avec un grognement pour les ramasser.

« Vas-y déjà, Nino, je te rejoins après, » fit-il en tâtonnant autour de lui. Ses affaires avaient roulé sous les bureaux adjacents, et il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour voir exactement où.

Une paire de baskets blanches apparut alors devant lui. Il leva les yeux et découvrit Marinette, penchée vers lui. Elle tenait deux de ses crayons dans la main.

« Je crois que c'est à toi, tiens, » dit-elle en souriant avec bienveillance.

Il lui sourit en retour et prit les crayons en la remerciant. L'espace de quelques secondes, son exaspération et sa fatigue se dissipèrent un peu. Cette fille avait le don pour remonter le moral de tout le monde même dans le pire moment.

« Ça fait quelques jours que t'as l'air vraiment fatigué, est-ce que tout va bien ? Si jamais, ma mère a des vieilles astuces chinoises naturelles pour guérir tout et n'importe quoi, alors... continua-t-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule à lui quelques secondes. Alors hésite pas à demander, je peux te passer un de ses remèdes maison pour la fatigue ou le stress... »

Adrien devina qu'Alya les observait de loin. Il se tourna légèrement, et la vit qui agitait un pouce vers le haut en souriant. Il ne comprit pas si le signe était destiné à Marinette, à lui ou aux deux, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est juste temporaire, j'ai des périodes un peu bizarres comme ça. Mais si ça se prolonge, je t'en parlerai, promis, » répondit-il en fourrant crayons et stylos dans la trousse et en la refermant avant de la mettre dans le sac.

Alya les rejoignit en sautillant au moment où il se relevait. Il n'y avait presque plus personne en classe, à l'exception de leur trio et de Nino qui attendait près de la porte.

« Prêts pour « Le cannabis, c'est pas si cool que ça ? », conférence hautement didactique qui a déjà changé la vie de plusieurs millions de jeunes et qui les a renvoyés dans le droit chemin ? dit ce dernier avec une voix faussement enjouée.

\- Ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment, » lui répondit sa copine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Même si l'idée de prévention n'était pas mauvaise en soi, la direction de leur lycée avait organisé tellement de conférences, d'ateliers et de discussions que ça en devenait fastidieux. Adrien avait même l'impression que toutes les démarches inciteraient ses amis à tester toutes les drogues dures et douces, à force d'en entendre parler, sous prétexte que « si malgré tous ces effets indésirables, y'a quand-même des gens qui essaient, c'est que ça doit être de la bombe ».

Nino prit la main d'Alya et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Marinette les suivit, non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet. Adrien se redressa un peu et lui sourit pour la rassurer, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

La conférence avait lieu dans un centre culturel, à quelques rues du lycée. Adrien se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié d'informer le Gorille d'aller le chercher là-bas. Il sortit son téléphone pour lui écrire un message, levant de temps à autre le regard pour être sûr qu'il se trouvait toujours à quelques pas derrière Marinette. Cette dernière avançait en réglant les bretelles de son sac pour mieux l'ajuster sur son dos.

Trop occupé à choisir les bons mots dans son correcteur orthographique, concentrant ce qui lui restait d'énergie au bout de ses doigts, il ne fit pas attention à la première marche au bout du couloir. Son pied rencontra le vide et il se sentit basculer en avant. Son bras libre battit l'air à la recherche d'un appui. Il tombait.

L'épaule de Marinette, un peu plus bas, le sauva de la chute. Il s'y agrippa _in extremis_, mais son élan la fit vaciller. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'elle allait tomber aussi. Mais heureusement, elle tint bon.

Alya et Nino, quelques marches plus bas, n'avaient rien remarqué de sa mésaventure. Son meilleur ami venait d'éclater de rire alors qu'Alya essayait de le faire taire.

Marinette, seul témoin, avait tourné la tête vers lui. Sourcils haussé et ridule inquiète sur le front, elle ne le lâchait plus du regard. Adrien détourna le sien, penaud.

« Merci, et… euh… désolé, j'étais en train d'écrire et j'ai pas vu la marche… fit-il, se sentant bête de lui avoir assuré quelques minutes plus tôt que tout allait bien.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas moi qui vais te juger si t'es maladroit, lui assura-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux. Mais… tu es sûr que c'est juste la fatigue ? Si c'est quelque chose de grave qui te tracasse, tu peux en parler… Pas forcément à moi, hein, mais à plein d'autres… Tout le monde dans la classe t'apprécie et sera prêt à t'aider si t'en as besoin. On est là pour toi. »

L'espace d'un instant, Adrien se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout lui raconter : la disparition de sa mère, le tiraillement qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était toujours vivante, les insomnies qui en résultaient, les circonstances étranges dans lesquelles elle avait disparu… Depuis quelques mois, Marinette et lui s'étaient rapprochés et elle avait l'air moins nerveuse en sa présence. Elle était toujours prête à aider les autres, même si elle devait sacrifier beaucoup de son temps et de son énergie. Et les rares fois où elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était toujours à l'écoute et réconfortait qui elle pouvait comme elle pouvait… S'il y avait une personne au lycée avec qui il pouvait partager ses soucis en dehors de Nino, c'était bien elle.

Pourtant, il se ravisa. Ce n'était ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment pour le faire. Et il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec un coup de blues qui finirait par passer.

« Vraiment, c'est rien, t'en fais pas. Ou alors tu m'as contaminé avec ta maladresse, » ajouta-t-il avec humour.

L'adolescente rougit et baissa les yeux. Les deux se rendirent alors compte qu'il avait toujours sa main sur son épaule. Il la retira d'un geste brusque, comme s'il avait été électrocuté, en balbutiant des excuses.

Ils se remirent en route (Adrien prit juste le temps de confirmer l'envoi du message) et rattrapèrent Alya et Nino : ceux-ci étaient tellement pris dans une discussion sur la dernière interview de Ladybug et de Chat Noir qu'ils ne remarquèrent l'arrivée de leurs amis que quelques secondes plus tard.

Adrien suivait leur discussion d'une oreille distraite : lors de ses débuts en tant que super-héros, il sursautait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Chat Noir en sa présence, de peur d'être démasqué. Mais avec le temps, c'était devenu si fréquent qu'il s'y était habitué. De plus, personne autour de lui n'avait l'air d'avoir fait le lien entre son alter-ego et lui, même après des années. Il pouvait se détendre : personne ne le reconnaîtrait en civil. À côté de lui, Marinette ne participait pas non plus à la discussion et se contentait de hocher la tête quand Alya lui demandait son avis.

À l'extérieur, le soleil brillait tellement fort qu'il lui donna mal à la tête. Son corps et son esprit, exténués et caféinés, supportaient difficilement les changements de luminosité et de température. Malgré tout, il réussit à traverser le préau d'une démarche assurée sans perdre l'équilibre.

Encore une heure. Juste une heure à faire semblant que tout allait bien, puis il pourrait rentrer chez lui, faire semblant de travailler son piano, donner un bout de fromage à Plagg et essayer de dormir au moins une heure. Ce soir-là, c'était Ladybug qui patrouillait, heureusement d'ailleurs, car lui en aurait été incapable.

Un pas après l'autre, faire semblant d'écouter. Il n'avait rien de plus à faire.

Ils étaient arrivés au passage clouté devant le lycée. La salle de conférence n'était plus très loin. Une fois là-bas, il pourrait même s'assoupir discrètement. Personne ne lui poserait de questions s'il se comportait normalement encore quelques minutes. Tout se passerait bien…

« T'auras du temps, Adrien ? »

Nino l'avait tiré de ses réflexions alors qu'ils attendaient que le feu virât au vert.

« Hein, quoi ? Du temps pour… ? répondit-il, confus, en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- Partir quelques jours cet été tous les quatre ? Genre pour faire du camping au bord de l'eau. Ça te tenterait ? T'arriverais à négocier avec ton père ? »

Adrien connaissait déjà les réponses : bien sûr qu'il adorerait partir avec eux, et bien sûr que son père ne le laisserait pas s'absenter. De plus, il ne voulait ni ne pouvait laisser Ladybug toute seule face à d'éventuels akumas. Tant que son père et le Papillon seraient à Paris, il devrait y rester aussi.

Même si la réponse était claire, le jeune homme ne voulait pas paraître trop catégorique. Refuser chaque invitation devenait gênant, même si ses amis connaissaient bien son père. Il fit semblant de réfléchir en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Nino.

La rue était très fréquentée à ce moment-là. Des silhouettes passaient du soleil à l'ombre des arbres du pas pressé si typique des Parisiens. Bus, voitures, motos et vélos traversaient son champ de vision. Adrien peinait à fixer un point immobile sur lequel fixer son attention.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Elle avançait d'un pas décidé de l'autre côté de la rue, avec une telle détermination que tout le monde semblait s'écarter sur son passage. Même de dos, elle était reconnaissable entre mille, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa stature élancée et sa capeline noire qu'elle mettait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait. Malgré ses années d'absence, elle n'avait pas changé.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était revenue, enfin !

Adrien s'élança alors dans sa direction, sans plus se soucier ni de ses amis, ni du feu rouge, ni du trafic. Des freins couinèrent, des klaxons hurlèrent, Nino derrière lui cria son nom, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Toute son attention était focalisée sur sa mère, à quelques mètres de lui, qu'il devait absolument rattraper sous peine de la voir disparaître à jamais. Son cœur ne le supporterait plus.

Les personnes qui attendaient de l'autre côté du passage s'écartèrent sur son chemin. Le flux de passants se montra en revanche moins clément. La majorité d'entre eux avançaient dans l'autre sens et Adrien peinait à se frayer un chemin à contre-courant. Il contourna un homme obèse en T-shirt bleu qui était trop lent pour s'écarter à temps, sauta par-dessus une laisse tendue, renversa une trottinette électrique et bouscula un homme d'affaires qui le couvrit d'injures.

Il n'en avait cure : seule sa mère importait. Il la voyait de loin grâce à son chapeau, mais elle s'approchait dangereusement d'une entrée de métro. Il devait absolument la rattraper avant qu'elle ne passât les bornes.

Quelque chose dans la poche de sa chemise gigota : Plagg s'était réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une attaque d'akuma ? »

Adrien ne répondit pas. À nouveau, il entendit la voix de Nino l'appeler. Il l'ignora. Sa mère n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

« Maman, attends ! Maman ! MAMAN ! »

Un couple se sépara sur son passage. Il n'y avait plus personne entre lui et elle. Encore quelques pas, et il l'aurait rattrapée... Il suffisait juste de tendre le bras.

Sa main effleura son épaule. Elle fit volte-face.

Adrien resta tétanisé. Il eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui et que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Là où aurait dû être sa mère se trouvait une parfaite inconnue, qui le regardait avec un air inquiet, surpris et agacé.

« Euh, vous êtes qui ? Vous me voulez quoi ? » grogna la femme en reculant d'un pas, les paumes devant elle pour le tenir à distance.

Elle avait tout au plus trente ans, quinze ans de moins qu'Émilie Agreste. Son visage était trop rond, son nez trop large, ses yeux trop bleus. Leur seul point commun était leurs cheveux blonds.

« Je, je... balbutia Adrien. Désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Vraiment, je suis désolé. »

Il avait levé ses mains au-dessus de ses épaules pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître confiant, naturel et réellement désolé, il sentait ses doigts trembler. Sa voix lui avait paru étrangère, mal-assurée, tremblotante.

« Je gagne pas assez tous les mois pour aider des assoc', désolée, faudra aller chercher ailleurs, vos fonds pour sauver les baleines ou la forêt amazonienne, » répondit la femme avec un air dédaigneux en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

L'accusation était fausse, mais Adrien se sentit tout de même coupable. Il se pencha en avant en s'excusant de plus belle, comme il voyait Kagami le faire face aux reproches de sa mère. Ce geste n'avait pas le même poids en Occident qu'au Japon, mais il espérait que son interlocutrice le verrait comme un signe de respect.

« Pardon, Madame, je voulais pas vous déranger, Madame... »

Elle le toisa encore un peu, puis elle se retourna et reprit sa route. Toujours courbé, Adrien la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût dans la bouche du métro. Même s'il savait à présent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Émilie, il avait l'impression de voir sa mère repartir une seconde fois.

Son coeur se serra, sa gorge aussi. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Son pouls s'accéléra, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, tel un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Ses insomnies avaient enfin raison de son self-control, ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

À quatre pattes par terre, il avait à peine conscience de la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de lui. Ils pouvaient bien le filmer et diffuser la vidéo, avec des titres racoleurs comme « Adrien Agreste craque en public », il n'en avait presque plus rien à faire. Il avait juste envie de disparaître pour ne plus avoir mal.

Il étouffa un sanglot. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire le deuil de sa mère et le poids était devenu trop difficile à porter. Il était poussé à bout par les contraintes de sa double-vie, les deux masques étaient en train de l'étouffer, et la seule personne qui aurait pu le consoler avait disparu des années plus tôt...

Quelque chose de doux lui effleura la joue.

« Hé, hé, hé, Adrien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Plagg était sorti de sa cachette et avait volé jusqu'à son visage, faisant attention à toujours bien resté dissimulé. Il fixait Adrien avec inquiétude, impuissant malgré ses pouvoirs divins.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et déglutit pour essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots, mais cela ne fit que redoubler le flot de larmes.

Le kwami posa alors sa patte sur son nez. Adrien sentit alors une chaleur se propager sur son visage, le long de son cou et jusqu'à ses épaules et son torse. Sans chasser la peine, cette sensation la rendait un peu plus supportable. Plagg était en train de partager un peu de sa magie pour le réconforter. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui faisait un câlin de l'intérieur, et il avait envie de s'abandonner complètement à cette sensation.

« Adrien ! ADRIEN ! ADRIEN ! »

Les cris derrière lui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Plagg fila immédiatement se cacher dans sa poche, rompant le charme. Le jeune homme prit péniblement appui sur ses bras pour se remettre à genoux.

Nino atterrit devant lui, comme tombé du ciel, et l'attrapa par les épaules. Adrien crut reconnaître Alya dans le reflet de ses lunettes de soleil et il devina que Marinette était là aussi, comme il avait entendu trois voix distinctes l'appeler.

« Mec, ça va ? Hé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Même à travers les verres teintés, le blond devina le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami. Il voulut dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tant sa gorge était serrée.

Nino comprit. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Et Adrien se laissa enfin aller, trouvant un refuge temporaire dans cette étreinte. Le monde tournait toujours autour de lui, mais il avait l'impression de retrouver un semblant de stabilité.

Il lâcha prise, et laissa couler les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

« Ça va aller, t'inquiète, ça va aller… T'en fais pas... »

* * *

_J'espère que ce début vous a mis un peu l'eau à la bouche et que la suite vous plaira. On se retrouve vendredi prochain ! Bon week-end et bonne semaine !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle alliée

_Bonjour à tous ! Vendredi, début du week-end, mais aussi nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Une bonne lecture !_

_**Remarque 1** : Peut-être que le démarrage vous semble un peu long, c'est normal. L'histoire va faire une trentaine de chapitres, je pense, alors je tiens à bien préparer le terrain._

_**Remarque 2** : La miniature qui illustre cette histoire n'est pas anodine. Vous verrez ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle alliée, nouveaux espoirs**

Adrien se réveilla dans sa chambre. La lumière orangée qui filtrait sous les stores à moitié baissés lui indiquait qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une deux ou trois heures après son retour à la maison. Après son « malaise » en pleine rue, le Gorille était venu le chercher. En voyant son état, Gabriel Agreste avait même décidé d'annuler la séance photo à laquelle son fils devait participer et l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'appeler un médecin, Adrien lui avait simplement dit qu'il était un peu tendu et qu'il avait besoin de repos... sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à le trouver.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui confirma qu'il avait dormi trois heures. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était tout de même plus que les trois dernières nuits réunies.

Avec un grognement, Adrien roula sur son autre flanc, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Plagg, assis sur le bord de son bureau. D'ordinaire, il s'installait là pour réclamer du camembert dès le petit matin, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'air beaucoup trop grave pour une telle demande.

« Déjà debout ? remarqua-t-il. Je pensais que le manque de sommeil t'avait rattrapé et que t'allais dormir au moins trois jours non stop.

\- J'aimerais bien...

\- C'est toujours à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Adrien n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Plagg l'avait déjà vu dans cet état à trois reprises, chaque mois de juin depuis qu'Adrien était devenu Chat Noir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Et dans ces moments-là, il laissait de côté son sale caractère pour aider autant que possible son porteur.

« Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, reprit-il avec douceur, et que tu vas de nouveau me dire non, mais... Faudrait que t'en parles à quelqu'un, en dehors de moi. Même si je connais bien les humains, j'en suis pas un, alors c'est difficile de te conseiller...

\- Et à qui ? Mon père a pas le temps et refuse de parler de ma mère. Chloé va réagir au quart de tour et me faire passer par tous les psys de Paris en m'assurant que ça l'a aidée. Avec Kagami, j'ai à peine le temps d'échanger deux mots à la fin de l'escrime. J'ai pas envie d'embêter Nino avec mes histoires, il a déjà assez de problèmes à la maison avec son frère qui fait sa crise d'ado. Alya et Marinette aussi ont autre chose à faire. Et pour les autres, je pense pas qu'on soit assez proches pour que j'ose leur confier tout ça... »

Le blond s'était assis sur son lit. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il savait ce que Plagg allait dire.

« J'ai surtout l'impression que tu cherches des excuses. Tu veux en parler à personne parce que tu sais ce qu'ils vont te dire, et t'as pas envie de l'entendre. »

Le dieu de la destruction avait quitté sa place sur le bureau et lévitait devant lui, l'air accusateur. L'air se mit à vibrer autour de lui, comme s'il réprimait de fortes émotions.

Adrien aurait pu le trouver terrifiant s'il n'avait pas déjà eu la même conversation avec lui l'année précédente. Exacerbée par sa fatigue, sa colère menaçait de prendre le dessus.

« Ah ouais ? Ils vont me dire quoi, hein ? Que je dois tourner la page, me concentrer sur l'avenir, renouer contact avec mon père, vivre comme elle aurait voulu que je vive ? Ils vont me dire tout ça en me regardant avec pitié car c'est ce qu'on fait aux gens qui ont perdu un proche, et ils vont penser que c'est mon cas.

\- Mais, Adrien...

\- ELLE EST PAS MORTE, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMPRENDRE ÇA ? »

Il avait hurlé ces dernières paroles. Ses poings étaient serrés, sa respiration saccadée, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Plagg recula de quelques centimètres. Adrien vit à son expression qu'il l'avait blessé. Avant même qu'il n'eût eu le temps de s'excuser, le kwami fila se cacher au sommet de la bibliothèque, où il s'était fait un petit nid dans un bougeoir.

Toujours haletant, le blond se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Plagg essayait de l'aider de son mieux, et il le lui rendait en lui criant dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être le roi des ingrats...

« Plagg, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça... »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Le kwami bouderait encore quelques heures, même si Adrien essayait de l'attirer avec du fromage. Au moins, ça lui donnait l'occasion de réfléchir...

La cause de leur dispute était simple : chacun d'entre eux pensait qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait absolument convaincre l'autre. Plagg était persuadé qu'Émilie Agreste était morte, mais Adrien savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Autrement, d'où lui serait venu ce tiraillement, cette petite voix, qui lui assurait qu'elle était encore vivante ? C'était sûrement à cause du lien qui unissait une mère à son enfant, et ce lien ne pouvait pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

De telles preuves ne réussiraient pas à convaincre Plagg : le kwami lui dirait que c'était sa tristesse qui amplifiait ses rêves et leur donnait l'apparence de la réalité. Il fallait quelque chose de plus tangible si Adrien voulait le convaincre.

Le jeune homme donna de vigoureux coups de pied dans sa couverture pour s'en dépétrer et s'assit sur le bord du lit. L'heure du dîner était passée et il était presque sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger si tard, surtout après son père, Nathalie et le Gorille l'eurent vu aussi épuisé. En plus, il n'était pas de patrouille ce soir-là, ce qui lui laissait le temps de continuer ses recherches sans interruption.

Un des tiroirs de son bureau avait un double fond : il l'avait découvert à huit ans quand il rangeait ses crayons de couleur. Un message, signé par sa mère, l'avait félicité de sa découverte. Preuve qu'elle avait prévu le coup et qu'elle le connaissait trop bien.

Pendant des années, Adrien n'avait su quoi y ranger, car il n'avait rien d'important à cacher. Mais après la disparition d'Émilie, il l'avait utilisé pour entreposer toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver à son sujet : articles de journaux, interviews, photos... même une carte SD contenant des extraits du JT et des articles trouvés sur Internet. La deuxième année, il avait même commencé à rassembler des données sur d'autres femmes disparues en France durant la même période. Et l'année suivante, il avait étendu ses recherches au monde entier.

Les informations attestées étaient peu nombreuses : dans les faits, tout ce qu'on savait avec certitude, c'était qu'Émilie avait été vue pour la dernière fois en public lors de l'avant-première de « Couleuvre », une comédie musicale composée par les étudiants de l'école où elle avait fait ses premiers pas sur scène, le 4 juin 2015, six jours avant sa disparition. Rien dans son attitude ou dans son apparence n'avait été suspect : les paparazzis avaient simplement commenté « sublime comme toujours, malgré un air fatigué ». Le 10 juin, Gabriel avait annoncé à la police qu'à son réveil, sa femme n'était plus à côté de lui et les médias avaient relayé l'information aux quatre coins de la France. Les recherches avaient commencé, mais n'avaient abouti à aucun résultat, et après avoir tâtonné pendant deux mois, les policiers avaient clos l'enquête, faute de pistes. Et depuis, plus personne n'avait cherché à aller plus loin, mis à part quelques théoriciens du complot sur Internet à la crédibilité douteuse.

Du haut de ses douze ans, Adrien avait supplié son père de continuer les recherches, quitte à engager des détectives privés ou des médiums. Gabriel Agreste avait paru particulièrement réticent, et l'avait repoussé en lui disant qu'il devait cesser de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et se faire une raison.

Depuis ce jour-là, leur relation n'avait plus été la même. Une distance s'était installée entre les deux, et Adrien avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de la combler. Il attendait que son père fît le premier pas.

Adrien sortit la carte SD d'une petite pochette et la glissa dans sa tablette. Pendant que le contenu chargeait, il étala tous les papiers par terre autour de lui, créant une mosaïque de textes et de photos. Il les avait déjà tous consulté une dizaine de fois, mais il gardait espoir que cette fois-ci, il trouverait quelque chose qui lui avait échappé auparavant. La mention d'une personne qui ne portait pas Émilie Agreste dans son coeur ou d'un cas similaire survenu quelques années plus tôt, ou encore le témoignage de quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu en Argentine quelques mois plus tard...

Quelque chose tinta dans la pièce. Adrien leva les yeux dans la direction du bruit, et vit un éclair noir disparaître dans un bougeoir. Plagg était sorti quelques secondes de sa cachette pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

Il sourit. Quand Plagg était curieux, c'était qu'il en avait marre de bouder. Dans une heure ou deux, il serait sûrement sur son épaule à lire les mêmes articles que lui et à gribouiller des hypothèses dans un bloc-notes.

Le jeune homme se plongea dans la lecture.

xxx

Le jeune homme lisait et réfléchissait depuis quatre heures déjà lorsqu'il entendit trois coups. Il releva la tête vers le sommet de la bibliothèque, mais n'y vit aucune trace de Plagg.

« Tu peux descendre quand tu veux, je crois qu'il y a un fromage qui t'attend pas loin ! »

Toujours aucun signe du kwami. Adrien se demandait à quoi il jouait.

Les trois coups se répétèrent. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils ne venaient pas de la bibliothèque, mais de la fenêtre. Il se leva et avança prudemment vers la vitre : la nuit était tombée, et il ne distinguait presque rien à l'extérieur à cause des reflets de sa chambre.

N'osant pas s'approcher de la fenêtre sans savoir qui se trouvait derrière (un paparazzi ? une fan ? un akuma ?), il recula jusqu'à l'interrupteur et éteignit la lumière.

Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il découvrit alors, de l'autre côté de la vitre, une silhouette familière suspendue à un fil. Il ne voyait pas clairement son costume, mais il aurait pu replacer avec exactitude tous les points noirs sur sa tenue rouge.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour lui ouvrir, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

« Ladybug ! Désolé, je t'ai pas remarquée tout de suite ! Viens, entre, ça sera plus confortable ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir : même s'il la côtoyait très souvent en tant que Chat Noir, c'était toujours particulier de la rencontrer en tant qu'Adrien... encore plus quand elle venait dans sa propre chambre !

Son pouls s'accéléra. Il tenta de rester aussi naturel que possible, espérant que Chat Noir ne ressurgirait pas à un moment ou à un autre.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, se retenant de faire une courbette ou de lui tendre la main. La super-héroïne atterrit lestement sur la tapis de sa chambre. D'un coup de poignet, elle ré-enroula son yoyo sur lui-même et le rangea à sa taille, avant de se tourner vers lui. Malgré son sourire, Adrien lut de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Était-elle au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée ? L'incident avait-il fuité sur Internet ?

« Bonsoir Adrien ! Je suis désolée de te déranger, c'est juste que je patrouillais dans le coin et j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière. À cette heure-ci, c'est assez rare, alors je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien...

Adrien jeta un œil à son réveil : il était déjà une heure du matin ! Gêné, il détourna le regard en se massant la nuque, l'air penaud.

« C'est rien, t'en fais pas... C'est vraiment gentil d'être venue, merci, mais tout va bien, j'étais juste un peu trop pris par ce que je faisais, » ajouta-t-il en désignant les papiers et la tablette par terre.

Il faisait toujours noir dans sa chambre. Adrien y remédia en allumant la lampe sur son bureau et celle à côté de son canapé, inondant la pièce d'une lumière chaude et tamisée.

Ladybug, curieuse, avança jusqu'au milieu de la « mosaïque » et s'accroupit pour mieux voir ce qui y figurait. Adrien cessa de respirer : elle allait sûrement poser des questions.

Sans le masque de Chat Noir, il se sentait vulnérable en sa présence, et il tremblait à l'idée de devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait exactement. Il savait qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui – elle avait toujours été extrêmement patiente et compréhensive avec Adrien –, mais elle le prendrait pour un fou, ou lui dirait ce qu'il craignait tant qu'on lui dît : que sa mère était morte et qu'il devait se faire une raison.

Ladybug était quelqu'un de très rationnel et honnête, ne mâchant jamais ses mots même si elle savait comment annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles avec douceur. Adrien savait que si elle le lui disait, il la croirait et cesserait de chercher, quitte à en avoir le cœur brisé.

Elle resta longtemps accroupie, le regard rivé sur les journaux, en se frottant pensivement le menton. Malgré son appréhension, le jeune homme ne put détacher son regard de sa partenaire, qui ne prêtait plus attention à lui : elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais la puberté était passée par là. Sa tenue de super-héroïne ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Adrien avait de plus en plus de peine à rester concentré lorsqu'ils patrouillaient ensemble ou débriefaient leurs combats, tant son regard était attiré vers des parties du corps qu'il était impoli de reluquer.

Le blond sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Son coeur battait dans ses oreilles. Il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Avec l'enchaînement d'émotions des dernières minutes, il avait vraiment de la peine à rester stoïque.

Plagg se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet. Adrien ne doutait pas qu'il était en train de les observer en ce moment, et qu'il lui ferait une remarque dès que Ladybug serait partie.

« Tu enquêtes sur la disparition de ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle enfin en tournant la tête vers lui.

La question tira Adrien de ses pensées.

« Oui, pipa-t-il, conscient du regard bleu qui inspectait la moindre de ses expressions. Ça va faire quatre ans qu'elle a disparu et... »

Il se sentit bête. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'il se sentait plus qualifié que la police pour la retrouver ? Que par la seule force de sa volonté, il réussirait là où des professionnels avaient échoué ?

L'héroïne eut l'air de comprendre. Elle se releva et vint vers lui, posant avec tendresse un main sur son épaule. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

« Et tu veux la retrouver ? »

Sa voix était à peine audible, un vrai murmure, une caresse douce et bienveillante. Comme avec Plagg un peu plus tôt, Adrien eut l'impression que la main de Ladybug diffusait une chaleur réconfortante dans son corps qui dissipait un peu son chagrin.

« Oui, avoua-t-il, à demi-mot. Je sais que c'est bête... J'arrive même plus à dormir à cause de ça... mais y'a des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'appelle, ou alors qu'il y a un sixième sens qui me dit que je dois pas baisser les bras, alors je sais que je dois continuer... »

Il fut soulagé de ne voir aucun jugement dans ses yeux. Au contraire, il n'y avait que de la tristesse et de la bienveillance dans ses iris.

« Y'a rien de bête là-dedans, t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Je ferais la même chose si j'étais à ta place : il faut jamais ignorer son sixième sens, parole de super-héroïne. Et toujours se battre tant qu'il y a de l'espoir. Surtout que... elle a l'air de beaucoup te manquer. »

Il hocha la tête. Il sentait qu'il allait de nouveau craquer s'il disait un mot de plus. Maintenant qu'il avait confié sa peine pour la première fois à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Plagg, il avait l'impression que le fardeau qu'il portait s'était un peu allégé. Il n'était plus complètement seul.

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il craqua. Il se jeta en avant et prit Ladybug dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui aussi fort que possible. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient chargées d'une émotion plus positive : le soulagement d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler.

Ladybug s'était raidie, mais après la surprise initiale, il la sentit se détendre, et passer ses bras dans son dos.

« Ça va aller, Adrien, ça va aller... murmura-t-elle en lui tapotant les omoplates. Je suis là, et on va trouver une solution, d'accord ? »

Il était rarement aussi proche d'elle, sauf quand les combats l'exigeaient. Il inspira à pleins poumons pour tenter de se calmer, mais l'odeur de ses cheveux lui fit tourner la tête. Son cœur menaçait à tout instant de sortir de sa poitrine tant il cognait fort, les papillons dans son ventre cherchaient désespérément à sortir, sans parler de tout ce qui se passait... plus bas.

Deux parties distinctes de son esprit cherchaient à prendre le dessus, mais aucune n'était assez forte pour gagner, laissant Adrien partagé entre l'envie de confier à Ladybug toutes ses peurs de solitude et d'abandon, et celle de lui sauter dessus.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, enlacés dans la pénombre de sa chambre. À aucun moment, il ne la sentit soupirer, se raidir ou s'éloigner. Aussi inébranlable que face à un akuma, elle était prête à rester là le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'il allât mieux. S'il y avait une personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter, aussi bien en Adrien qu'en Chat Noir, c'était elle.

Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais ses sanglots avaient cessés, maintenant qu'il avait lâché prise sur ses secrets. Il se sentait juste très, très fatigué d'un coup...

À contre-cœur, il prit l'initiative de rompre leur étreinte. Il recula d'un pas et essuya ses larmes, pendant qu'elle roulait un peu ses épaules pour les détendre. Il ne le voyait pas très bien, mais il avait l'impression que ses joues étaient plus roses que d'ordinaire.

« Désolé, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort...

\- Non, t'en fais pas, j'ai juste des courbatures à cause de la patrouille, sourit-elle. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, je... Enfin... Juste... Merci, Ladybug. Tu peux pas imaginer... ça m'a fait du bien... »

Il peinait à aligner des phrases cohérentes. La façon dont elle le couvait du regard le perturbait : elle n'avait jamais regardé Chat Noir comme ça. Dans ses iris, il y avait beaucoup plus de... tendresse ? de bienveillance ? de compréhension ? d'autre chose ?

« Si tu veux, reprit-elle après une brève hésitation, je peux t'aider. Plus qu'avec juste du réconfort, je veux dire... Enfin, si ça t'embête pas, je veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée ça doit déjà être difficile d'être célèbre comme toi...

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? La super-héroïne de Paris ? Tu me bats mille fois au concours de célébrité, ma l... Ladybug. »

Le jeune homme avait entendu l'hésitation et le doute dans sa voix et avait essayé de faire une blague pour la mettre plus à l'aise... comme l'aurait fait Chat Noir. Il avait envie de se gifler pour cette erreur stupide qui, à répétition, risquait de griller son identité secrète.

Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait rien remarqué, ou au moins faisait semblant. Ses joues passèrent du rose au cramoisi et il la vit inspirer longuement. Elle hésitait, et quelque part, ça la rendait encore plus mignonne.

« Je sais pas si je pourrais faire beaucoup après tout ce temps, mais... fit-elle enfin. Je peux essayer de faire des recherches de mon côté, j'arriverai peut-être à glaner des informations plus confidentielles chez la police. Je sais pas si le fait que je sois une super-héroïne suffise à ce qu'ils me montrent tous les détails de l'enquête, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. »

Adrien écarquilla les yeux. Il savait à quel point Ladybug était occupée récemment : même si elle ne lui dévoilait jamais rien de trop personnel qui aurait permis de l'identifier, il la connaissait suffisamment bien et depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle avait un emploi du temps chargé tout au long de l'année. Elle s'en plaignait parfois lors de leurs conversations sur les toits de Paris, et lorsqu'il lui suggérait de laisser tomber certaines responsabilités ou certains hobbys, elle lui répondait toujours de la même manière : elle, laisser tomber ? Jamais !

De plus, depuis quelques semaines, le Papillon lançait des attaques beaucoup plus réfléchies et violentes, sans oublier Mayura qui s'était avérée plus redoutable que ce qu'ils avaient craint...

Savoir que Ladybug était prête à l'aider dans ses recherches malgré tout lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais il avait peur que cette énième activité ne fût la goutte de trop. Il ne voulait pas la voir faire un burn-out ou se blesser lors d'un combat à cause du surmenage.

Et pourtant, une partie de lui aurait tout donné pour accepter sa proposition : non seulement il aurait plus de chances de découvrir ce qui était arrivé le 10 juin, mais il passerait aussi plus de temps avec sa coéquipière, et réussirait peut-être là où Chat Noir échouait constamment. Une telle occasion ne se présenterait sans doute plus jamais.

Non, il devait d'abord penser à Ladybug. Il ne pouvait pas exiger qu'elle gaspillât son temps déjà limité avec lui.

« Non, t'en fais pas, je veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes… Tu dois déjà avoir plein d'obligations en tant que super-héroïne, je veux pas être un obstacle…

\- Ça fait aussi partie des missions de super-héros, aider les citoyens dans le besoin. Il faudra bien qu'on serve à quelque chose, avec Chat Noir, quand le Papillon sera plus là, fit-elle avec humour. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver en passant une fois chez la police, je te transmets ce que j'apprends, et on voit après si on continue ensemble ou si tu veux le faire seul, d'accord ? »

Son ton était trop enjoué, sa question rhétorique. Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Non pas qu'il aurait choisi autrement : il était ravi de collaborer.

Il eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle planifiait déjà la suite des événements avec une telle rapidité qu'Adrien avait de la peine à la suivre.

« Super ! J'ai un peu de temps demain après les cours, je vais passer au commissariat. C'est Chat Noir qui patrouille le soir, alors je peux même passer plus tôt, pour que je te dérange pas au milieu de la nuit. (Adrien se raidit.) Sauf si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? Si c'est le cas, je peux passer samedi soir après la patrouille, si ça fait pas trop tard pour toi ? babilla-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- À vrai dire, je préfère samedi soir, j'ai déjà quelque chose vendredi soir…

\- D'accord, alors je repasse samedi ? Ou un autre jour ? Dimanche ? Ou plutôt la semaine prochaine ? J'imagine que t'es très occupé avec ta vie de mannequin, et tu dois avoir besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, alors il faudrait pas que je... »

Adrien l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle se tut immédiatement.

« Ladybug, te prends pas la tête comme ça. On dit samedi soir dans la nuit, et si t'as un empêchement, c'est pas grave. Viens vraiment que si t'as le temps et la motivation, d'accord ? Ça me fait déjà super plaisir que tu veuilles m'aider, alors je peux bien patienter quelques nuits de plus, t'en fais pas. »

Son visage s'était naturellement rapproché du sien. L'assurance de Chat Noir lui était revenue et il osait enfin la regarder de près dans les yeux. Même si son cœur battait toujours à mille à l'heure…

Elle aussi avait l'air troublée par cette soudaine proximité : elle se massait nerveusement les paumes, son regard ne tenait pas en place, ses traits étaient tendus. Est-ce qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise ?

« Je… D'acc… D'accord, ça marche, » balbutia-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il recula et lui lâcha l'épaule. Il devait se souvenir que pour Ladybug, Adrien était presque un inconnu, même si elle le connaissait sûrement de réputation, et qu'il se comportait sans doute de manière trop familière avec elle. Lui non plus n'était pas forcément à l'aise lorsque ses fans se collaient à lui pour prendre des selfies.

Il devrait faire attention à l'avenir.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, mais elle ne se préparait pas à partir, et lui n'avait pas envie de la voir s'en aller.

Adrien se pencha alors pour ramasser la tablette, en retira la carte SD et la tendit à la super-héroïne.

« Tiens, c'est une grande partie du matériel que j'ai rassemblé. Y'a aussi mes notes dans un dossier. J'imagine que y'a rien de très utile, mais si tu veux lire un peu avant de passer chez la police. De toute façon, j'ai encore tout ça sur un disque dur externe, alors tu peux la garder. »

Ladybug la prit avec délicatesse, la main presque tremblante, comme si elle recevait l'objet le plus précieux du monde. Elle la glissa ensuite dans son yoyo.

« Merci, c'est un super point de départ ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec… Et donc… On se dit à samedi ? ajouta-t-elle après une petite pause.

\- À samedi, Bugi… Ladybug, je t'attendrai après minuit. Frappe juste à la fenêtre et je viens t'ouvrir tout de suite, » répondit Adrien avec un clin d'œil.

Est-ce qu'ils devaient se serrer la main ? Se faire la bise ? Échanger une poignée de main secrète ? Quelle était leur relation en ce moment ? Amis, associés, super-héroïne et citoyen ?

Pendant qu'Adrien cogitait sur la meilleure manière de dire au revoir, Ladybug prit les devants et lança son yoyo par la fenêtre. Elle tira sur le fil pour vérifier qu'il était bien accroché, se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui sourit.

« En attendant, bonne nuit, Adrien... »

Puis elle s'élança dans la nuit.

Adrien resta encore longtemps sans bouger, à regarder l'obscurité dans laquelle elle avait disparu.

« Bonne nuit, ma lady... »

* * *

_Oui, j'aime torturer Adrien. Mais ne vous en faites pas : il sera en de bonnes mains !_

_À la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pistes

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Pardon pour ce retard d'un jour. Je tâcherai de publier la suite vendredi prochain._

_**Remarque 1** : J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il y a sans doute pas mal de spoilers de la fin de la saison 2 et de la saison 3 (notamment en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de Mayura) dans cette fic'. J'aurais dû le dire avant, désolée._

_**Remarque 2** : Je vais broder un peu dans cette fic' en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de Mayura, la dynamique de l'équipe des 5 héros etc. vu qu'on en parle pas beaucoup dans la série pour l'instant. Je vais essayer de rester aussi cohérente que possible._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pistes, soupçons et double-identité**

Chat Noir était en pleine patrouille nocturne quand son bâton se mit à vibrer. Un akuma était apparu à la place de Clichy. Rena Rouge était déjà sur place et les autres héros n'allaient pas tarder.

Il soupira. Il n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme et n'arrivait pas à se déplacer aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Et même s'il avait pu, il se trouvait actuellement à l'autre bout de la ville et mettrait un bon moment avant d'être sur place. Heureusement, il était rassuré par le fait que Ladybug ne serait pas seule jusqu'à son arrivée : quelle que fût la situation, sa partenaire serait épaulée par trois autre héros.

À peine avait-il traversé la Seine que son bâton vibra à nouveau. Il s'arrêta pour consulter le message qu'il venait de recevoir : Rena Rouge l'informait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un akuma, mais d'un sentimonstre. Encore un...

Depuis quelques mois, ces derniers apparaissaient de plus en plus souvent, parfois seuls, parfois encore avec un akuma. Le Papillon était devenu plus agressif et plus malin dans ses attaques, et même s'il ne se montrait jamais en public, il envoyait souvent Mayura sur le terrain. Au moins deux fois par mois, celle-ci amokizait un citoyen quelconque, attendait que Ladybug et Chat Noir vainquissent le sentimonstre et fondait sur eux au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour se détransformer. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à prendre leurs miraculous, heureusement, mais elle n'en avait pas été loin. Pire encore, elle avait failli à plusieurs reprises découvrir leurs identités...

Ils avaient essayé de la capturer, mais elle leur filait toujours entre les doigts avec une facilité déconcertante.

Face à ce nouvel adversaire, les deux héros avaient décidé de faire appel aux renforts : Rena, Carapace et Queen Bee avaient été promus au rang de super-héros réguliers. Officiellement, c'était pour « créer une équipe plus efficace, plus soudée, plus forte et encore meilleure pour protéger Paris ». Officieusement, c'était parce que Mayura était une adversaire si redoutable que Ladybug et Chat Noir se sentaient dépassés. Mais ça, ils ne pouvaient l'avouer au grand public, sous peine de provoquer une panique générale.

Leur adversaire ce soir-là ne serait pas seul, c'était clair. Il n'y avait jamais de sentimonstre sans Mayura.

Chat Noir poussa un grognement. Lui qui avait espéré que la nuit serait calme et qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison sans encombres pour enfin dormir correctement, c'était raté.

Il reprit sa course sur les toits de Paris, tout en tentant d'appeler ses coéquipiers pour demander des détails sur le sentimonstre. Personne ne lui répondit.

Il devait se dépêcher. Le combat avait probablement déjà commencé.

Les rues du 8ème arrondissement défilaient sous ses pieds. Malgré l'heure tardive, des fêtards y déambulaient encore, vendredi soir oblige. Certains le remarquaient et le pointaient du doigt en hurlant « On t'aime, chaton ! » ou « Cours, Chat Noir, cours ! », d'autres étaient tellement ivres qu'ils arrivaient à peine à marcher droit ou à monter dans un taxi. Peu importe leur état d'ébriété, Chat Noir n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'ils eussent la bonne idée de se mettre à l'abri si le sentimonstre bougeait dans leur direction.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de la place de Clichy lorsqu'il aperçut leur adversaire, un immense colosse grisâtre qui se détachait sur le ciel nocturne. Deux points rouges tournoyaient au-dessus de sa tête : l'hélicoptère de TVi, qui volait dangereusement près du monstre. Nadja Chamack était toujours prête à prendre les plus grands risques pour le moindre scoop...

Des flashes verts, oranges et jaunes volaient sans cesse autour du sentimonstre, qui essayait de s'en débarasser en agitant les bras. Carapace, Rena Rouge et Queen Bee n'y allaient pas de la main morte pour essayer de le vaincre, l'attaquant de tous les côtés en même temps.

Chat Noir accéléra, même s'il avait déjà le souffle court. Le combat avait commencé sans lui, il ne voulait pas louper le final.

Soudain, les bras du colosse se plaquèrent violemment contre son corps, ses jambes se serrèrent. Chat Noir le vit vaciller, reprendre son équilibre, vaciller encore et enfin tomber. Même s'il était encore trop loin pour voir ce qui se passait exactement, il n'eut aucune peine à deviner qui avait provoqué cette chute : les attaques au yo-yo de sa partenaire étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

Le sentimonstre s'écrasa au sol avec un bruissement frénétique, semblable à des feuilles agitées par le vent.

Chat Noir atterrit sur le toit d'une pizzeria qui bordait la place au moment où les coccinelles magiques ramenaient le monde à la normale. Il soupira. Il n'était pas seulement en retard, il avait complètement loupé le combat...

Il aperçut Ladybug, Rena Rouge et Queen Bee en train de discuter devant une librairie qui bordait la place. Carapace n'était nulle-part : durant le combat, il s'était trouvé sur l'autre épaule du monstre, du côté du cinéma. Comme le colosse était tombé dans sa direction, le héros avait sans doute dû s'éloigner un peu pour qu'il ne lui tombât pas dessus. Il rejoindrait sûrement le groupe un peu plus tard.

Chat Noir devait descendre et rejoindre les autres lui aussi, mais il était réticent. Il s'attendait déjà aux remarques acerbes de Queen Bee, aux regards curieux de Rena Rouge et aux questions de Ladybug, toutes des réactions auxquelles il répondrait en haussant les épaules. Il était en retard, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Surtout qu'il avait bien le droit à une petite erreur, après trois ans à veiller sur la ville sans jamais faire de pause.

Il s'apprêtait à sauter lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette sombre sur le toit d'un bâtiment à l'autre bout de la place. Il leva un bras pour lui faire signe : c'était sûrement Carapace qui avait repris ses esprits.

« Hé, Cara', par ici ! »

Son bras se raidit au milieu du geste, son appel mourut dans sa gorge. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Carapace n'était ni aussi grand ni aussi fin que la personne à qui il faisait signe. Lorsque celle-ci sauta du toit et disparut, il la reconnut tout de suite à son élégance aussi naturelle que meurtrière : Mayura.

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi partait-elle sans les attaquer, comme elle le faisait d'habitude après qu'ils eurent vaincu son sentimonstre ? Où allait-elle ?

Chat Noir avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida de la suivre, en croisant les doigts qu'elle ne l'eût pas vu lui faire des signes avant. Si elle préparait un mauvais coup, il pourrait la prendre par surprise et déjouer ses plans.

Sautant de toit en toit, il garda un oeil sur la place de Clichy, qui reprenait vie après l'attaque : les premières voitures de police arrivaient dans un cortège de sirènes et de lumières rouges et bleues l'hélicoptère de TVi était descendu tellement bas que ses pales menaçaient de décapiter le Monument au Maréchal Moncey les lumières se rallumaient aux étages et les Parisiens osaient enfin ouvrir les fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Chat Noir ne voyait Carapace nulle-part, mais il était sûrement caché au milieu de ce capharnaüm.

Il atterrit enfin sur la cheminée où il avait vu Mayura deux minutes plus tôt. Il contempla alors le labyrinthe de ruelles et de cours intérieures qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Mayura pouvait être partie n'importe où. Elle s'était peut-être déjà même retransformée et se baladait en contrebas comme si de rien n'était, sans laisser à Chat Noir la moindre chance de la reconnaître.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber et à retourner vers les autres héros, il entendit un cri étouffé. Noyé par le brouhaha ambiant, il aurait probablement été inaudible pour toute personne dont l'ouïe n'était pas décuplée par des super-pouvoirs. Il y avait dans ce cri quelque chose de familier, comme s'il connaissait la voix.

Chat, les sens en alerte, tendit l'oreille, à l'affût d'un autre cri. Il étendit aussi son bâton, prêt à frapper au moindre mouvement suspect.

Un autre appel, encore plus étouffé que le premier, mit fin à son immobilité. Il s'élança dans sa direction et atteignit en quelques bonds une terrasse de laquelle il avait une excellente vue sur la ruelle dont provenait le cri.

La rue était exiguë, mal éclairée et minée par des travaux qui l'avaient transformée en cul-de-sac. La traverser s'apparentait à effectuer un parcours d'obstacles entre des barrières, des panneaux d'interdiction et des machines de chantier, le tout sur des pavés instables ou des passerelles bancales au-dessus des trous. Un vrai danger pour les piétons.

Ce chantier aurait dû être désert au milieu de la nuit, mais cette nuit-là, il était devenu un champ de bataille.

Chat Noir repéra Mayura, nonchalamment appuyée contre une sphère diaphane et semi-transparente striée de lignes vertes : le bouclier de Carapace ! Chat distinguait vaguement son coéquipier à travers la surface écaillée de sa protection. Recroquevillé, les bras au-dessus de la tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large.

« Comment tu vas faire maintenant, hein, sans ton communicateur ? rit la super-vilaine en tapotant le bouclier. Tu peux contacter personne et dans trois minutes, pouf ! Finis, les pouvoirs ! Tu ferais mieux de te rendre tout de suite et de me donner ton miraculous. Je te laisserai même partir sans rien te faire, et on en reparlera plus.

\- Jamais ! » vint la réponse, étouffée, de l'intérieur de la sphère.

Loin de paraître contrariée, Mayura continua de tambouriner sur la surface écaillée. Dans son autre main, elle faisait tournoyer le communicateur de Carapace, d'ordinaire toujours accroché au poignet du héros.

Chat Noir en avait vu assez. Il prit son bâton et enregistra un bref message qu'il envoya à ses trois coéquipières :

« Mayura est arrivée. Venez vite, Carapace est en danger. »

Il étendit son bâton, inspira un grand coup, et fondit sur Mayura.

L'effet de surprise aurait dû lui donner un avantage, voire même lui garantir la victoire : un bon coup sur la tête, et il aurait pu lui prendre son miraculous pour être débarrassé d'elle à jamais. Malheureusement, il avait mal évalué la distance et atterrit à deux mètres de Mayura, et à deux centimètres d'un des trous dans la chaussée. Il vacilla, faillit tomber en arrière, se rattrapa _in extremis_ grâce à son bâton.

« Tiens donc, le matou nous fait honneur de sa visite, remarqua Mayura en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu viens te rendre aussi ?

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, chère Madame, mais c'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous rendre. Et me rendre quelque chose, par la même occasion, » répondit-il en pointant vers sa broche.

Elle pouffa. Chat Noir ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se jeta sur elle, le poing serré autour de son bâton, prêt à en découdre. Elle l'esquiva d'un bond en arrière, jeta le communicateur de Carapace dans un trou et rangea son éventail. Elle ne l'utilisait jamais dans les combats au corps à corps, préférant ses poings et ses talons.

Le héros se retourna pour une nouvelle attaque et évita de justesse une balayette. Il tenta de la frapper à la tête mais elle lui attrapa le bras et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il lâchât son arme avec un cri de douleur. Elle lui balaya alors les jambes et il tomba à terre. Sa tête heurta si violemment le sol qu'il vit les étoiles.

« Ben alors, c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Tu es moins résistant d'habitude. T'arrives au bout de ta neuvième vie ? » se moqua-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Encore sonné, il voulut la repousser et se relever, mais elle enfonça son talon dans ses côtes. Une vague de douleur lui parcourut tout le corps. Il poussa un glapissement et se roula en boule, ramenant son bras gauche aussi près de lui que possible. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour protéger son miraculous, vu son état, même s'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable de quelques secondes.

La main de Mayura se posa sur son coude. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit un sifflement suivi d'un bruit sourd . La présence au-dessus de lui disparut.

Encore étourdi, Chat Noir se força malgré tout à lever la tête pour voir ce qui était arrivé.

Son nez effleura la botte de Carapace, qui s'était interposé entre Mayura et lui. Le héros-tortue rattrapa en plein vol le bouclier qu'il avait jeté sur leur ennemie comme s'il s'agissait d'un boomerang.

Mayura, qui ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à une nouvelle attaque, avait été propulsée violemment contre un mur.

« Tu le touches encore une fois et tu vas te prendre un coup tellement fort que ça va te détransformer, Mayura, » grogna Carapace avec colère.

Ses propos auraient eu plus d'impact si son bracelet n'avait pas émis un bip, signalant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Profitant de ce court répit, Chat Noir se retourna et s'appuya péniblement sur ses bras pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Le coup de Mayura l'avait eu en pleine rate, et même si le pire de la douleur était passé, il en avait encore des sueurs froides.

Mayura se redressa et s'épousseta les épaules, nullement affectée par le coup qu'elle venait de se prendre.

« Moi, me détransformer ? Tu es sûr que tu parles pas plutôt de toi ? Quel courage d'avoir voulu protéger l'autre, mais vous faites pas le poids à deux contre moi.

\- À deux, peut-être pas, mais à cinq, ça sera du gâteau. »

Chat Noir n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir qui avait parlé. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Ladybug atterrit lestement devant Carapace et lui, yo-yo en main, les jambes écartées en position de combat.

« Pourquoi tu t'en prends pas à quelqu'un de ton niveau ? Tu trouves que c'est un fair-play, de t'en prendre à un seul d'entre nous quand il est déjà épuisé après un combat ? »

Deux autres silhouettes atterrirent à ses côtés : Rena Rouge et Queen Bee. Elles étaient apparues si soudainement que Chat Noir avait de la peine à savoir d'où elles étaient arrivées.

Mayura poussa un juron. Elle balaya leur équipe du regard, parut réfléchir quelques secondes et jeta un oeil furtif au ciel. Elle prit alors son éventail et en arracha une plume.

« Toi qui me parles de fair-play, tu trouves ça juste, un combat à trois contre une ? fit-elle en désignant les trois super-héroïnes. Pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi rendre ça un peu plus équitable. »

Elle serra le poing, souffla à l'intérieur et le rouvrit, laissant apparaître une plume violacée. Un amok...

Ce fut au tour de Ladybug de pousser un juron. Mayura lui fit un clin d'oeil avec un rictus méprisant et lança la plume en l'air. Elle s'éleva jusqu'au dernier étage des bâtiments environnants et fut emportée par le vent.

L'air satisfaite de son coup, Mayura leur fit un salut militaire ironique et prit la même chemin que la plume : rapide comme l'éclair, elle escalada le mur contre lequel elle s'était écrasée un peu plus tôt et disparut sur les toits de Paris.

Sa fuite n'avait pris que quelques secondes, et il fallut un petit moment à tout leur groupe pour régir.

« Rena, Queen Bee, suivez-la, je vais m'occuper de l'amok. Mais prenez pas des risques inutiles, » ordonna enfin Ladybug.

Les deux héroïnes obtempérèrent et disparurent dans la nuit, à la poursuite de Mayura.

Chat Noir prit appui sur son bâton pour se remettre debout. Il avait toujours mal, mais il était prêt à ignorer la douleur et aller aider ses deux coéquipières pour arrêter Mayura.

Le miraculous de Carapace bipa encore une fois, attirant l'attention de Ladybug. Elle se retourna vers eux. Même si elle affichait un air assuré et déterminé, Chat devina qu'elle non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme : ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi fluides que d'ordinaire, sa voix tremblait un peu par moments, et des tics nerveux lui agitaient parfois le visage.

« Carapace, va vite te cacher pour te détransformer, le bâtiment blanc là-bas a une cour intérieure assez pratique, dit-elle rapidement. Chat, je reviens après, je dois d'abord m'occuper de l'amok. »

Elle avait parlé si vite que Chat Noir ne saisit ses paroles que quelques secondes après qu'elle fut partie pour rattraper la plume. Il se tourna vers Carapace, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Woh... Ça se passe toujours aussi vite ? demanda l'apprenti-héros.

\- Ça dépend, mais oui, en général. Y'a pas plus réactif que Ladybug. Et d'un côté, elle a pas tort, faut que tu te bouges, ajouta Chat Noir en pointant vers son bracelet.

\- Ah, ouais... T'as raison. Du coup, à plus ?

\- À plus, fais gaffe à toi en rentrant.

\- T'inquiète, mec, j'habite pas loin. »

Son miraculous bipa encore. C'était sans doute le dernier avertissement. Carapace hocha la tête pour lui dire au revoir, et se précipita en direction du bâtiment que Ladybug lui avait indiqué.

« Au fait, Carapace, merci de m'avoir sauvé ! C'était moins une ! lui lança encore Chat Noir au moment où il ouvrait la porte.

\- De rien, mec ! Je suis là pour ça ! »

La porte se referma derrière lui. Chat Noir se retrouva seul dans la rue. Il fit quelques pas pour voir s'il était physiquement capable d'aller aider Rena et Queen Bee, mais renonça vite quand il se rendit compte que le moindre mouvement rapide ravivait la douleur aux côtes.

Dépité, il s'assit sur un tas de pavés. Il était fatigué, avait mal et se sentait inutile. Il hésita à rentrer à la maison avant le retour des autres : il ne voulait ni voir l'inquiétude à son égard dans les yeux de Ladybug ou de Rena, ni écouter les reproches de Queen Bee, d'autant plus que ceux-ci seraient justifiés : il était arrivé en retard, avait failli perdre son miraculous et était en trop mauvaise forme pour les aider.

Il s'apprêtait à filer quand il vit Ladybug sur un des toits au-dessus de lui. Elle lui faisait signe de monter. Il lui fit signe en retour, recula de quelques mètres pour prendre de l'élan et, se servant de son bâton comme d'une perche, se propulsa jusqu'à elle. Le choc à l'atterrissage le fit grimacer.

« Re-bonsoir, ma lady, ravi de te revoir si vite, fit-il d'un ton enjoué qui, il l'espérait, détournerait l'attention de ses grimaces de douleur. De mon côté, Carapace s'est transformé en toute sécurité. Et toi ? Tu as pu capturer l'amok ? »

Elle ouvrit sa main en guise de réponse, dévoilant une plume immaculée. Elle souffla dessus, et elle s'envola au loin.

Chat Noir la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût dans la nuit. Puis il reporta son attention sur sa partenaire. Malgré la pénombre et le masque, il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait probablement pas beaucoup dormi non plus la nuit précédente. C'était partiellement à cause de la visite qu'elle lui avait faite, et il s'en voulait passablement, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'excuser sous cette identité.

Il avait néanmoins une raison de s'excuser en tant que Chat Noir.

« Désolé pour ce soir, j'ai vraiment pas assuré... Je suis vraiment pas au top de ma performance ces temps-ci.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, Chat, moi non plus je suis pas en super-forme... En plus, t'étais en pleine patrouille, alors c'est pas ta faute d'avoir été en retard. On fait de notre mieux, c'est le plus important. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, elle avait laissé tomber les apparences de force et d'assurance. L'air inquiète, elle regardait la Tour Eiffel à quelques quartiers de là en se tenant le bras. Son pouce caressait nerveusement son coude.

Ses paroles n'avaient en rien allégé sa culpabilité. Chat tenta une autre approche, plus optimiste.

« Au moins, on voit qu'on commence à être plus synchro' à cinq. J'ai vu le combat de loin, et vous avez assuré. Faut voir les choses positivement, dit-il avec un entrain exagéré, espérant la mettre de meilleure humeur.

\- J'aimerais bien, Chat, j'aimerais bien, mais... »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Chat Noir se raidit.

« Mais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se détourna même de lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il vît son visage, comme si elle avait honte de montrer ses limites.

Ladybug était toujours forte, avait toujours la solution à tout et n'échouait jamais. La définition-même de la super-héroïne : invaincue et invincible.

La fille sous le masque, en revanche, appartenait au commun des mortels, avec le lot de doutes et de faiblesses que cela impliquait. Cette fille-là se montrait rarement, seulement dans les moments où elle était poussée à bout. Ce soir-là faisait partie de ces rares moments.

Chat Noir posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler, simplement lui témoigner sa présence et son soutien. Elle sursauta à ce contact, tourna la tête vers lui l'espace d'une seconde, puis reprit sa position initiale.

« Je... C'est juste que ça devient angoissant, savoir que Mayura peut apparaître à n'importe quel moment et nous prendre nos miraculous, c'est... angoissant. Ça nous met tellement la pression et on a encore moins droit à l'erreur qu'avant... »

Ils avaient déjà parlé de ce sujet après les premières apparitions de leur nouvelle ennemie. Chat avait longtemps partagé le ressenti de sa partenaire, mais celui-ci s'était estompé après leurs premières victoires : il avait préféré rester optimiste en se disant que si le Papillon n'avait jamais réussi à les vaincre après des années, Mayura n'y arriverait pas non plus.

« T'inquiète pas, Ladybug, je laisserai personne nous voler nos miraculous. Si on se retrouve vraiment dans le pétrin un jour, j'avale tes boucles d'oreilles et ma bague, et là, je leur souhaite bonne chance pour les retrouver. »

Elle ne broncha pas. Puis soudain, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes.

« T'es bête, fit-elle sans pouvoir cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Et encore, t'as à peine effleuré la surface, ma lady. Si tu savais ce qui te reste à voir... Là d'où je viens, ma bêtise est lé-gen-daire.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es venu jouer le super-héros à Paris ? Pour exporter ton talent ? »

Ladybug se retourna enfin vers lui, un sourire taquin peint sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient encore de larmes, mais ils avaient l'air plus pensifs qu'inquiets.

« Tu vois ? Avec moi, tu perdras jamais le sourire. Fais-moi confiance, ça va aller, » dit-il en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.

Il s'attendait à recevoir une réplique cinglante en retour, mais à sa grande surprise, elle se jeta à son cou et le serra contre elle avec une telle force qu'il sentit ses côtes craquer. Il réprima un cri de douleur, mais tint bon pour ne pas qu'elle le lâchat.

« Merci, vraiment, » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

Chat sentit son coeur s'emballer. C'était la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures qu'elle l'enlaçait. Même si c'était dans deux contextes très différents, son corps réagissait toujours de la même manière : bouffées de chaleur dans la tête, frissons dans le dos, papillons dans le ventre.

Il lui tapota le dos.

« Toujours là pour te rendre service, Buginette. »

Il aurait aimé que ce moment ne finît jamais. Elle et lui, seuls sur les toits de Paris, baignés par les lueurs des monuments. Si seulement une étoile filante pouvait passer à ce moment-là pour exaucer son voeu...

Ladybug finit par le lâcher, trop vite à son goût, et recula d'un pas. Elle repoussa deux mèches rebelles sur son visage avant de reprendre avec hésitation :

« En fait, je m'inquiète aussi pour une autre histoire, alors je pense que c'est aussi ça... et la fatigue, qui font que j'ai de la peine à garder le moral...

\- Envie de parler de cette autre histoire ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est un peu... confidentiel.

\- Confidentiel ? Ça a l'air super sérieux.

\- Enfin, pas vraiment confidentiel, plutôt personnel. J'aide un civil dans une enquête. Sa mère a disparu et il veut la retrouver. »

Chat Noir se raidit. Elle parlait de lui... à lui. Sans savoir que c'était lui.

« Il avait l'air désemparé, j'arrive même pas à imaginer combien il devait se sentir triste et seul... Ça m'a fait mal au coeur, alors je lui ai dit que j'allais l'aider. »

Avait-il vraiment le droit d'écouter ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Ladybug parlait aussi librement à Chat car elle ignorait que Chat était aussi Adrien, le civil en question. Pouvait-il vraiment la laisser continuer, ne la trompait-il pas ainsi ? Devait-il l'arrêter ? Quelle était la chose morale à faire ?

En plein dilemne, il remerciait sa bonne étoile que Ladybug regardât l'horizon. Il savait que l'air faussement naturel qu'il essayait de garder ne l'aurait pas trompée.

« Je suis passée au commissariat pour me renseigner sur cette histoire et je m'attendais à trouver un dossier avec plein de photos et de détails sur l'enquête, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était dix pages de témoignages et d'alibis, et une feuille où c'était marqué que suite à une demande d'un anonyme, l'enquête a été close quelques jours après la disparition. Il y a pas de détails sur l'identité de la personne qui a fait la demande ou sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle l'a fait. C'est vraiment suspect... »

Chat écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu veux dire que...

\- Que quelqu'un essaie peut-être de cacher quelque chose... Quelque chose de criminel. »

Les doigts de Chat se mirent à trembler. Il fut pris de vertige. La voix de Ladybug lui parut lointaine.

La disparition de sa mère n'était peut-être pas accidentelle. Quelque chose était arrivé et quelqu'un cherchait à étouffer l'affaire. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à sa mère à ce point ? Et pourquoi ?

Émilie Agreste avait tenu à rester discrète, si discrète que la presse people, le peu de fois où elle l'avait mentionnée, l'avait nommée « l'épouse du couturier Gabriel Agreste » dans ses articles. Là où beaucoup se seraient vexées, elle en avait ri. La notoriété lui importait peu : elle était née pour jouer sur scène, pas devant les caméras.

Répéter pendant des semaines dans un théâtre en perpétuelle rénovation, monter sur scène avec la boule au ventre le soir de la première, se mêler au public à la fin de la représentation et faire la fête avec sa troupe jusqu'au bout de la nuit...

Adrien se souvenait des nombreuses fois où sa mère l'avait emmené avec elle, avant que sa santé fragile ne la forçât à se limiter à deux ou trois rôles par année. Même s'il avait souvent revu les collègues-comédiens de sa mère par la suite, ces soirées au théâtre lui manquaient, car elles faisaient partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs...

Cet apparent manque d'ambition cachait en réalité un désir de mener une vie simple et sans prétention, même si vivre auprès de Gabriel Agreste était très loin de l'idée que beaucoup se faisaient de la modestie. Pendant des années, la presse l'avait soupçonnée de se donner de faux airs modestes, mais elle avait balayé ces soupçons par ses actes : à l'exception de quelques longs-métrages, elle ne s'était que produite sur les scènes de petits théâtres parisiens. Les gens de ce milieu étaient tellement soudés qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que sa mère s'y fût fait des ennemis.

« Chat ? »

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. La voix de sa partenaire le ramena à la réalité. Ladybug s'était retournée vers lui et le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Désolé, ma lady, j'ai eu un moment de... d'égarement. Tu disais ?

\- C'était juste pour avoir ton avis, répéta-t-elle. Je sais pas si je dois le dire à A... à ce civil que j'aide. D'un côté, c'est un élément-clé pour trouver ce qui est arrivé à sa mère, mais d'un autre... je devrais peut-être attendre d'en savoir plus, pour m'assurer que c'est pas un mal-entendu ? Je sais pas. Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? »

Sa position était délicate : elle lui demandait si elle devait lui dévoiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dévoiler, sans savoir qu'elle l'avait fait.

La moitié « Adrien » voulait évidemment lui conseiller de tout dire dans les moindres détails, mais cette moitié n'était pas censée être là en ce moment. C'était auprès de Chat Noir que Ladybug demandait conseil, pour avoir un avis neutre car Chat Noir n'était pas censé être impliqué dans cette histoire. Sauf qu'il l'était, puisqu'il était aussi Adrien. Ce qu'elle ignorait.

Aaaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliqué ?!

Le jeune homme, encore secoué par la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire, avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Maintenant que Ladybug était impliquée dans ses deux vies, il devait jouer ses deux rôles à la perfection. Et cette tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévue...

« C'est... difficile, dit-il enfin. Je sais pas trop ce que je ferais à ta place, parce que je connais pas tous les détails, mais... Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire avec lui, c'est d'être honnête. Dis-moi... Non, dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire, je pense que ça devrait le faire. »

Il était mal placé pour parler d'honnêteté... Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

L'arrivée de Queen Bee, suivie de Rena Rouge, le tira de son embarras. Essoufflées, elles atterrirent à côté quelques centimètres d'eux.

« Désolée, Ladybug, on l'a perdue. On l'a suivie un bon moment, jusqu'au manoir de Gabriel Agreste si tu vois où c'est, mais après, c'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

\- Elle savait sûrement qu'elle faisait pas le poids contre nous, ajouta Queen Bee avec dédain. Tiens, Chat Noir, ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin ! Tu prenais des vacances ? »

Chat voulut répliquer, mais il fut coupé par Ladybug.

« C'est pas le moment, Queen Bee. On a assez de problèmes comme ça, et je t'ai déjà dit que je tolère pas ce genre de remarques au sein du groupe. Taquiner amicalement, c'est bon, mais des remarques méchantes... Je les tolèrerais seulement si t'étais irréprochable, mais c'est pas vraiment ton cas. »

Chat Noir échangea un regard complice avec Rena. Même si elle était devenue plus gentille avec le temps, Queen Bee aimait toujours balancer des remarques acerbes quand l'occasion se présentait, surtout à l'encontre de Rena Rouge et de Chat Noir. Voir Ladybug la remettre en place avait toujours quelque chose de jouissif.

Une cloche quelque part sonna une heure du matin.

« Je propose qu'on en reste là ce soir, je pense que personne a envie de rester là toute la nuit, même si c'est samedi demain. Ça vous va ? Enfin, moi je vais rentrer, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez. Faites attention, on sait jamais, Mayura pourrait tenter quelque chose maintenant... » annonça Ladybug en s'étirant.

Tous acquiescèrent car tous avaient sans doute eu leur lot d'émotions dans la soirée. Leur leader lança alors son yo-yo au loin, et disparut dans la nuit.

Chat regrettait de la voir partir, mais se réjouissait aussi de retrouver son lit. Après avoir salué ses deux coéquipières (Rena lui fit un clin d'oeil, Queen Bee lui tira la langue), il prit à son tour la poudre d'escampette, direction la maison. Les événements de la soirée l'avaient exténué, et il méritait bien quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

_Voili voilou, chapitre 3 terminé. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. :)_

_On se retrouve dans le 4, dans lequel Ladybug va rendre visite à Adrien. Ensemble, est-ce qu'ils arriveront à trouver ce qui est arrivé à Émilie Agreste ? Surtout que sa disparition n'est apparemment pas accidentelle..._

_À vendredi, et comme d'habitude, stay miraculous !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs

_Me revoilà, et à l'heure cette fois-ci !_

_Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur. :) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances._

_**Petite question technique** : il y aura beaucoup de flashbacks dans les chapitres suivants. En général, je les mets en italique (comme ici), mais certains risquent de faire plusieurs pages. Est-ce que ça vous va de lire en italique, ou vous préfèreriez une police d'écriture normale ? Je m'adapte volontiers, partagez-moi vos préférences._

_Sur ce, une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, stay miraculous !_

* * *

**_Précédemment dans "1994" :_**

_Adrien veut découvrir ce qui est arrivé à sa mère. Ladybug, voyant sa détresse, lui propose de l'aider à la retrouver. Après un combat contre un sentimonstre et une confrontation avec Mayura, elle dévoile à Chat Noir qu'Émilie Agreste n'a pas disparu d'elle-même, et que quelqu'un est sans doute impliqué dans cette affaire._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs d'une dernière rencontre**

« Tu veux pas encore te mettre à poil sur le lit avec une rose entre les dents ? lui demanda Plagg d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Arrête, Plagg, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je veux juste lui faire un bon accueil pour la remercier de m'aider. Elle avait l'air au bout du rouleau hier soir. »

La remarque de Plagg n'était pas anodine. Adrien avait passé la moitié de son samedi après-midi à ranger sa chambre et une bonne partie de la soirée à la rendre aussi accueillante que possible. Il savait qu'une chambre qui faisait la taille de certains appartements à Paris pouvait facilement impressionner ou mettre mal à l'aise, et il voulait y remédier.

En plus de la lampe de chevet et de la lampe à pied près du canapé, quelques bougies à la citronnelle baignaient la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Quand il avait expliqué à Plagg que c'était surtout pour éloigner les moustiques, ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme avait aussi fait secrètement le plein de victuailles dans la cuisine. Il était le premier à savoir à quel point les patrouilles nocturnes creusaient, et avait fait le nécessaire pour que sa lady n'eût ni faim ni soif chez lui : limonade maison faite avec des citrons de Syracuse, brochettes de tomates cerises et de mozzarella préparées par un chef italien, scones cuits le matin-même dans une prestigieuse pâtisserie londonienne et des fraises du marché. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu prendre sans se faire remarquer. Il aurait aimé prendre quelque chose de chaud également, mais s'était résigné, estimant que c'était trop compliqué au niveau de la logistique.

À présent, lorsqu'il regardait la table basse qui croulait sur toute cette nourriture, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

« Ou alors tu crois que j'en fais trop ? » pipa-t-il.

Le kwami lui adressa un regard lourd de jugement, avant de lâcher :

« J'approuverai seulement quand tu auras mis un plateau de fromage au milieu de tout ça. C'est ce qui marchera le mieux si tu veux l'impressionner. À condition que tu me donnes un bout. »

Adrien soupira. Plagg ne donnait jamais de bons conseils quand il avait l'estomac vide... ce qui était presque toujours le cas.

Il ouvrit le mini-frigo sous son bureau, en sortit un bout de camembert bien mûr et le lança à Plagg. Celui-ci l'attrapa en plein vol et s'envola avec au sommet de la bibliothèque.

« Pas obligé de te cacher tout de suite, elle viendra sûrement pas avant minuit. Elle est en pleine patrouille en ce moment, » remarqua Adrien, mais son commentaire n'eut aucun effet. Plagg ne réapparut pas et seuls des bruits de mastication trahissaient sa présence.

La chambre était prête, il ne restait qu'à préparer une place de travail. Adrien avait volontairement repoussé cette tâche jusqu'au dernier moment parce qu'il savait que ressortir ses notes le ferait repenser à la révélation inquiétante de la nuit précédente : Ladybug soupçonnait que la disparition d'Émilie Agreste n'était pas accidentelle.

Le jeune homme avait toujours de la peine à y croire : il savait que personne n'était parfait, mais la personne qui s'en rapprochait le plus était bien sa mère. Qui avait pu lui en vouloir au point de la faire disparaître ?

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un malentendu ? Peut-être qu'il y avait une explication parfaitement logique à la clôture précipitée de l'enquête ? Après tout, Ladybug lui avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait. Elle lui dirait peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée, que sa mère était en fait devenue amnésique, qu'elle avait mis les voiles vers Cuba, où elle avait ouvert une école pour les enfants mal-voyants, et qu'elle venait de retrouver la mémoire.

Bercé d'illusions, il poussa tout de même les assiettes vers un coin de la table pour disposer des feuilles, des notes, des articles de journaux à leur place. Il ramassa aussi la tablette qu'il avait mis à charger au pied de la télévision et s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre...

Il faisait plutôt chaud dans la chambre et le courant d'air qui venait de la fenêtre apportait une fraîcheur bienvenue. Adrien ferma les yeux et leva la tête, exposant son visage aux caresses du vent. Avec un soupir d'aise, il s'enfonça dans le canapé et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Les nouvelles de Ladybug seraient peut-être mauvaises, il voulait donc profiter autant que possible de l'instant présent où tout était encore incertain...

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi qu'au moment où trois coups sourds le réveillèrent. Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui, encore groggy, jusqu'à ce qu'il croisât le regard de Ladybug. Elle était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lui souriait timidement. Il se leva et se précipita vers elle.

« Désolé, je me suis endormi ! s'excusa-t-il platement en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à descendre. Entre. Et bienvenue, tu peux faire comme chez toi.

\- T'en fais pas, répondit-elle en prenant sa main. C'est moi qui suis en retard, en plus. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète. »

Elle s'appuya sur son bras et atterrit à ses côtés. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et Adrien remarqua le léger écarquillement de ses pupilles quand elle vit la nourriture sur la table.

Il rougit. Il en avait peut-être trop fait…

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim en arrivant. Ça doit creuser, être une super-héroïne, bredouilla-t-il en guise d'explication devant son air choqué. Si tu veux autre chose, je peux aller encore voir en cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

\- C'est bon, Adrien, t'en fais pas. C'est juste… C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, même quand on est invité pour des interviews à la télé, le staff en fait pas autant... »

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Adrien la lâcha brusquement, comme touché par une décharge électrique. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lui indiqua le canapé avec un hochement de tête. Elle acquiesça et s'y installa du côté de la lampe à pied, tout en examinant les articles de journaux disposés sur la table.

Le jeune homme vérifia que Plagg n'était pas visible depuis en bas avant de la suivre. Il s'arrêta soudainement et, pendant les cinq plus longues secondes de sa vie, il hésita sur la place qu'il devait prendre : sur le fauteuil perpendiculaire à la table basse, ou sur le canapé à côté d'elle ? La première option était plus professionnelle, plus sérieuse, plus décente, mais peut-être trop distante la seconde lui semblait trop familière – après tout, Adrien et Ladybug ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé avant – , mais elle pouvait se justifier d'un point de vue pratique : se trouver du même côté de la table facilitait grandement la lecture et les discussions à deux.

Il opta enfin pour la seconde option et s'assit aux côtés de Ladybug avec un air faussement détendu : intérieurement, il calibrait ses mouvements au milimètre près pour trouver la position idéale entre « je te colle comme un vieux pervers dans le métro » et « tu sens la transpi' dans le métro alors je prends mes distances ».

La présence seule de la fille dont il était amoureux le perturbait à tel point qu'il n'arrivait ni à parler, ni à bouger, ni même à penser normalement. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui reprochait de faire une telle gymnastique mentale, mais la partie émotionnelle, qui avait le dessus à ce moment-là, ne l'écoutait pas.

« Un peu de limonade ? C'est fait maison, j'ai goûté avant, elle est vraiment pas mauvaise, » proposa-t-il en soulevant la carafe.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et remplit les deux verres sur la table. Ses mains tremblaient et il manqua plusieurs fois de renverser la limonade sur les journaux.

Ce fut seulement seulement lorsqu'il lui tendit la boisson qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air nerveuse. Ce n'était pas évident au premier regard, mais il la côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître les signes qui la trahissaient : mordillement des lèvres, grattage de bras, regards furtifs dans toutes les directions sauf la sienne.

Il se doutait bien de la raison de cette nervosité : elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer que la disparition de sa mère n'était pas un accident.

Il devint anxieux lui aussi, car il n'était pas sûr de réussir à feindre l'ignorance. Pas quand il avait déjà de la peine à se comporter normalement.

Elle prit le verre et le remercia avec un sourire qui ne dissipa pas complètement les ridules inquiètes sur son front.

« Ça va ? Y'a pas eu de problèmes pendant la patrouille ? demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Quelques bagarres entre civils, mais ça, c'est les effets du samedi soir. C'est pas vraiment à moi de m'en occuper.

\- Je vois, c'est toujours comme... ça ? »

Il s'était rattrapé à la dernière syllabe, transformant cette confirmation en question. Chat Noir savait que toutes les patrouilles du samedi soir visaient à endiguer les ravages de l'ivresse. Adrien n'était pas censé le savoir.

« Souvent oui, surtout en été. Mais on s'y fait. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Adrien ne savait pas comment continuer cette discussion mondaine.

Il décida alors de se jeter à l'eau, et d'aborder le sujet pour lequel elle était venue.

« Alors... euh... Par rapport à ma mère... Tu as pu passer au commissariat ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Ladybug leva brièvement la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit que le sien était plein d'hésitation. Puis elle baissa les yeux, fixant les bulles dans son verre de limonade.

« Oui, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- C'est... plus compliqué que prévu. Je vais te montrer pour que tu puisses arriver à tes propres conclusions, et on pourra en parler après. »

Elle sortit alors son yo-yo, pianota sur le clavier et le lui tendit. Il le prit délicatement.

« J'y suis allée vendredi après-midi après les cours. J'ai pu accéder aux archives sans problème. Faut croire qu'être Ladybug, ça aide... Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé facilement le dossier « Émilie Agreste » et j'ai tout pris en photo ce qu'il y avait dedans. »

La photo sur l'écran était celle d'un formulaire de « Requête aux fins de constatation de présomption d'absence », celui que son père avait rempli après que sa mère avait disparu. Les quatre pages du document contenaient les informations essentielles concernant la disparue et le lanceur d'alerte. Adrien les parcourut rapidement, car il les connaissait déjà.

« Il y en a d'autres, tu peux les faire défiler et zoomer, comme sur un portable, » commenta Ladybug en passant un doigt sur l'écran pour lui montrer. Son bras effleura son coude, et le coeur d'Adrien s'affola à nouveau.

Les photos suivantes étaient celles des procès-verbaux des témoignages de la maisonnée Agreste : il y avait celui d'Adrien (deux pages), de Gabriel (quatre pages), de Nathalie (trois pages) et du Gorille (quatre lignes). Comme il les connaissait déjà tous, il les fit défiler rapidement.

La dernière image, en revanche, était nouvelle. À la lecture du document qui y figurait, Adrien sentit son rythme cardiaque s'arrêter, avant de reprendre à toute vitesse.

Il s'agissait d'un certificat de vaines recherches, qui confirmait qu'Émilie Agreste n'avait pas été retrouvée et que, suite à la demande d'un anonyme, l'enquête avait été close. Le document datait du 16 juin 2015, à peine une semaine après la disparition.

Il tenait entre les mains la preuve de ce que Ladybug lui avait dit la veille : quelques jours après la disparition d'Émilie Agreste, quelqu'un avait réussi à convaincre la police de clore l'enquête. Le voir écrit noir sur blanc lui fit un choc.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai mes propres théories, lui répondit-elle, mais je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu en penses toi. Je voudrais pas te lancer sur une fausse pistes en interprétant trop... »

Il relut encore une fois le certificat, puis compta mentalement jusqu'à vingt pour ne pas répondre trop vite.

« Je... J'étais pas au courant de cette histoire d'interruption, lâcha-t-il enfin en lui rendant son yo-yo. Je pensais même pas que c'était possible de demander ça.

\- Je le savais pas non plus avant, mais je me suis renseignée. En général, la police clot l'enquête après une année. Là, c'est à peine une semaine, et y'a aucune raison mentionnée là-dedans.

\- Est-ce que tu as demandé aux policiers ? Peut-être que c'est pas tout écrit, que y'a des infos qui se sont perdues, ou qu'ils ont des renseignements supplémentaires sur leurs ordinateurs...

\- Je leur ai posé la question, ils ont regardé le dossier et ils ont été aussi surpris que moi de pas avoir d'autres infos. Ils ont même appelé le commissaire qui avait été en charge de l'enquête, mais il s'en souvenait pas vraiment... Ou en tout cas, il se souvenait pas de l'avoir close. Ils m'ont promis qu'ils allaient mener une enquête à l'interne, mais vu combien la police est occupée avec les akumas ces derniers temps, je pense pas qu'ils vont y consacrer beaucoup de temps... »

Elle s'interrompit. Adrien la regarda avec insistance pour qu'elle continuât.

« Est-ce que tu... tu as des idées d'explication sur ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

\- Oublie pas, je t'ai dit que j'allais te laisser émettre tes propres hypothèses d'abord et je te dirai les miennes après, » lui répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il les connaissait déjà, puisqu'elle les lui avait dévoilées la veille. D'ailleurs, il les partageait complètement, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle venait de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il fit néanmoins semblant de réfléchir, avant d'articuler son opinion avec des hésitations exagérées :

« Alors... euh... Je suis pas un expert, alors je sais pas si c'est réaliste, mais... Je sais que ça fait vraiment film policier de le dire comme ça, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'autres références... Tu penses que c'est possible que quelqu'un cherche à cacher quelque chose ? Que quelqu'un est impliqué dans la disparition de ma mère et que c'est pas juste un accident ? »

Il était déjà au courant depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais le dire à voix haute lui fit un choc. Comme si ces suppositions devenaient soudain réelles...

Ladybug hocha la tête avec gravité.

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi, confirma-t-elle. C'est surtout cette histoire de demande anonyme qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, parce que ça devrait jamais être anonyme, ce genre de chose. Ça doit soit être quelqu'un de la police qui avait accès à cette enquête qui a trafiqué quelque chose, ou alors... »

Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre, inspira profondément.

« Alors quoi ? demanda Adrien avec appréhension.

\- J'aime pas te demander ça, j'imagine que t'as pas envie de ressasser tout ça mais... Est-ce que y'avait des conflits à ce moment-là dans ta famille ou dans ton entourage ? Des proches qui pouvaient en vouloir à ta mère ?

\- Je sais que c'est pas très objectif de ma part, mais je vois vraiment pas qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à ma mère. De toute ma vie, je l'ai jamais vue se disputer avec personne, même pas avec mon père. Après, j'imagine qu'il y a des choses que mes parents me cachaient, et j'étais encore un gamin, alors y'a sûrement plein de choses qui m'ont échappées... Mais ma mère avait vraiment un bon caractère et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde en général. »

Parler d'elle lui réchauffait toujours le coeur : l'amour qu'Émilie lui avait témoigné durant toute son enfance était toujours là et même après des années d'absence, il le portait toujours en lui. En revanche, après quelques secondes de cette chaleur qui lui rappelait cette douceur maternelle, un étau se resserrait autour de son coeur si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle lui manquait beaucoup trop.

Ladybug semblait avoir remarqué son trouble. Elle posa une main sur son genou avec douceur.

« T'inquiète pas, peu importe qui est impliqué là-dedans, on va le retrouver. Et on va retrouver ta mère, je te le jure. »

Il frissonna à ce contact. C'était comme si les doigts de Ladybug irradiaient uen chaleur qui apaisait sa tristesse, mais réveillaient d'autres sentiments qu'il essayait de garder sous contrôle. De plus, il sentait un regard bleu intense posé sur lui. Il évitait volontairement de le croiser : il ne savait pas comment il y réagirait...

Ses joues s'enflammèrent. En guise de diversion, le jeune homme attrapa sa tablette et ouvrit une application de prise de notes et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle enleva alors sa main et la reposa sur le canapé.

« Tu permets si je prends des notes de ce qu'on dit ? Histoire qu'on garde une trace précise de toutes nos hypothères et nos théories ?

\- J'allais justement te demander si ça t'embêtait que j'enregistre nos discussions à partir de maintenant, demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son yo-yo. J'ai l'impression que ça permet de parler plus librement et avec plus de spontanéité, plutôt que si on doit s'arrêter à chaque fois pour tout écrire. On sera les deux seuls à y avoir accès, t'en fais pas, je le partagerai à personne d'autre.

\- Même pas à Chat Noir ? »

C'était plus fort que lui. Il était trop curieux de voir les réactions de Ladybug à la mention de son alter-ego.

La super-héroïne sourit.

« Même pas à Chat Noir. C'est vrai qu'on travaille toujours ensemble pour sauver la ville ou aider les citoyens, mais avec toi, c'est plutôt une initiative personnelle pour t'aider. Et aussi... Chat a pas l'air très en forme ces derniers temps, alors je veux pas alourdir son emploi du temps. Mais si tu veux, dès qu'il ira un peu mieux, je peux lui proposer de nous donner un coup de main. Même s'il fait souvent l'imbécile et fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir parfois, il a des bonnes capacités de déduction et est vraiment doué pour trouver des solutions. »

Adrien savait que Chat Noir comptait beaucoup pour Ladybug, mais l'entendre s'inquiéter pour lui et louer ses compétences lui fit chaud au coeur.

« Je veux pas monopoliser tous les héros de Paris avec mes histoires de famille, quand même... Mais s'il s'ennuie une fois, pourquoi pas ? »

Il mit la tablette en mode veille et la reposa sur la table et en profita pour prendre deux scones. Il en tendit un à Ladybug, qui l'accepta avec gratitude. Pendant qu'il mordait dedans avec appétit, l'héroïne posa son yo-yo à côté de la tablette. Une icône de micro clignotait sur l'écran. Après avoir lancé un regard à Adrien, elle appuya dessus.

L'enregistrement commença.

« Pour en revenir à notre sujet... T'inquiète pas, finis de mâcher, ma question est longue, t'as le temps. Je sais que tu as déjà répondu à cette question dans ton témoignage officiel, mais je te la repose, au cas où il y aurait des éléments nouveaux qui te seraient revenus. Donc... euh... Est-ce que tu as remarqué queque chose de suspect à la maison ou chez tes parents, quelques jours ou quelques semaines avant la disparition ? Est-ce que tu te souviens un peu de ce qui se passait à cette période ? »

S'il s'en souvenait ? Et comment ! Il l'avait ressassée des dizaines de fois au cours des dernières années, à la recherche du moindre détail qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste d'Émilie Agreste.

« Avant de... partir, commença-t-il, elle était malade. C'était pas vraiment surprenant, elle avait une santé fragile et elle toussait beaucoup. Plusieurs fois par année, elle restait une semaine ou deux au lit et ça passait. C'était le cas à ce moment-là aussi, mais mes parents étaient... bizarres... »

xxx

_Adrien sauta sur le gravier et claqua la porte de la Bentley derrière lui. Il fit un dernier signe de main à Chloé, assise sur la banquette arrière, avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée, où Nathalie l'attendait déjà._

_« Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant sur son passage._

_\- C'était génial ! On a fait de l'équitation avec Chloé et une de ses copines d'école. J'avais un peu peur au début, mais à la fin, j'ai même essayé de faire des sauts d'obstacles ! C'était trop, trop, trop cool ! babilla-t-il avec enthousiasme en enlevant ses bottes couvertes de boue et de sciure. J'aimerais bien aller à l'école aussi, la copine de Chloé était vraiment sympa et je me dis que ce serait cool de voir les autres gens dans sa classe et passer la journée avec eux._

_\- À votre âge, je disais exactement le contraire, rit Nathalie. J'aurais tout donné pour passer la journée à la maison, et juste pouvoir lire et dormir._

_\- Y'a le week-end et les vacances pour ça, lui rétorqua-t-il, avant de changer de sujet. Est-ce que maman va mieux ? Elle est sortie aujourd'hui ? »_

_Le visage de la secrétaire s'assombrit._

_« Malheureusement non. Votre père est monté la voir il y a quelques minutes. Elle est réveillée, je crois. »_

_Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se précipiter à l'étage, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il dérapa dans le couloir et freina de justesse devant la double-porte de la chambre conjugale. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit la voix de son père de l'autre côté. Puis une quinte de toux, puis la voix de sa mère, plus faible et plus enrouée._

_Il frappa trois coups et entra sans attendre de réponse._

_Les rideaux étaient tirés, tamisant la lumière du jour et colorant la chambre de teintes beiges et ocre. L'air était chargé d'effluves d'eucalyptus, diffusés par un humidificateur d'air. Un ventilateur vrombissait paisiblement dans un coin de la pièce. Les vagues d'air qu'il provoquait soulevaient régulièrement les baldaquins crème du lit où se trouvaient ses parents._

_Son père était assis sur le lit à côté de sa mère et lui tenait les mains. Malgré la chaleur estivale, Émilie était emmitouflée dans une couveture et portait un foulard autour de son cou. Le haut de son corps était surélevé par des coussins. Une tasse de thé fumait sur sa table de chevet, à côté de boîtes de médicaments._

_Malgré toutes ces mesures, son état de santé ne s'améliorait pas. Elle était alitée depuis samedi, et on était déjà mardi._

_Ses parents s'étaient tournés vers lui au moment où il était entré, une expression de panique dans le regard. Adrien se sentitsoudainement gêné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir interrompu un moment intime. Pas intime « intime », mais plutôt une discussion importante à laquelle il n'était pas censé assister._

_« Coucou ! Je suis rentré, bredouilla-t-il. Je voulais juste vous dire que ça s'était bien passé. »_

_Son père avait toujours l'air tendu, mais l'expression de sa mère se radoucit. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher._

_« C'est super, mon chéri. Ça t'a plu, l'équitation ?_

_\- Oui, trop ! »_

_Il s'assit sur le lit entre ses deux parents. Émilie lâcha la main de Gabriel et lui ébouriffa tendrement ses boucles blondes. Puis elle jeta un regard insistant à son mari. Ce dernier se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge._

_« Tu aimerais en faire plus souvent ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement jovial. Avec ta mère, on se disait qu'on pourrait t'inscrire à une nouvelle activité. Équitation, escrime, ou autre chose si tu veux. »_

_Adrien oublia momentanément le comportement quelque peu suspect de son père et réfléchit longuement à la proposition. Il y avait bien une nouvelle activité par laquelle il était intéressé, et ce n'était aucune de celles qui avaient été mentionnées._

_« En fait, Chloé me parle beaucoup de l'école où elle va et... J'aimerais bien y aller aussi, en fait. Je me sens un peu seul ici, et j'aimerais aussi faire connaissance avec d'autres gens de mon âge. »_

_Sa réponse sembla surprendre ses parents. Ils échangèrent un regard. Gabriel fronça les sourcils, Émilie lui répondit en articulant silencieusement un mot qu'Adrien ne parvint pas à déchiffrer._

_Il sentit alors la main de son père se poser sur son épaule._

_« C'est à voir. On en reparlera une autre fois, quand ta mère ira mieux, d'accord ? »_

_Ses paroles paraissaient plus sincères cette fois-ci. Elles avaient toutefois quelque chose de solennel, de grave, d'inquiétant. Adrien sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'avait pas à dire quoi._

_« Tout va bien, hein ? Y'a rien de grave ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix en regardant ses parents tour à tour._

_Sa mère lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Ses traits furent soudain déformés par une grimace de douleur, et elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux._

_La main sur son épaule se crispa et le tira en arrière._

_« Adrien, retourne dans ta chambre. Je m'occupe de maman et j'arrive tout de suite. Tout ira bien, t'en fais pas. »_

_Il avait envie de rester à son chevet comme elle l'avait fait toutes les fois où il avait été malade. Il avait envie de l'aider à aller mieux, de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si c'était juste avec un câlin, de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle allaât mieux. _

_Mais le ton de son père était sans appel._

_« D'accord, papa... »_

_À contre-coeur, il se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Avant de la refermer derrière lui, il jeta encore un regard à ses parents._

_Gabriel avait passé une main dans le dos d'Émilie pour l'aider à rester droite, et tenait de l'autre un mouchoir devant sa bouche. Elle toussait toujours et peinait à reprendre sa respiration. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir la peau de son visage bleuir et ses yeux se teinter de rouge._

_Effrayé, il lâcha la porte, qui se referma sur cette scène funeste._

xxx

Adrien essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, » croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque, étouffé par l'émotion.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Complicités

_Voici la suite de cette fic' !_

_Encore mille fois merci pour vos reviews et vos passages, je vous aime !_

_À partir de maintenant, on entre dans le vif de la fanfic', alors accrochez vos ceintures, ça va secouer !_

_Stay __miraculous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Complicités**

Adrien se réveilla à plusieurs reprises aux premières heures de l'aube, à cause de la lumière matinale qui venait lui chatouiller les paupières. À chaque fois, il réussit à se rendormir, en passant un bras sur son visage ou en tournant légèrement la tête. Mais l'intensité lumineuse croissante finit par avoir raison de son sommeil: avec un grognement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

Plagg était blotti contre lui et ronronnait paisiblement contre son torse, endormi, nullement dérangé par la lumière du jour. D'habitude, il dormait sur des T-Shirt qu'Adrien avait laissé traîner dans un coin de la pièce, ou dans le «nid» qu'il s'était créé au sommet de la bibliothèque avec des vieilles chaussettes.

Adrien n'osa pas bouger pour ne pas le déranger. De telles démonstrations d'affection étaient rares chez son kwami... sauf quand il voulait l'amadouer pour avoir un bout de fromage. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, apparemment, car Plagg dormait à poings fermés.

Le jeune homme leva la tête de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi pouvoir lire l'heure sur son réveil: neuf heures pile.

D'ordinaire, Nathalie l'aurait déjà réveillé deux heures plus tôt, mais les dimanches, elle n'arrivait qu'à dix heures, ce qui lui laissait quelques heures de paresse. Certes, comparées à celles de ses amis, ses grasses matinées n'étaient peut-être pas très longues, mais dans l'emploi du temps chargé d'Adrien, la moindre heure libre valait de l'or.

Il parcourut le reste de la chambre du regard. La nourriture de la veille se trouvait toujours sur la table, à peine touchée. Deux mouches voletaient au-dessus des tomates-mozzarella.

La visite nocturne de Ladybug lui revint en tête. Son cœur se serra, sa respiration devint plus lourde. Il avait de nouveau craqué devant elle, sous le poids de ses souvenirs...

À la fin de son récit, Ladybug avait interrompu l'enregistrement et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler... encore une fois.

Il avait peur que s'il continuait comme ça, elle finirait par se lasser et prétexter d'autres missions urgentes pour ne plus venir le voir. Après tout, d'autres Parisiens avaient des problèmes plus graves et n'en faisaient pas toute une histoire. Pourquoi Ladybug devrait-elle l'aider lui alors qu'il y avait d'autres causes plus importantes et moins désespérées à défendre?

Ou peut-être qu'elle s'occupait autant de lui car elle le voyait comme une prochaine victime potentielle du Papillon, une bombe prête à exploser dès que ses sentiments deviendraient incontrôlables, une drama queen dont les émotions intenses faisaient planer au-dessus de lui le risque constant d'une akumatisation?

Il se couvrit le visage, embarrassé. Depuis qu'elle avait promis de l'aider, il avait espéré faire bonne impression sur elle, l'impressionner un peu, mieux la connaître et passer plus de temps avec elle. Il avait même nourri l'espoir fou qu'Adrien réussirait là où Chat Noir avait échoué: être un peu plus qu'un simple ami pour elle.

Trop obnubilé par ses espoirs, il n'avait jamais pensé à la manière dont elle le percevait. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se sentit défaillir: pour elle, il ne devait être qu'un gosse riche et célèbre qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions.

«Excellente impression, Agreste, bravo...» maugréa-t-il en se pinçant la peau des joues.

Il y avait pourtant un élément qui nourrissait ses espoirs, même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer: les regards et les gestes tendres de Ladybug durant la plupart de leurs interactions.

Il la connaissait depuis longtemps et savait distinguer ses actes sincères de ses routines savamment étudiées pour plaire aux journalistes et aux plateaux télé. Elle maîtrisait les mimiques de son visage à la perfection, mais ses yeux ne mentaient jamais. Adrien avait juste besoin d'un regard, et il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Tout au long de leurs rencontres, elle avait été sincère. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux, les mains rassurantes sur son épaule, les étreintes à la fois fermes mais douces...

Ladybug en faisait souvent de même avec Chat Noir, mais avec Adrien, il y avait quelque chose de plus... sincère? Doux? Affectueux?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se massa le cuir chevelu avec des mouvements circulaires, les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait fait la veille pour le calmer. C'était agréable, certes, mais pas aussi agréables que quand elle l'avait fait elle.

La réminiscence de ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes le fit frissonner. Même si son esprit était sans cesse agité par des souvenirs douloureux, des espoirs confus et des questions sans réponse, son corps avait des réactions beaucoup plus claires et beaucoup plus positives vis-à-vis de cette situation: privé d'affection depuis trop longtemps, il était déterminé à profiter du moindre contact physique avec sa partenaire, réagissant au quart de tour.

La respiration d'Adrien s'accéléra, le sang se mit à affluer dans son bas-ventre, le fil de ses pensées s'effilocha au profit de sensations plus primitives: sa peau était parcourue de picotements électriques que le frottement des draps seuls ne pouvait apaiser.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui pouvait calmer ces démangeaisons, mais elle n'était pas là en ce moment. Il devait se débrouiller tout seul...

Ses mains se glissèrent sous la couverture. Il ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin.

«Dis-moi si tu veux un peu d'intimité, je pense que ça sera plus agréable pour nous deux.»

Adrien sursauta et se redressa violemment sur son lit, faisant tomber Plagg de son torse. Le kwami s'était réveillé et le fixait à présent avec un regard malicieux, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du lit.

«Sois pas gêné, je t'ai vu dans tous tes états, et c'est pas comme si tu le faisais pour la première fois.»

Les ardeurs d'Adrien furent refroidies instantanément. Les bouffées de chaleur quittèrent son abdomen et remontèrent jusqu'à ses joues, qui virèrent au rouge.

Le kwami éclata de rire. D'ordinaire, Adrien lui aurait jeté un coussin dessus mais, pris sur le fait, il était trop gêné pour y penser. Il préféra changer de sujet.

«T'es pas censé dormir dans une de tes planques, toi? Tu dis toujours que je bouge trop la nuit pour que tu dormes avec moi.»

Les grands yeux verts de Plagg s'assombrirent.

«Je me disais qu'après hier soir, t'aurais besoin d'une présence à tes côtés... après le départ de Ladybug. T'avais pas l'air bien.»

Après leur étreinte, la super-héroïne avait fini sa limonade d'une traite et avait pris congé, lui promettant de revenir deux nuits plus tard. «Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça... mais promis, je reviendrai avec des nouvelles... et de quoi manger,» avait-elle dit avant de partir.

Adrien sortit ses mains du dessous de la couverture. Les inquiétudes de Plagg lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Il tendit le bras et caressa la tête du kwami.

«T'es sentimental maintenant? le taquina-t-il.

\- J'essaie d'être sympa et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?» grogna Plagg, l'air vexé.

Peu impressionné, Adrien lui grattouilla le menton.

«Je rigolais, Plagg, sourit-il. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

\- Pourquoi tu m'avais jamais parlé de ça? De la maladie de ta mère et de la dernière fois que tu l'avais vue?»

Adrien se crispa. Il n'en avait jamais parlé ni à Plagg, ni à d'autres personnes depuis qu'il avait témoigné durant l'enquête policière. Se remémorer ce moment était difficile, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. En revanche, il pouvait choisir d'en parler ou non. Et c'était moins douloureux de garder le silence...

«Je veux pas embêter le monde avec ça… C'est juste un souvenir, on peut rien y changer de toute façon… Et c'est pas non plus facile d'en parler.»

Plagg se dégagea alors de sa main et fonça vers lui pour se blottir contre son torse.

«Tu peux me parler de tout, tu sais? J'ai jamais rien dévoilé sur mes porteurs, même pas contre une tonne de fromage. Alors hésite pas, d'accord? C'est mieux que tu relâches la pression de temps en temps plutôt que d'exploser d'un coup.»

Adrien sourit.

«C'est d'accord, Plagg.»

Le jeune homme profita du temps qu'il restait avant l'arrivée de Nathalie pour tout ranger ce qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il donna les bouts de mozzarella à Plagg et improvisa un brunch avec les tomates, les scones et les fraises, jeta ensuite les assiettes en plastique à la poubelle, cacha les bougies dans un tiroir et remit les articles de journaux dans leur classeur originel.

Quand il se fut assuré qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de la présence de Ladybug, il enfila un vieux training, prit son livre de chinois et descendit dans le salon. Il ne savait pas ce que son père lui avait prévu comme mission dans la journée et en attendant, il ne voulait pas rester dans sa chambre à tourner en rond. Plagg, l'estomac bien rempli, préféra rester dans la chambre.

Une fois dans le salon, Adrien alluma la télé, choisit une chaîne chinoise quelconque pour créer une ambiance de fond et s'installa confortablement pour réviser.

Il avait mis le chinois de côté durant les semaines précédentes pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses examens de fin d'année. Maintenant que ceux-ci étaient derrière lui (dans son lycée, les derniers examens avaient lieu au mois de mai et le mois de juin était consacré à des cours ludiques ou à des activités culturelles et sportives), il avait enfin du temps pour ses cours de langue. Non pas qu'il les appréciait particulièrement, mais ils étaient moins longs que les séances photos et moins fatigants que les séances d'escrime.

La porte principale s'ouvrit au moment où démarrait le flash info. Il était seize heures à Pékin, dix heures à Paris. Nathalie venait d'arriver.

Adrien entendit la porte se refermer, une clé tourner dans la serrure, des chaussures à talons cliqueter sur le sol en marbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la secrétaire apparut dans l'arche qui séparait le hall d'entrée du salon.

Elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée, à en croire ses cernes bleuâtres. Adrien se demanda si sa fatigue n'était pas contagieuse. D'abord Ladybug, puis Nathalie… Il espérait qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire, comme pour lui transmettre un maximum d'ondes positives.

«Bonjour Nathalie, comment ça va ce matin?

\- Bonjour Adrien, sourit-elle en retour. Vous êtes matinal, aujourd'hui. D'habitude, je dois vous tirer du lit le dimanche.

\- J'arrivais plus à dormir… Et ça fait longtemps que j'avais plus révisé le chinois.

\- Voilà qui fera plaisir à votre père. Je vais monter le voir maintenant, et je reviendrai vous transmettre votre emploi du temps un peu plus tard.

\- Parfait, merci!»

La secrétaire hocha la tête et repartit comme elle était arrivée, à coups de cliquetis de talons. Adrien la regarda s'éloigner: malgré la fatigue qu'il avait vue sur son visage, elle ne laissait rien paraître dans sa démarche. Contrôlée, efficace, assurée. L'employée parfaite toujours prête à satisfaire les exigences de son père.

Enfin… Sauf les fois où elle libérait discrètement quelques heures dans son emploi du temps pour qu'il pût passer du temps avec ses amis ou les fois où elle fermait les yeux quand elle le surprenait en pleine fringale dans la cuisine. Sans parler des fois où ils profitaient de leurs pauses ensemble et jouaient aux cartes ou regardaient des vidéos sur Internet…

Sous ses airs stricts et autoritaires, elle dérogeait aux ordres de son père pour lui offrir un semblant de liberté dans son quotidien chronométré. Et pour ça, elle méritait sa reconnaissance éternelle…

Elle revint une heure plus tard. Dès qu'il entendit le cliquetis de tes talons, Adrien referma son livre de chinois et le glissa machinalement sur la table basse. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, prêt à recevoir la sentence qui rythmerait sa semaine à venir.

Nathalie entra dans le salon avec une expression indéchiffrable, les bras chargés de feuilles et de sa tablette de travail. Elle glissa son doigt sur l'écran avant de la lui tendre.

«Voici votre emploi du temps à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a rien de particulier à signaler, si ce n'est que vos deux séances d'escrime sont remplacées par des séances photos: votre père a été choisi pour designer les maillots des athlètes français aux Jeux olympiques l'année prochaine. Il a déjà créé quelques prototypes, il ne reste plus qu'à faire les photos et à envoyer le portfolio au Comité national olympique. C'est votre amie Kagami qui posera avec vous.»

Adrien prit la tablette et consulta le programme de la semaine. Le vert, couleur des séances photos, était dominant sur la grille, suivi du bleu, couleur du lycée. Il y avait aussi des cases colorées çà-et-là, pour les cours de chinois ou de piano ou des rendez-vous divers. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'espaces vides, sauf la nuit. Et même la nuit, un espace vide sur deux n'était pas si vide que ça, puisqu'il devait patrouiller sur les toits de Paris…

La semaine à venir s'annonçait chargée. Le jeune homme parcourut chaque jour en détail, appuyant de temps en temps sur une case pour avoir plus de détails sur les activités. Trop focalisé sur les détails, il ne remarqua que plus tard que quelque chose clochait.

«Nathalie? Je crois qu'il y a un bug, j'ai rien aujourd'hui,» remarqua-t-il en lui tendant la tablette.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Les coins de ses lèvres tremblotaient, comme si elle se retenait de sourire.

Adrien comprit enfin.

«J'ai rien aujourd'hui,» répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Elle acquiesça.

«Vous êtes sûre? demanda-t-il, sceptique. C'est pas son genre de me laisser faire ce que je veux.

\- Disons que… Je lui ai dit que vous aviez l'air fatigué, et qu'un mannequin fatigué faisait mauvaise impression sur un portfolio.»

Elle avait plaidé pour lui. Si elle n'avait pas été une employée de son père, il lui aurait fait un câlin.

«Waouh… Merci, Nathalie, c'est vraiment gentil, c'est vrai que je suis pas en grande forme ces jours-ci.»

La secrétaire s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

«Une raison particulière à ça? Est-ce que vous voulez que je prenne rendez-vous chez le médecin? Ou autre chose?»

Adrien baissa les yeux et observa une vieille cicatrice sur sa paume. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et n'osait pas regarder Nathalie en face. En dehors de Plagg et de Ladybug, c'était une des personnes avec qui il passait le plus de temps. Il savait que son intérêt pour lui était sincère mais il ne voulait pas la déranger avec ses soucis, elle qui courait déjà dans tous les sens pour accomplir les tâches que Gabriel Agreste lui avait assignées.

«C'est rien, c'est juste ma petite déprime du mois de juin. Ça finira par passer tout seul, je sens que je remonte déjà la pente.»

Il savait qu'elle avait compris son euphémisme, même si elle ne fit aucune remarque.

La secrétaire posa alors ses affaires sur le canapé et s'empara de la télécommande. Avant qu'Adrien ne pût intervenir, elle ouvrit la bibliothèque de films et sélectionna la catégorie «Nanards».

«Votre père m'a dit de remonter après le déjeuner, ce qui nous laisse une heure et demie, voire deux. Et ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas regardé de films ensemble, il me semble. Autant en profiter, non? Ça aide à se changer les idées, aussi.»

Comme lui, Nathalie avait une identité secrète: quand ils n'étaient que les deux et qu'ils avaient du temps libre, elle passait de «Nathalie-secrétaire-stricte» à «Nathalie-tante-cool».

Adrien se redressa sur son siège, enthousiaste.

«La dernière fois, c'était pour «Ninja vs Cobras», non? Je crois qu'il y a une suite, «Ninja vs Cobras vs Robots», ou quelque chose du genre. On pourrait voir si c'est disponible.»

Nathalie pianota le nom du film dans la barre de recherche. La miniature apparut à l'écran. Elle la sélectionna.

Pendant que le générique du début défilait à l'écran, elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle défit son chignon et secoua la tête pour laisser tomber ses mèches sur ses épaules. Elle les parcourut des doigts et commença à se recoiffer.

Adrien l'observait du coin de l'œil. Maintenant qu'il la voyait plus détendue et avec les cheveux détachés, il se rendait compte qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Elle avait fêté ses trente-cinq ans quelques mois plus tôt, mais paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il se demandait si elle avait été mannequin par le passé et si c'était comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré ses parents.

Elle surprit son regard. Il détourna la tête, sentant ses joues rougir.

«Je sais, j'ai des valises sous les yeux, à défaut d'en avoir pour partir en vacances,» commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Adrien pouffa. Il fallait qu'il la retînt pour son répertoire de Chat Noir, celle-là.

«Non, c'est pas ça… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. En fait, je me demandais comment vous avez connu mes parents. J'ai l'impression que vous avez toujours été là.

\- C'est rien de très passionnant. J'étais stagiaire dans le théâtre où... votre mère se produisait, elle a vu que je m'en sortais pas trop mal au niveau de la paperasse, et elle m'a demandé si je voulais pas devenir la secrétaire personnelle de Gabriel Agreste. J'ai dit oui, et me voilà ici, quinze ans plus tard.»

Adrien voulut poser d'autres questions, mais le film avait commencé. De plus, elle avait hésité avant de mentionner sa mère, comme si elle avait eu peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure période pour ce genre de questions.

Il repensa alors aux révélations de Ladybug: quelqu'un avait voulu que sa mère disparût. Quelqu'un de proche, probablement. Donc quelqu'un que son père ou que Nathalie connaissait. Son père refuserait d'en parler: le sujet «Émilie Agreste» était toujours tabou. Mais Nathalie serait peut-être plus encline à répondre à ses questions, s'il demandait de la bonne manière au bon moment. Il fallait être patient...

L'adolescent se laissa entraîner dans le film, qui consistait principalement en un enchaînement de scènes de combat loufoques, narrées par une voix masculine asthmatique. L'histoire principale tournait autour d'un ninja (nommé «Ninja») dont la fiancée avait été enlevée par des robots. Pour la sauver, il devait s'allier avec ses anciens ennemis, les Démons-Cobras, et s'infiltrer dans la base des robots. Parfois, des flashbacks venaient interrompre la trame principale pour présenter les exploits héroïques des ancêtres de Ninja, même si ceux-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec l'histoire.

Au troisième interlude de ce genre, Nathalie se leva pour aller chercher du pop-corn. Adrien voulut mettre le film sur pause, mais elle l'en dissuada: le film n'avait ni queue ni tête, elle ne risquait pas de louper un élément-clé de l'intrigue en s'absentant trois minutes.

Adrien profita de son absence pour s'étirer un peu et masser ses joues endolories par les fous-rires. Les endorphines avaient fait leur effet, et il se sentait plus serein pour la suite. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Ladybug, de Plagg et de Nathalie.

Le flashback à l'écran narrait l'histoire de Ying Yue, arrière-grand-mère de Ninja et princesse chinoise. Elle avait été enfermée dans une tour par son père mais avait trouvé comment s'enfuir en voyageant dans le temps grâce à son journal intime. Pourquoi et comment? Le film ne l'expliquait pas, comme toutes ses autres incohérences.

Pourtant, l'idée du journal intime attira son attention. Quelque chose l'intriguait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement familier. Mais Adrien n'avait jamais tenu de journal intime…

Il se redressa violemment. Lui n'en avait jamais tenu, mais sa mère oui!

Son cœur s'emballa. Il savait où il pourrait trouver les réponses à ses questions!

Sa mère avait tenu un journal intime pendant des années, même avant sa naissance. Adrien se souvenait de tous les soirs où, penchée sur un carnet, elle écrivait les événements de la journée. Elle l'avait même laissé écrire quelques phrases ou faire des dessins quand il était petit, et lui avait lu quelques extraits.

Il savait qu'elle avait continué à écrire jusqu'aux derniers jours avant sa disparition. S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur le journal le plus récent, il trouverait sans doute des indices sur celui ou celle qui était derrière tout ça!

Comme propulsé par un ressort, Adrien se leva et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il faillit renverser Nathalie qui arrivait avec un grand saladier de pop-corn dans les mains.

«Désolé! Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de répondre à un message super important de Nino! Je reviens vite, continuez sans moi,» répondit-il à son air interrogateur.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, manqua de peu de glisser dans le couloir et déboula dans sa chambre comme s'il y avait un incendie.

«Plagg, Plagg, je sais comment on va retrouver ma mère!» cria-t-il après avoir refermé la porte.

Le kwami, couché sur le lit, se contenta de lever la tête avec un air confus.

«Tu veux pas faire une pause? On est dimanche, quand-même...

\- Non, c'est vraiment une bonne piste! Ma mère tenait un journal intime tous les jours, pendant des années, et je suis sûr qu'elle a écrit dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse! Si elle s'est embrouillée avec quelqu'un, c'est forcément marqué dedans! Maintenant, il faut juste qu'on retrouve ce journal!»

Cette fois-ci, Plagg se leva complètement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la curiosité.

«Elle a écrit pendant des années dans le même journal? C'est possible, ça?

\- Non, elle a sûrement utilisé des dizaines ou des centaines de cahiers et elle les rangeait quelque part petit à petit. Faut juste trouver où.»

Le manoir des Agreste était immense, mais il savait que sa mère ne rangeait pas les choses n'importe où.

«Le plus logique, ça serait la chambre de mes parents, celle dans laquelle mon père a pas dormi depuis que maman a disparu. Mais il la ferme à clé et je doute qu'il me laisse y aller si je lui demande...»

Son enthousiasme fut quelque peu refroidi par cet obstacle. Il fallait qu'il trouvât un moyen de s'infiltrer dans une chambre de sa propre maison. Ce qui promettait d'être difficile...

«Ça serait tellement pratique si t'avais un dieu à tes côtés qui pouvait passer à travers les portes et les déverrouiller... soupira alors Plagg en s'envolant vers lui. Ça te faciliterait tellement la tâche!»

Adrien le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

Le kwami lui fit un clin d'œil. Sa queue balayait l'air derrière lui, ses oreilles étaient dressées sur sa tête, ses pattes s'agitaient avec impatience.

«T'es toujours partant quand il s'agit de faire des trucs interdits, hein? le taquina le blond.

\- Ça serait trop ennuyeux si on faisait que ce qui est permis, tu penses pas?»

Maintenant qu'il savait comment entrer dans la pièce, il devait trouver le bon timing. L'idéal serait peut-être d'y aller la nuit, mais il se sentait trop impatient pour attendre jusque là. D'autant plus qu'il était de patrouille ce soir-là et qu'il serait sans doute trop fatigué après pour une mission d'infiltration.

Il avait envie d'y aller tout de suite, impatient comme jamais. Après tout, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment: Nathalie était occupée en bas, son père était dans son bureau, lui avait du temps libre devant lui.

Sa décision était prise. Il écarta la poche ventrale de son sweat et fit signe à Plagg de s'y cacher. Après s'être assuré que la bosse qu'il formait n'était pas trop visible, il ouvrit lentement la porte et guigna des deux côtés du couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis, une fois sûr, il sortit, ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit en route vers la chambre conjugale sur la pointe des pieds.

Les couloirs étaient vides, seuls les échos de la télé au rez-de-chaussée témoignaient d'une présence humaine dans la maison. Adrien, en chaussettes, glissait sur le marbre pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Le sang qui battait à ses oreilles l'assourdissait presque.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo d'horreur dans lequel il devait sortir d'un manoir sans se faire repérer par des monstres. L'impression était d'autant plus réaliste que son père le surprenait parfois aux moments les plus inopportuns, comme s'il avait un sixième sens qui l'avertissait quand son fils s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Il arriva néanmoins sain et sauf devant l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Devant ses battants imposants, il se sentit soudain tout petit. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé là avait aussi été la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa mère. Il frissonna.

La main tremblante, il appuya sur la poignée. Elle descendit d'un centimètre avant de se bloquer. Adrien poussa la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas. C'était toujours fermé à clé.

«Plagg, murmura-t-il en écartant sa poche. Plagg, j'y suis, c'est à toi de jouer. Faut que tu débloques le loquet.»

Le kwami sortit la tête du sweat, regarda Adrien puis le couloir autour d'eux, avant de filer à toute vitesse à vers la porte. Il la traversa sans peine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nuage.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Adrien entendit un déclic de l'autre côté. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Chacun d'entre eux lui fit l'effet d'une détonation.

«Plagg? Tu t'en sors? Dépêche, ou on va se faire chopper!» murmura-t-il, en panique.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement indéchiffrable en guise de réponse.

Frustré et tendu, il se mit à piétiner d'impatience. Le bureau de son père n'était pas loin, il pouvait le surprendre à tout instant…

Enfin, après un dernier déclic, la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Adrien se précipita dans l'entrebâillement et une fois à l'intérieur, poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient à l'intérieur. Ils avaient réussi.

L'air de la chambre sentait le renfermé, la poussière recouvrait toutes les surfaces, aucun objet n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Personne n'y était entré depuis quatre ans.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il n'y avait que deux commodes dans la chambre, et l'une des deux renfermait sûrement ce qu'il cherchait.

Plagg se posa sur son épaule.

«Je pense que c'est dans celle-là,» murmura Adrien en lui indiquant le meuble qui se trouvait en face du lit. Le kwami poussa un grognement d'approbation.

Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune homme s'accroupit devant la commode. Il attrapa les poignées, expira longuement, et ouvrit les battants d'un geste sec.

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand des dizaines de carnets s'effondrèrent à ses pieds dans un boucan d'enfer. Il perdit son équilibre précaire et tomba à la renverse en étouffant un juron.

Cette fois-ci, il était sûr que quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Et il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout ranger avant que ce quelqu'un n'arrivât...

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et contempla les dizaines (ou la centaine) de cahiers qui s'amoncelaient devant lui. Cette fois-ci, il jura bien fort. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de trouver le carnet qu'il cherchait dans cette montagne de papier!

Plagg flottait à quelques centimètres de sa tête, aussi impuissant que lui. Dieu de la destruction, ses capacités de rangement étaient limitées. Il le regardait, le regard lourd d'une question à laquelle il ne savait que répondre : « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Désespéré, Adrien attrapa deux carnets au hasard et les fourra dans la poche de son sweat sans grand ménagement.

« Plagg, aide-moi à tout remettre en ordre, l'implora-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Faut qu'on reparte d'ici le plus vite possible ! »

Il attrapa une pile de carnets et les fourra sur l'étagère supérieure. Deux glissèrent par terre, il les remit en place avec un gémissement de frustration.

Peut-être que son père ne l'avait pas entendu, peut-être qu'il ne remarquerait rien, peut-être qu'il ne viendrait que plus tard, peut-être que...

« Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Son sang se glaça, son corps se raidit. Il sentit son kwami filer dans sa poche à la vitesse de la lumière. La peau sur sa nuque se mit à chauffer : le regard de Gabriel Agreste avait presque des effets paranormaux sur lui.

Comme un criminel pris sur le fait, Adrien leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis se releva et se retourna avec une lenteur exagérée. Chaque seconde était précieuse pour trouver une excuse crédible.

Son père se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et le dévisageait avec colère. Adrien déglutit, terrorisé.

« Je… Père… Je cherchais juste... balbutia-t-il. Je cherchais, euh…

-Tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici ? Comment tu es entré ? »

Sa voix était glaciale. Adrien sentait ses genoux trembler. Il avait l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds à tout instant.

« Je… Je voulais juste retrouver mes anciennes partitions de piano. Je les trouvais pas dans ma chambre alors je me suis dit qu'elles seraient peut-être ici. La porte était ouverte, j'le jure. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû demander avant. »

Son mensonge ne tenait pas la route, il le savait. Surtout si Gabriel remarquait la bosse que formaient les deux carnets dans sa poche.

La mâchoire de son père se serra. Adrien eut l'impression qu'il tremblait lui aussi, mais de colère.

Le silence dans la pièce dura une éternité. Adrien se voyait déjà privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, avec interdiction formelle de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. C'en était fini de sa liberté.

Il avait envie de pleurer. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Enfin, son père rompit cette pause interminable. Il retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez avec agacement.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide. On en reparlera plus tard. File dans ta chambre. »

Adrien ne broncha pas, paralysé. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris : son père le laissait vraiment partir ?

« Tout de suite, j'ai dit, » aboya alors Gabriel Agreste, mettant fin à son hésitation.

Les bras toujours en l'air, Adrien avança jusqu'à la porte, le regard rivé sur le parquet pour ne pas croiser celui de son père. Ce dernier s'écarta sur son passage sans le lâcher des yeux : Adrien pouvait les sentir, fixés sur sa peau, à la recherche du moindre signe suspect. Les deux carnets dans sa poche s'alourdirent un peu : il avait l'impression qu'ils pesaient des tonnes.

Il progressa lentement dans le couloir, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît une porte claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna discrètement : Gabriel n'était plus là, et la porte de la chambre conjugale était fermée. Son père était sans doute entré pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Adrien détala alors comme un lapin, désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre la colère de son père et lui, et fonça jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui qu'il osa enfin respirer. Il se laissa glisser par terre, haletant : ses jambes ne le portaient plus, son front était couvert de sueur, ses doigts tremblaient, sa téte tournait.

Il était exténué par la peur.

Quelque chose dans sa poche s'agita. La tête de Plagg apparut alors entre les plis du tissu.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Adrien poussa un grognement affirmatif peu convaincant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer. Il avait peut-être fait une grosse bourde, mais au moins, il n'était pas revenu avec les mains complètement vides.

Il sortit les deux carnets de sa poche. Mis à part la couleur, ils étaient identiques. Il posa le rouge par terre et ouvrit le turquoise.

La page de garde comportait les mots suivants :

Journal d'Émilie

1994 (2)


	6. Chapitre 6 : Milou et Gribouille

On entre dans le vif du sujet, les enfants. Bonne lecture !

**Remarque** : Une lectrice m'a signalé qu'un rating "M" était peut-être plus approprié pour cette fiction. Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est pour ça que je l'ai changé. N'ayez crainte, y'aura jamais rien de trop "hardcore" dans cette fiction (et si oui, je vous le signalerai en début de chapitre).

Stay miraculous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Milou et Gribouille  
**

_« Et là, tu vois, il m'a dit que je lui rappelais trop sa mère et qu'il pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Tu te rends compte ?_

_\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était bizarre, mais t'étais trop occupée à le mater pour faire attention à ce que je disais…_

_\- Je sais, Milou, je sais, je devrais utiliser mes oreilles plutôt que mes yeux, mais me dis pas qu'il était pas adorable avec sa bouille d'ange... »_

_Émilie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Patricia ne changerait jamais : même si elle jurait après chaque rencard qui s'était mal passé qu'elle ferait une pause dans ses histoires de cœur et se concentrerait sur ses études en musique, Émilie savait que ses intentions partiraient en fumée face aux yeux du premier beau brun venu…_

_Assises sur les pelouses du jardin du Luxembourg, les deux amies profitaient de leur pause de midi pour se revoir et papoter un peu. Le parc se trouvait à mi-chemin de leurs écoles respectives et offrait une oasis paisible au milieu de l'agitation parisienne. L'endroit idéal pour grignoter quelques biscuits et échanger les derniers ragots. Enfin, surtout ceux de Patricia..._

_La jolie métisse faisait tourner beaucoup de têtes : sa beauté naturelle et ses traits doux contrastaient avec ses tenues grunge et son maquillage sombre. Salopettes déchirées, chemises à carreaux délavées, créoles immense ou lunettes de pilote, son style vestimentaire était à l'opposé de celui d'Émilie, dont la garde-robe débordait de petites robes et de motifs floraux._

_Vestimentairement opposées, elles étaient pourtant les meilleures amies au monde, et ce depuis presque dix ans. Même si elles ne fréquentaient plus la même école, elles faisaient tout leur possible pour se voir au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine. Même si ce n'était que pour une courte pause de midi, comme celle-ci..._

_L'année scolaire était presque terminée, seule une semaine les séparait des vacances d'été. De nombreux étudiants avaient élu domicile sur les pelouses environnantes, même si beaucoup n'en avaient sans doute pas fini avec leurs travaux, leurs auditions ou leurs examens. Mais ce genre de préoccupations n'avait jamais empêché personne de sortir pour procrastiner un peu au soleil. Le parc était devenu le point de rencontre favori des jeunes adultes du 6e arrondissement._

_Émilie arrachait distraitement des brins d'herbe et observait les différents groupes assis autour d'elles. Parfois, quand elle croisait le regard d'une personne qu'elle connaissait, elle lui souriait ou lui faisait un signe discret. Toutefois, la majeure partie de son attention était focaalisée sur son amie, dont la vie amoureuse était plus trépidante que n'importe quelle telenovela._

_« En parlant de mater, c'est toi qu'il a prise comme cible, aujourd'hui. Et il a l'air plus concentré que d'habitude... » reprit Patricia._

_Émilie tourna la tête en direction du grand platane, vingt mètres à leur droite. À son pied, un jeune étudiant griffonnait frénétiquement sur un bloc de dessin, ne levant les yeux que de temps en temps. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître._

_C'était le jeune homme qui, depuis quelques semaines, s'installait là toutes les pauses de midi et dessinait sans interruption pendant une heure ou deux, sans prête attention à autre chose qu'à la personne qu'il avait choisi de dessiner._

_Émilie ne lui avait jamais parlé – elle ne s'était même jamais vraiment approché de lui –, mais elle avait grappillé des informations auprès d'autres étudiants : il était en troisième année à l'EnsAD, ne venait pas de Paris, n'avait jamais été vu en compagnie d'une copine ni même d'amis, n'interagissait avec d'autres personne que lorsqu'elles l'abordaient en premier et répondait monosyllabiquement à leurs questions._

_Quelqu'un l'avait appelé « Gribouille » une fois, et ce surnom lui était resté. Il était devenu une partie intégrante du parc, comme les arbres, les bancs ou les oiseaux. Si quelques-uns le voyaient comme un artiste qui, dévoué corps et âme à sa passion, avait pris les étudiants parisiens comme muses, beaucoup plus se moquaient de lui ou le considéraient même comme un pervers qui utilisait le dessin comme excuse pour mater des jolies filles._

_Émilie ne faisait partie d'aucun de ces deux camps. Elle admirait la dilligence avec laquelle il venait dessiner quotidiennement, ne prenant de pause que les week-ends, mais sa constante solitude l'attristait. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air malheureux et que toute interaction semblait l'agacer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son art n'était pas une distraction pour s'échapper d'un quotidien où il était toujours seul._

_À plusieurs reprises, elle avait eu envie d'aller lui parler, mais avait fini par y renoncer, de peur de le déranger. De plus (et elle l'avait gardé pour elle), elle le trouvait assez mignon, avec ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux châtains et ses tenues toujours très soignées pour un étudiant en art. Dans un univers où tout le monde cherchait à être aussi extravagant que possible, la simplicité de cet inconnu était comme une bouffée d'air frais._

_Si seulement il avait été un peu plus approchable..._

_La remarque de Patricia lui fit prendre conscience de son regard posé sur elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et détourna la tête pour que Patricia ne le remarquât pas._

_« Je me demande ce qui le pousse à toujours venir ici, continua son amie. Va savoir, c'est peut-être un espion russe qui se prépare à tous nous kidnapper. Ou alors c'est un psychopathe qui cherche sa prochaine..._

_\- Ou alors c'est juste un gars normal qui doit rendre un dossier dans deux jours et il veut pas aller trop loin pour chercher l'inspiration ? Pourquoi tout le monde l'accuse du pire ? » s'emporta alors Émilie, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

_En se retournant vers son amie, elle vit qu'elle la regardait d'un air choqué, qui se transforma en sourire en coin quelques secondes plus tard._

_« Attends, attends, attends... Tu veux dire que... Nooooon !_

_\- Quoi ? pipa Émilie, qui sentit ses joues passer du rose au cramoisi._

_\- T'as un faible pour Gribouille !_

_\- N'importe quoi, j'aime juste pas quand les gens sont..._

_\- Ça sert à rien de mentir, Milou, je te connais. T'as craqué sur lui ! »_

_Émilie grimaça. La voix grave de Patricia portait loin, à tel point que les trois femmes qui révisaient un peu plus loin avaient levé la tête dans leur direction. Si elle ne se taisait pas, tout le jardin du Luxembourg serait au courant..._

_« Pat', arrête, souffla-t-elle. T'es pas obligée d'hurler, surtout si c'est pour dire de la merde. »_

_Ses paroles n'eurent qu'à moitié l'effet espéré. La brune se tut, mais son sourire ne fit que s'élargir._

_« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. T'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité, je dirai ri... »_

_Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Émilie lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche. La blonde se pencha alors vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux fussent à la même hauteur et murmura :_

_« Tu diras rien car y'a aucun secret. J'ai craqué sur personne, personne a craqué sur moi. Compris ? »_

_Patricia hocha la tête, mais ses yeux la trahirent : pétillants, ils dévoilaient les pensées excitantes qui s'enchaînaient dans son esprit à un rythme effrené. Émilie ne doutait pas qu'elle les imaginait déjà, Gribouille et elle, s'embrassant à leur premier rencard ou se disant « oui » devant l'autel._

_Son amie ne dévoilerait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins._

_Émilie la lâcha enfin, et avant que Patricia ne pût enchaîner, changea de sujet : leurs projets pour l'été._

_Patricia partait bientôt deux semaines en Tunisie pour assister au mariage de sa cousine (« On a jamais été super proches, mais elle m'a invitée, tu vois, alors je vais quand même pas dire non. Je sais pas comment ça va être, mais vu que la famille de son fiancé là-bas est super riche, ça va être la fiesta non-stop ! »). Émilie savait qu'elle passerait tout le mois de juillet à travailler avec sa troupe de théâtre, « Les artistes de gouttière », pour que leur première pièce originale fût prête pour la rentrée. Si les rôles étaient déjà assignés et les répétitions allaient bon train, leur petit groupe n'avait le budget ni pour les décors ni pour les costumes. Leur metteur en scène avait misé sur un décor minimaliste composé d'un divan noir et d'un fond blanc qui feraient ressortir les costumes colorés prévus pour les comédiens. Chacun de ces derniers devrait créer le sien à partir de ce qu'il pouvait coudre ou chiner. Émilie, qui jouait le rôle d'une riche excentrique, avait fait le tour des friperies de Paris pour trouver une robe et des accessoires, mais ses recherches n'avaient abouti qu'à un boa bleu et à deux bagues serties de faux saphirs. Elle s'était résignée à acheter du tissu et à essayer de coudre elle-même la tenue qu'elle imaginait. Elle avait deux mois pour le faire, mais entre les répétitions et son petit job de serveuse, ses vacances ne seraient pas de tout repos. Si elle avait de la chance, elle pourrait peut-être partir quelques jours chez sa tante dans le sud de la France, mais rien de plus._

_Quelque part, une cloche sonna un unique coup. Il était une heure._

_Patricia consulta sa montre pour s'assurer de l'heure, se leva et s'étira longuement, avant de se baisser pour ramasser l'étui de son violon. Toujours assise, Émilie lui donna une claque sur la fesse. La métisse fit volte-face, surprise._

_« T'avais de l'herbe sur ta salopette, c'est pour ça, expliqua Émilie, l'air faussement innocent._

_\- C'est ça, de l'herbe, grogna Patricia en retour. Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?_

_\- J'aurais plutôt dit de la dinde, » rétorqua Émilie en lui tirant la langue._

_Patricia souleva l'étui au-dessus de sa tête et fit mine de le lui abattre sur la tête. Émilie éclata de rire._

_« Tu vas voir, à ton mariage avec Gribouille, je vais ressortir toutes tes vacheries pendant mon discours de demoiselle d'honneur, on verra la tête que tu vas tirer, menaça la métisse avec un sourire carnassier en baissant son instrument._

_\- Tu peux essayer, de toute façon, y'aura pas de mariage._

_\- Si tu le dis, Milou, si tu le dis... C'est vrai que y'a plus besoin d'être marié pour fonder une famille. »_

_Émilie lui lança des brins d'herbe dessus. Patricia pouffa._

_« Bon, je vous laisse en tête à tête. On se voit vendredi comme d'hab' ! » annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil et de partir. Émilie n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette dernière pique et se contenta de la regarder partir. C'était peut-être mieux, car elle était à court de répliques..._

_À présent seule, Émilie sortir son script de son sac et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour relire le premier acte. Elle connaissait ses répliques par coeur mais voulait mieux connaître les scènes dans lesquelles elle n'apparaissait pas pour se faire une meilleure idée de la pièce dans son ensemble._

_Des nuages se glissèrent devant le soleil, un léger vent se mit à souffler. La chaleur devint enfin un peu plus supportable. Émilie se retourna sur le dos et ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'ajuster au texte qu'elle tenait maintenant à contre-jour au-dessus de sa tête._

_Le sol était confortable, et après avoir mis le sac sous sa tête en guise de coussin, elle était presque aussi bien que dans son lit. Son lit dans lequel elle passait trop peu de temps ces dernières semaines, tant elle était occupée avec toutes les facettes de sa vie : étudiante, comédienne, serveuse, amie... Heureusement qu'elle ne sortait avec personne à ce moment-là, car elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait trouvé du temps à lui consacrer..._

_Ses paupières s'alourdissaient au fil de sa lecture, le vent la rafraîchaissait agréablement, quelqu'un jouait un morceau à la guitare un peu plus loin... Elle décida de poser le script quelques minutes et de fermer les yeux pour visualiser les scènes._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'endormit..._

_xxx_

_Encore dans les limbes, elle sentit un picotement au bout de son nez. Puis un autre sur son front. Et encore un autre sur sa clavicule._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel n'était plus blanc ou bleu, mais gris sombre._

_Une goutte lui tomba dans l'oeil. Autour d'elle, elle entendait le bruit de pas précipités, de fermetures Éclair et de cris paniqués. La guitare s'était tue._

_Émilie se leva précipitemment et fourra le script dans le sac, avant de devoir le ressortir pour retrouver son parapluie, qu'elle déploya immédiatement. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié d'important, comme son porte-monnaie ou ses clés._

_Son regard se posa alors sur le platane sous lequel le dessinateur était toujours assis. Dans l'agitation collective, il était le seul qui ne cherchait pas à se mettre à l'abri de la pluie, car il s'était endormi. Le vent avait arraché quelques feuilles à son carnet de croquis et menaçait de les traîner à l'autre bout du parc, à travers la boue, les flaques et la terre._

_Émilie se raidit. Elle qui avait baigné dans les milieux artistiques dès son plus jeune âge et qui savait à quel point les jeunes artistes s'investissaient dans la moindre esquisse, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans rien faire. Elle se précipita vers les feuilles détachées. Même si certaines paraissaient déjà abîmées, elle pouvait encore les sauver._

_Sa course fut ralentie et déviée par son parapluie ouvert, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour le fermer. Tant pis si une bourrasque le cassait..._

_Quatre croquis, accrochés dans un buisson, furent faciles à récupérer. Elle en prit deux autres lors d'une brève accalmie, et enfin attrapa le dernier in extremis avant que celle-ci ne tombât dans une flaque._

_Elle avait réussi. Elle les avait tous._

_Sans lâcher son parapluie, la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour lisser et ordonner les feuilles, qu'elle vit en détail pour la première fois._

_Le surnom « Gribouille » ne lui rendait pas justice : ses esquisses étaient magnifiques._

_Émilie reconnut tout de suite chacune des personnes représentées, pour la plupart des étudiants connus pour leur style excentrique : un groupe d'ados au look punk-rock, une fille aux longues robes à carreaux, un étudiant aux sarouels multicolores..._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue des trois derniers dessins : c'était elle. C'était elle dans les tenues qu'elle avait portées la semaine-là ! Le débardeur vert pastel avec un short en jean, la chemise et la jupe à carreaux avec des chaussettes hautes, et la robe florale à col claudine qu'elle portait ce jour-là !_

_Le trait paraissait plus fin et plus assuré que sur les autres esquisses, et contrairement aux autres, son visage était représenté dans les moindres détails. Comme s'il se donnait plus de peine pour la dessiner elle..._

_À nouveau, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Des sentiments flous et contradictoires l'empêchaient de se retourner, rendre les dessins à leur propriétaire et s'en aller. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et flatté, sans bien pouvoir distinguer les deux sentiments._

_La pluie cognait toujours plus fort sur son parapluie. Même si « Gribouille » bénéficiait temporairement de l'abri de l'arbre, il se réveillerait trempé si elle n'intervenait pas vite._

_Elle se retourna vers lui, avec l'espoir qu'il s'était réveillé. Il n'en était rien : l'artiste était toujours endormi, appuyé contre le tronc. Sa main droite tenait encore le crayon, sa tête était tombée sur son épaule, son visage paraissait détendu pour la première fois, maintenant que ses traits n'étaient plus crispés par la concentration._

_C'était comme si l'artiste frénétique était devenu un modèle l'espace de quelques instants et s'était transformé en allégorie de la paix et du repos... en chemise et en jean._

_Émilie en oublia la tempête qui approchait. Il n'y avait plus que cet inconnu devant elle avec lequel elle n'avait jamais interagi mais dont elle était devenue la muse. D'un certain point de vue, c'était un peu malsain, et pourtant, l'étudiante n'éprouvait que de l'intérêt et de l'admiration pour ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtain._

_Peut-être que Patricia avait raison, après tout..._

_Une rafale plus violente fit craquer une branche au-dessus de leurs têtes, ramenant Émilie à la réalité. Elle avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût sous la couronne de l'arbre, posa son parapluie encore ouvert sur le sol et s'approcha de « Gribouille » sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'eut aucune réaction, même lorsqu'elle se pencha si bas vers lui que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Après une longue inspiration suivie d'une brève expiration, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et le secoua avec douceur._

_Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, encore somnolent._

_Son regard bleu croisa le sien. Après une seconde de réalisation, elle le vit sursauter avec une telle violence qu'il se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre le tronc. Il amena sa main à sa nuque et grimaça de douleur._

_Émilie le lâcha et recula d'un pas, se confondant en excuses._

_« Je... Désolée, je voulais pas vous faire peur, » balbutia-t-elle, penaude._

_La main toujours sur la nuque, il esquissa un sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa grimace de douleur. Il murmura quelque chose qu'Émilie ne comprit pas, mais elle remarqua que ses oreilles avaient rougi._

_« Je suis vraiment désolée de déranger, reprit-elle, c'est juste qu'il commence à pleuvoir et que tu... enfin, que vous avez failli perdre ça. »_

_Elle lui tendit les croquis. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elle figurât sur le premier dessin. Les deux le remarquèrent en même temps, ce qui les fit rougir un peu plus. Chacun savait que l'autre savait et aucun n'arrivait à faire semblant de l'ignorer._

_Émilie sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle commença à avoir très chaud, au point d'en oublier le vent et les quelques gouttes de pluie qui lui tombaient dessus à travers le feuillage._

_L'artiste prit les esquisses d'une main tremblante._

_« Euh, merci, fit-il d'une voix grave qui était loin d'être déplaisante. C'est vraiment sympa... Vraiment... Je... Je m'étais endormi. »_

_Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et peinait à aligner une phrase cohérente. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à chercher ses mots..._

_Un peu soulagée, elle osa enfin le regarder en face et lui sourit timidement. Il sursauta, écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard._

_« Et pour ça, continua-t-il en agitant les feuilles, c'est vraiment rien de personnel ou de bizarre, je viens juste souvent ici pour dessiner et je choisis mes modèles selon les gens qui sont là et l'inspiration du moment. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû demander la permission... »_

_Il leva enfin ses yeux vers elle, l'air désolé. On aurait dit qu'il voulait disparaître dans le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé._

_« Mais je comprendrais si vous vouliez que je détruise tout ça et que je vous dessine plus jamais, je comprendrais tout à fait. »_

_Ce fut au tour d'Émilie de sursauter._

_« Non, non, non ! Surtout pas, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça me gêne pas, même au contraire... Enfin, je veux dire que ce serait dommage de détruire ça, c'est vraiment bien fait. Je pense que y'a plein de gens qui adoreraient avoir un portrait d'eux dans ce parc, ça leur ferait un souvenir de la fac'... Ça pourrait être une idée pour arrondir les fins de mois. »_

_Son expression passa de confuse à sceptique. Émilie eut envie de se gifler. « Arrondir les fins de mois », vraiment ? Elle aurait difficilement pu trouver une remarque plus stupide. Ce type en face d'elle lui faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi..._

_« Je vois, » fit-il enfin. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il eut au moins la politesse de ne pas le dire ouvertement._

_Un silence s'installa entre eux. Leur conversation était terminée, Émilie avait accompli sa mission : le réveiller et lui rendre ses croquis. Pourtant, quelque chose la retenait là, et lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir pour se mettre à l'abri. Heureusement que le platane avait un feuillage épais, sinon tous les deux auraient été trempés jusqu'aux os._

_Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Elle sortit un bout de papier de son sac (probablement une quittance), griffona quelques mots dessus et le tendit à son interlocuteur._

_« J'ai une amie qui fait de la peinture et qui va exposer ses tableaux pour la première fois, le vernissage est vendredi soir. Ça vous dirait de venir ? Elle fait vraiment des trucs bien, et ça sera en petit comité, je suis sûre que ça pourrait vous intéresser. Enfin, si vous êtes libre et si vous voulez, bien sûr... »_

_Il prit le papier et lut les coordonnées qu'elle venait d'y inscrire. Puis il le plia et le rangea dans la poche de sa chemise._

_« Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait avec plaisir, » dit-il avec un sourire timide._

_Le coeur d'Émilie se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Son sourire était magnifique. Et il avait dit oui ! Elle était sûre de le revoir !_

_« Gé... Génial ! bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Si jamais, c'est censé être sur invitation, mais dites juste que c'est Milou qui vous a invité à l'entrée, ça suffira._

_\- Milou ? demanda-t-il, intrigué._

_\- Ah, euh, oui, en fait, c'est un surnom pour Émilie, mon... prénom... »_

_Elle voulut se donner une autre paire de gifles. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation pendant cinq minutes sans sortir une phrase embarrassante ou incohérente._

_Pour rattraper le coup, elle lui tendit la main._

_« Je m'appelle Émilie Lefevre, au fait. Je fais du théâtre au Lucernaire, l'école pas loin d'ici. »_

_Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui serrer la main. Sa poigne était à la fois douce et assurée. Celle d'un dessinateur._

_« Et moi, c'est Gabriel Agreste, étudiant à l'EnsAD. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Émilie, et merci pour l'invitation. »_

_Au même moment, le tonnerre se mit à gronder. L'orage n'était plus très loin._

_Gabriel la lâcha et s'accroupit à ranger ses feuilles et son matériel de dessin. Ne sachant que faire pour l'aider, Émilie ramassa son parapluie et le déploya au-dessus de lui._

_L'étudiant ferma son sac, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien laissé par terre, ajusta sa chemise et se leva. Émilie fut surprise par sa taille : il était plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, au point qu'elle dut soulever le parapluie de quelques centimètres pour qu'il ne se cognât pas contre._

_« Vous prenez le métro ? On peut y aller ensemble si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle._

_\- Pas maintenant, j'ai cours à quatorze heures. C'est pas loin, je vais y aller à pied. Une prochaine fois ?_

_\- D'accord, répondit-elle sans réussir à cacher sa déception. On se revoit vendredi ? »_

_Il ajusta son sac sur son épaule, prêt à partir._

_« À vendredi, Émilie, » sourit-il avant de s'en aller au petit trot, soulevant le col de sa chemise pour se protéger tant bien que mal de la pluie._

_Émilie l'appela pour lui proposer son parapluie, mais il était déjà trop loin._

_Elle resta encore longtemps au même endroit, bien longtemps après qu'il eut disparu derrière les arbres. La partie rationnelle de son esprit n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. La partie émotionnelle, elle, était sens dessus dessous._

_La jeune femme soupira._

_Patricia avait raison..._

* * *

Comment ça va avec l'italique ? Comme il s'agit d'un flashback, c'est plus pratique pour bien faire le contraste, mais c'est peut-être pas le plus facile à lire, surtout dans un chapitre entier. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Des théories, des suggestions, des attentes pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, qu'on en papote un peu. :)

Merci pour votre passage, et à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les promesses d'un père

_Mille excuses pour ce retard, le rythme normal va reprendre dès la semaine prochaine.__Bonne lecture, et stay miraculous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les promesses d'un père**

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il venait de lire, c'était... c'était...

Plagg flottait devant lui, l'air inquiet.

« Terre appelle Adrien, Terre appelle Adrien, répondez, » avait-il soufflé à plusieurs reprises, mais l'intéressé, plongé dans la lecture, avait balayé ses appels d'un coup de main.

Il finit par refermer le carnet avec un claquement sec et leva enfin les yeux vers son kwami. Il sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières, mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Son coeur léger battait à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine et s'envoler.

« Plagg... Je viens d'assister à la première rencontre de mes parents, lâcha-t-il enfin avec un soupir rêveur.

\- Quoi ? demanda le kwami en plissant les yeux, confus.

\- Ça, reprit Adrien en agitant le cahier devant son nez. C'est un des journaux de ma mère, un de ceux de 1994. L'année où elle a rencontré mon père. Ça commence par ça, d'ailleurs. »

Plagg parut réfléchir un moment. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait présager qu'il partageait l'enthousiasme de son porteur.

« Mais... commença-t-il. Mais comment ça va t'aider ? Tu cherchais le dernier carnet dans lequel elle a écrit, c'est bien ça ? »

Il avait raison. Les souvenirs remontaient à trop longtemps pour s'avérer d'une quelconque utilité dans l'enquête. Et pourtant, Adrien ne regrettait pas d'avoir rapporté ce journal.

« Je sais, Plagg, je sais... Mais c'est juste que... j'ai l'impression de la retrouver. J'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix qui me raconte des souvenirs. »

C'était ce qui l'avait tant ému. Elle qui avait disparu, il l'avait retrouvée, l'espace de quelques pages.

Il serra le carnet contre son coeur. L'expression de Plagg passa de confuse à attendrie.

« Et le cahier rouge, c'est quelle année ? »

Trop bouleversé, Adrien l'avait oublié. Il ramassa le second cahier et l'ouvrit à la page de garde.

« Ça nous avance pas trop, il date de 2002...

\- T'es né en 2002, toi, non ? Ça veut dire que ça parle de toi là-dedans ! »

Les yeux de Plagg brillaient d'excitation. Il vola jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres seulement de son nez.

« Allez, lis un peu, je veux voir comment était bébé Adrien !

\- Arrête, Plagg, c'est pas intéressant. À part dormir et manger, je faisais rien, marmonna le blond en rougissant un peu. De toute façon, je l'ouvrirai pas avant d'avoir fini le premier.

\- T'es pas drôle. Y'a sûrement des photos aussi... »

Plagg pouvait être insistant quand il le voulait. Adrien décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se lassât du sujet. Il posa les carnets par terre et se releva en se massant l'arrière des cuisses. Maintenant qu'il ne lisait plus, il se rendait compte à quel point sa position contre la porte était inconfortable. Mieux valait trouver une meilleure place s'il voulait poursuivre sa lecture.

Il se pencha, ramassa les deux cahiers et les serra contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux. Ce qui était probablement le cas, après son miraculous.

Sa mère avait disparu, mais il sentait sa présence à chaque page. Il avait envie de l'enlacer, de se blottir contre elle, de ne plus jamais la lâcher, mais il n'y avait que du vide autour de lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment là...

Mélancolique mais aussi plein d'espoir, il serra les carnets encore un peu plus fort contre son torse en fermant les yeux, comme un enfant serrerait son doudou.

« Ça va ? demanda Plagg en se posant sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiète, Plagg, ça va... C'est juste... C'est comme si je l'avais vue dans un rêve, et je viens de me réveiller... »

Le kwami frotta alors sa tête contre son cou, le châtouillant de ses moustaches. Malgré lui, Adrien gigota et sourit. Il grattouilla le kwami entre les oreilles.

« Mais t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je suis bien entouré, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il y avait Plagg, évidemment, son éternel compagnon de route qui, malgré ses caprices, était toujours là pour lui dans les moments difficiles et avec lequel il avait vécu des aventures incroyables. Il y avait Ladybug, qui maintenant était présente dans les deux facettes de sa double-vie. Il y avait aussi ses amis du lycée qui, même s'il ne leur avait jamais avoué à quel point sa mère lui manquait, étaient là pour le distraire et l'aider à supporter ses coups de blues.

Il y avait aussi sa famille, même si elle n'était pas des plus conventionnelles. Nathalie veillait quotidiennement sur lui et il essayait de le lui rendre de son mieux. Elle n'était plus juste une employée pour Adrien, mais s'apparentait d'avantage à une tante sympa qui l'aidait parfois à désobéir à son paternel en fermant les yeux aux moments opportuns.

Enfin, il y avait son père, la seule véritable famille qui lui restait...

Le jeune homme se raidit. Penser à son père l'avait ramené à la réalité. Gabriel Agreste allait venir dans les prochaines minutes pour lui passer un savon.

Il soupira. La confrontation était inévitable...

« Tu ferais mieux de te cacher, Plagg, avant que mon père te voie... Il va pas tarder à arriver, fit-il avec amertume.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te punir pour ça ? T'as rien fait de mal, et en plus ton excuse était crédible, répliqua Plagg.

\- Tu le connais, il déteste quand je respecte pas son autorité. Et t'as vu comme il a réagi quand il m'a vu... Je crois que c'est cuit si je veux faire quoi que ce soit cet été... »

Adrien traîna des pieds jusqu'à son lit et ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet qui lui servait de fourre-tout : bouchons d'oreille, ibuprofène, batterie portable, pins divers... Il repoussa tout le bric-à-bric d'un côté, posa les deux carnets de l'autre et les recouvrit d'un magazine qui traînait sous son lit. Même s'il avait envie de lire encore un peu pour échapper à la réalité, il ne voulait pas que son père le surprît avec. Il les lui confisquerait, sans aucun doute.

Il referma le tiroir d'un coup sec et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, incapable de rester immobile. Son coeur battait trop vite et trop fort, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'il restait sur place.

Plagg flottait toujours sur place et observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Au bout de quinze minutes, il l'interpella.

« Adrien, assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Je peux pas, j'arrive pas... Je sais pas quoi faire, je peux rien faire. Enfin si, je peux me transformer en Chat Noir, sortir d'ici et plus jamais... »

Il s'interrompit. De l'autre côté de la porte, des bruits de pas lui signalaient une présence. Ce n'était pas le rythme posé des pas de son père, mais plutôt un cliquetis frénétique.

Les talons de Nathalie.

Adrien et Plagg échangèrent un regard. Le premier fit alors signe au deuxième d'aller se cacher. Ce dernier obtempéra et s'envola vers le sommet de la bibliothèque avec une lenteur exagérée. C'était sa façon à lui de traîner les pieds.

Adrien se précipita vers le canapé, sauta par-dessus et s'y installa avec un air aussi nonchalant que possible. Il attrapa son téléphone au passage pour paraître plus crédible et ouvrit une discussion quelconque.

Trois coups secs résonnèrent contre la porte.

« Adrien ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Oui, entrez, » cria Adrien par-dessus son épaule. Il sentait sa voix trembler.

La secrétaire entra dans sa chambre. Il se retourna vers elle et se força à lui sourire pour masquer son inquiétude. Elle parcourut la chambre du regard d'un air suspicieux.

« J'ai cru entendre des voix avant. Vous parliez avec quelqu'un ? »

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Nathalie avait entendu avec Plagg !

« Non... Enfin oui, j'étais avec Nino au téléphone, j'avais mis le haut-parleur, fit-il en levant son portable avec un air innocent. Mais on vient de finir de parler. Enfin bref... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il appréhendait sa réponse, qu'il était presque sûr de déjà connaître. Ses mains étaient si crispées sur son téléphone que ses phalanges lui faisaient mal.

« Rien de particulier, je venais juste vous appeler pour le déjeuner. Il va être servi dans cinq minutes, répondit-elle. Ce sera dehors, ça vous va ? »

Adrien haussa les sourcils. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. L'appeler pour le déjeuner, c'était tout ?

« Euh... Oui, volontiers, j'arrive tout de suite. Mais... mon père vous a rien dit ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, confus.

Ce fut au tour de Nathalie d'hausser les sourcils.

« Non, répondit-elle, suspicieuse. Il aurait dû ?

\- Euh, en fait, je me demandais s'il mangeait avec moi aujourd'hui et s'il vous l'avait dit. C'était tout. »

Si Nathalie n'était pas (encore) au courant de leur confrontaiton, mieux valait ne pas lui en parler. Adrien ne voulait pas lui mentir en lui racontant qu'il cherchait des partitions, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui dévoiler l'enquête dans laquelle il s'était lancé.

Nathalie consulta rapidement sa tablette avant de lever pensivement les yeux.

« Il ne m'a rien dit ce matin, donc je suppose que non. »

D'ordinaire, cette nouvelle aurait attristé Adrien, mais cette fois-ci, il dut réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

« Pas grave, une autre fois... fit-il toutefois avec un air déçu. J'arrive tout de suite. »

La secrétaire hocha la tête avec un sourire bienveillant et tourna les talons. En sortant de la pièce, elle laissa la porte ouverte derrière elle. Adrien attendit que ses pas s'évanouissent pour oser parler à voix haute.

« Plagg, il me reste au moins une heure de plus à vivre, » dit-il incrédule.

Le kwami sortit de sa cachette et atterrit sur la table basse.

« Ben tu vois, pas besoin de se faire trop de souci. Descends manger et ramène-moi du fromage.

\- Promis, espèce de glouton, » rit Adrien en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez.

Le blond n'avait pas vraiment faim : le brunch qu'il s'était improvisé quelques heures plus tôt lui aurait suffi pour toute la journée. Mais comme il ne voulait pas paraître suspect, il enfila une paire de pantoufles, passa dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

La porte qui menait à la terrasse était entrouverte et laissait passer l'air estival, chargé d'effluves floraux et d'une forte odeur de viande grillée. Intrigué, Adrien suivit son odorat et sortit.

Sous la pergola qui surplombait toute la terrasse, le personnel de cuisine avait remplacé la petite table de jardin par une table plus grande, et avait placé un grill portable au milieu. Deux brochettes de poulet grillaient déjà dessus, d'autres étaient empilées sur un grand plat. Deux bols de riz fumant, une salade verte et une carafe de thé glacé maison accompagnaient la viande.

Adrien sentit son ventre gargouiller, par gourmandise plutôt que par réelle faim. Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir, mais s'arrêta net. La table avait été mise pour deux personnes.

Son père avait-il décidé de venir, finalement ?

Il déglutit, et fit prudemment le tour de la table, de manière à tourner le dos au jardin et à voir la porte d'entrée, afin de ne pas être surpris par l'arrivée de son compagnon de table. Il tira la chaise, grimaça à cause de son crissement sur les dalles de pierre, et s'assit doucement, comme si son siège était en verre et pouvait craquer à tout instant.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Le grésillement de la viande sur le grill devint assourdissant, son odeur enivrante, les rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers les feuilles aveuglants.

Son attention était concentrée sur la porte, par laquelle son père pouvait arriver à tout moment.

« Tout va bien, Adrien ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit volte-face, manquant de tomber de la chaise.

Nathalie se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui, sur les escaliers qui descendaient au jardin. Elle l'observait avec un air inquiet.

« Euh... Oui, oui, vous en faites pas, vous m'avez juste fait peur, c'est tout, » répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

À son grand soulagement, la secrétaire ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle monta les deux marches qui la séparaient de la terrasse et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

Adrien comprit enfin.

« Aaah, mais c'est vous qui mangez avec moi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard curieux, teinté d'une pointe d'agacement.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser seul. »

Il se rendit alors compte à quel point sa remarque avait pu être mal interprétée. Il rougit.

« Non, non, non, s'excusa-t-il, penaud. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on avait pas mangé ensemble, alors je m'y attendais pas... C'est une bonne surprise ! »

Elle lui sourit et retourna les deux brochettes sur le grill.

« C'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû vous le dire avant. Mais c'était une idée de dernière minute, je me disais que ça vous ferait du bien de manger avec quelqu'un de temps en temps. »

Sa considération le toucha.

« Vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude... » la rassura-t-il, non sans une pointe d'amertume.

Il détourna le regard et contempla les glycines qui fleurissaient tout autour d'eux. Son père prêtait plus d'attention au choix des plantes dans le jardin qu'à lui... sauf quand il lui désobéissait. Dans ces moments-là, Gabriel Agreste lui prêtait toute l'attention du monde et arrivait au pas de course pour le punir.

La peur qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de son père se transformait progressivement en colère. Malgré lui, il sentit ses poings se serrer, sa mâchoire se crisper.

La voix douce de Nathalie le ramena à la réalité.

« Je vais essayer de le convaincre de passer plus de temps avec vous. Je ne peux rien vous garantir, vous savez à quel point il est occupé et à quel point il travaille dur... Mais ne vous trompez pas, il tient énormément à vous, même s'il a de la peine à le montrer. »

Cette fois-ci, Adrien se fâcha pour de bon. Nathalie lui répétait souvent cette promesse, mais il n'y croyait plus vraiment. De temps en temps, son père faisait un effort, passait le voir et prenait le temps de discuter un peu, mais ces occurrences étaient si rares qu'elles n'excusaient pas les journées entières où il semblait oublier qu'il avait un fils.

Il n'en voulait pas à Nathalie d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Au contraire, il était même touché par ses efforts, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle se rendît compte qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment grand-chose à sauver dans cette relation.

La mine renfrognée, il prit une brochette et se mit à en retirer la viande à vigoureux coups de fourchette.

« Pas besoin de se faire du souci, il va passer me voir plus tard, marmonna-t-il en fixant son assiette. Il est toujours là quand c'est pour me passer un savon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la brochette qui restait, avant d'en placer une autre sur le grill.

Adrien hésita. Nathalie était toujours à l'écoute et se faisait du souci pour lui, il lui devait sans doute la vérité. Mais elle travaillait aussi pour son père, qui risquait de lui poser des questions. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle ne lui dévoilerait pas ses secrets, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une situation difficile qui la forcerait à mentir.

« Rien, rien, je suis juste entré dans la chambre de mes parents, je cherchais les partitions avec lesquelles ma mère m'avait appris à jouer au piano. Il m'a vu et m'a envoyé dans ma chambre, en disant qu'on en parlerait plus tard. »

Sa voix avait pris un ton plaintif, comme celle d'un enfant qui se plaindrait auprès de sa mère. Il continua en essayant de rester plus neutre :

« Il m'a jamais dit pourquoi j'avais pas le droit d'y aller. C'est juste une chambre comme les autres, maintenant, vu qu'il dort plus là-bas... Et je pense pas qu'il me le dirait si je lui demandais. C'est comme à chaque fois que j'essaie de parler de ma mère : il ignore toutes mes questions ! C'est comme s'il me cachait quelque chose... J'en ai marre. »

Il en avait dit plus que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant que la distance avec son père ne l'affectait pas.

Nathalie avait lâché ses couverts et le fixait avec un air inquiet. Quand il cessa de parler, elle fronça les sourcils et son regard devint vague, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Adrien se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau, gêné. Je me rends compte que je plombe l'ambiance, on devrait parler d'autre chose. C'est pas votre faute, en plus.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. C'est donc ça qui s'est passé quand vous êtes monté dans votre chambre juste avant ? J'ai entendu des voix à l'étage, mais quand je suis montée, vous n'y étiez plus, j'ai seulement vu Monsieur Agreste dans la chambre conjugale, mais il a fermé la porte dès qu'il m'a vue. »

Son père ne voulait donc laisser entre personne dans cette chambre, pas même sa secrétaire. Pour quelle raison ? Y cachait-il quelque chose ? Ou était-ce pour des raisons purement sentimentales ? Il ne le lui dirait sans doute jamais.

Ils poursuivirent leur repas dans un silence pesant, à l'exception du grésillement de la viande, du chant des oiseaux et du bourdonnement lointain de la ville. Adrien s'en voulait d'avoir gâché ce qui aurait pu être un moment complice et détendu entre Nathalie et lui (d'autant plus qu'elle « sacrifiait » sa pause de midi pour passer du temps avec lui) et cherchait désespérément un sujet plus joyeux pour relancer la conversation.

« Vous avez prévu des vacances cet été ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Pas vraiment, votre père a beaucoup de projets cet été. Mais avec un peu de chance, j'aurai quelques jours de libre en automne, peut-être même deux semaines. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais partir, je verrai quand j'aurai des dates exactes. »

Ils discutèrent alors des nombreuses destinations potentielles et des difficultés à en choisir une : mer ou montagne ? Nord ou sud ? Climat chaud ou froid ? Europe, Afrique ou Asie ? Ville ou campagne ? Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Adrien adorait écouter Nathalie parler d'autres sujets que son travail : ses traits se détendaient, ses yeux pétillaient d'un enthousiasme nouveau, son sourire illuminait tout son visage.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, les dernières bouchées disparurent de leurs assiettes, au moment où ils comparaient Vienne à Copenhague.

« Si vous hésitez, allez dans les deux, conclut Adrien. Une semaine en Autriche, une semaine au Danemark. Vu combien vous travaillez, mon père devrait vous laisser au moins deux semaines de vacances. Vous mériteriez au moins deux mois !

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. D'ailleurs, il faudra bientôt que je remonte. Votre père voulait me voir après le déjeuner, » ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

Il aurait aimé qu'ils restassent encore un peu ensemble sur la terrasse à rêver de destinations exotiques, de plages au sable fins et de villes tout droit sorties d'un conte de fée. Mais il était le premier à savoir à quel point son père était à cheval sur l'ordre et la ponctualité.

« Merci encore d'avoir mangé avec moi, la remercia-t-il alors qu'elle se levait. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Et... désolé pour ma petite crise avant, j'aurais pas dû... »

La secrétaire balaya son excuse d'un revers de main.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je sais que votre vie est pas facile et que l'attitude de votre père n'arrange pas les choses. Mais si vous ne le croyez pas, vous pouvez me croire moi : il tient vraiment à vous et serait prêt à tout pour que vous soyez heureux. Vous le comprendrez un jour. »

Dès qu'elle eut disparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Adrien pouffa avec cynisme. Même si ces paroles venaient de Nathalie, il avait de la peine à y croire...

À présent seul sous la pergola, il se renversa dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux, humant le parfum des fleurs et profitant de l'ambiance paisible et estivale du jardin. Il n'avait pas eu faim avant de manger, mais avait tout de même fini son assiette par gourmandise, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que son estomac avait doublé de volume et triplé de poids. La diète de mannequin qui lui était imposée lui permettait rarement ce genre de festin, il en avait presque oublié la sensation d'un ventre plein.

La lumière qui filtrait à travers les feuilles lui chatouillait les paupières, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il n'avait envie de rien, d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste dormir.

Sa tête tomba sur son épaule, ses muscles se détendirent, ses pensées se mirent à dériver. Et comme très souvent, elles dérivaient vers une certaine super-héroïne rouge à pois noirs.

Mais à peine avait-il planté un décor et imaginé un énième scénario de déclaration amoureuseu qu'il entendit des bruits de pas étouffés, suivis d'un toussottement. À contre-coeur, il ouvrit les yeux.

Matteo, un des nouveaux employés de la maison, se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, l'air penaud. Il avait tout juste quelques années de plus qu'Adrien, et ce dernier n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise quand quelqu'un de son âge le vouvoyait et le traitait comme un prince. Il se redressa d'un coup sur son siège, un peu gêné.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Adrien, je suis venu débarrasser la table et je vous ai trouvé comme ça, tout tordu sur votre chaise. Si vous voulez faire une sieste, le hamac serait peut-être plus confortable ? Je peux vous l'installer au milieu de la pelouse, si vous voulez profiter du soleil. »

Le jeune homme déclina poliment, marmonna qu'il remontait dans sa chambre et partit aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans donner l'impression qu'il prenait la fuite. Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, malgré les protestations de son estomac chargé, et sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il en poussa la porte entrouverte et s'engouffra dans la pièce avec un long soupir.

« Pfiou, ça fait des années que j'ai pas mangé autant, mon bide va exploser, lança-t-il à l'attention de Plagg en refermant la porte derrière lui. C'était trop bon !

\- Le nouveau chef que j'ai engagé fait bien son travail, alors ? »

Le sang d'Adrien se glaça. Ce n'était pas la voix de Plagg, même si elle était tout aussi familière.

Son père était debout près de la fenêtre et observait l'extérieur. Il se retourna vers lui avec une expression indéchiffrable. Adrien remarqua qu'il tenait un dossier dans ses mains.

« Je... Oui, balbutia-t-il. C'était super bon, j'ai jamais mangé une aussi bonne grillade. Nathalie a mangé avec moi et elle a bien aimé aussi. Par contre, je pense que j'ai assez mangé jusqu'à demain, les portions étaient grandes. »

Son père lui sourit mais son sourire n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux. Adrien se doutait qu'il n'était pas venu seulement pour lui demander s'il avait bien mangé. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

Gabriel Agreste s'avança alors vers lui d'un pas qui lui parut beaucoup trop lent, comme s'il voulait savourer la terreur dans laquelle il le plongeait. L'instinct de survie criait à Adrien de prendre la fuite, ou du moins de se couvrir le visage pour se protéger, mais il était tétanisé.

Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider : Nathalie était ailleurs dans la maison et Plagg était caché dans la pièce, impuissant. Il était seul face à son père.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui, il s'arrêta, et après une brève période d'hésitation, lui tendit le dossier qu'il tenait. Adrien s'attendait à ce qu'il le soulevât d'un coup pour le frapper avec.

« J'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais. C'était dans mon ancien atelier, par contre. Tu aurais simplement pu me demander. »

Le blond leva les yeux vers son père. À sa grande surprise, il n'y discerna que très peu de colère, juste une pointe d'imaptience. Les mains encore tremblantes, il attrapa le dossier et l'ouvrit, découvrant alors des partitions jaunies et écornées. Celles avec lesquelles sa mère lui avait appris à jouer.

« Je... voulais pas vous déranger, c'était juste une envie sur le moment, rien de très important, alors je me disais que ça valait pas la peine de demander... »

Encore choqué par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, il avait de la peine à trouver ses mots. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'être encore capable de perpétuer son mensonge.

Gabriel Agreste posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression solennelle.

« C'est à cause de demain ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Adrien ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il voyait rarement autant de tristesse dans les iris de son père. Sauf quand il parlait d'elle...

« Oui, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Demain, ça va faire quatre ans... »

Il sentit alors deux bras puissants se refermer sur lui. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il lâcha le dossier, qui s'écrasa sur leurs pieds. Par réflexe, il passa les bras autour des épaules de son père, mais il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vraiment.

Son paternel lui faisait un câlin. Le premier depuis plusieurs mois.

Adrien n'y croyait pas. Gabriel Agreste n'agissait jamais comme ça. C'était sûrement un rêve né d'un manque d'affection. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Et pourtant, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Même s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il avait envie d'en profiter autant que possible. Il ferma les yeux, et huma à plein nez le mélange d'odeur de lessive et d'eau de Cologne qui caractérisait son père. Une odeur familière et rassurante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Adrien, elle va revenir un jour, et on sera à nouveau une famille, » murmura son père d'une voix étouffée.

Le blond hocha la tête et inspira profondément. Il sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et cherchait à les retenir, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait arrêter le flot s'il les laissait couler.

« Elle me manque vraiment, croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- À moi aussi, à moi aussi, lui répondit Gabriel Agreste en lui tapotant le dos. Mais tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. »

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un moment encore, et ce fut son père qui rompit leur étreinte. Il se pencha pour ramasser les partitions et les tendit encore une fois à Adrien.

« La prochaine fois, demande-moi si tu cherches quelque chose. Ça t'évitera de fouiller et de faire du désordre inutilement, » lui rappela-t-il avec sévérité mais bienveillance.

Adrien acquiesça. Il se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir menti à son père, comme ce dernier se montrait plus compréhensif que prévu. Il hésitait à lui dire la vérité, à lui avouer ce n'étaient pas les partitions qu'il cherchait, mais les journaux de sa mère, peut-être même à lui dévoiler une partie de l'enquête qu'il avait menée.

Néanmoins, il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas parce que son père s'était montré tolérant une fois qu'il réagirait de la même manière par la suite.

« Bien, reprit Gabriel Agreste. Je dois y aller, le travail n'attend pas. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aurai pas faim ce soir, mais je te propose que nous dînions ensemble demain, après ton cours d'escrime. »

Le moment d'émotion était passé. Il avait repris son attitude détachée et professionnelle. Sa proposition n'en était pas vraiment une, car Adrien ne pouvait la refuser. Pourtant, elle lui fit tout de même chaud au coeur. Son paternel prenait enfin un peu de temps pour lui...

Gabriel Agreste se retourna alors et sortit de pièce. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Adrien poussa le plus long soupir de soulagement de sa vie.

L'air siffla près de son oreille droite. Une seconde plus tard, Plagg apparut à ses côtés.

« Si ça continue comme ça, je crois que mon coeur va pas tenir. J'ai l'impression que mes émotions font les montagnes russes depuis quelques jours, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers son kwami.

\- Profite de faire une sieste, maintenant que tu sais que ton père veut pas t'arracher la tête.

\- Bonne idée, mais d'abord... sourit Adrien en s'approchant de sa table de chevet. J'ai de la lecture qui m'attend ! »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une soirée au StanDArt (1)

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde,

Quelques mots avant le début de ce chapitre, qui a mis du temps à arriver. Si le blabla, c'est pas votre truc, passez directement à l'histoire, je vous comprends.

Vous êtes encore là ? C'est fou !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, à cause de mon emploi du temps plus chargé qu'avant, et à cause de quelques soucis techniques (sauvegardez toujours vos fichiers à plusieurs endroits, les enfants, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de perdre la première version de ce chapitre après avoir écrit 15 pages...).

Je voulais vraiment publier un nouveau chapitre chaque vendredi, et tout allait bien jusqu'à celui-ci : c'est en imaginant ce premier « rendez-vous » entre Gabriel et Émilie que m'est venue toute cette histoire, et c'était donc important pour moi de bien retranscrire cette rencontre. Et _oh boy_... Qu'est-ce que c'était fun à écrire ! J'ai failli en oublier le carré amoureux, tellement je me suis amusée à raconter cette soirée du point de vue d'Émilie. Peut-être parce que je me reconnais dans plein de petits moments... Bref, ne nous étalons pas. ^^'' J'ai aussi essayé de mettre plein de clins d'œil à la série, saurez-vous les retrouver ?

Voici donc la première partie de ce chapitre 8 : je l'ai coupé en deux car je dois encore retravailler un peu la deuxième partie, et j'aimerais garder un peu d'équilibre dans les chapitres. La partie 2 arrivera vendredi prochain !

Ah oui, je suis sur Twitter maintenant, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil : je pense y publier des images liées à cette fic, comme l'apparence de Gab et d'Émilie jeunes (créés dans les Sims 4 parce que je suis une bille en dessin).

(Si vous avez tout lu jusqu'ici, dites « banane » dans les commentaires.)

Merci pour votre patience, merci pour vos reviews, merci de me lire, c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire pour vous.

Stay miraculous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une soirée au StanDArt (partie 1)**

_Émilie s'arrêta net dans sa course lorsqu'elle arriva en face du bar. Ses poumons allaient exploser, ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle mourait de chaud, mais son corps était parcouru de frissons à cause du vent qui soufflait sur son dos couvert de sueur._

_Elle se pencha en avant, prit appui sur ses cuisses, ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Elle devait se calmer aussi vite que possible si elle ne voulait pas être encore plus en retard. Bien sûr, rien ne l'empêchait d'entrer tout de suite, mais elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle impression elle donnerait en arrivant décoiffée, transpirante, essoufflée et en retard au vernissage d'une de ses bonnes amies._

_Les picotements sur ses joues et son nez s'estompèrent après quelques secondes, et elle réussit enfin à prendre une inspiration sans avoir l'impression que ses poumons brûlaient. Elle se redressa et consulta sa montre._

_20 h 53._

_Elle avait presque une heure et demie de retard. L'accueil et la présentation principale étaient sûrement terminés depuis longtemps. Si Alison avait remarqué son absence, elle allait la tuer. Sans parler de Gabriel, qui avait sûrement dû partir après une heure en croyant qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin..._

_Si seulement il savait qu'il était partiellement la cause de ce retard..._

_Émilie n'était pas le genre de jeune femme à passer des heures dans sa salle de bain avant de sortir de chez elle : un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, un peu de mascara et de baume à lèvres, un brossage des dents express et elle était prête à aller affronter le monde. Elle mettait à peine plus de temps pour s'habiller, puisqu'elle avait composé sa garde-robe de manière à ce que toutes les pièces fussent faciles à assortir._

_Et pourtant, ce soir-là, elle avait décidé de faire un effort, en accentuant son regard avec un peu d'eye-liner et sa bouche avec du rouge à lèvres. Peu habituée à se maquiller autant et privée des conseils avisés de Patricia, elle s'y était prise au moins dix fois avant de trouver un look qui la satisfaisait. Ses paupières étaient d'ailleurs encore un peu rouge à force d'avoir été démaquillées..._

_Elle avait ensuite enfilé une petite robe noire à dos nu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre. L'habit était assez formel pour convenir à un vernissage mais suffisamment décontracté pour la partie festive et dansante qui allait suivre. _

_Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était en retard et risquait de louper son bus, la jeune femme avait renoncé à ses talons et avait mis une paire de Converse orange avec lesquelles elle pouvait courir. Ce choix avait au final été inutile, car au moment où elle avait claqué la porte de l'immeuble derrière elle, elle avait vu son bus lui passer sous le nez..._

_Après avoir regardé autour d'elle et s'être assurée que la rue était déserte, Émilie se cacha entre deux voitures, posa son sac par terre et en sortit son miroir de poche pour constater l'étendue des dégâts : son visage était tout rouge, des cernes noires s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, des mèches de cheveux s'étaient collées sur son front en sueur. Elle sortit alors un paquet de mouchoirs et s'empressa de se débarbouiller de son mieux._

_Il faisait déjà nuit et l'éclairage dans la rue n'était pas des meilleurs, mais elle réussit à redonner à son visage l'apparence qu'il avait quand elle était sortie de sa salle de bains. Quelques coups de doigts suffirent à remettre ses cheveux en ordre et, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, elle s'essuya la nuque, les aisselles et le dos avec les mouchoirs qui lui restaient, avant de les fourrer dans son sac avec le miroir._

_Les vitres des voitures lui renvoyèrent l'image d'une jeune femme blonde parée à faire la fête toute la nuit. Elle se regarda dedans encore une fois, repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille et se sourit. Puis elle traversa la route d'un pas décidé, le regard levé vers l'enseigne du « StanDArt »._

_L'établissement, jadis une pharmacie, était devenu le lieu de rencontre de toute la jeunesse alternative et artistique parisienne. Depuis dix ans, il accueillait dans ses 80 m2 toutes sortes d'expositions et de performances artistiques : le patron mettait un point d'honneur à collaborer avec des étudiants ou des jeunes diplômés d'écoles d'art pour leur permettre d'exposer leurs premières créations sans se ruiner._

_Le bar en lui-même n'était pas en reste : les prix étaient bas, les boissons correctes, la musique bonne, l'ambiance toujours au rendez-vous. C'était un des bars préférés d'Émilie, qui le fréquentait régulièrement depuis une année ou deux, pour assister à un spectacle, découvrir une exposition ou simplement boire un verre avec des amis._

_La jeune femme grimpa les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée et tira la lourde porte. Elle fut tout de suite assaillie par le bourdonnement de mille conversations et une forte odeur de tabac, si caractéristique du StanDArt. On s'y habituait vite après quelques minutes à l'intérieur, mais l'entrée était toujours difficile, surtout pour les non-fumeurs, comme Émilie. Elle plissa le nez et serra les lèvres avant d'entrer dans le bar._

_La partie festive de la soirée avait déjà commencé, à en juger l'ambiance générale. La salle était pleine à craquer. Quelques invités attendaient patiemment leur tour au bar, derrière lequel deux barmen tiraient des bières, versaient des verres de vins ou décapsulaient des bouteilles. D'autres personnes s'étaient installées sur les divans et les fauteuils noirs qui longeaient les murs et discutaient entre elles en sirotant leurs boissons. Les tables et les chaises qui se trouvaient d'ordinaire au milieu du bar avaient disparu, sans doute pour laisser place à une piste de danse. Deux groupes de filles s'y trémoussaient déjà, alors que la musique diffusée par les hauts-parleurs ne s'y prêtait pas particulièrement : ce n'était qu'un enchaînement de morceaux pop génériques, destiné à créer une ambiance de fond en attendant l'arrivée du DJ._

_Émilie remarqua alors que presque tout le monde avait une flûte de champagne à la main. Ce choix l'intrigua, car même si le bar avait cet alcool sur sa carte, ce n'était pas la boisson de prédilection de sa clientèle._

_« Milou ! Te voilà enfin ! » fit alors une voix juste à sa gauche._

_Elle se retourna et découvrit Thomas, un des employés du bar, accoudé contre une table haute, juste à côté des porte-manteaux, inutilisés en cette saison. Il avait devant lui des feuilles et des petits coupons verts numérotés, et tapotait la table avec son stylo, dans un cliquetis frénétique._

_Émilie lui sourit timidement, penaude._

_« Désolée, je suis en retard, j'ai eu des... imprévus en route. J'ai tout loupé, c'est ça ?_

_\- C'est le cas de le dire... Là, Alison est en train de ranger ses affaires, et le DJ va pas tarder. _

_\- Alison va me tuer, c'est sûr... »_

_Thomas posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Émilie leva les yeux vers lui. À côté de lui, elle se sentait toute petite : avec son physique d'armoire à glace, ses bras tatoués et sa barbe fournie, il faisait le videur parfait les soirs de grande affluence. Il suffisait pourtant de lui parler quelques fois pour se rendre compte que sous ses apparences de grizzly se cachait un véritable nounours. Il connaissait bien Émilie, qui le considérait comme son grand frère._

_« Si ça peut te rassurer, y'a tellement de monde qu'elle a peut-être pas remarqué que t'étais pas dans la foule. Si tu vas vers elle maintenant, elle va penser que t'étais là depuis le début._

_\- Tu penses que ça passera ? _

_\- Pour Alison oui, mais y'avait aussi Pat' qui te cherchait... Et un autre gars, qui m'a dit que tu l'avais invité. Assez grand, blond, avec des lunettes. »_

_La main d'Émilie se crispa autour de la sangle de son sac à main._

_« Gabriel ? Il est encore là ?_

_\- Je l'ai pas vu sortir en tout cas. Il est arrivé avec dix ans d'avance, je venais d'ouvrir, alors je lui ai offert une bière. Il était pas très bavard... »_

_La jeune femme se sentit à la fois soulagée et coupable : soulagée de savoir qu'il était toujours là, coupable de l'avoir laissé seul parmi des inconnus, avec lesquels il n'était jamais à l'aise._

_« Si c'est pas indiscret, c'est qui en fait ? reprit Thomas en lui lâchant l'épaule._

_\- C'est un... ami. Il... il est fan de peinture, balbutia Émilie, prise au dépourvu par la question._

_\- Un ami, hein ? »_

_La voix du géant était devenue taquine, son expression espiègle. Émilie sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle savait que nier ou protester ne lui servirait à rien : au contraire, ça ne ferait qu'éveiller la curiosité de son interlocuteur. Elle choisit donc de rester muette et de continuer à lui sourire innocemment... tout en élaborant un plan pour tuer Patricia : elle soupçonnait son amie d'avoir raconté à qui voulait l'entendre ses folles théories sur le couple « Gribouille-Milou »._

_Heureusement, Thomas n'insista pas. Il arracha deux coupons verts de son calepin et les lui tendit._

_« Tiens, c'est pour le champagne. Un verre par personne, parce qu'on en a pas énormément en stock, mais comme t'es la chouchou du personnel... » fit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_Les joues toujours rose, elle le remercia chaleureusement et prit les deux tickets. Puis, après lui avoir promis de revenir lui parler pendant la soirée, elle partit affronter la foule, à la recherche de Gabriel._

_De nombreux visages lui étaient familiers. À plusieurs reprises, elle échangea un sourire ou une brève salutation avec des étudiants qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins : certains fréquentaient ou avaient fréquenté les mêmes écoles qu'elle, d'autres venaient régulièrement au « StanDArt », d'autres encore étaient des amis de ses amis._

_Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle se serait volontiers arrêtée pour discuter avec certains d'entre eux, mais retrouver Gabriel était à ce moment-là sa priorité._

_Émilie ne le voyait nulle-part dans la foule, et déduisit qu'il était probablement dans l'autre salle : s'il avait été là, elle l'aurait vu, grand comme il était..._

_Le « StanDArt » était séparé en deux espaces : l'espace bar, dans lequel elle se trouvait à ce moment-là, et l'espace exposition (jadis la réserve de la pharmacie), dans lequel se déroulaient les spectacles de danse, les scènes de théâtre ou les expositions de tableaux, de dessins ou de graffitis. Spacieuse et polyvalente, cette seconde salle se prêtait bien à toutes les performances artistiques possibles et imaginables. C'était sans doute là qu'Alison avait présenté _

_Émilie dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'autre bout du bar, à cause de toutes les allées et venues, qui rappelaient les courants tumultueux d'une mer agitée : les gens allaient commander des bières au bar, cherchaient à rejoindre leurs amis ou voulaient s'absenter quelques minutes aux toilettes. Sans parler des danseurs au milieu de la salle, dont les mouvements étaient imprévisibles... Elle n'aimait pas user de la violence, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que ce n'étaient pas les « Pardon, désolée, excusez-moi » qui l'aideraient à avancer..._

_Enfin, après avoir soigneusement contourné un homme qui portait trois choppes dans chaque main, une femme qui tenait une cigarette en agitant les bras dans tous les sens et un couple qui testait des pirouettes qu'aucun des deux ne maîtrisait, elle atteignit enfin le bord de la petite scène à l'autre bout de la salle, située là où jadis devait se trouver le comptoir de la pharmacie. Le DJ venait d'arriver et était penché au-dessus de l'immense valise dans laquelle il avait rangé tout son matériel. Elle l'avait déjà vu durant d'autres événements, mais ne se souvenait pas de son nom._

_La porte pour accéder à l'autre espace permettait le passage simultané de deux personnes uniquement : à l'origine, elle n'était utilisée que par le personnel de la pharmacie qui circulait entre le comptoir et l'arrière-boutique. Depuis l'ouverture du « StanDArt » dix ans plus tôt, le patron promettait d'élargir le passage à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'en plaignait, mais ses promesses se terminaient toujours par « le mois prochain, quand j'aurai un peu d'argent de côté, là je suis à sec ». _

_Un groupe se tenait juste devant la porte et discutait avec entrain d'un sujet quelconque. Passablement exaspérée par le parcours du combattant qu'elle avait dû faire pour arriver jusque-là, Émilie avait envie de leur dire en termes peu délicats de se décaler pour la laisser passer. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tapoter l'épaule d'une des femmes qui lui tournait le dos, elle repéra Patricia, un verre de champagne à la main, qui suivait les conversations au sein du groupe._

_Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le visage de sa meilleure amie s'illumina._

_« Milooouuu ! T'étais où ? »_

_La métisse se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira sur le côté, à l'écart du groupe. Sans même regarder par terre, Émilie devina qu'elle avait mis ses bottes à talons : avec ses dix centimètres de plus, elle la dépassait à présent d'une demie-tête !_

_« T'as tout loupé, comment ça..._

_\- Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas fait exprès... Je voulais être à l'heure, mais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à me préparer..._

_\- Je vois ça. »_

_Patricia se lécha le pouce et le passa sous l'œil d'Émilie, là où le mascara avait coulé. Puis elle recula d'un pas et l'examina de la tête aux pieds._

_« Une vraie bombe, encore plus que d'habitude, commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu cherches à impressionner quelqu'un ? »_

_Comme avec Thomas, Émilie renonça à se défendre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais ses joues la trahirent en virant au cramoisi._

_Patricia éclata de rire._

_« Je l'ai vu juste avant, il est dans l'autre salle. C'est chouette que tu l'aies invité. Comme ça, je pourrai assister à votre premier rencard en direct._

_\- C'est pas un rencard, je l'ai juste invité pour... »_

_L'arrivée d'un homme du groupe aux côtés de Patricia l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Le grand brun passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune métisse et posa la tête sur son épaule, en fixant Émilie d'un air intrigué. Cette dernière comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait._

_Sa diversion était bienvenue : sa meilleure amie ne la taquinerait pas sur sa vie amoureuse tant que « potentiel petit ami n° 54 » se trouvait dans les parages._

_Après de brèves présentations et quelques banalités, Émilie prit congé des deux tourtereaux, sous prétexte qu'on l'attendait à côté. Après avoir promis de repasser vers eux plus tard dans la soirée, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte et passa enfin dans l'autre salle._

_Même s'il s'agissait du même établissement, l'ambiance dans l'espace exposition était totalement différente : la salle était vide, à l'exception de l'estrade centrale et des peintures accrochées aux murs, éclairées par des projecteurs. Quelques personnes étaient debout devant ces œuvres et les observaient attentivement, chuchotant parfois des commentaires à leurs voisins. Émilie n'entendait rien de ce qu'ils disaient, car la musique et les conversations du bar couvraient leurs paroles._

_Alison était accroupie au bord de la scène centrale et discutait avec deux invités. Elle avait à côté d'elle trois énormes cabas, dont Émilie ne parvenait pas à deviner le contenu. Elle savait que son amie avait prévu une mise en scène pour montrer comment lui était venue l'idée du thème de sa première exposition : les masques._

_Cinq grandes toiles et dix tableaux plus petits étaient apposés sur tous les murs. Tous représentaient des personnages masqués à différentes époques et dans différents contextes : princesse vénitienne, médecin de peste, chaman iroquois, super-héroïne new-yorkaise... Les tableaux étaient tous très différents, mais mettaient en valeur le regard des héros représentés._

_Émilie avait déjà vu une partie des œuvres à différents stades d'avancements, mais se retrouver au centre de la collection ne la laissa pas indifférente. Elle avait l'impression que ces personnages la fixaient avec curiosité, et qu'elle pouvait lire leurs pensées et leurs émotions quand elle croisait leurs regards._

_Ils étaient hypnotisants, si hypnotisants que, l'espace d'un instant, elle en oublia les raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue._

_Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, rompant le charme, et reporta son attention sur les personnes (bien réelles, elles) qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait toujours pas Gabriel._

_À côté de la porte, une jeune femme était installée à une table sur laquelle étaient disposées des flûtes de champagne. Émilie se souvint alors qu'elle tenait toujours les deux coupons verts dans la main. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui en tendit un._

_« Champagne ou prosecco ? On a les deux sortes, je peux même vous faire goûter un peu. »_

_Comme elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, Émilie prit un verre de champagne, en contempla les bulles et la couleur, huma son parfum avant d'y tremper les lèvres. Elle avait vu des connaisseurs faire pareil avec du vin, mais elle ignorait s'il fallait le faire aussi avec d'autres boissons alcoolisées. Ne décelant rien de particulier dans le champagne (il avait le goût du champagne, c'était sa seule certitude), elle remercia la sommelière et s'éloigna avant que celle-ci ne lui commençât à lui poser des questions._

_La scène centrale lui dissimulait presque la moitié de la salle. Son verre à la main, elle la contourna, à la recherche de celui qu'elle avait invité._

_C'est alors qu'elle le vit, debout devant le tableau d'un acteur kabuki. Les yeux rivés sur la toile, il écoutait d'un air gêné l'homme à côté de lui, qui parlait d'un air sérieux en gesticulant._

_Émilie sentit ses entrailles se serrer lorsqu'elle reconnut ce dernier._

_Gabriel était tombé entre les griffes de Stan._

_Stanislas Vidor, artiste incompris, précurseur d'un genre nouveau sur la scène parisienne, artiste incompris aux idées inédites, créateur hors normes et hors pairs. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il aimait se définir, et il le répétait _ad nauseam_ dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il fréquentait une prestigieuse école d'art, mais tout le monde savait que son talent (qui était plutôt une absence de talent) n'y était pour rien : son père, PDG d'une grande entreprise, était le principal sponsor de l'établissement._

_Émilie l'avait déjà croisé à d'autres vernissages : cet « artiste incompris » participait à tous les événements culturels de la ville, non pas pour féliciter les créateurs ou élargir ses horizons artistiques, mais pour commenter et critiquer les moindres détails, et expliquer comment lui aurait fait s'il était à la place de l'artiste, et ce même s'il s'agissait de domaines qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme la sculpture ou le stylisme. Lui-même n'avait exposé ses dessins qu'une fois, et de ce qu'Émilie avait entendu, l'exposition avait fait un flop._

_Tous ceux qui évoluaient dans le milieu artistique parisien avaient appris à l'éviter : à chaque fois qu'il approchait quelqu'un, ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, s'immisçait dans la conversation la plus proche ou trouvait un prétexte pour partir aussi vite que possible, sans même chercher à rester poli, car dès que Stanislas trouvait un interlocuteur un tant soit peu ouvert, il ne le lâchait plus de la soirée._

_Faute de le connaître, Gabriel était tombé droit dans son piège. Émilie reconnaissait le malaise dont il était pris, celui de quelqu'un qui veut désespérément quitter la conversation mais qui n'ose pas le faire de peur de vexer son interlocuteur._

_Elle devait à tout prix le sauver._

_Après avoir ajusté son sac sur son épaule, bu une gorgée de champagne et fait quelques grimaces discrètes pour détendre les traits de son visage, elle se précipita vers eux d'un air affolé._

_« Gab' ! T'es là ! Faut vite que tu viennes, on doit aller chercher la voiture d'Alison ! » _

_Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle, surpris. Elle s'arrêta droit devant eux en faisant semblant d'être essoufflée, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel._

_« Salut Stan, désolée, de venir vous interrompre dans votre discussion, mais... Gab', Faut qu'on se dépêche, elle m'a dit avant qu'elle voulait qu'on charge toutes ses affaires aussi vite que possible, pour pas perdre de temps ! » fit-elle, tout en priant que Gabriel lût le véritable message dans ses yeux : « Je t'offre une échappatoire, joue le jeu, s'il-te-plaît. » _

_Le regard de Gabriel s'illumina. Émilie retint un soupir de soulagement. Il avait compris._

_Au même moment, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle frissonna. Comme dans une scène au ralenti, elle se tourna vers Stan, avec un sourire si crispé et forcé qu'il lui faisait presque mal aux zygomatiques._

_« Émilie, quel plaisir de te voir ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »_

_Elle avait presque oublié l'autre raison laquelle elle avait de la peine à le supporter..._

_Sans la lâcher, Stan se pencha vers elle pour lui faire la bise. Émilie fit de son mieux pour que leurs joues ne fissent que s'effleurer et réprima une grimace quand elle sentit son souffle au niveau de son oreille. Elle se sentait un peu paranoïaque de penser ça, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait toujours à prolonger le moindre contact physique qu'il avait avec elle._

_« Tu viens plus au Café du Lys ? On se croisait souvent là-bas, mais je t'y ai plus vue depuis des semaines... ajouta-t-il en se redressant._

_\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, entre les cours, les répétitions, le boulot... J'ai plus vraiment le temps de sortir comme avant, » fit-elle vaguement. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle ne mettait plus les pieds dans ce café._

_« C'est dommage... Mais tu auras un peu plus de temps cet été ? On pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble. »_

_Les doigts se serrèrent encore un peu plus sur son épaule, comme les serres d'un rapace. L'instinct d'Émilie lui criait de fuir, mais ses bonnes manières l'en empêchaient. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, elle amena son verre à ses lèvres, son sourire plus crispé que jamais._

_Heureusement, Gabriel vint à la rescousse. Il s'interposa discrètement entre eux, tourné vers Émilie. Elle recula d'un pas pour lui laisser plus de place, et Stan la lâcha enfin._

_« Faut vraiment qu'on bouge, la voiture doit être prête avant qu'Alison sorte. On reviendra après de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en regardant brièvement Stanislas._

_\- Oui, on va revenir vite. À tout de suite, Stan ! » compléta-t-elle, avec un sourire sincère cette fois-ci, soulagée d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire._

_Elle attrapa Gabriel par la main et partit en direction de la porte, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa fuite._

_La main de Gabriel se serra autour de la sienne, enveloppant ses doigts dans une chaleur apaisante et agréable. Sa poigne était ferme mais douce, celle d'un dessinateur dont les gestes étaient assurés et délicats. Émilie n'avait plus envie de la lâcher._

_Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans le bar. Les sens d'Émilie furent tous assaillis en même temps, comme si elle avait sorti la tête de l'eau : la musique des hauts-parleurs, la fumée des cigarettes, la foule qui s'agitait dans tous les sens... En quelques pas, ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu du chaos. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de son verre. _

_Gabriel s'arrêta derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais elle n'entendit rien de ce qu'il disait._

_« Attends, y'a des canapés sur les côtés, ce sera plus confortable et je pourrai t'entendre, » articula-t-elle en espérant qu'il comprît au moins la moitié de ses paroles._

_Il hocha la tête, avant de pointer son index en direction de l'entrée. Elle acquiesça : s'ils avaient de la chance, ils trouveraient un canapé libre près de la porte, là où la musique était la moins forte._

_Gabriel serra alors sa main autour de la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la foule. Il s'y fraya un chemin avec une aisance qu'Émilie lui enviait : comme il dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête, les gens s'écartaient naturellement sur son passage, sans même qu'il eût besoin de les pousser. Si seulement il avait été avec elle quand elle était arrivée..._

_Leur traversée ne dura que quelques secondes, et ils se retrouvèrent devant la baie vitrée qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée. Trois canapés, disposés en « U » autour d'une table basse, s'étaient transformés en vestiaire, vu les nombreux sacs, vestes, casques et foulards qui s'y entassaient. Émilie lâcha la main de Gabriel, posa son verre à moitié vide sur la table et s'empressa de leur dégager deux places sur le canapé qui faisait face à la salle, en poussant les affaires sur le côté ou en les déplaçant sur les autres sièges. Devant l'air interloqué de Gabriel, elle haussa les épaules :_

_« Je pense pas que ça va gêner si on déplace tout ça pour s'asseoir. Et si quelqu'un voulait vraiment pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, il aurait pu les mettre au vestiaire, y'a des casiers à côté des toilettes. »_

_Elle posa son sac au pied de la table et s'assit. Voyant que Gabriel n'avait pas bougé, elle tapota la place à côté d'elle avec un air encourageant. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il contourna la table et s'installa à ses côtés._

_Leur mensonge pour échapper à Stan les avait rapprochés : Émilie sentait qu'une sorte de complicité était apparue entre eux. Gabriel paraissait plus détendu que lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec lui la première fois, et elle-même ne ressentait rien de la gêne qu'elle avait appréhendé._

_« Désolée d'être en retard... et désolée que vous... que tu sois tombé sur Stan. Quand on le connaît, on apprend à l'éviter, mais il a appris à repérer les nouveaux pour être sûr d'être écouté... »_

_Revenir au vouvoiement alors qu'elle l'avait tutoyé quelques secondes plus tôt sonnait faux. Maintenant qu'un semblant de lien s'était créé entre eux, elle ne voulait pas le briser en lui parlant avec trop de politesse et de distance._

_Il lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Coupés courts, ils paraissaient impossibles à ébouriffer : ses mèches reprirent exactement la même place lorsqu'il reposa sa main sur ses genoux. L'imagination d'Émilie vint à se demander quelle était leur texture et leur odeur, mais elle chassa ces pensées aussi vite que possible._

_« C'est rien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, t'en fais pas... Et pour Stan, c'était plutôt... divertissant, de parler avec lui. Ou de l'écouter parler, pour être précis._

_\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?_

_\- Je suis trop sobre et j'ai trop soif pour faire une bonne imitation. Il me faut à boire avant. Tu recommandes quoi ici ? » _

_Il se pencha sur la table pour attraper la carte des boissons, l'ouvrit et la tint entre eux pour qu'Émilie pût lire aussi._

_Trois coins de la carte étaient écornés, le quatrième était même déchiré. Plusieurs boissons avaient été tracées ou annotées, mais l'écriture était presque indéchiffrable. Par endroits, les prix avaient été modifiés ou reliés à d'autres boissons avec des flèches. Le pense-bête sur lequel figurait habituellement l'offre du mois avait était arraché, il n'en restait plus qu'un coin jaune pétant._

_Émilie se pencha dans l'espoir de déchiffrer plus facilement ce charabia. Elle sentit alors son parfum : discret et musqué, c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais, au milieu des miasmes de tabac, d'alcool et de sueur qui baignaient le « StanDArt ». Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle avait envie de s'approcher pour inspirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Mais à nouveau, elle chassa cette pensée : elle devait rester stoïque et concentrée si elle voulait faire une bonne impression sur lui._

_« Alors... Je bois pas beaucoup en général, alors je suis pas la meilleure personne à qui demander... Je prends toujours de la bière, c'est une valeur sûre ici, et leurs vins sont bons aussi, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, même si c'est rarement des grands crus. »_

_Elle se souvint alors du coupon qui lui restait._

_« Si tu veux du champagne gratuit, j'ai un coupon pour un verre, aussi. Ils donnent le champagne dans la salle d'expo, mais je suis sûre que tu peux aussi l'utiliser au bar._

_\- Je vais plutôt me laisser tenter par du vin blanc. Et toi ?_

_\- Une blanche, petite, mais attends, je te passe les sous... »_

_Émilie se pencha au-dessus de son sac, à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il n'était plus à côté d'elle. Après trois secondes de panique, elle le repéra de l'autre côté de la table._

_« Je t'invite, t'inquiète, » articula-t-il avant de disparaître dans la foule, sans laisser à Émilie le temps de protester._

_Elle se retrouva alors toute seule sur le canapé. Une partie d'elle avait envie de le suivre et d'insister pour payer sa part, mais elle y renonça à l'idée de devoir affronter la foule une nouvelle fois. Elle paierait la prochaine tournée..._

_La jeune femme décroisa les jambes et se renversa dans son siège, profitant des quelques minutes de solitude qui lui étaient accordées pour adopter une position moins élégante mais plus confortable. Pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à se détendre : toute seule au milieu d'un bar bondé, elle se sentait vulnérable, comme si des dizaines d'yeux étaient braqués sur elle, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes._

_Personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à elle, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait et se demandait pourquoi elle était toute seule dans son coin. Ce n'était que de la paranoïa, elle le savait, mais son malaise n'en disparaissait pas pour autant._

_Pour paraître plus occupée, elle prit son verre et sirota encore un peu de champagne, les yeux perdus dans la foule. Les bulles lui montaient à la tête, les premiers effets de l'alcool n'allaient pas tarder. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi : elle parviendrait peut-être à se détendre et serait moins timide au retour de Gabriel._

_Soudain, elle reconnut une silhouette familière qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elle : Patricia, seule cette fois-ci, avec deux shots dans les mains. Son sourire n'augurait de bon. _

_Émilie finit cul sec sa flûte de champagne, la reposa sur la table et se redressa, appréhensive. Un des verres que tenait son amie était sûrement pour elle, et la métisse n'était pas du genre à accepter qu'on lui dît non._

_« Milou, j'ai quelque chose pour nous, chantonna-t-elle. Un peu de courage, ça va pas faire de mal, on en a toutes les deux besoin. »_

_Elle s'assit sur la table basse et posa les deux verres entre elles._

_« Toi, avoir besoin de courage ? Je croyais que ça se passait bien de ton côté, » demanda Émilie avec un étonnement exagéré. Si Patricia mordait à l'hameçon et commençait à parler d'elle, elle oublierait peut-être ses questions gênantes sur son « rencard » avec Gabriel._

_La métisse leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Y'a son ex qui est arrivée, il a lâche pas des yeux, alors je crois que c'est mort. C'est comme si j'existais plus... Je tombe jamais sur des gars corrects, je dois avoir une problème... » soupira-t-elle avec amertume._

_Émilie posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse._

_« Laisse-le tomber, Pat'... S'il a pas tourné la page avec son ex, il peut pas t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Ça serait du gâchis que tu finisses avec lui. »_

_Patricia n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus. Émilie prit un des verres qu'elle avait amené et le lui tendit._

_« Pat', te prends pas la tête pour ça. Bois un peu, parle à d'autres gens, profite de la soirée, et tu verras que demain matin, tu seras contente d'être rentrée toute seule parce que tu auras ton lit rien que pour toi, sans un mec qui ronfle et qui transpire comme un porc. Alors arrête de penser à lui et pense à toi, rien qu'à toi. »_

_Après quelques secondes, sa moue se transforma en sourire. Elle prit le shot qu'elle lui tendait._

_« Milou, y'en a vraiment pas deux comme toi... J'espère que Gribouille se rend compte de la chance qu'il a._

_\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! protesta Émilie en lui cognant la cuisse, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la faire éclater de rire._

_\- Vous étiez mignons, en train de traverser la salle en vous tenant la main. Je vais ressortir ce moment pendant mon discours à votre mariage. (Émilie leva le bras, prête à lui donner un autre coup.) D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. »_

_Elle leva alors son verre, prête à trinquer. Émilie fit de même, humant au passage la liqueur qui s'y trouvait. Son odeur ne lui rappelait rien, et sa couleur était étrange : jaune topaze avec des reflets rosés. Elle grimaça à l'idée d'avaler ce liquide._

_« C'est quoi ce truc ? Tu commandes toujours des trucs bizarres._

_\- Spécialité du barman, il appelle ça le « shot PACMAN »._

_\- À cause de la couleur ?_

_\- Ouais, et parce que si t'en bois trop, tu vois des fantômes après. Mais t'en fais pas, c'est juste un shot, il va rien t'arriver, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'Émilie grimaça. Allez, à toi et à ta future vie commune avec ton dessinateur !_

_\- Au vernissage d'Alison, et à notre amitié, » corrigea Émilie, en insistant bien sur chaque mot._

_Les deux femmes trinquèrent et vidèrent leurs verres d'une traite. Émilie fut immédiatement prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Sa gorge et son œsophage étaient en feu, et son estomac la brûlait, comme si elle avait avalé de la lave. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses joues la picotaient, ses narines la démangeaient._

_En essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa toux, elle lança plus qu'elle ne posa son verre sur la table et se pencha au-dessus de son sac, à la fois pour y récupérer des mouchoirs et pour cacher son visage à Patricia. Celle-ci, mis à part une grimace et un long râle, n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affectée. Elle l'entendit même ricaner avant de sentir une main lui tapoter le dos._

_« Ça va ? Tu survis ? »_

_Tâtonnant à l'aveugle pour retrouver son paquet de mouchoirs, elle lui répondit par un grognement. Même si sa toux s'était calmée, ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas encore opérationnelles._

_Elle se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux. Patricia la regardait, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, mais ses iris s'étaient teintés d'inquiétude. Peut-être qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin ?_

_« Ça va... croassa Émilie. T'as pas autre chose à boire, pour faire descendre ça ?_

_\- Non, mais je peux aller te chercher un verre d'eau, si tu veux, fit-elle en désignant le bar d'un signe de tête. Ah ben tiens, y'a ton chéri qui revient, je vous laisse ! »_

_Avant qu'Émilie ne pût intervenir, elle était déjà partie._

_Sa gorge la brûlait toujours autant, elle avait toujours aussi chaud, mais les picotements sur son visage avaient cessé. Elle essuya la sueur sur son visage du revers de la main, en espérant que son maquillage tiendrait le coup._

_Gabriel, absent pendant cinq minutes à peine, était en train de revenir vers le coin des canapés, un verre dans chaque main. Tel un nageur dans des eaux tumultueuses, il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit. Émilie se redressa et lui fit un signe de main timide, en espérant qu'il n'avait rien vu de son entrevue avec Patricia : s'il lui demandait de quoi elles avaient parlé, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui avouer que Patricia avait passé son temps à la taquiner sur leur potentielle relation. Elle serait obligée de mentir, et non seulement elle avait horreur de ça, mais elle le faisait très mal... surtout après avoir bu de l'alcool._

_Son corps lui paraissait plus lourd, mais son esprit semblait flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. La musique lui semblait plus lointaine, mais lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge, son toussotement l'assourdit presque. Et quand elle voulut ajuster le bas de sa robe sur ses genoux, ses gestes lui parurent maladroits, peu coordonnés et trop lents. _

_Les signes ne trompaient pas : elle était pompette._

_Il fallait absolument que Gabriel ne s'en rendît pas compte. Même s'il n'avait fait aucune remarque négative concernant son retard, Émilie était sûre qu'il n'en avait pas eu une bonne impression. Si elle voulait rattraper le coup, il fallait qu'elle restât irréprochable pendant toute la soirée. Elle devrait mettre en œuvre tout son talent de comédienne pour y arriver._

_« Désolé, j'ai mis du temps, il y avait beaucoup de monde, fit Gabriel en arrivant vers elle. Ils avaient plus de bière blanche, alors j'ai pris de la blonde, j'espère que c'est bon... Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Émilie se raidit. Sa question, posée sur un ton inquiet, l'avait prise au dépourvu._

_« Oui oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée._

_\- T'as l'air un peu... rouge ? Enfin, c'est juste une impression..._

_\- J'ai juste un peu chaud, c'est tout, t'en fais pas. »_

_Il contourna la table pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa leurs verres devant eux._

_« Tu veux sortir un moment ? Je t'accompagne volon..._

_\- Non, non, non, pas besoin. La bière, ça va me rafraîchir ! » fit-elle en saisissant son verre._

_S'ils sortaient, il se rendrait compte que sa démarche n'était pas très assurée et se douterait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche..._

_Elle but rapidement une gorgée de sa bière, soulagée d'avoir enfin quelque chose pour rafraîchir sa gorge en feu. Boire de l'alcool alors qu'elle était déjà un peu ivre n'était pas une très bonne idée, elle s'en rendait compte, mais ce n'étaient pas quelques gorgées de bière qui allaient y changer quelque chose. De plus, elle aurait les idées plus claires lorsqu'elle aurait soulagé les sensations de brûlures..._

_Elle croisa alors le regard de Gabriel, qui l'observait d'un air intrigué, son verre de vin blanc à la main, prêt à trinquer._

_« Oh, désolée, j'étais trop pressée. J'avais vraiment soif, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux._

_\- Je vois ça. »_

_Elle avait envie de se gifler mentalement : une sorte de tension s'était créée entre eux, Gabriel suspectait quelque chose Si elle ne se prenait pas en main rapidement, cette rencontre serait un désastre..._

_Il leva son verre. Elle l'imita._

_« Merci pour l'invitation, commença-t-il. C'est toujours sympa de voir ce que font les autres._

_\- Merci d'être venu... et encore désolée d'avoir été en retard. C'est pas mon genre, d'habitude._

_\- C'est vraiment pas grave, ça m'a pas embêté d'attendre. Oublions ça, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

_Clin d'œil qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Son cœur s'emballa._

_Ils trinquèrent. Gabriel huma le contenu de son verre d'un air concentré avant d'en siroter un peu. Émilie trempa à peine les lèvres dans sa choppe, embarrassée d'avoir oublié une règle de politesse aussi importante. Après l'avoir reposée sur la table, elle se renversa sur le canapé en se tournant légèrement vers lui, avec autant de nonchalance qu'elle pouvait feindre._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté, Stan ? Dis-moi tout. »_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une soirée au StanDArt (2)

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Encore désolée pour ce retard, je crois que je vais devoir passer à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines plustôt que chaque semaine, car j'arrive vraiment pas à suivre... Merci pour votre patience !

La voici, cette partie centrale qui m'a inspiré tout le reste de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Amis de la guimauve, réjouissez-vous, ce chapitre est pour vous !

Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, stay miraculous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Une soirée au StanDArt (2)**_

_Gabriel se redressa, baissa ses lunettes de quelques centimètres et reprit son verre avec une expression arrogante. Il plissa ses narines, comme si respirer le même air que les gens autour de lui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'Émilie pouffa devant sa grimace, il la regarda avec un air si dédaigneux en soulevant les sourcils qu'elle se demanda si Stan n'avait pas temporairement pris possession de son corps._

_« Attends, tu oublies quelque chose, remarqua-t-elle en attrapant un béret qui traînait sur un des canapés. Il te manque un accessoire essentiel. »_

_Elle posa le béret sur sa tête et l'ajusta de façon à ce qu'il fût aussi tordu que possible sans tomber, à la manière de Stan. Lorsqu'elle s'était penchée vers lui, elle en avait profité pour humer son parfum à nouveau. Maintenant que l'alcool avait embrumé son esprit, son odeur était devenue encore plus entêtante._

_« Voilà, c'est parfait, » commenta-t-elle en reprenant sa place. Si elle restait trop proche de lui, elle avait peur de faire une bêtise..._

_« Ces tableaux sont impressionnants, certes, commença-t-il d'une voix pompeuse, mais je trouve qu'ils ne font pas honneur au thème du masque. C'est beaucoup trop... terre à terre. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »_

_Son imitation frôlait la perfection. Émilie se laissa prendre au jeu, même si elle devait lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire._

_« Oui, tout à fait._

_\- Parfait, je vois que vous vous y connaissez, contrairement à la plupart des gens ici... Vous voyez, je trouve que c'est un thème trop subtil pour être traité par des artistes débutants... Si j'étais à la place de l'artiste, j'aurais plutôt travaillé sur les masques intérieurs, ceux que chacun de nous porte en lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »_

_Émilie n'arrivait pas à dire si Stan lui avait vraiment dit ça ou s'il exagérait ses propos, mais c'était là toute la magie de son imitation : les pauses excessives entre les phrases, l'usage exagéré du verbe « voir », les regards en coin qu'il lui jetait, à la recherche de complicité... Tout y était._

_« Enfin, qui suis-je pour juger ? Chacun peut faire ce qu'il veut, évidemment... Mais je regrette qu'on manque de subtilité dans le domaine... Vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_\- Oh si, je suis d'accord avec vous._

_\- Merci, je suis ravi de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi éclairé que moi. Post Tenebras Lux, comme auraient dit nos ancêtres romains. D'ailleurs, eux aussi pensaient que l'art n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde... Vous devriez venir à mon atelier un jour, je vous montrerai ce qu'est l'art sous sa forme la plus pure. L'art, le vrai, » ajouta-t-il d'un air dramatique._

_Cette fois-ci, Émilie ne put se retenir : elle éclata de rire. À côté d'elle, Gabriel resta stoïque, mais elle voyait les tremblements au coin de ses lèvres : il luttait pour ne pas rire._

_« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? C'est un sujet extrêmement sérieux. Je ne montre pas toujours mon atelier à tout le monde, seulement à ceux qui le méritent... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, » ajouta-t-il après un court suspens._

_À ces huit dernières syllabes, son rire se transforma en fou-rire. Elle mit ses mains devant la bouche et se pencha en avant, dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle et d'endiguer son hilarité. En vain. Lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un hoquet, Gabriel finit par craquer lui aussi. Son rire était plus discret, comme sa personnalité, et il paraissait surpris de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle, mais la jeune femme sentait qu'il était soudain beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa présence. Il n'était visiblement pas habitué à faire rire les gens, et en semblait ravi. C'était adorable._

_Émilie mit un moment à se calmer. Ses abdominaux et ses zygomatiques lui faisaient mal à force d'avoir ri, des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, sa respiration était saccadée. L'alcool l'avait rendue encore plus sensible à tout type d'humour._

_« Pfiou... lâcha-t-elle enfin, après avoir bu une gorgée de bière pour faire passer son hoquet. Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? Je t'ai sauvé juste à temps, alors._

_\- Si seulement... C'était que le début, je peux continuer. Il m'a parlé pendant en tout cas une demie-heure. Tu es arrivée au moment où il se comparait à Klimt... si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » fit-il en enlevant le béret et en le lançant sur la pile de vêtements d'où Émilie l'avait pris._

_Sa dernière phrase faillit relancer son fou-rire, mais elle réussit à se retenir._

_« Mon pauvre... Si ça peut te consoler, tu l'imites vraiment bien. Tu pourrais rejoindre notre troupe de théâtre quand tu veux._

_\- C'est pas la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme lui. Mon école grouille de cas pareils, des artistes persuadés qu'ils vont changer le monde. Je me suis habitué, à force._

_\- Tu es à l'EnsAD, c'est bien ça ? »_

_Leur conversation fut soudainement interrompue par un larsen. Émilie grimaça et se boucha les oreilles, mais c'était trop tard : ses tympans avaient déjà été sonnés. La musique s'interrompit. Dans la salle, des cris retentirent, certains agacés, d'autres paniqués._

_« Test, un, deux, un, deux, fit alors une voix masculine dans les hauts-parleurs. Ah, c'est bon ! Désolé pour ça, je branchais juste mon matos. J'espère que vous êtes prêts, parce que ça va bouger toute la nuit ! »_

_Émilie reconnut la voix du DJ, celui qu'elle avait vu se préparer un peu plus tôt. Quelques cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent de la foule en guise de réponse. Ils furent presque tout de suite noyés par la première chanson, _Je danse le MIA_ de IAM._

_Émilie fut soulagée de se trouver là où ils étaient : comme les hauts-parleurs étaient dirigés vers le centre de la salle, ils pouvaient continuer à parler sans hausser la voix._

_« Donc tu es à l'EnsAD ? répéta-t-elle._

_\- Oui, dans le secteur de l'image imprimée. Je sais pas si tu sais un peu comment ça fonctionne, mais en gros, il y a différents cursus dans lesquels on peut se spécialiser._

_\- Ma sœur voulait faire architecture là-bas, mais on l'a pas prise, alors je vois vaguement les différentes formations. Mais « image imprimée », c'est quoi exactement ?_

_\- Différentes techniques, comme la gravure, la peinture, le dessin... ce que je fais maintenant, comme tu l'as remarqué, » ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu._

_Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait remarqué, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés._

_« De ce que j'ai vu, t'as un talent de fou, c'est incroyable. Après, je suis pas une experte dans le domaine, alors mon avis vaut peut-être rien... Tu veux pas montrer tes dessins à Stan ? »_

_Il pouffa de rire._

_« Pas besoin, je sais déjà qu'il me dira qu'à ma place, il aurait dessiné la beauté intérieure de ses modèles, car l'apparence, c'est trop terre à terre. »_

_La musique passa à _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ de Cindy Lauper. Les yeux d'Émilie se perdirent dans la foule, où tout le monde avait commencé à danser. Ou à se balancer en rythme, pour les moins doués._

_« Et toi ? Ton domaine, c'est bien le théâtre ? »_

_Sa question était timide, un peu évasive, comme s'il avait peur de lui demander quelque chose de trop personnel. Son intérêt paraissait toutefois sincère, et Émilie était ravie de pouvoir lui parler un peu plus de sa vie et de lui partager son monde. L'alcool la rendait aussi plus loquace._

_« Oui. Enfin... J'essaie, et je crois que je m'en sors pas trop mal. Je sais que je pourrai probablement jamais en vivre plus tard, mais pour l'instant... c'est vraiment mon élément, » conclut-elle, rêveuse._

_Ses parents l'avaient inscrite à des cours de théâtre quand elle avait huit ans, pour l'aider à vaincre sa timidité. À ce moment-là, ils ne se rendaient pas encore compte de la place que prendrait ce « simple hobby » pour leur fille..._

_Douze ans plus tard, elle en avait fait sa vie et voulait continuer aussi longtemps que possible, même si l'avenir que lui offrait cette passion était incertain. Répéter pendant des semaines avec une troupe solidaire, débattre sans cesse avec le metteur en scène pour trouver la meilleure manière de jouer une scène, sentir le trac monter à mesure que la première représentation approchait... et enfin, monter sur scène, sous le feu des projecteurs, pour présenter en une heure trente le travail d'une année de dur labeur. C'était durant ces soirs de spectacle qu'elle se sentait le mieux._

_« Pourquoi tu dis que tu pourras jamais en vivre ? C'est vrai que c'est pas le travail le plus stable et le plus facile du monde, mais il y a sûrement plus de possibilités à Paris que n'importe où ailleurs dans le pays._

_\- C'est vrai, mais il y a tellement de monde qui en rêve... Des gens talentueux, en plus... des gens qui sont nés pour faire ça, alors que moi... J'ai la passion, mais pas le talent, alors j'ai aucune chance face à tous ces futurs comédiens qui « montent » à Paris. »_

_Elle avait essayé de prendre une attitude posée et un ton détaché, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à camoufler complètement sa déception. Elle n'était pas jalouse, loin de là : c'était même la première à encourager ses collègues et amis avant leurs castings. Mais quand elle les voyait décrocher leurs premiers rôles dans des films ou rejoindre des troupes prestigieuses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander parfois pourquoi elle-même n'y arrivait pas._

_En quelques pensées, sa bonne humeur s'était transformée en coup de blues. Et avec l'alcool qui amplifiait ses émotions tout en réduisant son self-control, elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa tristesse à Gabriel. Elle qui rêvait de faire carrière sur scène, elle n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant de s'amuser à une fête..._

_Le jeune homme se pencha alors vers elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle y lut quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui avant. Quelque chose de... doux et rassurant._

_Émilie ne se serait jamais doutée que des yeux bleus pouvaient être aussi chaleureux. _

_« Dis pas ça. Le talent, ça fait pas tout. Il y a aussi la passion et le travail qui comptent énormément. Si t'es passionnée par ce que tu fais et que tu te donnes les moyens pour réussir, ça finira par marcher. Il faut juste un peu de patience, ça arrivera au moment où ça doit arriver. »_

_Émilie avait déjà entendu de tels propos de la part de ses amis ou de ses profs, mais venant de Gabriel, ces encouragements avaient plus d'effet. Comme s'il en savait plus qu'elle-même sur l'avenir qui l'attendait. Ou s'il s'était trouvé à sa place dans le passé._

_« Et en parlant des gens qui montent à Paris pour réussir... reprit-il. Crois-moi, c'est pas parce qu'ils ont déménagé de l'autre bout du pays qu'ils sont forcément doués. Y'a qu'à voir mon exemple..._

_\- Ton exemple ? T'es le nouveau Rembrandt et tu me dis que tu fais pas partie des gens doués ? »_

_Ses yeux s'assombrirent, il détourna le regard vers le contenu de son verre. Émilie eut un pincement au cœur. Sa remarque avait touché une corde sensible, visiblement._

_« J'étais pas venu à Paris pour faire du dessin, à la base. Je voulais faire du stylisme, mais j'ai loupé les examens d'entrée deux années de suite, alors c'est tombé à l'eau. C'était probablement pas la bonne voie pour moi... »_

_Gabriel, styliste ? Émilie n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais maintenant qu'il le lui avait dit, c'était presque évident : le style de ses croquis au jardin du Luxembourg lui rappelait beaucoup les esquisses des grands couturiers, et les vêtements des modèles y étaient représentés dans les moindres détails. Cet indice aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille._

_Elle se sentit bête de s'être plainte de sa vie alors qu'elle avait la chance de faire ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. D'autres n'avaient pas cette chance..._

_Enhardie par l'alcool, elle posa alors une main rassurante sur sa cuisse, comme elle l'avait fait avec Patricia un peu plus tôt. Il frissonna à ce contact._

_« Ils avaient peut-être peur que tu décourages les autres élèves avec tes créations, » plaisanta-t-elle d'une petite voix, guettant sa réaction._

_Les yeux toujours plongés dans son verre, Gabriel haussa les épaules. Elle l'entendit toutefois souffler fort par le nez, comme s'il avait retenu un rire. Elle aurait même juré que la commissure de ses lèvres s'était soulevée de quelques millimètres._

_Un silence s'installa entre eux. Gabriel fixait pensivement la foule, qui se déhanchait à présent sur_ Take On Me_ de A-ha. Émilie se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, non seulement à cause de la pause dans leur discussion, mais aussi de sa main gauche, toujours posée sur sa jambe : elle ne savait pas comment l'enlever en restant « naturelle », tout en sachant que plus elle la laissait posée longtemps, plus le geste serait suspect._

_Pour calmer sa nervosité, elle but une gorgée de sa bière, en espérant que l'alcool l'aiderait à se détendre et à trouver l'inspiration pour combler les blancs._

_« Je comprends pourquoi tu viens souvent dessiner au parc : y'a tellement de gens avec des styles différents, ça doit être le paradis pour les passionnés de mode !_

_\- À vrai dire, j'y suis allé la première fois pour un devoir, une série de croquis sur la nature en ville. Mais tu as raison : voir autant de styles différents m'a redonné la motivation de dessiner et d'imaginer des tenues. Ces esquisses vont probablement jamais sortir de mon tiroir, mais ça me donne l'occasion de rêver un peu._

_\- Tu sais jamais. Peut-être que dans dix ans, les gens vont s'arracher les créations de Gabriel Agreste, le plus grand styliste et couturier de toute l'histoire française ? »_

_Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire, vu sa moue sceptique. Il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte du potentiel qu'il avait, ou avait renoncé à ses rêves pour ne pas les voir brisés par ses échecs._

_Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'il la percevait aussi ? Comme quelqu'un qui gâchait son propre avenir, convaincu que son « moi » du présent n'y arriverait pas et que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer ?_

_« Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-elle d'une voix décidée. On va faire un marché, toi et moi. On se donne six ans pour réussir ce dont on se sent pas capables : moi de percer dans le théâtre, toi pour te relancer dans le stylisme et percer dans la mode. Et en juin 2000, on se retrouve ici autour d'une bière pour fêter nos succès et se moquer des « nous » de juin 1994. »_

_Gabriel lui lança un regard surpris, qu'elle lui rendit : ses pensées divaguaient dans son esprit éméché, cette idée lui était venue spontanément, et elle l'avait émise sans réfléchir ni se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait sur le moment. Mais ce qui était dit était dit, elle ne pouvait que continuer sur sa lancée. Elle osa enfin ôter sa main gauche de sa cuisse, et lui tendit sa main droite._

_« Ça te va, ce deal ? »_

_Il continua de la dévisager sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Le sourire d'Émilie se crispa. Elle déglutit, en se demandant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin cette fois-ci et s'il ne la prenait pas pour une folle._

_Enfin, il lui sourit et serra sa main, avec fermeté mais douceur._

_« Six ans ? Ça fait long... Il faudra que tu me téléphones d'Hollywood pour me le rappeler, pour que je puisse libérer un peu de temps entre deux _fashion weeks_. »_

_Émilie fut soulagée par sa réaction. Ils savaient tous les deux que sa proposition n'était pas sérieuse, mais jouer le jeu et faire semblant de planifier leur future rencontre évitait de dire non tout de suite. Ils avaient le droit de rêver..._

_Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui lâcher la main, des notes familières s'élevèrent dans l'air. Un tempo rythmé, une mélodie entraînante, des paroles dans lesquelles perçait le sourire du chanteur... Émilie avait déjà entendu cette chanson quelques mois plus tôt et l'avait tout de suite désignée comme « sa » chanson coup de cœur, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver le groupe qui l'avait composée. Elle avait demandé à ses amis, à ses connaissances et même aux vendeurs dans les magasins de disques, mais personne n'avait pu la renseigner. C'était comme si cette chanson la fuyait, et ne choisissait d'apparaître qu'à certains moments de sa vie._

_L'occasion était trop belle et trop rare pour qu'elle restât assise._

_Sans lâcher Gabriel, Émilie se leva, déterminée à en profiter._

_« Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il._

_\- C'est mon coup de cœur, viens danser avec moi ! » lui répondit-elle en tirant sur son bras._

_Il écarquilla les yeux et pâlit. La panique se lisait sur son visage. Mais Émilie ne comptait pas le lâcher._

_« Quoi ? lâcha-t-il._

_\- Allez viens, je te guide ! »_

_Il finit par céder, même si à son expression, on aurait dit qu'elle lui avait proposé de se jeter dans une rivière infestée de piranhas. À peine avait-il décollé ses fesses du canapé qu'elle l'entraînait dans la foule, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans le sens inverse. Cette chanson la mettait toujours de bonne humeur, et maintenant qu'elle était pompette, son état frisait l'euphorie._

_Lorsqu'elle trouva une petite place entre deux groupes, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gabriel. Il n'avait plus l'air paniqué, mais mal à l'aise et résigné. Devant une telle mine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_« C'est quoi cette tête ? » cria-t-elle pour être sûre qu'il l'entendît._

_Il grimaça, et articula une réponse qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose comme « j'aime pas danser » ou « je sais pas danser »._

_Elle lui lâcha alors la main, s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Comme il était plus grand qu'elle, elle dut se coller à lui pour avoir une bonne prise._

_« C'est parce que t'as encore jamais dansé avec moi, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille._

_Quelque part au fond de son esprit, son « moi » sobre se demandait où elle avait trouvé autant de hardiesse._

_La peau sous ses mains dégageait une chaleur agréable. Elle sentait les pulsations précipitées de sa jugulaire. Son parfum était encore plus envoûtant qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle était serrée contre lui._

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil d'encouragement._

_« Laisse-toi porter et tout ira bien, promis. »_

_Émilie glissa les mains sur son torse et prit appui dessus pour s'éloigner, puis elle se mit à danser devant lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les siens, l'invitant à se joindre à elle. Il ne restait plus que quelques mesures avant le refrain, la partie la plus entraînante de la chanson. C'était le moment ou jamais._

_Elle vit la tension sur son visage fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ne la lâchait pas une seconde du regard, son rictus crispé se transforma d'abord en sourire timide, puis en mine amusée. Il commença à se balancer en rythme._

_« Tu vois ? C'est pas si terrible ! » rit-elle, sans savoir s'il pouvait l'entendre._

_Ses mouvements devinrent plus assurés. Et même si ce n'était pas le meilleur « cavalier » avec qui Émilie avait eu l'occasion de danser, il s'en sortait plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui avait paru aussi réticent._

_La piste de danse était bondée mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans tout l'univers, le mètre carré qu'ils occupaient était devenu le champ de tous les possibles, maintenant qu'elle avait mis son partenaire à l'aise._

_Le refrain commença. Son rythme endiablé la rendit plus audacieuse. Tout en dansant, elle se glissa derrière lui et en profita pour lui effleurer les omoplates. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui faire face, elle revint à la place où elle était avant et lui tapota l'épaule. C'était la blague la plus vieille du monde, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister._

_Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle, une moue de protestation sur les lèvres, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle attrapa ses mains et l'entraîna dans une improvisation de _lindy hop_ et de _swing_. Il se prit au jeu en quelques secondes à peine et suivait ses mouvements sans aucune hésitation, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. À trois reprises, il prit même l'initiative et la fit tournoyer._

_Son partenaire n'était pas seulement un excellent dessinateur et un acteur correct, mais aussi un bon danseur. La jeune femme se demanda quels étaient ses autres talents cachés et combien de temps elle mettrait pour les découvrir. Elle se jura de le lui demander dès qu'ils se seraient rassis à leur place._

_Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Ces quelques pensées parasites l'avaient distraites pendant à peine une seconde, mais ça avait suffi à la faire trébucher. Émilie ferma les yeux, la tête dans les épaules, prête à laisser son dos encaisser l'impact. _

_Impact qui ne vint jamais. Au moment où elle pensait heurter le plancher, une main se glissa dans son dos pour la retenir. Sa chute fut brusquement interrompue, moins douloureuse que ce qu'elle avait craint. Par le plus grand des hasards, la musique s'arrêta au même moment._

_Un peu sonnée, Émilie ouvrit timidement les yeux et découvrit le visage de Gabriel à quelques centimètres du sien. Il paraissait aussi essoufflé qu'elle._

_« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_Elle l'entendait distinctement, car la musique n'avait pas encore repris. Elle jeta un regard autour d'eux, et remarqua des dizaines d'yeux rivés sur eux. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, en partie parce qu'elle était au centre de l'attention, mais surtout parce qu'il était si proche d'elle. Il faisait soudain très chaud._

_« Oui, je me suis juste pris les pieds dans quelque chose, ça m'arrive tout le temps, » mentit-elle. _

_L'alcool était probablement le principal responsable de sa maladresse, mais elle se garderait bien de le lui avouer._

_Il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, tout en gardant une main protectrice sur son épaule et l'autre dans son dos. Certains danseurs autour d'eux les observaient encore, mais une grande partie s'était déjà détournée. La musique reprit et le public se mit à scander les paroles de _Heaven is a Place on Earth_, de Belinda Carlisle._

_« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Viens, je te ramène vers les canapés. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, » lui proposa Gabriel, en enlevant la main qui était collée contre le bas de son dos. Celle qui était sur son épaule restait bien en place, prête à la stabiliser au moindre vacillement_

_Émilie fit non de la tête et se décolla de lui. Elle allait bien, tout allait bien... mis à part qu'elle était essoufflée, que sa tête tournait, qu'elle avait très chaud, et que son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle était en train de redescendre sur terre après leur danse, et se rendait compte de qu'il s'était passé : leur complicité, leur danse, leur proximité, la magie évidente qui avait opéré entre eux... Sur le moment, elle avait agi spontanément sans penser à rien, mais maintenant, les émotions la rattrapaient, et elle ne savait pas comment les contrôler._

_Un urgent besoin d'être seule l'assaillit, indispensable pour qu'elle pût se remettre ses idées en place._

_« Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite. Je voulais juste demander le nom de la chanson au DJ, » fit-elle d'une voix aussi assurée que possible, en désignant la petite scène où se trouvait le disc-jockey._

_Les yeux de Gabriel suivirent son geste, et elle suivit son regard... pour découvrir une silhouette familière debout à côté de la table de mixage, en pleine conversation avec le musicien._

_C'était Patricia, le visage rayonnant d'un air qu'Émilie reconnut tout de suite : celui qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle manigançait quelque chose. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment._

_« C'est pas ton amie à côté de lui ? » demanda Gabriel._

_Émilie déglutit en hochant la tête. Son mauvais pressentiment se transforma en panique totale lorsque Patricia pointa un doigt dans leur direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la blonde comprit ce que la métisse avait en tête._

_Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il fallait agir, et vite. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle attrapa le bras de Gabriel et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction des canapés._

_« Suis-moi, faut qu'on sorte d'ici, lui cria-t-elle en se retournant._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Je t'explique dehors. Faut qu'on se dépêche ! »_

_Leur passage fut plus mouvementé que les précédents, car Émilie avait laissé tomber tous les égards qu'elle avait pris pour les autres et bousculait tout le monde. Les protestations fusaient dans son sillage, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il devaient absolument sortir avant la fin de la chanson._

_Elle le lâcha lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les canapés. Un couple avait pris leur place et en profitait pour s'embrasser passionnément, mais Émilie leur prêta à peine attention : elle se précipita vers eux, plongea sa main dans l'espace entre leurs jambes et la table basse pour attraper son sac et repartit tout de suite, sans leur accorder un seul regard._

_Gabriel l'attendait, confus. Elle lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête. La sortie n'était plus très loin..._

_La voix de Belinda s'interrompit alors, à quelques secondes du dernier refrain, et fut remplacée par une mélodie douce de piano. Émilie la reconnut tout de suite._

Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ d'Elton John. Un autre de ses coups de cœur récents, que Patricia lui chantait souvent pour la taquiner sur sa vie amoureuse. Ce n'était pas un hasard si le DJ la passait juste après lui avoir parlé..._

_La jeune femme rejoignit la porte d'entrée à une vitesse record, ne s'arrêtant qu'une demie-seconde pour s'assurer que Gabriel la suivait. Thomas se tenait toujours là, penché sur une feuille gribouillée de chiffres. Il leva la tête à son passage, mais avant qu'il ne pût faire une quelconque remarque ou poser une question, elle lança un « Besoin d'air, on revient ! » en guise d'explication et poussa la porte pour sortir._

_L'air frais de la nuit lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dehors, mais la température à l'intérieur était si haute et l'air si enfumé que le contraste était frappant. Émilie s'appuya contre la porte grande ouverte et inspira la plus longue bouffée d'oxygène de sa vie._

_Gabriel la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. À peine était-il sorti qu'elle claquait la porte derrière lui. Ils avaient réussi..._

_Émilie n'était pourtant pas encore tirée d'affaire : si elle avait déjoué le plan de Patricia, celui de « faire danser Émilie avec Gabriel sur une chanson extrêmement mièvre pour accélérer les choses », elle devait encore expliquer son comportement étrange à son compagnon._

_Ce dernier la regardait avec un mélange de confusion et d'inquiétude. Un de ses bras était même légèrement tendu vers elle, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouît d'un instant à l'autre._

_« Émilie, je veux pas être parano, mais t'as pas l'air... bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_Maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune distraction autour d'eux, elle pouvait difficilement lui mentir. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop bu (que penserait-il d'elle à ce moment-là ?), et encore moins que sa présence à lui la mettait dans tous ses états – en bien ou en mal, elle ne savait pas._

_« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda-t-il._

_Même s'il n'avait que posé la question, Émilie entendit déjà des excuses dans sa voix. Son cœur se serra de culpabilité : elle était restée si focalisée sur ses émotions et sur la façon de les contrôler qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment se sentait lui._

_Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait lui mentir, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Depuis le début, elle était persuadé que Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien, et cette soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble le lui avait confirmé. Si elle voulait qu'il y en eût d'autres, elle lui devait la vérité, car elle ne voulait pas que leur relation fût basée sur un mensonge._

_Elle expira longuement, passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque et baissa les yeux._

_« Non, c'est pas toi. T'as été super pendant toute la soirée, c'est moi qui ai pas assuré... Je te dois des explications. »_

_La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Deux femmes et un homme sortirent du bar, pris dans une discussion animés. Émilie et Gabriel s'écartèrent sur leur passage, sans que le trio ne leur prêtât la moindre attention._

_« On devrait peut-être trouver un endroit plus calme pour parler ? » proposa Gabriel._

_Il la regardait avec inquiétude, il avait parlé sur un ton doux et bienveillant. Adopterait-il ce même ton quand elle lui aurait tout raconté ?_

_Un banc libre se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour leur discussion. Émilie le désigna d'un geste discret, Gabriel hocha la tête._

_Même si le déplacement jusqu'au banc ne leur prit que quelques secondes, la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il durait des heures. Son cerveau embrumé tentait de construire un discours d'explication cohérent, mais sous la pression de l'appréhension, il n'y arrivait pas. La présence de Gabriel à côté d'elle ne facilitait pas non plus ses réflexions..._

_Gabriel atteignit le banc en premier, mais il attendit qu'elle s'assît pour s'installer à ses côtés. Émilie remarqua avec regret qu'il y avait plus de distance entre eux que lorsqu'ils étaient assis au StanDArt._

_Le moment était venu de se jeter à l'eau. Émilie inspira longuement._

_« C'est vraiment bête comme histoire, et c'est rien de grave, t'en fais pas, commença-t-elle en regardant entre ses pieds. Mais en gros... Tu vois qui c'est Patricia ? La fille qui est souvent avec moi au parc et qui parlait au DJ ce soir ? (Il acquiesça.) Ben Patricia, elle s'est mis en tête que... que toi et moi... qu'elle voulait que toi et moi... qu'elle ferait tout pour que toi et moi... Non, attends, je recommence : Patricia s'est mis en tête que toi et moi, on ferait un super couple, et qu'elle ferait tout pour nous mettre ensemble. »_

_Elle avait bégayé avant de prononcer cette dernière phrase, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait dite, elle sentait la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Sa gêne se lisait sûrement sur ses joues, même si elle n'avait pas de miroir pour le vérifier._

_Elle osa un regard en coin vers Gabriel. Celui-ci l'observait attentivement sans bouger. Il restait stoïque en attendant la suite de ses explications, mais son visage avait pris des teintes rosées._

_« C'est une fille adorable, reprit Émilie. Mais elle est très têtue, et quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est impossible de la faire changer d'avis. C'est elle qui a fait passer Can You Feel the Love Tonight après nous avoir vu danser, elle s'est sûrement dit que ça provoquerait quelque chose entre nous, c'est pour ça que je nous ai fait sortir... C'est pas que j'aurais pas aimé continuer à danser avec toi, hein, c'est juste que... je voulais pas que tu te trouves dans une situation pas confortable à cause des manigances d'une de mes amies... »_

_Ses explications n'étaient peut-être pas très claires, mais elles étaient sincères._

_« Et donc, désolée pour les moments où j'ai été bizarre ce soir, c'était parce que j'étais aux aguets au cas où Patricia voulait nous forcer un peu la main... et parce que je tiens pas très bien l'alcool. Je voulais pas le montrer parce que je voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une fille qui connaît pas ses limites et qui boit trop en soirée, mais je crois que tu l'as remarqué de toute façon... »_

_Sa langue s'était déliée, elle lui avait tout avoué. C'était peut-être gâcher ses chances avec lui, et c'était un peu tard pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas de regrets. Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien et méritait la vérité._

_« Donc voilà... Tu connais toute l'histoire, » conclut-elle._

_Elle n'osait pas se retourner vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas interrompue une seule fois, et elle ne l'avait pas regardé pendant qu'elle parlait. _

_Comment avait-il réagi ? Que pensait-il ? Était-il fâché, déçu, outré ?_

_Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Surprise, elle leva la tête vers Gabriel. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et, les joues toujours un peu rose, l'observait avec un sourire amusé et bienveillant._

_« Merci de m'avoir dit, fit-il. C'est vrai que y'a des moments où je sentais que quelque chose m'échappait, et je savais pas quoi. Pour être franc, je m'attendais à pire : je pensais que ça avait un lien avec moi et que tu buvais parce que je te mettais mal à l'aise._

_\- Désolée pour ça... En fait, je tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, alors je suis déjà pompette après deux verres. Et si j'ai bu ma bière si vite quand tu étais là, c'était parce que Patricia m'avait fait boire un shot avant qui m'a brûlé la gorge. Les alcools forts, je peux vraiment pas._

_\- Pareil. De temps en temps, j'essaie en me disant que je vais aimer cette fois-ci, mais ça marche jamais. J'ai acheté une bouteille de whisky de bonne qualité, j'étais sûr que ce serait différent, et au final, ça m'a coûté 300 francs pour une bouteille que j'arriverai jamais à finir..._

_\- Garde-la et revends-la dans dix ans, quand ça sera vintage. »_

_Leur discussion se poursuivit naturellement, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de malaise entre eux. Elle lui raconta toutes les fois où elle avait fait semblant de boire une vodka-orange devant ses amis alors qu'elle avait commandé un jus d'orange et la première fois où elle avait goûté à du rhum à douze ans, lorsque ses parents avaient laissé une bouteille sur la table. Il enchaîna avec son dégoût pour les alcools forts, qui ne lui faisait qu'apprécier plus les vins, même s'il ne percevait jamais toutes les nuances « fruitées, avec un arrière goût de chêne » dans ceux qu'il goûtait. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que, dans la plupart des vins, ces nuances n'étaient qu'une invention des œnologues pour se donner un genre._

_Le sujet passa ensuite aux « artistes » à l'ego surdimensionné qui créaient des œuvres au mieux médiocres, au pire incompréhensibles, en les faisant passer pour des coups de génie._

_L'aveu d'Émilie avait été comme un nouveau départ. Loin des regards et du brouhaha du StanDArt, ils pouvaient parler ouvertement et apprendre à se connaître, sans gêne ni jugement. La rue était déserte, et quelques étoiles luisaient faiblement dans le ciel malgré la pollution lumineuse, c'était comme si le monde leur appartenait, et qu'ils pouvaient le refaire à leur guise._

_Ils restèrent là, assis sur le banc, à parler de tout et de rien, aussi naturellement que s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il n'y avait qu'un sujet qu'Émilie évitait d'aborder, et Gabriel semblait faire la même chose, même si elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle lui avait clairement dit que Patricia les voyait comme un couple, mais elle-même n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet, car elle n'était elle-même pas au clair sur ses sentiments. La possibilité d'une relation plus que platonique était loin de lui déplaire, mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Après tout, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient « vraiment » et elle ignorait ses sentiments à son égard. Il valait mieux laisser les choses arriver naturellement..._

_Un bus passa soudain devant eux à toute vitesse. Émilie ne réussit pas à voir son numéro, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une ligne qui passait dans cette rue. Elle consulta sa montre : 00 h 04._

_Ils étaient resté dehors pendant au moins une heure et demie, sans s'en rendre compte._

_« Tu vois le bus qui vient de passer ? C'était le dernier que je pouvais prendre pour rentrer chez moi. Et pour le métro, c'est mort aussi, » ajouta-t-elle._

_D'ordinaire, elle aurait commencé à paniquer : elle habitait tout de même à l'autre bout de la ville, impossible pour elle de rentrer à pied, et le taxi était hors de prix pour son budget d'étudiante. Mais à ce moment-là, elle se sentait tellement bien en présence de Gabriel qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de réfléchir à comment rentrer._

_« Tu vas faire comment pour rentrer ? lui demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux._

_\- J'sais pas. J'pense que Pat' va rester jusqu'à la fin, alors je peux la rejoindre en attendant le premier bus. Même si je dois dire que j'ai pas trop envie d'y retourner, avec le monde et le bruit qu'il y a... »_

_Gabriel plongea alors une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une clé._

_« Je peux te ramener si tu veux. Je suis à vélo, alors faudra que tu montes sur le porte-bagages. Ça sera pas très confortable, mais tu seras chez toi en quinze minutes maximum._

_\- Plutôt trente, j'habite dans le 20e._

_\- Pas grave, c'est sur mon chemin pour rentrer, je peux te déposer. Je vais pas tarder de toute façon, je me lève tôt demain. »_

_Émilie hésita. Elle ne voulait pas l'importuner, mais elle avait envie de rester aussi longtemps que possible avec Gabriel._

_« Allez viens. En plus, le premier voyage avec les « Taxis Agreste » est offert, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en se levant._

_Elle éclata de rire, avant de se lever à son tour. Elle lui expliqua ensuite l'itinéraire générale pour arriver jusqu'à chez elle._

_« Je te paierai une bière la prochaine fois... ou deux, vu que tu m'en as déjà prise une ce soir, » ajouta-t-elle._

_Elle le suivit jusqu'à son vélo, un modèle hollandais au cadre écaillé. Il s'accroupit devant la roue arrière et joua quelques secondes avec le cadenas pour le déverrouiller. Lorsqu'il se releva, il le tendit à Émilie._

_« Ça t'embête si tu prends ça ? D'habitude, je l'accroche au porte-bagages quand je roule, mais comme tu vas être assise dessus, ça sera pas très confortable. »_

_Elle accepta sans hésiter et rangea la chaîne dans son sac. Pendant ce temps, Gabriel poussa la bicyclette jusqu'à la route et l'enfourcha, prêt à partir._

_Émilie voulut l'imiter, mais fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'un petit problème... vestimentaire : comme sa robe n'était pas très longue, elle risquait de « trop » en dévoiler si elle montait sur le vélo à califourchon. Mettre les jambes du même côté était toutefois exclu, car cette position mettrait leur équilibre en péril._

_Gabriel se décala en avant pour lui laisser la place de monter, et l'encouragea avec deux coups de sonnette. Après une brève hésitation, Émilie enjamba l'arrière du vélo et se hissa de son mieux sur le porte-bagages. Ses pieds touchaient tout juste le sol, mais elle ne voulait pas les lever, de peur de perdre l'équilibre. Ses yeux était fixée sur ses jambes, ses mains étaient prêtes à réajuster sa jupe si celle-ci remontait un peu trop._

_« C'est assez confortable derrière ? Accroche-toi à moi, ça sera plus stable pour nous deux, lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Dis-moi quand c'est bon, je pars quand tu veux. »_

_Émilie se sentit à nouveau rougir lorsqu'elle releva les yeux. Le dos de Gabriel n'était qu'à quelques centimètres devant elle, à tel point qu'elle sentait son parfum, mêlé à l'odeur de sa lessive. La perspective d'être collée à lui pour la prochaine demie-heure lui donnait des frissons._

_Ils avaient été très proches aussi lorsqu'ils avaient dansé un peu plus tôt, mais l'ambiance de la salle et la musique l'avaient suffisamment distraite pour qu'elle n'y fît pas particulièrement attention. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux, sa présence la submergeait._

_Elle posa une paume hésitante au milieu de son dos, puis l'autre, avant de les glisser autour de son torse. Elle appuya ensuite sa tête contre son dos, le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle ferma les yeux._

_« C'est bon, » fit-elle enfin en levant les pieds._

_Gabriel s'élança alors dans les rues parisiennes. Les premiers mètres furent vacillants, mais le jeune homme ajusta rapidement ses mouvements pour rouler avec stabilité._

_Les barreaux froids du porte-bagages s'enfonçaient à l'arrière de ses cuisses et le bas de ses fesses, mais Émilie y prêtait à peine attention. Ses bras serraient le torse de Gabriel de toutes leurs forces et, collée contre lui, elle était complètement immergée dans la chaleur et l'odeur de son corps. _

_C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de si fort, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Gabriel était devenu comme une drogue pour elle. Même si elle humait son odeur à pleins poumons, ce n'était pas suffisant, elle voulait plus. Elle avait envie de s'immerger complètement dans sa présence, d'explorer les sentiments qu'il lui faisait ressentir par sa simple présence, de ne plus jamais le lâcher... sans parler de toutes les idées osées qui lui assaillaient l'esprit et toutes les tentations auxquelles elle avait envie de céder._

_Au cours du voyage, Gabriel s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises devant des carrefours ou des feux de signalisation, et lui demanda à chaque fois si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit par des grognements, trop groggy pour articuler un phrase entière. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, et était prête à tout pour ne pas se réveiller tout de suite._

_Au sixième arrêt, elle le sentit rouler doucement des épaules, la forçant à relâcher son étreinte._

_« C'était au 28, en face du restaurant chinois, c'est bien ça ? »_

_Émilie ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue de son immeuble, juste devant sa porte d'entrée._

_« On est déjà arrivés ? » lâcha-t-elle, abasourdie._

_Plongée dans la dimension « Gabriel », elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer._

_« Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui as pédalé, » répondit-il en éclatant de rire._

_Il descendit du vélo en premier, et le tint bien droit pour qu'elle pût en faire de même. Elle s'appuya sur son bras pour redescendre, encore un peu désorientée._

_Gabriel parut remarquer son état second._

_« Je me suis un peu endormie, je crois, expliqua-t-elle avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire un commentaire. T'es un bon chauffeur privé, j'ai même pas senti les pavés quand on roulait. »_

_Elle ouvrit alors son sac pour lui rendre le cadenas, et en profita pour sortir les clés de la maison._

_Il l'avait amenée à bon port, l'heure était venue de se dire au revoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter, mais elle ne pouvait pas le retenir éternellement._

_« Je t'aurais volontiers invitée chez moi pour manger un morceau ou boire un dernier verre, mais je vis encore avec ma famille, et ils sont tous en train de dormir..._

_\- T'en fais pas pour ça, je comprends, c'est déjà tard. Tu me revaudras ça une autre fois. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que je rentre._

_\- Ça va aller pour rentrer ? T'as dit que c'était sur ton chemin._

_\- Ah... Oui et non, on va dire, fit-il, évasif._

_\- Comment ça, « oui et non » ? »_

_Il lui avoua alors qu'il habitait dans le 14e arrondissement, presque à l'autre bout de la ville. Émilie, incrédule, mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit._

_« T'es sérieux ?! T'es vraiment sérieux ?! Tu m'as dit que t'habitais à côté alors que t'es dans le 14e ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? explosa-t-elle._

_\- J'allais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule, et c'est pas si loin quand t'es à vélo, » se justifia Gabriel, penaud._

_La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir fâchée parce qu'il lui avait menti, gênée parce qu'il avait fait un détour pour elle ou flattée parce qu'il l'avait fait tout naturellement. Confuse, elle voulut lui donner une tape dans l'épaule, mais il l'esquiva sans difficulté._

_« C'est comme ça qu'on dit merci chez les Lefevre ? la taquina-t-il._

_\- C'est comme ça qu'on traite les gens qui sont tellement serviables que ça devient gênant, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Mais plus sérieusement, t'étais vraiment pas obligé de faire ce détour pour moi. Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en route à cause de moi._

_\- Roh, t'en fais pas, je suis solide. C'est pas la première fois que je traverse la ville de nuit. Je vais m'en sortir. »_

_Un silence s'installa entre eux. Gabriel avait les mains posées sur le guidon, Émilie tenait toujours sa clé, ils étaient les deux prêts à rentrer à la maison. Et pourtant, il y avait comme quelque chose qui flottait entre eux, une question, une attente, une tension, qui les empêchait de se séparer._

_« Tu seras de nouveau là lundi à midi ? demanda soudainement Gabriel. On pourrait aller manger ensemble si t'as le temps. »_

_Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser le lieu. Les deux le connaissaient déjà._

_« Je suis libre de midi à quatorze heures, alors volontiers._

_\- Chouette. »_

_Nouveau silence. C'en devenait gênant. Leurs regards étaient baissés vers leurs pieds, et si par hasard ils décidaient de relever la tête en même temps et que leurs yeux se croisaient, ils le détournaient à nouveau._

_« À lundi, donc ? » reprit Gabriel._

_Le malaise de la situation devenait tellement frustrante qu'Émilie finit par craquer. Elle décida de lâcher prise, de ne plus écouter son cerveau et de se laisser guider par son cœur._

_Elle fit un pas vers Gabriel et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'attira vers elle et colla ses lèvres aux siennes._

_Comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Émilie oublia instantanément tous les couacs de la soirée : plongée dans l'instant présent, elle en aurait même oublié son propre prénom. Il n'y avait plus que Gabriel qui comptait._

_Ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, donnaient envie d'être explorées, mordillées, dévorées. Elles avaient réveillée en Émilie une soif qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie et qu'elle avait besoin d'assouvir immédiatement. Des frissons électriques lui parcouraient l'échine, des papillons s'agitaient dans son ventre, sa tête tournait, son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite._

_Ce n'était pas le premier homme qu'elle embrassait, mais aucune de ses expériences précédentes n'arrivait à la cheville de celle-ci. Il y avait vraiment une magie particulière entre eux, à laquelle elle n'avait jamais cru avant. Et maintenant qu'elle la ressentait pour la première fois, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer..._

_Elle avait mille envies d'approfondir ce baiser, de passer les mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules et sur son torse, de l'inviter chez elle malgré la présence de ses parents. Pourtant, une voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait qu'il valait mieux ne pas précipiter les choses. Émilie ne voulait pas l'écouter, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison..._

_À contre-cœur, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et redescendit sur ses talons, avec une dernière caresse furtive sur sa joue mal rasée. Elle remarqua alors que les yeux de Gabriel étaient fermés, et qu'il semblait dans un état second qui rappelait beaucoup le sien._

_Ce baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais c'était comme s'il venait de changer toute leur vie._

_Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle retira sa main de son visage._

_« À lundi, » murmura-t-elle amoureusement avant de s'en aller sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. _

_La raison l'avait convaincue d'y aller doucement, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de craquer si elle s'attardait encore longtemps en sa présence. Il valait mieux prendre la fuite... jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre._

_Elle se sentait légère et euphorique, sa démarche était titubante, ses pensées incohérentes, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool._

_Émilie venait de tomber follement amoureuse de Gabriel Agreste._

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

J'ai volontairement omis le nom de la chanson sur laquelle dansent nos deux tourtereaux. Je pense que chacun a une chanson coup de coeur sur laquelle il se verrait danser toute la nuit avec la/les personne(s) qu'il aime, alors je vous laisse ce "mystère" pour que vous puissiez le combler à votre guise. Vous auriez choisi quelle chanson ? :)

Personnellement, je me suis basée sur "Shut Up And Dance With Me" de Walk The Moon, mon groupe favori, je trouve qu'elle colle particulièrement bien. La chanson "Aquaman" du même groupe m'a inspirée pour la fin de ce chapitre, c'est une des meilleures chansons d'amour que j'ai entendues récemment.

À très bientôt,

FA


	10. Chapitre 9 : (Dés)illusions

_Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Encore désolée pour cette semaine de retard, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail en ce moment (les études, le boulot, le mémoire de master... bref, la fin de la vie estudiantine et tout le bazar qui va avec). Et mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long, aussi, ça aide pas...  
_

_Je crois que je vais passer à un rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, on verra. Dans tous les cas, merci de suivre cette histoire et de la commenter, sans vous, je pense que je me serais arrêtée après deux chapitres et demi... Je vous aime, et je me réjouis toujours de lire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
_

__On passe à la partie plus "dark" de l'histoire, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.__

_Bref, trève de plaisanteries, bonne lecture, et stay miraculous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : (Dés)illusions**

Adrien peinait à garder les yeux ouverts cet après-midi-là, mais ce n'était pas par fatigue cette fois-ci. Même s'il était présent physiquement dans la classe, son esprit était ailleurs, et il aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir là, car il savait vers quelles pensées le mèneraient ses rêves...

Découvrir les débuts de la relation entre son père et sa mère l'emplissait d'un bien-être qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti auparavant. La plupart de ses camarades de classe auraient sans doute grimacé devant le moindre signe d'affection entre leurs parents, mais Adrien avait l'impression de redécouvrir les siens : c'était une agréable surprise de les voir sous un jour nouveau, plus fous, plus décontractés et plus passionnés que ceux qu'ils étaient devenus par après.

Ils n'avaient jamais été ni méchants, ni froids, ni injustes avec lui dans son enfance. La seule chose qu'il pouvait leur reprocher, c'était de l'avoir trop protégé, mais après mûre réflexion, il les comprenait : après tout, il était le fils d'un styliste de renom et d'une comédienne célèbre, une cible idéale pour d'éventuels kidnappeurs. Et pourtant, il aurait tout de même aimé que son père lui laissât un peu plus de liberté maintenant qu'il était presque adulte...

Le premier baiser de ses parents l'avait fait rougir, comme s'il les avait espionnés. Dès qu'il avait lu les dernières lignes de ce souvenir particulier, il avait refermé le carnet d'un coup sec et l'avait posé sur sa table de chevet. Puis il s'était allongé sur son lit et avait fixé le plafond pendant une éternité, un sourire béat aux lèvres. La narration de sa mère était à la fois réaliste et romancée, sa prose fluide et entraînante, la magie de ses souvenirs communicative. L'espace de quelques pages, il s'était retrouvé dans sa tête et les pensées d'Émilie étaient devenues les siennes, aussi légères et merveilleuses que des rêves éveillés.

Plongé dans cet émerveillement, il en aurait même oublié sa patrouille si Plagg ne le lui avait pas rappelé. Sa course nocturne sur les toits de Paris l'avait réveillé un peu, mais il n'en avait pas cessé de rêvasser pour autant.

La sonnerie de la cloche le tira de sa rêverie : c'était l'heure de la pause, et autour de lui, ses camarades de classe s'étiraient ou fouillaient leurs sacs, à la recherche d'un casse-croûte ou de leur téléphone. Les lundis matin étaient toujours pénibles, la fin des deux premières heures de cours provoquait toujours un soulagement collectif.

D'ordinaire, la première pause de la semaine démarrait toujours par une invention de Lila (« Désolée de pas avoir répondu aux messages sur le groupe de la classe, mais j'étais en Chine avec ma mère pour l'inauguration d'une réserve naturelle pour les pandas. » ou autre fantaisie du genre, que tout le monde gobait depuis des années, au grand désespoir de Marinette et lui), ou une embrouille entre Chloé et la personne qui avait le malheur de croiser son regard au mauvais moment (« C'est déjà pas facile de venir si tôt le matin, alors j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me regarder d'un air condescendant... »). Mais ce jour-là, les deux étaient absentes, ce qui permettait à la classe « d'émerger » paisiblement.

Adrien recula sa chaise et s'étira longuement, en observant le flux de personnes qui sortaient pour la pause. Assis tout devant près de la porte avec Nino, il était aux premières loges pour surprendre les débuts de conversations de ses amis. C'était sa façon de se mettre à jour sur les derniers ragots et les événements du week-end. Comme son père le laissait rarement sortir, il n'avait jamais l'occasion de boire un verre ou d'aller au cinéma avec ses amis, et loupait ainsi tous les incidents notables et « croustillants » : qui avait ramené sa copine, qui était parti après 30 secondes parce qu'il ne supportait pas les films d'horreur, ou encore qui avait croisé un de leurs profs ivre mort dans le métro.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, les discussions lui paraissaient moins enjouées que d'habitude. Ou, pour être plus précis, elles semblaient cesser devant son banc, pour reprendre de plus belle dans le couloir. Pire, ses camarades de classe lui lançaient des regards furtifs quand ils passaient devant lui. Des regards compatissants, parfois tristes, parfois curieux aussi. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à comprendre quelle en était la raison : ils savaient ce que lui-même avait failli oublier.

Cela faisait exactement quatre ans que sa mère avait disparu.

Adrien se sentit coupable : les 10 juin précédents, il avait en effet eu le moral au plus bas, et avait été reconnaissant pour le soutien de ses amis. Même la semaine précédente, à l'approche de la date anniversaire, il avait à peine réussi à dormir. Mais ce jour-là, date anniversaire, il ne se sentait pas triste, ni même déprimé, mais plutôt... optimiste et plein d'espoir.

C'était comme si le destin avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau après quatre ans d'acharnement : Ladybug était venue le trouver pour l'aider à retrouver sa mère et à démasquer la personne qui avait voulu saboter l'enquête, il avait découvert des journaux intimes qui pourraient la mener jusqu'à elle, et son père s'était montré moins froid que d'habitude la veille, ce qui présageait peut-être un rapprochement entre eux. Et maintenant qu'Adrien l'avait vu au travers des yeux de sa mère, il savait que Gabriel Agreste était quelqu'un de chaleureux sous ses apparences austères.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Nino, il vit qu'il avait le même air inquiet que tous ses camarades. À nouveau, il se sentit coupable : il ne se sentait pas assez mal pour mériter une telle compassion.

« Ça va ? Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ? lui demanda son meilleur ami, presque en chuchotant.

\- Comme tu veux, j'ai pas de préférence. Je te suis. »

Malgré lui, Adrien adopta l'air triste qu'on attendait de lui : ses épaules s'affaissèrent, sa voix devint plus rauque, son regard descendit sur son banc.

Alya apparut alors devant eux.

« Attendez ici, y'a Marinette qui a une surprise pour nous. Elle est allée la chercher dans son casier, » fit-elle à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendue des autres.

La métisse prit une chaise d'un banc voisin et s'installa dessus à califourchon en face d'eux, et posa la tête sur le dossier. Elle se mit à dévisager Adrien sans aucune gêne, comme si elle cherchait à graver le moindre de ses traits dans son esprit. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais ses joues et ses oreilles se mirent à la picoter.

Nino vint à sa rescousse.

« Al', arrête de fixer les gens comme ça. C'est vraiment flippant.

\- J'ai fini, t'en fais pas. C'est juste quelque chose qui me perturbe. T'as l'air... différent de d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Adrien.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est... s'offusqua Nino.

\- Non, je voulais dire différent des autres 10 juin, l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. Et différent en bien. T'as l'air plus tranquille et apaisé. »

Visiblement, Adrien n'avait pas hérité des talents d'actrice de sa mère. Alya l'avait grillé en quelques secondes, et ne tarderait pas à poser des questions. Il lui fallait des explications crédibles, et vite.

« C'est possible. On va dire que j'ai pu me rapprocher de mon père ce week-end, mentit-il à moitié. On a pu parler un peu, et je me suis rendu compte que même sans ma mère, j'avais quelqu'un de la famille sur qui je pouvais compter.

\- Attends, on parle bien de ton père ? De Gabriel Agreste ? »

Nino était ébahi. Devant son expression, Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je sais, je sais, on dirait pas comme ça, mais il a bon fond. Sinon, ma mère se serait pas mariée avec lui. »

L'arrivée de Marinette dans la salle de classe les fit taire. Leurs regards à tous furent attirés par une mystérieuse boîte orange qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est tout frais de ce matin, annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Vous allez être les premiers à les découvrir : les mini-fraisiers de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng, édition spéciale de l'été 2019. »

Elle posa la boîte sur le bureau et l'ouvrit délicatement. Adrien en sentit le contenu avant même de le voir : l'odeur des fraises, du sucre et de la crème était irrésistible. L'apparence n'était pas en reste : les quatre petites pâtisseries avaient été confectionnées et décorées avec soin. C'était presque dommage de les manger...

Nino n'était pas du même avis : son estomac gargouilla à ce moment-là. Il attrapa le fraisier le plus proche et le fourra presque en entier dans sa bouche.

« Mon père essaie de se renouveler un peu, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, ajouta Marinette en prenant une autre chaise et en la tirant vers leur table.

\- Ch'est délichieux ! » articula Nino, la bouche pleine avec un air extasié.

Un postillon atterrit sur le bras d'Alya, assise en face de lui. Elle l'essuya avec un pan de sa chemise, avant de sortir un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche et de le tendre à son petit-ami, en le traitant de cochon au passage. Il se défendit en lui rappelant que quand elle sirotait une boisson chaude, on l'entendait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce à quoi elle réagit en lui donnant une pichenette sur le bout du nez.

Les deux étaient en couple depuis quelques années déjà, et chaque année, leurs chamailleries devenaient plus divertissantes. Adrien les soupçonnait de faire exprès de se provoquer ainsi pour ne pas sombrer dans la routine. Surtout depuis que Nino lui avait avoué que les réconciliations avec Alya étaient souvent... torrides.

Adrien se tourna vers Marinette et la surprit en train de l'observer. Elle baissa tout de suite les yeux en rougissant un peu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surprenait ce jour-là : depuis son arrivée en classe, il avait senti son regard posé sur lui à au moins trois reprises. Et à chaque fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle avait détourné le sien, comme gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

Ce comportement lui rappelait la Marinette qu'il avait connue au collège, mignonne et gentille comme tout mais toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, mais il voulait y remédier.

« Tu nous gâtes trop, je pense pas qu'on le mérite, lui lança-t-il pendant que le couple se chamaillait encore.

\- Oh, tu sais, c'est rien de particulier, lui répondit-elle.

\- On a fait quelque chose de particulier pour mériter ça ? Ou alors tu te prépares à nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Il vit ses épaules se raidir et son sourire se crisper. Alerté, il se pencha vers elle. Lui qui pensait faire une blague innocente, il avait peut-être touché un sujet sensible.

« Marinette, tout va bien ?

\- Je... Oui, t'en... t'inquiète pas, balbutia-t-elle, la voix tremblante. En fait, si j'ai pris tout ça, c'était parce que je me disais que tu aurais besoin de quelque chose pour te remonter le moral aujourd'hui. »

S'il n'y avait pas eu la table entre eux, il se serait probablement jeté sur elle pour lui faire un câlin. Non seulement elle avait pensé à lui, mais elle lui avait aussi apporté quelque chose pour l'aider à aller mieux. Ce n'était peut-être que « rien de particulier », comme elle l'avait dit, mais pour Adrien, cette petite attention valait toutes les grandes attentions du monde.

C'était vraiment leur Ladybug du quotidien.

À défaut de pouvoir l'enlacer, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit sursauter.

« Merci, vraiment, merci du fond du cœur. Mais t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air...

\- Oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit jeudi, mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, on est là. On sera toujours là pour toi quand... si les choses se gâtent. »

Cette fois-ci, elle avait parlé sans balbutier, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Adrien en eut un frisson dans le dos : il sentait qu'il y avait un autre message derrière ses paroles, mais il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Sa seule certitude, c'était que ça devait être important. Sinon, pourquoi Marinette le regarderait-elle d'un air si grave et si... désolé ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question lorsqu'Alya tapa de la main sur la table. Comme ramené à la réalité, il lâcha la main de Marinette et reporta son attention sur le couple à côté d'eux.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, mais vous avez plus beaucoup de temps si vous voulez manger. La pause est finie dans deux minutes. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. C'était même une journée particulièrement calme, sans Lila ni Chloé. Adrien reçut tout de même quelques messages de cette dernière, mais fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était souvenue de la date de la disparition de sa mère, et qu'elle lui offrait une oreille attentive et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer s'il en avait besoin. Même si son amie d'enfance était devenue plus gentille depuis quelques mois, une telle bonté de sa part était toujours surprenante. Pour sa peine, il prit la peine de l'appeler pendant la pause de midi pour la remercier de vive voix.

Après les cours de l'après-midi, une autre surprise agréable l'attendait à son cours d'escrime : Kagami aussi avait pensé à lui, et avait réussi à convaincre M. D'Argencourt de les libérer un peu plus tôt pour qu'ils eussent le temps de discuter un peu avant l'arrivée de leurs chauffeurs respectifs. Après lui avoir promis d'être là pour lui s'il en avait besoin, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, comme ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps. Deux minutes avant l'arrivée de la limousine des Tsurugi, elle lui avait même fait un câlin. C'était si rare pour Kagami qu'Adrien n'y avait pas cru au début, et avait mis tout le trajet de retour à la maison pour se rendre compte que leur étreinte avait été bien réelle.

Assis derrière le chauffeur, Adrien contemplait les rues qui défilaient dehors. Il faisait encore jour, mais le ciel s'était couvert et il allait sans doute pleuvoir dans les heures à venir. Il s'en souciait peu, car son esprit ressassait les événements de la journée. Même si c'était l'anniversaire d'un événement funeste, il se sentait... bien, et coupable de se sentir si bien. Tous ses amis s'étaient montrés compatissants et compréhensifs avec lui, persuadés qu'il passait un moment difficile. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais maintenant que l'espoir de retrouver sa mère était plus fort que la tristesse de l'avoir perdue, il se sentait serein, presque de bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Nathalie l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. À peine était-il sorti de la voiture qu'elle lui annonçait que son père l'attendait pour manger. Adrien en fut surpris : même si son père le lui avait promis la veille, c'était le genre de promesse polie qu'il n'honorait jamais, par manque de temps.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers. Mais.. Il est tellement occupé en général qu'il planifie nos repas ensemble avec trois mois d'avance. Et là, j'ai rien vu sur mon emploi du temps...

\- On sait tous les deux qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres. Allez-y, je pense que ça vous fera du bien, à vous et à votre père. Vous voulez que je prenne votre sac de sport ?

\- Ça va, je le prends moi. »

Il ne voulait pas embêter Nathalie avec des tâches qu'il pouvait faire lui-même, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle découvrît Plagg, qui roupillait dans son casque d'escrime.

Adrien avait peur que le repas ne s'éternisât : Ladybug venait le voir ce soir-là avant sa patrouille, et même s'il était tôt, il voulait au moins ranger un peu et prendre une douche avant son arrivée.

De plus, les occasions où il mangeait avec son père étaient si rares qu'il n'était jamais très à l'aise. Assis face à face à une table qui pouvait accueillir au moins vingt personnes, ils dînaient souvent en silence car son père n'initiait jamais les conversations et Adrien ne savait jamais quoi dire : il était inutile de lui parler des cours, car Nathalie lui faisait des comptes rendus précis, il en allait de même pour ses activités extra-scolaires, et Adrien ne se sentait pas assez proche de son père pour lui parler de sujets plus personnels.

Il fallait espérer que ce repas-là serait différent : après tout, Gabriel Agreste avait pris un peu de temps pour lui la veille, et ce jour-là était tout de même particulier. Si leurs personnalités étaient différentes, l'amour qu'ils avaient pour Émilie les rapprochait.

Il entra dans la salle à manger avec un peu d'appréhension, car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Son père était déjà assis à table et pianotait sur sa tablette, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, il releva la tête.

« Adrien, tu es là ! On va pouvoir manger, » fit-il d'une voix plus chaleureuse que d'ordinaire.

Comme par magie, Matteo apparut avec deux assiettes fumantes qu'il déposa sur la table, à leurs places respectives. Gabriel le remercia et le congédia, sous prétexte qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui ce soir-là. Adrien croisa le regard surpris du domestique, et dut lui confirmer d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait bien partir... ce qu'il fit enfin, après quelques secondes d'hésitation et une révérence respectueuse.

Le jeune homme déposa alors son sac de sport au pied de la table et s'assit en face de son père, qui éteignit sa tablette et la posa sur une des chaises vides à côté de lui. Puis il porta son attention sur Adrien, qui eut la désagréable d'être passé aux rayons X. L'expression de son père était indéchiffrable, son regard insoutenable.

Adrien préféra alors baisser les yeux et examiner ses lasagnes, comme s'il en voyait pour la première fois. Des lasagnes ? Son plat préféré ? Chez les Agreste ? Était-ce possible ? Était-ce Noël avant l'heure ? Il dut planter sa fourchette dedans pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien réelles.

Gabriel Agreste s'éclaircit la gorge. Par réflexe, Adrien releva la tête.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant. Et mange, ça va être froid. »

C'était une question banale, plus polie que sincère, mais c'était déjà beaucoup de la part de son père, dont les paroles semblaient toujours conçues pour être brèves, claires et efficaces.

« Ça va, c'était plutôt calme. J'ai pas eu d'éval' et j'en ai pas reçu non plus, donc y'a rien de nouveau. À l'escrime aussi, ça a été... »

Il hésitait à parler des signes de soutien qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses amis, car ce sujet les mènerait à Émilie Agreste. Même si Adrien se doutait que la mentionner ce soir-là était inévitable, il n'osait pas s'engager le premier.

« Et vous ? ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence gênant. Comment s'est passée la journée ? »

Son père parut surpris par sa question.

« La... Oui, plutôt bien, même s'il n'y a rien eu de particulier de mon côté non plus, sauf la routine du travail. »

Nouveau silence gênant, rompu à intervalles réguliers par le tintement de leurs services sur les assiettes. C'était évident qu'ils tournaient autour du pot.

Adrien décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau.

« Et aussi... j'ai reçu plein de messages de soutien de mes amis, car beaucoup de gens de ma classe se sont souvenus que c'était aujourd'hui la date où... la date où maman a disparu, il y a quatre ans... »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son père, qui reposa ses services. Adrien venait de crever l'abcès, les masques pouvaient tomber.

« Je sais... C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai voulu qu'on mange ensemble ce soir. Elle tenait toujours à ce qu'on prenne au moins un repas par jour tous ensemble. »

Cette tradition s'était perdue après sa disparition. Les premiers mois, Gabriel Agreste n'était même plus descendu au rez-de-chaussée, rongé par le chagrin, et était à peine sorti de sa chambre ou de son bureau, hantant parfois les couloirs tel un spectre lors de ses longues nuits d'insomnie. Avec le temps, il s'était lancé corps et âme dans son travail et avait repris une vie « normale », mais il ne descendait que rarement dans la salle à manger. Adrien s'était habitué à manger tout seul à cette grande table.

La présence de son père était exceptionnelle, presque miraculeuse. C'était peut-être un signe qu'il allait mieux ? Que malgré l'absence d'Émilie, il avait décidé de sortir un peu de son isolement ? Qu'il avait décidé de consacrer plus de temps à son fils depuis trop longtemps ignoré ?

Adrien repensa au journal de sa mère et à la perception qu'elle avait de Gabriel. C'était difficile à croire que le dessinateur du parc en 1994 était cet homme qui se tenait en face de lui en 2019, tant ils semblaient différents. Adrien savait pourtant que sa mère n'avait pas menti : c'était son père qui avait changé. Beaucoup changé.

« Gribouille » se trouvait quelque part sous cette attitude détachée et austère, et il ne réapparaîtrait sans doute que si Émilie revenait. Il fallait la retrouver coûte que coûte...

Ladybug lui avait dit que quelqu'un avait « saboté » l'enquête, et que ce quelqu'un était sans doute un membre de la famille ou un proche. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais elle était suffisamment plausible pour l'inquiéter.

Que savait son père à ce sujet ? Était-il au courant de cette interruption soudaine ? La police l'avait-elle contacté à ce sujet ? En savait-il plus qu'Adrien et Ladybug ? Soupçonnait-il lui-même quelqu'un ?

Adrien mourait envie de lui demander, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son père l'en empêchait. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion de manger ensemble, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec des soupçons ou de folles théories.

Mieux valait continuer la conversation avec quelque chose de plus positif.

« Je sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment pour demander, mais... commença Adrien après avoir avalé quelques bouchées. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, avec maman ? »

Son père parut surpris.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais raconté ? demanda-t-il après une pause.

\- Pas vraiment, » mentit Adrien, qui voulait réécouter cette histoire d'un autre point de vue.

Le regard de Gabriel devint vague, ses yeux glissèrent vers le plafond, comme pour mieux visualiser les souvenirs qu'il se remémorait, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, son expression devint rêveuse.

Ça faisait des années qu'Adrien n'avait pas vu son père dans cet état. Cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur.

« C'est drôle que tu me le demandes maintenant, car cette année, ça fait vingt-cinq ans qu'on s'est rencontrés... J'étais encore un étudiant en art sans expérience et sans perspectives, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire dans la vie... Jusqu'à ce que je croise ta mère dans un parc. Elle y venait souvent pendant ses pauses de midi, quand j'y allais pour dessiner et chercher de l'inspiration. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous et qu'elle jouerait un rôle important dans ma vie, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais je n'osais même pas espérer qu'elle deviendrait ma femme un jour... »

Il lui décrivit ensuite le jour où il s'était assoupi contre un arbre et où Émilie l'avait réveillé pour lui rendre ses croquis. Adrien connaissait déjà cette partie de l'histoire, mais son père avait un air si touchant quand il en parlait qu'il ne s'en lassait pas. Gabriel était tombé amoureux de sa mère vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, et après vingt-cinq ans, son amour pour elle ne s'était pas essoufflé. Et quand il parlait d'elle, Adrien avait l'impression de voir un peu ce « Gribouille » adorable dont sa mère était tombée amoureuse.

C'était si mignon qu'il en oublia presque de manger.

« Enfin, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec mes vieux souvenirs... conclut alors Gabriel avec un sourire nostalgique, un peu triste mais toujours rêveur. Je t'en dirai plus quand elle sera de retour, pour qu'elle puisse te le confirmer. »

À nouveau, son père semblait sûr de lui quand il parlait du retour d'Émilie, et Adrien ignorait d'où lui venait cette assurance. Certes, tout comme lui, Gabriel ne voulait pas perdre espoir, mais de là à en parler comme si sa mère était simplement partie en voyage quelques jours et allait revenir à tout moment... C'était tout de même étrange.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la rencontrer a changer ma vie... et je souhaite que tu rencontres quelqu'un comme ça aussi, un jour. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Adrien d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle remarque. Il eut soudain très chaud et sentit ses joues le picoter.

« Euh... Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive aussi un jour, » bredouilla-t-il, un peu gêné.

Cette personne, il l'avait déjà rencontrée des années plus tôt. Cette personne, c'était sa partenaire, avec qui il sauvait Paris chaque semaine. Cette personne, c'était sa meilleure amie, qui était toujours là pour lui dans les moments difficiles et qui lui avait proposé son aide pour retrouver sa mère. Cette personne, c'était celle dont il était désespérément amoureux, même après qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il devait se contenter de son amitié car elle en aimait un autre.

Cette personne, c'était Ladybug, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait le voir ce soir-là pour continuer leur enquête.

Adrien jeta un regard paniqué à l'horloge : il était presque vingt-et-une heure. Ladybug passerait avant sa patrouille ce soir-là, ce qui lui laissait à peu près trente minutes avant son arrivée. S'il voulait encore prendre une douche avant, il devait se dépêcher...

Il avala les lasagnes qui restaient sur son assiette en quelques bouchées rapides et demanda s'il pouvait monter dans sa chambre car il avait encore un devoir à terminer. Son père, bien que confus par sa soudaine précipitation, ne fit aucune objection, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac de sport, le passa par dessus son épaule et marcha d'un pas décontracté jusqu'à la porte. Une fois hors de vue de son père, il piqua un sprint jusqu'à l'escalier, gravit les marches quatre à quatre et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il jeta son sac sur le lit (et ignora le cri de protestation qui s'en échappa), fila dans la salle de bain, en embarquant son pyjama au passage, se déshabilla en vitesse et sauta dans la douche.

D'ordinaire, il prenait un bain après l'escrime pour détendre ses muscles et prévenir les courbatures, mais cette fois-ci, il n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie : il fallait encore préparer un peu la chambre et sortir les « dossiers » pour l'enquête. Ladybug n'allait pas tarder.

Il se mouilla, se savonna et se rinça en un temps record, mais resta tout de même plus de temps que nécessaire sous le jet chaud d'eau chaude, perdu dans ses pensées. La journée avait été riche en émotions, aussi bien au lycée qu'à la maison, et il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Sa mère lui manquait énormément, personne ne pouvait la remplacer, mais le trou béant qu'elle avait laissé dans son cœur en disparaissant se rebouchait petit à petit, grâce au soutien de ses amis du lycée, de Ladybug et, depuis peu, de son père. Se savoir si bien entouré lui faisait chaud au cœur, et il était comme sur un petit nuage quand il pensait à tous les moments où ils avaient été là pour lui.

Tout n'était pas parfait, mais il se sentait... presque heureux. Tout irait bien, tout finirait par s'arranger, comme le lui avait dit son père.

Il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche, revigoré.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre après s'être essuyé et avoir mis son pyjama (un vieux training de la marque Agreste, collection printemps-été 2016), il découvrit Plagg, qui lévitait au-dessus de son lit d'un air mécontent.

« Un peu de respect pour le dieu millénaire grâce à qui t'as des super-pouvoirs, ça t'écorcherait ? »

Son kwami avait en effet passé toute la journée caché dans son sac, ce qu'il supportait de moins en moins, et comme Adrien avait dîné avec son père, il avait dû y passer encore une heure de plus.

« Désolé, Plagg, tu sais à quel point c'est rare que je mange avec mon père, j'avais pas prévu le coup... Et puis, je croyais que t'aimais bien dormir avec mes vieilles chaussures de sport, parce que l'odeur te rappelle le fromage... »

Plagg protesta, mais Adrien l'écouta à peine, trop occupé à faire de la place sur la table basse pour pouvoir y mettre sa tablette, son « dossier » d'enquête, un bloc-notes et de quoi écrire. En passant près du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la tête de Plagg. La kwami broncha à peine, toujours boudeur, mais un faible ronronnement le trahit : quelques grattouilles aux bons endroits suffisaient à faire passer sa mauvaise humeur.

« Merci pour ta patience, je t'offrirai mon poids en gruyère à l'occasion.

\- Maigrichon comme tu es, c'est pas beaucoup... »

Il voulut répliquer, mais trois coups sourds contre la fenêtre les firent soudain sursauter tous les deux. Plagg réagit immédiatement et fila se cacher sous l'oreiller.

Adrien, le choc initial passé, déglutit et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre : si Ladybug l'avait vu caresser Plagg, elle aurait tout de suite compris que c'était lui, Chat Noir, et même si sa réaction était imprévisible, Adrien se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas forcément très positive...

Sa silhouette familière flottait de l'autre côté de la vitre, accrochée à un fil. Après quelques secondes où aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, elle lui fit un signe de la main, qui tira Adrien de sa tétanie. Il se précipita vers elle et lui ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Désolé, tu m'as un peu surpris, j'ai mis un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait... Viens, entre ! »

Ladybug atterrit lestement sur le plancher de sa chambre et ramena son yoyo d'un vigoureux coup de poignet. Adrien ne distinguait pas son visage car elle avait baissé la tête, mais quelque chose dans sa posture l'intrigua : elle paraissait raide, tendue, nerveuse.

« C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas, je peux attendre un peu, » le rassura-t-elle.

Sa voix n'était pas différente de d'habitude, mais elle observait toujours quelque chose par terre, comme si elle voulait à tout prix éviter son regard.

Adrien commença à paniquer. L'avait-elle vu parler à Plagg ? Avait-elle compris que c'était lui, Chat Noir ? Était-ce ça, sa réaction ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha légèrement vers Ladybug. Elle sursauta et leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Tout va bien, Ladybug ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce qui, il espérait, ne trahissait pas sa panique.

Il la vit rougir un peu, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de l'enlever de son épaule.

« Oui, t'en fais pas pour moi... C'est juste que... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la disparition de ta mère, et... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre soudainement.

Elle n'avait donc pas découvert son identité secrète. Son état était lié à autre chose. Et pourtant, Adrien fut loin d'être rassuré. Quelque chose clochait. Et ça avait l'air grave.

« Viens, on va s'asseoir pour en parler, ce sera plus confortable, » proposa-t-il avec douceur.

Elle acquiesça. Adrien marcha alors jusqu'au canapé, s'y installa confortablement et tapota la place à côté de lui, avec un sourire encourageant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés, mais il remarqua qu'elle se tenait tout au bord du siège, comme prête à prendre la fuite à tout instant.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je peux aller chercher...

\- Non, ça va aller, merci... »

Elle fixait à présent ses genoux et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Adrien sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, mais il ne savait pas comment lui demander quoi, et encore moins comment y remédier. Il ne voulait pas lui poser des questions intrusives pour ne pas la brusquer, et il n'osait plus la toucher, vu comme elle avait repoussé la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule. Il resta donc assis, immobile et impuissant.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Adrien regardait Ladybug, qui ignorait son regard et fixait le sol avec obstination.

« Alors ? Tu as beaucoup réfléchi et... ? » fit-il lorsque le silence devint trop difficile à supporter.

Ladybug prit une longue inspiration. Puis, sans doute après s'être rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter éternellement le sujet, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Adrien... Je... J'en suis arrivée à certaines conclusions, mais... Mais elles vont pas te plaire...

\- Des conclusions ? Tu veux dire que tu as découvert ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, pas à ce point, mais... Je crois que j'ai découvert qui est la personne qui a essayé de saboter l'enquête... »

Le pouls d'Adrien s'accéléra.

« Et ? C'est qui ?

\- J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, pour être sûre de n'exclure aucune possibilité, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul qui est plausible... »

Elle tournait autour du pot. Adrien commençait à s'impatienter, même si un part de lui avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Et donc ? C'est quoi ? la pressa-t-il, incapable de se retenir.

\- La seule personne qui aurait pu autoriser une interruption de l'enquête si peu de temps après la disparition de ta mère, c'est... Adrien, je suis désolée, mais la seule personne qui était assez proche de ta mère pour pouvoir le faire, c'est... c'est ton père, Gabriel Agreste. »

Le cœur d'Adrien loupa un battement. Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, incrédule.

Ladybug tendit ses bras devant elle, sur la défensive. Ses yeux fixaient les siens d'un air coupable et désolé.

« Attends, écoute-moi d'abord. J'ai plusieurs raisons de croire ça... »

Adrien ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Ladybug pouvait-elle soupçonner son père ? C'était impossible : de toutes les personnes qui avaient été affectées par la disparition d'Émilie, c'était bien Gabriel Agreste.

« Non, c'est impossible. Ladybug, je sais que t'as des super capacités de déduction, mais là, tu te trompes... C'est impossible que mon père soit derrière tout ça.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer mon raisonnement. »

À ce moment-là, quelque chose se réveilla en Adrien. Ça partait de ses tripes et ça montait en grondant jusqu'à son cerveau, transformant sa stupéfaction et son incompréhension en quelque chose de sombre et d'incontrôlable.

Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça en présence de Ladybug, qui avait le don de lui faire ressentir tout un panel de sentiments positifs. Incapable de lutter contre les émotions négatives qui l'envahissaient, il se renversa sur le canapé et décida d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, même s'il savait déjà qu'il ne la croirait pas.

« Seuls les membres de la famille peuvent faire annuler une enquête, et Gabriel Agreste est le seul avec qui la police a été en contact... à part toi, évidemment, mais tu es trop jeune, continua-t-elle. Et aussi... J'ai pu regarder les vidéos des caméras de surveillance dans les rues autour de chez toi, le jour de la disparition, et même deux jours avant et après... Personne de suspect n'est entré ni sorti, en dehors du personnel habituel. Même au niveau des passants et des véhicules, j'ai rien remarqué de bizarre... J'ai même pas vu ta mère sortir ou marcher dans la rue... Ce qui veut dire que s'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'était forcément ici, et que...

\- Arrête. »

C'était sorti tout seul, et il ne le regrettait même pas. La colère face à son accusation lui faisait oublier toute la sympathie qu'il avait pour elle.

Ladybug se raidit, sans doute parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon.

« Je...

\- Arrête, ça n'a aucun sens. Je sais que mon père a pas l'air d'être le type le plus chaleureux au monde, mais c'est impossible qu'il soit impliqué dans sa disparition. Ça fait des années qu'il essaie de s'en remettre, et même si ça va mieux, c'est pas encore gagné. Alors tu crois que ça pourrait être lui, le coupable ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait serré les poings et haussé la voix. L'expression de Ladybug passa de compassion à inquiétude mêlée de... peur ?

« Adrien, je te jure, je te l'aurai pas dit si j'avais pas été convaincue à 99 %... pipa-t-elle, les bras toujours tendus devant elle, les mains tremblantes.

\- La prochaine fois, attends d'être sûre à 100 % alors... Je pensais que t'avais plus de discernement que ça.

\- Adrien, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que...

\- Il faut que je quoi, hein ? Que je sois d'accord avec toi, que j'accuse mon père d'avoir fait disparaître ma mère ? De l'avoir tuée, même ? Pourquoi pas, hein ? Au point où on en est... »

Sa colère s'était muée en rage. Il se leva, les poings serrés, et marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres. Il faisait presque nuit dehors, et Adrien distinguait son reflet hagard dans la vitre. Il voyait aussi Ladybug, encore assise sur le canapé, tétanisée. D'ordinaire, s'il l'avait vue dans cet état, il aurait couru vers elle pour la rassurer, mais sa fureur était telle qu'il ne voulait même plus la voir en face.

Il savait que Ladybug ne portait pas particulièrement Gabriel Agreste dans son cœur. Elle l'avait même soupçonné d'être le Papillon, quelques années plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fît akumatiser à son tour. Elle avait été forcée de revoir son jugement à ce moment-là, mais n'en était pas venue à apprécier son père pour autant.

Mais de là à l'accuser d'être derrière la disparition d'Émilie et d'avoir saboté l'enquête pour la retrouver... C'était trop. Même si elle était Ladybug, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accuser les gens comme elle voulait.

Elle était allée trop loin.

« Sors d'ici, lâcha-t-il, sans même se retourner vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sors d'ici, et reviens plus jamais... Je vais continuer l'enquête tout seul. »

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur les deux derniers mots, d'un ton catégorique qui ne laissait aucune place à une réponse.

Le reflet de Ladybug resta immobile. Adrien crut voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion.

« Vas-y, tu dois aller patrouiller, non ? » ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

L'héroïne se leva enfin, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle ne savait sans doute pas qu'il observait son reflet, car elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, avant de prendre son yo-yo.

« Je... Je suis désolée, Adrien, vraiment... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée en lui jetant un dernier regard implorant.

Il ne broncha pas. Ladybug poussa alors un soupir (qui ressemblait étrangement au début d'un sanglot), ouvrit la fenêtre et s'élança dans la nuit.

Adrien la regarda disparaître dans la pénombre, un goût amer dans la bouche.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Regrets

_Salut tout le monde, et bonne année 2020 !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que cette nouvelle année a bien commencé. Voici ma petite contribution à ce début d'année, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je pense qu'on arrive au tiers de cette fiction, même si c'est difficile à dire vu que les chapitres finissent toujours par être plus longs que prévus._

_Quel a été votre chapitre ou votre passage préféré jusqu'à maintenant ? J'ai décidé d'inclure un petit résumé des chapitres précédents de temps en temps, parce que si vous êtes comme moi, vous suivez 50 fics à la fois et vous avez de la peine à vous y retrouver parfois. Est-ce que c'est utile, ou bof bof ?_

_Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup, et merci mille fois de me suivre dans cette aventure._

_Bonne lecture, et stay miraculous !_

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **

Adrien se pose des questions sur la disparition de sa mère, et mène l'enquête pour obtenir des réponses, avec l'aide de Ladybug (chapitres 1, 2 et 4). En parallèle, leur groupe de héros est confronté aux attaques toujours plus féroce de Mayura et du Papillon (chapitre 3). Adrien découvre un jour le journal que sa mère tenait en 1994 (chapitre 5), décide de le lire et assiste aux débuts de la relation entre son père et sa mère (chapitres 6, 8.1 et 8.2). Ces lectures semblent illuminer son quotidien et le rapprocher de son père (chapitres 7 et 9). Mais le bonheur est de courte durée : Ladybug lui annonce qu'elle soupçonne son Gabriel Agreste d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'Émilie. Adrien ne le supporte pas, et met fin à leur collaboration et chasse sa partenaire avec virulence (chapitre 9).

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Regrets**

Adrien observait les rues parisiennes qui défilaient à l'extérieur de la voiture. Il était sept heures et demie et Paris se réveillait en douceur en cette matinée presque estivale : des parents emmenaient leurs enfants à l'école, quelques personnes promenaient leurs chiens, d'autres partaient au bureau, de petits groupes d'étudiants se dirigeaient vers leurs écoles respectives...

Il aurait aimé faire comme eux et aller au lycée à pied ce jour-là, pour pouvoir se vider la tête et penser à autre chose, mais il savait pertinemment que tant qu'il serait Adrien Agreste, jeune mannequin au futur prometteur et fils d'un des plus prestigieux stylistes du monde, se déplacer seul dans les rues de la capitale lui serait impossible.

Après le départ de Ladybug la veille au soir, Plagg était sorti de sa cachette et l'avait sévèrement réprimandé : s'en prendre à l'héroïne avait été non seulement cruel, mais dangereux, car sa détresse la mettait en danger d'akumatisation. Et même si la situation ne dégénérait pas à ce point, mettre sa partenaire dans un tel état risquait fort de leur porter préjudice. La semaine précédente, l'héroïne lui avait avoué que, surmenée à cause des attaques incessantes du Papillon et de Mayura, elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

« Ce que tu lui as dit, c'est peut-être la goutte d'eau qui va faire déborder le vase, » avait conclu Plagg avec gravité.

Adrien, encore fulminant de colère, n'avait pas répondu à ses accusations et était allé se coucher directement, pour signifier à son kwami qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler plus longtemps.

Même s'il avait réussi à s'endormir, son sommeil n'avait pas vraiment été réparateur, ponctué de rêves étranges. C'était d'un mauvais pied qu'il s'était levé ce matin-là, adressant à peine un « bonjour » à Plagg et mettant autant de temps que possible à s'habiller.

Maintenant qu'il était dans la voiture, il se sentait plus amer que jamais : il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de sourire et de faire comme si de rien n'était en cours, ce qui éveillerait les soupçons de ses amis. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter leurs regards suspicieux et de répondre à leurs questions gênantes, bien que nées d'une inquiétude sincère.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix : qu'il le voulût ou non, il devait affronter ce mardi, même s'il s'annonçait long...

Un violent coup de frein le tira de ses réflexions. Le véhicula s'arrêta brusquement, et Adrien se retrouva projeté contre le dossier du siège devant lui. Au même moment, la musique que diffusait la radio fut interrompue par un flash info : un akuma venait d'apparaître à quelques rues de là où ils se trouvaient.

Adrien se redressa en se massant le nez : le choc avait été plus violent que prévu et il regrettait de ne pas s'être attaché ce matin-là. Il avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poing.

Devant eux, les voitures s'étaient arrêtées, et chauffeurs et passagers en sortaient précipitamment pour se réfugier dans les bâtiments environnants. Le Gorille embraya la marche arrière et se retourna pour reculer, mais d'autres voitures derrière eux leur bloquaient toute échappatoire. Il poussa un grognement, avant de faire signe à Adrien de sortir.

Ce dernier jubila intérieurement : si la route avait été libre, il aurait été forcé d'attendre d'être de retour chez lui pour se transformer et partir au combat. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que se mettre à l'abri avec d'autres civils, il pourrait se fondre dans la foule et échapper temporairement à son garde du corps.

Il prit son sac, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que Plagg s'y trouvait bien et passa la sangle par-dessus sa tête. Le Gorille, déjà dehors, lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser sortir à son tour. De l'autre main, il tenait son téléphone contre son oreille, sans doute pour informer Gabriel Agreste de la situation.

Lorsqu'Adrien fut dehors, son garde du corps claqua la porte derrière lui et l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant à la suite des derniers civils qui couraient se cacher dans un cinéma déjà ouvert. Adrien l'entendit pousser un grognement exaspéré avant de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche. Son père, comme souvent, n'était pas joignable...

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le cinéma par la porte vitrée. Le hall d'entrée était déjà bondé, et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient regardaient nerveusement la télévision accrochée derrière le guichet où Nadia Chamack annonçait les premières informations sur ce nouvel akuma :

« ... il y a quelques minutes dans le 8ème arrondissement. D'après cette vidéo que nous venons de recevoir, il s'agit d'un immense dragon gris. Aucun des héros n'est encore sur place, toute personne se trouvant dans le quartier est priée de... »

Adrien n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant. Sa priorité, c'était d'échapper au Gorille et de sortir du cinéma sans être vu.

Il se retourna vers la porte, et constata avec horreur que l'une des employés était en train de baisser le rideau de fer qui protégeait l'entrée. Il leva les yeux au plafond, à la recherche des panneaux de sortie de secours, mais ceux-ci indiquaient un passage qui se trouvait derrière les guichets, là où seul le personnel pouvait passer. Impossible de sortir par là non plus sans se faire remarquer...

Adrien devait faire vite. Autour d'eux, les murmures étaient passés d'inquiets à paniqués. L'écran diffusait en boucle la vidéo amateur du dragon qui piétinait tout sur son passage. Il ne s'en était encore pris à aucun bâtiment, mais seulement à des véhicules vides et à des lampadaires, mais ce n'était peut-être plus qu'une question de temps...

Un employé monta sur le guichet et demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir et de garder son calme. Ladybug, Chat Noir et les autres allaient apparaître sous peu, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Tout irait bien, il fallait simplement patienter.

Une majorité obtempéra et s'assit contre les murs ou sous les comptoirs, mais quelques individus restèrent obstinément debout. Parmi eux, un homme d'affaire insistait auprès de l'employée qui avait bloqué la porte : il devait absolument se rendre à un rendez-vous urgent et même l'attaque d'un akuma ne pouvait l'en empêcher. La jeune femme en face de lui essayait de le calmer et de le convaincre de s'asseoir, sans succès. Une fillette commença à pleurer malgré les paroles rassurantes de sa mère. Un adolescent, téléphone en main, répétait sans cesse qu'il allait bien et qu'il était en sécurité à un interlocuteur qui, visiblement, n'était pas du tout rassuré.

La situation était sous contrôle précaire, elle pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. Les conséquences des actions d'une foule en panique pouvaient parfois être pires que celles des attaques d'akumas, et elles ne pouvaient être réglées par des coccinelles magiques...

Adrien devait se dépêcher. Il tapa sur l'épaule du Gorille, qui le tenait toujours au niveau du coude.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes, je me suis tapé le nez avant et j'aimerais passer de l'eau froide dessus, mentit-il à moitié en se couvrant le visage. Les toilettes sont juste à côté, je reviens vite. »

Son garde du corps parut hésiter, avant de le lâcher avec réticence : il appréhendait sans doute la réaction du père Agreste s'il lui ramenait son fils défiguré, le nez bleu et en sang. Adrien lui sourit en guise de remerciement et fila vers les WC d'un pas rapide. Sans hésiter, il entra dans les toilettes pour personnes handicapées et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. À son grand soulagement, il y avait une petite fenêtre au-dessus du lavabo, suffisamment large pour le laisser passer.

« Plagg, on a du boulot, fit-il en ouvrant son sac. Y'a un dragon qui rôde pas loin d'ici. »

Rien ne bougea dans le sac, alors qu'il savait que son kwami était là. Il s'apprêtait à secouer le sac lorsque Plagg sortit enfin, l'air aussi buté que la veille.

« Tiens donc, tu as besoin de moi ? Je croyais que tu m'ignorais, remarqua-t-il d'une voix amère.

\- C'est pas le moment, Plagg. Y'a urgence. On en reparlera après, » lui rétorqua Adrien.

Le comportement de son kwami lui rappela les événements de la veille au soir : les accusations de Ladybug, ses réactions face à ces accusations, la façon dont il l'avait chassée sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer... Cette soirée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, et il déglutit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que dans quelques minutes, il devrait affronter sa partenaire sans rien laisser paraître de ses émotions négatives, sous peine de dévoiler sa double-identité : la révéler, même accidentellement, pouvait mettre toute la ville en danger.

Soudain, il vit l'essuie-mains trembler, presque imperceptiblement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une légère secousse au niveau du sol. Quelques secondes plus tard encore, une autre, un peu plus forte cette fois-ci. Leur rythme était régulier, comme celui du pas d'un grand animal.

L'akuma approchait, il n'avait plus le temps d'avoir peur ou d'hésiter.

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Une minute plus tard, il était sur le toit du bâtiment, son bâton en main, prêt à en découdre avec l'immense reptile. Il fut d'abord surpris de sa proximité, à moins de trois cents mètres du cinéma où il s'était caché avant.

Le dragon arpentait les rues sans se soucier de ce qu'il écrasait sur son passage, mais ne paraissait pas particulièrement hostile. Il avait plutôt l'air de chercher quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. S'il était aux ordres du Papillon, la réponse était évidente.

« Hé, le lézard, c'est moi que tu cherches ? » cria-t-il en agitant son bâton.

Le dragon s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, les naseaux fumants, avant de le repérer entre les cheminées. Il poussa alors un cri guttural et se précipita vers lui.

Malgré sa carrure imposante, sa démarche était gauche, lente, maladroite. Chat Noir, sans être inquiété le moins du monde, attendit qu'il fut plus proche. Il profita de ces quelques secondes pour observer son adversaire dans les moindres détails, à la recherche des faiblesses et des potentiels objets où pouvait se trouver l'akuma... s'il s'agissait bien d'un akuma.

Plus il regardait la créature, plus il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un sentimonstre. Les akumatisés, malgré leurs costumes et leurs modifications physiques, gardaient toujours une vague forme humaine, et se lançaient dans des tirades lyriques avant de s'attaquer à eux. Les sentimonstres, à l'image des émotions dont ils étaient issus, prenaient les formes les plus diverses et allaient droit au but.

Chat Noir raccourcit son bâton et approcha le micro de ses lèvres, sans lâcher le dragon des yeux.

« Salut tout le monde, je suis déjà sur place. C'est encore du sentimonstre au menu, un dragon cette fois-ci. Je pense que je peux l'occuper un moment, mais traînez pas trop. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre une réponse. Le monstre était sur lui, et il réussit tout juste à esquiver un de ses coups de pattes. Les tuiles du toit où il s'était tenu deux secondes plus tôt s'écroulèrent dans un grondement assourdissant.

Vaincre un sentimonstre était beaucoup plus difficile que vaincre un akumatisé : s'ils étaient en général moins malins et plus prévisibles, l'amok n'était jamais caché sur eux. Il fallait donc non seulement retenir le monstre, mais aussi trouver la personne qui avait été amokisée et briser l'objet où se cachait la plume. Après deux attaques de sentimonstres, Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient rendus à l'évidence : à deux, ils ne tiendraient pas le coup à long terme. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de faire de Rena Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee des héros à plein temps. Et vu la fréquence des attaques au cours des dernières semaines, ils avaient eu raison.

Chat Noir savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre complètement le sentimonstre tant que l'amok serait activé. Il devait attendre l'arrivée des renforts, qui lui permettraient de souffler un peu et de partir à la recherche de l'amokisé. En attendant, il distrairait son adversaire aussi longtemps que possible pour limiter les dégâts matériels.

Il se propulsa sur son bâton jusqu'à être à la hauteur des yeux du dragon. Puis il s'accroupit au sommet, profitant du super-équilibre que lui procurait ses pouvoirs pour rester dans cette position inconfortable.

« Faudra être plus rapide si tu veux m'attraper, mon gros, » lui lança-t-il avec malice... avant de le regretter amèrement lorsqu'un jet de flammes bleues jaillit dans sa direction. Il l'évita de justesse en sautant sur un toit à sa gauche, mais il sentit un picotement désagréable au bout de ses oreilles de chat : quelques poils y avaient sans doute passé.

« Et il crache du feu, si jamais, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses coéquipiers en rétractant son bâton.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des autres héros. Chat Noir espérait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore tout seul.

Il décida de longer une des rues que le dragon avait déjà piétinées afin de limiter le périmètre des dégâts. Comme il l'avait prévu, son adversaire le suivit de sa démarche pataude. Chat Noir espérait qu'il avait besoin d'un temps de « recharge » avant de se remettre à cracher des flammes. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...

Soudain, il entendit le dragon pousser un grognement furieux. Les secousses qui agitaient le sol à chacun de ses pas cessèrent brutalement. Le sentimonstre s'était arrêté.

Chat Noir se retourna, interloqué, et découvrit Ladybug qui faisait des grandes signes au monstre à quelques toits de là.

« Hé, viens voir par ici si j'y suis ! »

C'était bien elle, aussi déterminée, resplendissante et courageuse que jamais. Elle faisait tournoyer le yo-yo devant elle, prête à le lancer, avec un sourire amusé.

« Ben alors ? T'en mets du temps pour réagir, » ajouta-t-elle.

Sa moquerie sembla réveiller le dragon. Chat Noir l'entendit inspirer par les narines. Il reconnut immédiatement le bruit de ce souffle, pour l'avoir entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ladybug, fais atten... » cria-t-il avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Quelque chose l'avait tiré violemment par la queue. Il bascula en arrière, glissa du toit et atterrit quelques mètres plus bas. L'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle, et il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'un visage familier était penché au-dessus de lui.

« T'en fais pas, c'est qu'une illusion en attendant la vraie, » chuchota Rena Rouge en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe qu'ils devaient rester discrets.

Chat Noir, encore à bout de souffle, se redressa avec peine. Il découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient sur un petit balcon, à trois mètres en-dessous du bord du toit.

« Elle est pas encore là, la vraie ? murmura-t-il à l'intention de Rena, qui fixait la gouttière au-dessus d'eux, sans doute prête à bondir dès que le dragon se rendrait compte de la supercherie.

\- Queen Bee est en route, Carapace aura du retard car il peut pas se transformer tout de suite. Mais j'ai aucune nouvelle de Ladybug pour l'instant. »

L'absence de sa Lady était inhabituelle. Chat Noir sentit un poids se former dans son estomac, alors qu'il se remémorait les mots de Plagg la veille au soir : ses paroles l'avaient peut-être mise en danger d'akumatisation...

À quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, il vit les volutes d'une fumée grise.

« Y'a pas eu d'alertes akuma ? » demanda-t-il à sa coéquipière, la gorge nouée.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard en coin exaspéré, comme si elle en avait marre d'être tirée de sa concentration.

« Non, et heureusement. Ça va déjà être assez difficile comme ça. »

Un hurlement féroce les fit trembler tous les deux. Le sentimonstre venait de se rendre compte que sa cible s'était volatilisée.

« J'y retourne. Toi, essaie de voir qui a créé le sentimonstre. Il est apparu vers le parc Monceau, c'est probablement par là qu'il faut chercher. »

Sur ces mots, l'héroïne-renarde sauta sur le toit au-dessus d'eux et disparut de son champ de vision.

Chat Noir resta encore quelques secondes sur place, immobile. Au moins, sa lady n'avait pas été akumatisée. Et ce n'était pas non plus elle qui était à l'origine du sentimonstre, car ce dernier s'était attaqué à elle dès qu'il l'avait vue. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne serait pas rassuré tant qu'il ne la verrait pas devant lui en chair et en os.

L'appréhension lui nouait les entrailles, une question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit : et si elle se sentait mal au point de ne pas pouvoir venir, à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux : il s'était vraiment comporté comme un goujat avec elle. Il lui devait des excuses. Et à Plagg aussi.

La boule au ventre, il décida de se rendre utile, déploya son bâton et se propulsa en direction du parc Monceau. Ladybug n'était pas là, mais le combat faisait rage, et Chat Noir ne pouvait pas se permettre de broyer du noir dans un coin.

Il avait à peine parcouru deux blocs qu'un éclair jaune et noir passa dans sa vision périphérique. Une seconde plus tard, Queen Bee courait à ses côtés.

« Alors, Chat Noir, on fuit le combat ? » fit-elle, amusée.

L'humour de Queen Bee gardait encore les traces de la méchanceté de sa préadolescence. Avec le temps, ses piques devenaient plus drôles et moins maladroites, même s'il y avait encore un long chemin à faire. Malgré tout, Chat Noir avait tout sauf envie de rire à ce moment-là.

« Faut qu'on trouve l'amok aussi vite que possible. Sinon, on va finir complètement cramés, » souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant sur un toit.

Queen Bee se campa à ses côtés.

« On sait quelque chose sur l'amokisé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- À part qu'il est près du parc Monceau, rien. On va se rendre sur place et on verra. Avec un peu de chance, il sera dehors et on le repérera facilement. »

Sa coéquipière haussa les sourcils, visiblement sceptique. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas trop, mais c'était pour l'instant leur seule solution.

Le bâton de Chat Noir vibra alors faiblement. Il venait de recevoir un message. Queen Bee aussi, apparemment, puisqu'elle consulta sa toupie.

« C'est bon, entonna la voix de Rena Rouge. Ladybug vient d'arriver. Queen Bee, Chat Noir, on compte sur vous pour repérer l'amok. Appelez-nous quand vous l'aurez trouvé. »

Les deux héros se tournèrent en direction du dragon, qui s'agitait toujours dans la rue où ils l'avaient laissé, à deux cents mètres de là. Deux silhouettes tournoyaient autour de lui, une orangée et une rouge.

Elle était enfin arrivée.

« Bon, on peut y aller, maintenant ? » demanda Queen Bee avec impatience.

Mais Chat Noir ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Ladybug, qui venait d'enrouler son yo-yo autour d'une patte du monstre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose dans ses mouvements était différent de d'habitude...

Il la vit tirer sur le yo-yo de toutes ses forces pour faire basculer le dragon. Celui-ci, beaucoup plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, résistait sans peine à la tension du fil. Rena Rouge sauta sur l'autre patte du monstre, sa flûte déployée, prête à lui asséner un coup sur le museau, mais il la déséquilibra en secouant son épaule. La renarde retomba sur ses pattes, sur un balcon quelques mètres plus bas.

Ladybug tirait toujours sur le fil, sans que le monstre ne bronchât.

Queen Bee agita une main devant le visage de Chat Noir. Il la repoussa avec un geste agacé.

« Attends un instant, ou vas-y déjà, » siffla-t-il d'une voix tendue.

D'ordinaire, dans de telles situations, Ladybug lâchait prise, choisissait un autre angle d'attaque, retentait le coup, et répétait cet enchaînement autant de fois que nécessaire pour fatiguer et désorienter leur adversaire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ramena son yo-yo et le lança dans les airs, appelant son _lucky charm_.

C'était étrange. Elle attendait en général de bien connaître la situation avant d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Sans en connaître la raison, Chat Noir sentait qu'il devait retourner vers elle. Son mauvais pressentiment, d'abord un murmure, lui hurlait à présent de partir à son secours.

« Chlo... Queen Bee, je sens qu'il y a quelque... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Au moment où Ladybug réceptionnait le _lucky charm_ (de si loin, il ne vit pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement), le sentimonstre lui asséna un violent coup de patte qui la projeta des dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Cette fois-ci, Chat Noir n'hésita plus. Il se lança dans la même direction.

« Va chercher l'amok, je m'occupe d'elle, » lança-t-il encore à l'intention de sa coéquipière avant de se propulser dans la direction de sa lady.

Ce n'étaient que quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient, mais Chat Noir eut l'impression que le trajet lui prenait des heures. Ses super-pouvoirs lui paraissaient moins efficaces que d'habitude, il ne courait pas à la vitesse à laquelle il aurait aimé courir. Ses entrailles étaient prises dans un étau d'angoisse, tant l'inquiétude pour sa partenaire le rongeait. Il devait absolument la retrouver, la protéger si le sentimonstre décidait de la poursuivre, la soigner si elle s'était blessée, la rassurer si elle se sentait mal...

« Pitié, faites qu'elle aille bien, pitié, » priait-il intérieurement à chaque pas.

Le dragon était encore dans sa vision périphérique, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le poursuivre. Rena Rouge avait créé des illusions d'optiques autour de lui pour le déconcentrer, et Carapace venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si Queen Bee était partie de son côté à la recherche de l'amok. Il espérait simplement qu'elle avait assez de bon sens pour le faire.

Il atteignit la zone où il avait vu Ladybug tomber, un quartier chic aux vieux bâtiments élégants. Il ne l'avait pas vu freiner sa chute avec son yo-yo ou ressurgir sur un toit, elle était donc sûrement encore à terre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'angoisse aux tripes, il se mit à parcourir les toits, les yeux rivés sur les ruelles sous ses pieds, à la recherche d'une silhouette rouge.

Sa partenaire n'en était pas à sa première chute, loin de là : tomber et survivre à des impacts qui auraient été fatals aux simples mortels faisait partie de leur quotidien de super-héros. Mais après son arrivée tardive et ses tactiques de combat inhabituelles, Chat Noir était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quelque part, il se doutait de ce qui n'allait pas et de la personne qui l'avait mise dans un tel état...

« Ladybug ? Ladybug ? Tu m'entends ? » appela-t-il en portant son bâton vers ses lèvres, la voix tremblante.

Pas de réponse.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la grande avenue qui marquait la fin du quartier, il repartit dans l'autre sens, inspectant les rues adjacentes.

« S'il-te-plaît, ma lady, dis-moi que tout va bien... »

Il n'avait pas utilisé son communicateur cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt une prière à l'intention de n'importe quel dieu qui lui prêtait attention à ce moment-là.

Enfin, il découvrit une trace d'impact contre la façade beige d'un immeuble. Son regard glissa jusqu'au sol, où il aperçut la personne qu'il cherchait : Ladybug était en train de se relever péniblement en se frottant la tête. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, seulement un peu désorientée.

« Ma lady ! »

Il atterrit à ses côtés. Elle sursauta, avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Chat Noir, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrange, la tête baissée.

Il n'y avait pas que sa voix : tout son comportement était étrange. Elle s'était légèrement détournée de lui et ne le regardait pas en face.

Chat Noir déglutit.

« Je venais voir si tu allais bien, fit-il d'une voix aussi naturelle que possible. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup, quand même !

\- Ça va, t'en fais pas... »

Elle leva enfin la tête, pivota vers lui et lui sourit. Mais son sourire était crispé, ses yeux d'ordinaire si bleus étaient rouges et brillants, ses épaules tremblaient.

Ils comprirent les deux en même temps qu'il n'allait pas croire à son mensonge.

Le héros tendit les bras vers elle, au moment où son visage se décomposait. Elle se détourna à nouveau de lui et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Elle étouffa un premier sanglot, mais ne put retenir les suivants.

La prédiction de Plagg était vérifiée : elle était en train de craquer.

Chat Noir sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il se rendait à présent pleinement compte de l'impact que sa colère avait eu sur elle. Son retard, sa maladresse au combat, sa crise... Tout ça était de sa faute.

Il fit un pas vers elle, et passa ses bras autour de son corps agité de sanglots. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers lui et appuya son front contre son torse. Il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Tout va bien, Buginette, je suis là... lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Je suis là maintenant. »

Elle bredouilla quelques mots, mais ils furent incompréhensibles, étouffés par ses pleurs.

« Ccchhh, ça va aller. Pleure autant que nécessaire, et on en parle après, d'accord ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui grattouilla le cuir chevelu, tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours, à l'affût d'un papillon noir. Ladybug n'avait jamais été dans un tel état, et le Papillon risquait d'en profiter.

Ses boucles d'oreille bipèrent, annonçant qu'il ne restait plus que trois minutes avant sa détransformation. Il la sentit de raidir et le repousser légèrement. Il en resserra d'autant plus son étreinte.

« On a encore le temps. Y'a une entrée d'immeuble juste à côté, ça prendra à peine dix secondes pour s'y cacher. Et je te lâcherai pas tant que ça ira pas mieux. »

Il croyait qu'elle allait l'ignorer et se dépêtrer de leur étreinte, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle se hissa même sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Malgré lui, il se mit à ronronner. Il en rougit un peu, car cette réaction trahissait les sensations agréables qui lui parcouraient le corps à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Les vibrations paraissaient même avoir un effet calmant sur elle.

Ses tremblements diminuèrent, ses sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit. Au bip suivant, ils avaient cessé. Seule sa respiration forte rappelait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard timide, accompagné d'un sourire, sincère cette fois-ci.

« M-merci, chaton... T'es vraiment ma bouée de sauvetage, ces temps-ci... »

Si elle savait qu'il était aussi celui qui avait failli la noyer... Chat Noir préféra ne pas y penser.

« Toujours là pour toi, Bug'. »

Il vit que ses yeux s'embuaient à nouveau. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait réussi à calmer une crise qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Il desserra son étreinte, recula d'un pas et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« C'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour parler, alors je te propose ça : tu vas te détransformer tranquillement pendant que je vais aider les autres, tu reviens quand tu te sens prête pour purifier l'amok, et on se voit ce soir pendant ma patrouille, comme ça, tu pourras me dire ce qui va pas, d'accord ?

\- Mais... pour le combat...

\- Pas de « mais » qui tienne, on va se débrouiller, t'en fais pas pour nous. File te détransformer, donne à manger à Tikki, reviens quand tu te sentiras en forme, et pas avant. Promis ? »

Elle voulut protester, mais l'avant-dernier bip de ses boucles d'oreille leur rappela l'urgence de la situation. Elle n'eut alors d'autre choix qu'accepter. Il lâcha ses épaules et lui indiqua la porte de l'immeuble à moitié entrouverte, à quelques mètres d'eux. Après un dernier regard, brillant d'une reconnaissance et d'une énergie nouvelle, elle s'y précipita et disparut dans l'entrebâillement.

Chat Noir poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable, mais il était rassuré d'avoir pu la consoler un peu. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se racheter... et à vaincre le sentimonstre, aussi.

Il utilisa son bâton pour se hisser jusqu'au toit du bâtiment où sa partenaire avait disparu. De là, il vit Rena et Carapace aux prises avec le dragon, qui semblait encore plus énervé qu'avant. Les deux héros peinaient à lui tenir tête. Des renforts seraient les bienvenus.

Le jeune homme s'élança dans leur direction, mais il fut arrêté net après deux pas à peine par une voix moqueuse.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Chat Noir ? »

Il connaissait cette voix. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il se retourna et découvrit Mayura, à quelques mètres derrière lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Blessures

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps étranges._

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard de plusieurs mois : j'ai été happée par mes obligations et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu autant de temps libre que j'aurais voulu..._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres qui devraient arriver un peu plus vite. Bonne lecture !_

_FA_

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Adrien se pose des questions sur la disparition de sa mère, et mène l'enquête pour obtenir des réponses, avec l'aide de Ladybug (chapitres 1, 2 et 4). En parallèle, leur groupe de héros est confronté aux attaques toujours plus féroce de Mayura et du Papillon (chapitre 3). Adrien découvre un jour le journal que sa mère tenait en 1994 (chapitre 5), décide de le lire et assiste aux débuts de la relation entre son père et sa mère (chapitres 6, 8.1 et 8.2). Ces lectures semblent illuminer son quotidien et le rapprocher de son père (chapitres 7 et 9). Mais le bonheur est de courte durée : Ladybug lui annonce qu'elle soupçonne son père Gabriel Agreste d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'Émilie. Adrien ne le supporte pas, et met fin à leur collaboration et chasse sa partenaire avec virulence (chapitre 9). Le lendemain, lorsque la ville est attaquée par un sentimonstre, il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel il a mis Ladybug, et fait de son mieux pour la rassurer sans trahir son identité. Seulement, Mayura choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître, plus déterminée que jamais à leur prendre leurs miraculous (chapitre 10).

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Blessures**

Chat Noir prit tout de suite une position défensive. Mayura restait immobile et continuait de le fixer avec un air intéressé, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant moins dangereuse.

« Mayura, quelle bonne surprise ! On vous a pas vu depuis au moins… quoi ? Trois jours ? »

Son ton était nonchalant, taquin, désinvolte, comme toutes les fois qu'il croisait Mayura. C'était plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer. Même si c'était plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour intimider son adversaire…

Il déploya son bâton. Elle pouvait l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment et le mettre hors-jeu en quelques secondes s'il n'était pas prêt à contrer ses coups.

« Si tu es lassé de me voir, donne-moi ton miraculous et tu seras débarrassé de moi. Ça ne fera même pas mal, » lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle rangea son éventail. Leur bal habituel allait commencer…

« Je préfère pas, vous nous manqueriez trop.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par ici, si loin du sentimonstre, Chat Noir ? »

Son coeur loupa un battement. Les avait-elle vus ? Savait-elle que Ladybug se trouvait à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds, plus vulnérable que jamais ?

« Moi ? Rien de particulier, » articula-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Il s'accroupit au moment où elle se jetait sur lui.

Ses premiers coups furent faciles à esquiver : elle ne faisait que tester ses forces et chercher ses points faibles. Chat Noir restait sur la défensive, tout en cherchant à attirer Mayura aussi loin que possible du bâtiment où se trouvait Ladybug. Sa partenaire avait besoin de temps pour nourrir son kwami et reprendre ses esprits.

Du temps. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir en ce moment, pour rattraper ses bêtises…

Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate : il devait s'éloigner aussi vite que possible, mais ne pouvait pas le faire trop vite non plus, au risque d'éveiller des soupçons. Mayura ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il essayait de l'attirer ailleurs.

Malgré la complexité de la tâche, la stratégie semblait fonctionner : constamment sur la défensive, Chat Noir reculait petit à petit et ne se retournait que lorsqu'il voulait sauter sur un autre toit. À deux reprises, il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa _in extremis_. Au loin, le combat entre le sentimonstre, Carapace et Rena Rouge continuait de faire rage.

Les coups de Mayura devinrent plus violents : elle semblait exaspérée par son manque d'initiative.

La sueur commençait à perler sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Son coeur battait à la chamade, excité par l'adrénaline. Parer les attaques de son adversaire devenait de plus en plus difficile. Même s'il s'en sortait bien pour l'instant, sa fuite ne pouvait durer éternellement...

Quelque chose se produisit dans son esprit, comme un changement de perspective, une prise de conscience, un déclic.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient harcelés par ses attaques, des semaines qu'ils devaient être prêts à intervenir à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, des semaines qu'ils devaient surveiller leurs arrières à chaque apparition de sentimonstre ou d'akuma…

Le moment était venu d'en finir avec Mayura. S'il l'attaquait de toutes ses forces, ne modérait pas ses coups et misait tout sur l'offensive, il était presque sûr de l'amocher suffisamment pour pouvoir lui prendre son miraculous. Bien sûr, cette tactique n'était pas sans risques : un seul faux mouvement, et c'était lui qui se retrouvait à terre et sans miraculous… Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Pour Paris. Pour ses coéquipiers. Pour Ladybug.

Adrien avait poussé cette dernière à bout, mais Chat Noir pouvait l'aider à aller mieux : rayer Mayura de leur liste de soucis quotidiens devrait ôter un gros poids de ses épaules.

Il atterrit sur un toit plat, se retourna pour faire face à Mayura, bâton en main, et expira longuement. Elle atterrit à l'autre bout du toit, à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

« Fatigué de courir ? » le railla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas à ses provocations. Son attention était focalisée sur le haut de son corps, où luisait faiblement la broche en forme de paon. Le plus évident serait de lui foncer dessus et de la lui arracher d'un coup, mais c'était beaucoup trop prévisible : Mayura se tenait toujours de façon à protéger son miraculous, et en dehors des combats, elle le cachait derrière son éventail.

Il pouvait essayer de la distraire en l'attaquant aux jambes, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas tromper par un coup de bluff si évident.

Chat Noir n'avait d'autre choix qu'utiliser la force brute…

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur elle, brandissant son bâton pour la frapper. Elle l'esquiva sans difficulté, mais il remarqua une courte latence dans sa réaction. Il avait réussi à la surprendre.

Il revint à l'attaque, de dos cette fois-ci : il planta son bâton dans le sol, et s'en servit pour se propulser vers Mayura et lui asséner un violent coup dans le dos avec ses deux jambes. Trop lente, elle bascula en avant et heurta violemment le toit. Chat Noir l'entendit étouffer un juron, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle : il fondit sur elle, s'accroupit à califourchon sur elle, passa son bâton sous son cou et tira violemment dessus, l'immobilisant au sol.

« On dirait bien que c'est moi qui vais prendre votre miraculous, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, non sans une pointe de satisfaction.

Elle tenta de bouger, mais il resserra encore la prise sur son bâton, le pressant contre sa gorge.

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, de là où tu es ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

Chat Noir se rendit alors compte de son erreur : Mayura était couchée sur le ventre, interdisant tout accès à son miraculous. À califourchon sur son dos, il n'avait aucune chance de l'attraper sans relâcher sa prise. Et il était sûr que s'il ne relâchait rien qu'un peu sa prise, leurs rôles s'inverseraient en moins d'une seconde. Mayura était redoutable au corps à corps…

Le héros regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un objet, d'un allié, d'une idée, de n'importe quelle aide qui pouvait le sortir de ce pétrin. Au loin, le combat contre le sentimonstre faisait toujours rage. Carapace et Rena Rouge virevoltaient toujours autour du dragon. Queen Bee était toujours absente, tout comme Ladybug.

Chat Noir devrait se débrouiller tout seul...

Il déglutit. Même s'il tentait de rester calme, il se sentait gagné par la panique. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas la lâcher, mais il ne pouvait pas garder cette position éternellement. Sa seule échappatoire, c'était de resserrer sa prise jusqu'à ce que Mayura étouffât...

Le héros se rendit compte qu'il était dans une position qui lui permettait de l'éliminer définitivement.

Il serra ses doigts autour de son bâton. Ses paumes étaient moites. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Il y avait si peu à faire : appuyer le métal froid un peu plus fort sur la gorge de son adversaire, ignorer les spasmes qui agiteraient son corps privé d'oxygène, rester sourds à ses halètements à chaque seconde plus désespérés, et attendre que ce fût terminé…

Toute son attention était portée sur ses mains et ses bras : il suffisait de tirer un peu, et tout serait terminé.

Sous lui, Mayura cessa de remuer.

Trois secondes passèrent, mais elles lui parurent comme une éternité. En finir avec elle demandait un si petit effort, et pourtant, Chat Noir restait immobile, incapable de bouger. Incapable de serrer. Incapable de la tuer.

Il poussa un gémissement frustré… et se retrouva sur le dos une seconde plus tard, le souffle coupé. Mayura avait profité de son hésitation pour reprendre de dessus : elle s'était défaite de son emprise, l'avait renversé sur le dos et l'avait plaqué au sol avec son propre bâton, qu'elle pressait maintenant contre sa gorge.

« Tu as cru que ce serait si facile ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Si tu veux vraiment étrangler quelqu'un, il faut appuyer un peu plus fort et un peu plus haut. Comme ça. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole. La pression sur sa pomme d'Adam augmenta. Chat Noir essaya de repousser le bâton, mais Mayura appuya encore plus fort. Il essaya de la repousser directement, en lui attrapant les épaules, mais elle recula de quelques centimètres, hors de sa portée. Il voulut l'attaquer au visage, mais ses bras étaient trop courts.

L'air commençait à lui manquer, sa vision se troublait, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, ses poumons brûlaient. Le monde se mit à tourner au-dessus de lui. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il s'agrippa aux avant-bras de Mayura.

« Cat… Cat… Acly... » croassa-t-il, en vain.

Sans ses pouvoirs, il était perdu. Tout devenait sombre autour de lui, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Sa prise sur son adversaire se relâcha, ses bras tombèrent mollement au sol. Son corps n'avait plus la force de se défendre.

« Navrée de devoir en arriver là, mais ça a assez duré, » fit alors Mayura.

Par réflexe, il chercha son regard. Il avait cru entendre une pointe de regret dans sa voix, comme si elle n'avait pas envie de le tuer...

Son visage bleu était stoïque, mais ses yeux roses, seules lueurs dans monde qui s'assombrissait à chaque seconde, trahissaient ses sentiments : Chat Noir vit sa détermination se muer en hésitation. Ou peut-être que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Ça ressemblait vaguement au sifflement du yoyo de Ladybug.

Et dire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Encore un regret à ajouter une longue liste qu'il emporterait au paradis…

Soudain, le poids sur lui fut brusquement levé. Mayura poussa un cri de surprise avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Le monde redevint clair au-dessus de lui. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons, soulageant les brûlures qu'il sentait dans ses voies respiratoires. Il revivait.

Il inspira à s'en faire exploser la cage thoracique. C'était douloureux, mais cette douleur était un faible prix à payer pour pouvoir respirer librement à nouveau. Ses poumons réclamèrent encore plus d'oxygène, le rythme encore chaotique de sa respiration ne parvenait pas à combler leurs besoins. Chat Noir dut se forcer à inspirer et à expirer pour reprendre le contrôle.

Il se retourna sur le ventre. Sa respiration devenait plus régulière à chaque souffle, mais il était encore loin d'être opérationnel. Sa tête tournait un peu, son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné, le sang battait dans ses oreilles.

Il avait conscience de la vulnérabilité de sa position : si Mayura revenait à la charge, il ne la verrait même pas arriver. À cette pensée, il glissa sa main droite sous son corps pour protéger le miraculous, même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quant à ses capacités à le défendre.

Lorsque le monde ralentit sa course autour de lui, il réussit tant bien à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis à s'accroupir. Il examina les alentours, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Mayura sur le toit, à son grand soulagement. Chaque seconde de répit lui permettait de reprendre un peu mieux ses esprits. Il se leva prudemment, s'arrêtant à chaque mouvement pour évaluer son équilibre.

Un cri, suivi d'un choc sourd, le fit se retourner. Quelque chose avait violemment heurté un mur à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, et c'était beaucoup trop proche pour être lié au combat des héros contre le sentimonstre. Il scruta l'horizon, appréhensif de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Sur un toit pentu à quelques bâtiments d'où il se trouvait, Ladybug était aux prises avec Mayura : elle l'avait enroulée dans son yoyo et tentait de toutes ses forces de la maintenir à terre. La super-vilaine se débattait avec une telle vigueur que Ladybug avait toutes les peines du monde à l'immobiliser, même en s'appuyant sur elle de tout son poids.

Même s'il ne voyait pas tout de si loin, Chat Noir sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos : les marques autour de son cou étaient encore fraîches, tout comme le souvenir de la terreur et de la douleur qu'il avait ressenties quand Mayura avait failli le tuer. L'idée qu'elle pût faire la même chose à sa partenaire lui glaçait le sang.

Il devait absolument intervenir.

Le héros regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de son bâton, mais il ne le voyait nulle-part. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher… Il se précipita vers elles.

Ladybug tira sur le fil, qui se resserra un peu plus autour de Mayura. Celle-ci se tortillait toujours dans tous les sens, mais sans presque aucune liberté de mouvement, elle ne pouvait rien contre l'héroïne.

Chat Noir sourit : sa partenaire avait repris du poil de la bête.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la super-vilaine et posa sa main sur son miraculous. L'expression de Mayura passa de furieuse à horrifiée.

« Non, non, surtout… »

Le héros n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Au moment où Ladybug agrippait la broche pour l'arracher, un éclair fusa devant lui et l'aveugla momentanément. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux. Le flash fut suivi d'un crépitement électrique.

En plein saut, Chat Noir heurta violemment le toit sur lequel il avait prévu d'atterrir. Ses jambes cédèrent sous l'impact, il perdit l'équilibre, roula sur lui-même et s'accroupit, encore aveugle. Il ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait autour de lui que grâce à son ouïe, et celle-ci lui transmettait des informations difficiles à interpréter. Il entendit un glapissement de douleur, des craquements de tissu, le résonnement de bottes sur des tuiles…

Puis le silence retomba sur la ville, un silence peu naturel pour Paris.

Chat Noir entrouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière du jour le força à les refermer.

« Ladybug ? T'es là ? » appela-t-il dans la direction où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois.

Le silence lui parut interminable. Il décida de s'approcher, et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du toit. Si son sens de l'orientation ne le trompait pas, Ladybug était sur le bâtiment adjacent.

Enfin, il entendit une voix lui répondre.

« Chat Noir ? Attends, j'arrive. »

D'autres pas sur le toit, cette fois plus légers, un sifflement, un mouvement d'air, et il sentit quelqu'un atterrir devant lui.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Sa lady était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, et lui souriait faiblement. Il voulut se lever, mais au premier mouvement, elle s'accroupit et posa une main sur son biceps.

« Doucement, on a le temps. Elle est partie, on risque plus rien. »

Il se frotta le visage pour dissiper les formes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il sentit la main de Ladybug glisser sur son épaule puis vers son cou. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa gorge et écartèrent avec douceur les pans de son col.

Chat Noir ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à l'expression horrifiée de sa partenaire Il comprit que l'attaque de Mayura avait laissé des marques sur son cou.

« T'inquiète, c'est rien. Juste un accident de parcours, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, même si le souvenir de la douleur le hantait encore.

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique : elle le connaissait trop bien pour croire à son mensonge. Pourtant, elle n'insista pas et retira sa main de son cou.

Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Toi, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mayura ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai aucune idée… Mais ça venait de son miraculous. Quand j'ai essayé de l'arracher, je me suis pris une décharge électrique, et elle a profité de ce moment-là pour s'enfuir. »

Ladybug baissa la tête. Chat Noir suivit son regard et remarqua qu'elle cachait son autre main contre sa cuisse. Il attrapa délicatement son coude et la força à dévoiler son bras, ignorant son cri de protestation.

Du bout de ses phalanges au milieu de son avant-bras, sa tenue d'héroïne avait viré du rouge au noir, comme si elle avait été brûlée. Heureusement, le tissu semblait encore intact en dehors du changement de couleur, ce qui laissait présager que la peau dessous l'était aussi.

Chat Noir chercha le regard de sa partenaire, en quête de réponses : sa tenue avait certes tenu le coup, mais la décharge avait dû être d'une puissance inouïe si elle avait réussi à l'endommager.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de Ladybug, qui affichait une mine penaude.

« C'est… demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Juste un accident de parcours. T'en fais pas. »

Elle lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer qu'elle allait bien. Mais Chat Noir sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sincère avec lui : il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait, il le lisait sur son visage. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas insister.

« Ravi de voir que mes répliques déteignent sur toi, » remarqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Ladybug lui tira la langue, avant de pouffer.

« T'es irrécupérable !

\- Et tu peux plus te passer de moi, avoue-le.

\- Tu t'es pris un coup aux chevilles ? Je crois qu'elles sont en train d'enfler. »

Par réflexe, il regarda ses pieds, comprenant une seconde trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'une expression. Elle en profita pour donner une pichenette à son grelot.

« Hé ! »

Elle éclata de rire. Il voulut attraper son autre main, mais elle lui asséna une petite tape sur les doigts. Puis elle retira sa main blessée de sa poigne et se releva.

Autour d'eux, le monde était redevenu calme. Chat Noir se leva à son tour et s'étira longuement. Les vibrations dans ses genoux s'étaient atténuées, sa respiration était enfin normale, sa vision était à nouveau nette.

En regardant autour d'eux, il remarqua non seulement que Mayura avait disparu, mais aussi que le sentimonstre n'était plus là non plus. Ladybug fixait elle aussi l'horizon, là où s'était trouvé le dragon quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'imagine qu'il a disparu au moment du flash, commenta-t-il.

\- Ou alors Mayura l'a rappelé juste avant ou juste après, pour économiser ses forces. Je sais pas vraiment, il faut dire que j'étais pas focalisée sur le sentimonstre…

\- Pareil... »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il était presque sûr qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui : ils avaient vraiment pris cher cette fois-ci…

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mayura... reprit-il. Merci pour avant. Si t'étais pas intervenue, je sais pas si je…

\- Chat Noir ? l'interrompit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Évitons d'en parler : je crois que c'est mieux de pas penser au pire qui aurait pu arriver. Soyons contents qu'on soit tous les deux sains et saufs. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, mais il pouvait voir toute l'ampleur de son inquiétude dans son regard. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Entendu, ma lady, » fit-il en prenant sa main saine et en y déposant un baiser.

Sans crier gare, elle lui sauta au cou. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il faillit basculer en arrière.

« Tu m'as traité d'irrécupérable, tu voulais pas plutôt dire « irrésistible » ? »

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra de nouveau, pour des raisons positives cette fois-ci. Il passa ses mains autour d'elle et se mit à lui caresser le dos. Accrochée à son cou, elle lui faisait un peu mal, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que le lui dire.

« Merci à toi aussi, pour avant… Avant Mayura, je veux dire… Enfin, pour quand j'ai… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

« Pas de quoi, Bug'. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

Chat Noir s'étrangla sur ces derniers mots : il avait l'impression de lui mentir. Sa culpabilité lui criait d'avouer qu'il était Adrien, de se détransformer, de se mettre à genoux devant Ladybug et d'implorer son pardon.

Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée : il trahirait leur secret, perdrait sa confiance et anéantirait sans doute leur amitié.

La meilleure façon d'aider sa partenaire à ce moment-là, c'était d'être là pour elle en tant que Chat Noir, et de s'excuser à la première occasion en tant qu'Adrien.

Sa gorge commençait à lui faire vraiment mal. Il sentit une quinte de toux arriver, la retint aussi longtemps que possible mais finit par craquer.

Ladybug le lâcha instantanément et recula d'un pas, les mains tendues devant elle. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient humides et un peu rougis.

« Mince, désolée, j'avais oublié que…

\- C'est… rien, faut pas… t'en faire, articula-t-il entre quelques toussotements.

\- Je fais tout de travers ces jours-ci… Je suis vraiment...

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Tu portes le destin de la ville sur tes épaules depuis des années, t'as le droit d'avoir des jours où t'es pas au top. Et encore, tu dis que tu fais tout de travers, mais t'as jamais été aussi proche de démasquer Mayura. Donc je sais pas ce que tu voulais dire après ce « vraiment », mais j'espère que c'était quelque chose comme « extraordinaire » ou « incroyable ». »

Elle rougit, et repoussa un mèche derrière son oreille.

Une sirène de police les fit sursauter tous les deux. Sous leurs pieds, la ville reprenait vie : les Parisiens sortaient prudemment de leurs cachettes, des voitures de police et des ambulances partaient en direction des rues détruites par le dragon. Un hélicoptère de TV1 apparut à l'horizon.

« Je dois y aller. Il faut que j'appelle les coccinelles magiques et que je vérifie si les autres vont bien. Et il faut que je retourne au lycée avant qu'on se rende compte que j'ai disparu.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, sans yoyo ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le rassura d'un hochement de tête.

Lui avait perdu son bâton. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour leurs armes (il savait qu'elles réapparaîtraient à leur prochaine transformation), mais se déplacer dans Paris prenait considérablement plus de temps.

Chat Noir ne pouvait pas trop tarder : à l'heure qu'il était, le Gorille avait sûrement déjà des soupçons…

« Alors je te souhaite un bon retour au lycée, ma lady. Et à très bientôt !

\- À bientôt, Chaton… »

Ils partirent au même moment, s'élançant dans des directions différentes. Soudain, Chat Noir se souvint d'une promesse. Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Ladybug, qui s'apprêtait à sauter du toit.

« Ladybug ! J'ai oublié de te dire… Ma proposition tient toujours : si tu veux me rejoindre ce soir pendant ma patrouille, t'es la bienvenue. Je connais des toits avec une vue magnifique sur la ville, on y sera tranquilles pour parler. De tout ce que tu veux, je suis ouvert à tous les sujets. »

Elle s'était tournée vers lui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle répondit enfin.

« Je… Je peux rien te promettre, j'ai peur de pas avoir le temps ce soir de…

\- Pas besoin de te justifier, je comprends. Je veux juste que tu saches que si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là, et tu sais où et quand me trouver. D'accord ? »

Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la déception dans sa voix. Il avait vraiment envie de la voir le soir-là, dans un cadre plus décontracté, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui imposer : c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, c'était à lui de prendre son mal en patience.

« Bien reçu, Chat Noir. »

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais finit par se raviser. Elle se retourna, et disparut entre les toits de Paris.

Le héros se retrouva seul. La culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie s'était un peu tarie, remplacée par une lueur d'espoir : avec un peu de chance, il aurait bientôt l'occasion de se rattraper auprès de Ladybug...


	13. Chapitre 12 : Confession

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Voici enfin la suite de 1994 : le chapitre 12 est plus long que prévu, et a aussi été plus difficile à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_FA_

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Adrien se pose des questions sur la disparition de sa mère, et mène l'enquête pour obtenir des réponses, avec l'aide de Ladybug (chapitres 1, 2 et 4). En parallèle, leur groupe de héros est confronté aux attaques toujours plus féroce de Mayura et du Papillon (chapitre 3). Adrien découvre un jour le journal que sa mère tenait en 1994 (chapitre 5), décide de le lire et assiste aux débuts de la relation entre son père et sa mère (chapitres 6, 8.1 et 8.2). Ces lectures semblent illuminer son quotidien et le rapprocher de son père (chapitres 7 et 9). Mais le bonheur est de courte durée : Ladybug lui annonce qu'elle soupçonne son père Gabriel Agreste d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'Émilie. Adrien ne le supporte pas, et met fin à leur collaboration et chasse sa partenaire avec virulence (chapitre 9). Le lendemain, lorsque la ville est attaquée par un sentimonstre, il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel il a mis Ladybug, et fait de son mieux pour la rassurer sans trahir son identité. Seulement, Mayura choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître, plus déterminée que jamais à leur prendre leurs miraculous (chapitre 10). Suite à une combat particulièrement violent où Chat Noir frôle la mort, Mayura finit par prendre la fuite après que Ladybug a essayé de lui arracher son miraculous, ce qui a provoqué un mystérieux flash. Chat Noir propose à Ladybug de le rejoindre pendant sa patrouille afin de le consoler (chapitre 12).

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Confession**

Chat Noir passa à travers la fenêtre et atterrit lestement sur le carrelage. Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu, mais il était sûr que son absence avait éveillé des soupçons.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il entendit trois coups sur la porte.

« Un instant, j'arrive tout de suite, » lança-t-il d'un ton aussi naturel que possible.

Un grognement lui répondit de l'autre côté de la porte : c'était la voix du Gorille.

Le héros sentit la panique monter. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour se remettre du combat...

Il passa une main devant le robinet, qui s'enclencha automatiquement. Puis il agita ses doigts sous le jet pour faire autant de bruit que possible. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait entendre sa voix, il osa enfin murmurer « détransformation ».

Le monde disparut dans un flash vert, avant de redevenir tout à fait normal. Seul Adrien avait remplacé Chat Noir dans le miroir. Plagg apparut à ses côtés, visiblement désorienté. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Adrien lui fit signe de se taire. Le kwami obtempéra et vint se réfugier dans la poche de son polo.

Le jet d'eau s'arrêta. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner avec ses doigts humides, puis voulut réajuster son col. Mais lorsqu'il en écarta les pans, il découvrit avec horreur des marques au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam.

Il comprit enfin pourquoi Ladybug avait paru si horrifiée : une longue trace violacée zébrait son cou, là où Mayura avait pressé le bâton, et des taches rosâtres étaient apparues au-dessus et au-dessous de cette marque.

Cette découverte raviva la douleur dont il avait réussi à faire abstraction. Il sentit ses muscles se raidir, son visage se crispa en une grimace peu naturelle, ses yeux dans le miroir le dévisageaient avec une panique grandissante. Il se força à inspirer profondément, mais le passage de l'air dans son larynx provoqua des tremblements dans tout son corps. Sa cage thoracique semblait se resserrer comme un étau autour de ses organes.

« Merde… Merde, merde, merde... »

En proie à la panique, Adrien chercha le regard de Plagg dans le miroir. Le kwami avait sorti sa tête de la poche et observait son partenaire d'un air inquiet.

« Je peux pas sortir comme ça, » lâcha-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il releva les pans de son col, dans l'espoir de camoufler les marques, mais ils s'affaissèrent mollement. Il réessaya, cette fois-ci en boutonnant le sommet du polo, mais le résultat était à peine plus satisfaisant : si quelqu'un le regardait de près, il remarquerait tout de suite son cou strié de noir.

Les trois coups contre la porte se répétèrent.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Il ne pouvait pas sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester caché éternellement. S'il avait un peu de chance, le Gorille ne verrait pas ses blessures. Ses amis au lycée oui, en revanche…

Il devait absolument trouver une excuse pour rentrer à la maison.

Il échangea un dernier regard avec Plagg, qui comprit qu'il devait se cacher. Adrien ajusta encore une fois son col, expira longuement, roula des épaules et se décida enfin à sortir.

Il poussa la porte et tomba nez à nez avec son garde du corps. Ce dernier le regarda de la tête aux pieds, visiblement intrigué. Presque inconsciemment, Adrien rentra sa tête entre ses épaules : même si le Gorille était plus grand que lui et ne pouvait voir clairement son cou, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

« Désolé, ça a pris un peu de temps… Je crois que je me sens pas très bien… fit-il avec un air penaud. Ce serait possible de... de rentrer à la maison ? »

Le Gorille fronça les sourcils. Adrien savait qu'il hésitait, partagé entre les ordres d'Agreste senior et l'empathie envers Agreste junior.

Heureusement, ce dernier savait exactement comment faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'absences en peu de temps, mais… C'est pas la première année où ça m'arrive au mois de juin… »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage ordinairement impassible du Gorille. Il hocha la tête avec un grognement, sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, sélectionna un contact et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il fit signe à Adrien de sortir, et lui emboîta le pas.

L'entrée du cinéma grouillait de monde : maintenant que le sentimonstre avait été vaincu, plus rien n'empêchait les Parisiens de reprendre le cours de leur journée. Il était tout juste 8 heures, la météo était au beau fixe, et l'approche de l'été insufflait une énergie nouvelle à la capitale française. Le rideau de fer avait été levé, certaines personnes se dépêchaient de quitter les lieux, d'autres, encore sonnées, restaient assises contre les murs. Presque tous avaient leur téléphone à la main, appelaient leurs collègues, écrivaient à leurs proches ou encore mettaient à jour leurs statuts pour signaler qu'ils allaient bien.

Adrien se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule : il avait croisé quelques regards et avait compris en une fraction de seconde qu'il avait été reconnu. Il devait partir aussi vite que possible, avant que quelqu'un ne remarquât les marques sur son cou…

La présence du Gorille lui facilita la tâche. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage dès qu'ils voyaient son imposant garde du corps.

En quelques secondes, ils furent dehors. Deux minutes plus tard, Adrien s'asseyait dans la voiture. Pendant tout leur périple, le Gorille avait gardé le téléphone contre son oreille, mais personne ne lui avait répondu.

Adrien était à peine surpris par l'absence de réponse de son père, mais celle de Nathalie l'intriguait. Il l'avait vu arriver le matin-même alors qu'il se préparait à partir au lycée, et si son père était rarement joignable, sa secrétaire l'était presque tout le temps durant ses heures de travail.

Le Gorille poussa un autre grognement. En l'absence d'instructions, c'était à lui de décider s'il céderait à la demande d'Adrien ou non. Comme la route était toujours bloquée par d'autres véhicules, il avait encore du temps pour réfléchir.

Ils échangèrent un regard dans le rétroviseur. Adrien rentra encore plus la tête entre ses épaules et prit un air aussi innocent que possible.

Le jeune homme sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il entendit son garde du corps soupirer et allumer le moteur. La voiture se mit à vibrer, avant de glisser lentement à la suite de la camionnette devant eux.

Adrien se renversa sur son siège, un peu plus serein. Il avait toute la matinée pour trouver comment camoufler les marques autour de son cou. Son shooting photo prévu pour l'après-midi lui épargnerait le lycée (et comme c'était pour la collection d'automne, il était sûr qu'il passerait la séance en col roulé), et son cours de chinois du mardi soir était donné par un professeur qui le regardait à peine.

Si tout se passait bien, personne ne remarquerait ses bleus. Et avec un peu de chance, ils auraient disparu le lendemain…

La nuit était tombée sur Paris, mais il faisait presque plus chaud que la journée. C'était du moins l'impression qu'avait Chat Noir : en pleine patrouille, il bondissait de toit en toit et même à travers ses bottes, il sentait la chaleur qui irradiait des tuiles.

Après l'attaque du matin, le reste de sa journée s'était déroulée sans incident particulier. Adrien était rentré chez lui, avait filé dans sa salle de bain, s'était badigeonné le cou de fond teint et s'était mis au lit, au cas où Nathalie serait venue vérifier pourquoi il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Mais la secrétaire n'était pas venue, et il ne l'avait même pas croisée lors du déjeuner, ni à son départ pour la séance photo, ni même à son retour.

En revanche, il avait croisé son père avant de dîner, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions au sujet de Nathalie. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être mieux ainsi, car son père avait paru soucieux (le type de « soucieux » qui n'était pas lié à son travail) et lui avait à peine adressé la parole.

Après leur échange chaleureux de la veille, c'était étrange de le voir se refermer ainsi…

Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser trop longtemps : c'était son tour de patrouille ce soir-là, et la perspective d'y revoir sa lady l'avait motivé à sortir au plus vite.

Courir sur les toits en pleine nuit lui faisait toujours le même effet, même après trois ans : euphorie, énergie, sensation de liberté absolue… L'espace de quelques heures, il pouvait laisser son emploi du temps de mannequin et ses responsabilités de super-héros, et profiter comme personne de la beauté de la capitale.

À cause des attaques de plus en plus fréquentes, ces moments étaient malheureusement devenus de plus en plus rares. Il était donc d'autant plus déterminé à profiter de ces instants de liberté.

Le super-héros s'arrêta enfin sur son toit préféré, d'où la vue sur les coupoles illuminées du Sacré-Coeur était incomparable. Mais il n'était pas aussi concentré sur ce qu'il voyait devant lui que sur ce qu'il entendait derrière lui. Il sourit lorsqu'un impact à peine audible trahit l'arrivée de sa partenaire.

« Bonsoir, ma lady, l'accueillit-il en se retournant.

\- J'arriverai jamais à tromper ton ouïe…

\- T'as pas tort, mais c'est pas ça qui t'a trahie cette fois. »

Il vit sa silhouette se raidir.

« Tu m'as vue te suivre ?

\- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, c'était tout sauf discret. »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa pique. Debout à quelques mètres de lui, elle restait immobile, la tête baissée, comme si elle hésitait. Même si Chat Noir ne distinguait pas très bien son visage, il était sûr qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise.

Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une main derrière son dos, comme si elle voulait lui cacher quelque chose. Le combat contre Mayura, au flash étrange, à la main calcinée de sa partenaire… Les événements de la journée lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser des questions à ce sujet, et dut presque se mordre la langue pour se retenir. Elle semblait déjà tendue, ce sujet de conversation ne ferait qu'accentuer son malaise.

« C'est chouette que tu sois venue, ça fait plaisir de te voir, reprit-il d'un ton enjoué. J'imagine que tu connais déjà l'endroit, mais ça reste ma vue préférée du moment. J'aime bien venir ici la nuit pour rêvasser ou méditer. Même si les tuiles sont pas très confortables… »

Il s'assit sur le bord du toit, les pieds pendus dans le vide, se retourna vers elle et tapota la tuile à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle vint enfin vers lui. Elle dévoila alors sa main cachée, dans laquelle elle tenait un sachet de papier couvert de taches de graisse.

Les narines de Chat Noir frémirent : lorsque le sachet atterrit sur ses genoux, il en avait déjà deviné son contenu.

Il poussa un sifflement admiratif en l'ouvrant. Même s'il était difficile d'en distinguer le contenu exact dans la pénombre, il reconnut l'odeur de la vanille et de la cannelle, et repéra la forme d'un croissant.

« Tout ça pour nous ? On va finir obèses ! »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tout ça, c'est pour toi, Chaton. J'ai déjà mangé en chemin, » fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Le premier de la soirée.

Chat Noir s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque le ventre de sa partenaire se mit à gargouiller.

« Vraiment ? T'as déjà mangé en chemin ? la taquina-t-il.

\- C'était un long chemin, » se défendit-elle.

Il sortit un pain au chocolat du sachet et le lui tendit. Elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Il insista en agitant la viennoiserie devant son visage, elle repoussa son bras avec délicatesse mais fermeté.

« Tant pis pour toi, Buginette. Tu viens peut-être de refuser le meilleur pain au chocolat du monde, et tu le sauras jamais, fit-il en enfournant la viennoiserie dans sa bouche.

\- Je crois que je pourrai vivre avec… »

Elle répondait à ses vannes, mais il voyait bien que le coeur n'y était pas. Son esprit était ailleurs, ses yeux rivés sur la basilique, ses mains crispées sur le bord du toit. Chat Noir avait l'impression qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter son regard.

Son ventre se serra : c'était à cause de son alter-ego qu'elle était dans un tel état…

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux. C'était à lui de le briser, mais il ne savait pas comment : les seuls sujets de conversation qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient liés à Mayura ou au Papillon, ou aux difficultés de leur vie de super-héros. Rien qui ne pût améliorer son humeur…

À sa grande surpris, ce fut Ladybug qui rompit le silence :

« Désolée d'être un peu… comme ça. Je suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette ces jours-ci… comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué…»

Le ton de sa voix ressemblait dangereusement à celui sur lequel elle avait parlé le matin avant de craquer.

Chat Noir intervint immédiatement. Il engloutit la dernière bouchée de sa friandise et passa une main rassurante dans le dos de Ladybug.

« T'as pas à t'excuser. Vraiment. Et oublie pas que tu peux me parler s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse. Je suis là. »

Il brûlait de curiosité : même s'il savait ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état, il ressentait le besoin de connaître son point de vue sur la situation, afin qu'il pût mieux la consoler et qu'ils pussent mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux. Même si les accusations de Ladybug envers son père étaient graves, sa colère s'était complètement évanouie au moment où il l'avait vue craquer en plein combat contre le sentimonstre, et s'était transformée en regret.

Il voulait rattraper son erreur aussi vite que possible, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à se confesser : c'était elle qui déciderait quand elle serait prête à parler.

« C'est une histoire un peu compliquée, commença-t-elle enfin. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise hier soir, et je sais pas comment faire pour la réparer…

\- Dans ta vie civile, ou dans ta vie d'héroïne ?

\- Un peu dans les deux, soupira-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Comme je t'ai dit, c'est compliqué… et long à expliquer... »

Chat Noir continuait de lui caresser le dos. Il sentait qu'elle était crispée et qu'elle hésitait encore à tout lui raconter.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai toute la nuit pour t'écouter. »

Elle osa enfin un regard dans sa direction, et lui sourit timidement.

« Tu te souviens de ce civil dont je t'ai parlé la semaine passée ? Celui à qui j'ai promis de retrouver sa mère ?

\- Cette histoire où tu soupçonnais quelque chose de criminel ?

\- Oui… Ben j'ai continué à creuser pour en savoir plus, et… j'ai exploré toutes les pistes possibles, j'ai fait des dizaines d'hypothèses, j'ai passé mon week-end à lire des articles sur des disparitions, des kidnappings, des histoires de famille bizarres, même des théories du complot sur des familles célèbres pour m'inspirer… Mais à chaque fois, je suis arrivée à la même conclusion : que c'était son père qui était responsable de la disparition de sa mère, qu'il l'aurait kidnappée, cachée, ou même pire… Et quand j'en ai parlé à ce civil hier soir, il a pas très bien réagi… »

C'était un bel euphémisme. Chat Noir dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire de remarque.

« C'est quand même violent, comme accusation, fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je sais… Mais je voulais être honnête avec lui, comme tu me l'as conseillé… J'ai essayé d'être diplomate, j'ai préparé une argumentation en béton et… c'est tout tombé à l'eau au moment où j'ai commencé à lui parler. J'ai perdu mes moyens, je me suis mal exprimée, il l'a très mal pris, et m'a dit de plus jamais revenir… »

Ladybug cacha son visage entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir.

« Avec du recul, je me rends compte que j'ai fait tout faux… J'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça... »

La voir dans cet état lui fendait le coeur : elle regrettait sincèrement ce qu'elle avait fait,Chat Noir n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Et maintenant qu'il avait entendu sa version de l'histoire, il se sentait d'un coup encore plus coupable...

Il passa doucement la main autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire.

« T'en fais pas, Buginette, ça va aller… »

Les mots lui manquaient pour la consoler : il avait peur de se trahir en révélant par erreur une information qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. Sa partenaire était déjà bien assez secouée pour encore apprendre que Chat Noir et Adrien étaient en réalité une seule et même personne.

Mais Ladybug ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Sa respiration était devenue irrégulière, ses épaules tremblaient, ses inspirations sifflaient dans l'air nocturne. Même si son visage était toujours dissimulé par ses mains, il savait qu'elle avait recommencé à pleurer.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui. La position n'était pas très confortable, les pieds dans le vide, le corps tourné dans une autre direction, mais il était prêt à la garder toute la nuit s'il pouvait aider sa lady à aller mieux.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes. Chat Noir lui caressait continuellement le dos, à l'affût de ses changements de respiration. Celle-ci redevenait régulière par moments, avant d'accélérer à nouveau sous l'effet des sanglots.

« Désolée de pleurer tout le temps… hoqueta-t-elle péniblemement après une nouvelle crise. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui…

\- Te prends pas la tête avec ça, Bug'. Je suis pas juste là pour cataclysmer des méchants et faire des jeux de mots... »

Il l'entendit souffler du nez : elle avait souri. Puis tout doucement, elle s'écarta de lui en s'essuyant les yeux. Le pire avait l'air d'être passé.

Les deux héros s'installèrent à nouveau côte à côte sur le toit. Le ciel s'était encore assombri, rendant la ville encore plus lumineuse.

Chat Noir faisait semblant d'examiner les monuments, mais il observait toujours Ladybug du coin de l'oeil. Ses yeux étaient encore bouffis et les larmes n'avaient pas encore séché sur ses joues, mais elle lui paraissait enfin plus sereine.

Il aurait aimé changer de sujet, lancer un débat stupide, amorcer une joute verbale ou raconter une histoire à dormir debout, mais son instinct lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas le moment. Même si sa coéquipière s'était calmée, il avait peur que les larmes ne reprissent dès qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle. Il fallait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

« Pour être franc, reprit-il, j'ai pas l'impression que tu aies fait une si grosse bêtise que ça. Ton civil t'a demandé de mener l'enquête, tu l'as fait, et il a pété un câble quand tu lui as dit ce que t'as trouvé. J'imagine que c'est jamais agréable d'entendre que ton père a tué ta mère, mais il avait pas à se mettre en colère contre toi. T'étais sûre de ce que tu disais ? T'avais bien des preuves, non ? »

La curiosité l'avait poussé à poser les deux dernières questions. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Ladybug lui avait dit la veille, mais il voulait savoir s'il y avait des informations qu'elle avait cachées à Adrien… ou qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire.

Ladybug poussa un long soupir en regardant ses pieds.

« C'est justement ça, la partie compliquée de l'histoire… J'ai pas de preuves concrètes que c'est son père qui l'a fait, c'est plutôt des suppositions basées sur des indices. Mais quand tous les indices pointent dans la même direction, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche quelque part. Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait disparaître sa femme, mais il a été impliqué dedans, ou alors il sait ce qui est arrivé. »

Entendre à nouveau ces accusations lui fit un drôle d'effet. Chat Noir sentit une nouvelle vague de colère en lui et dut lutter pour la contrôler. Ladybug ne faisait que son travail de détective, elle examinait chaque hypothèse et ne gardait que la plus plausible. Ce n'était rien de personnel contre Gabriel Agreste.

Ou peut-être que oui ?

Chat Noir se souvenait très bien de la fois où Ladybug avait soupçonné son père d'être le Papillon. Cette accusation lui avait parue précipitée, mais il n'avait rien dit. De toute manière, Gabriel Agreste avait été akumatisé peu après, ce qui l'avait rayé de la liste des suspects.

Peut-être que Ladybug avait quelque chose contre lui, pour une raison quelconque ?

« C'est quel genre de type, son père ? demanda-t-il aussi innocemment que possible.

\- Je sais pas trop… Strict et exigeant avec son fils ? C'est tout ce que je peux dire, vu que je le connais pas personnellement. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort là-dessus.

« Mais Ad… son fils a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, vu comment il l'a défendu, reprit-elle. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas le soupçonner, parce que ça doit pas être un mauvais type… »

Ce n'était donc pas une vendetta contre Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir était rassuré, et étrangement soulagé que Ladybug allât au-delà des airs austères de son père.

« Mais je vois pas qui d'autre s'en serait pris à sa mère, et tout indique qu'il est impliqué. Alors je sais pas quoi penser…

\- Peut-être qu'il est impliqué, mais pas volontairement ? Genre il est témoin, ou alors le vrai coupable le fait chanter ? Je connais pas les détails de ton enquête, mais ça pourrait régler le dilemme du « coupable ou pas coupable ». »

Le visage de Ladybug s'illumina : Chat Noir voyait qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé ces possibilités et que sa suggestion venait peut-être de débloquer de nouvelles pistes.

Sa mine s'assombrit pourtant à nouveau, à peine deux secondes plus tard.

« Peut-être bien, mais bon… Ça sert plus à rien maintenant, j'ai été virée, fit-elle avec un rire amer. Ma carrière de détective aura pas duré longtemps…

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler, à ton civil ? Ou alors lui mettre une paire de baffes ? Vexé ou pas, il avait pas à te traiter comme ça, ce sale gosse, » remarqua-t-il avec colère.

Sa fureur était légitime : il était en colère contre lui-même pour ses réactions de la veille.

« Si seulement c'était un sale gosse… »

Ladybug avait toujours cette même amertume dans la voix, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. À sa place, il aurait été certes un peu triste, mais surtout furieux. Il aurait même passer la soirée à traiter ce civil de tous les noms et aurait été soulagé de ne plus avoir à le revoir.

« C'est le cas, non ? De ce que tu m'en as dit… »

Elle le regarda brièvement, avant de reporter son attention sur le Sacré-Coeur. Son regard devint rêveur, elle sourit faiblement.

« Il est pas comme ça d'habitude. Au contraire, c'est une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Il a toujours été attentionné avec moi les autres soirs, il m'a même préparé à manger une fois, il m'a toujours demandé si ça m'embêtait pas de venir… C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer. »

Chat Noir sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle était bien en train de parler de lui ?

« Comme il vient d'un milieu assez aisé, je pensais qu'il serait snob et prétentieux, mais c'est clairement pas le cas. Il pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui, il se plie en quatre pour satisfaire les exigences de son père, il essaie aussi d'être disponible pour ses amis malgré son emploi du temps super chargé… Des fois, je me dis que c'est un super-héros du quotidien… Ou plutôt un ange, il en a déjà le visage. »

Heureusement qu'elle ne le regardait pas à ce moment-là, car il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de son visage qui n'avait pas viré au cramoisi.

« Waouh ! On dirait que j'ai de la concurrence ! » lança-t-il avec humour, même si sa voix lui paraissait plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Il remarqua alors que les joues de Ladybug étaient plus rose qu'avant.

Il y eut un déclic dans son esprit, comme si toutes ses perceptions des dernières minutes étaient les pièces d'un puzzle qui venaient de s'assembler seules sous ses yeux.

La détresse de Ladybug face à la colère d'Adrien, la façon dont elle l'avait défendu et inondé de compliments, son air rêveur, ses joues cramoisies, cette blague de concurrence…

Se pouvait-il que… ?

« J'y crois pas ! C'est lui !

\- Quoi, c'est lui ?

\- Cet autre garçon ! C'est lui !

\- Quoi ? Non ! »

Ils savaient tous les deux de qui il était question. Ladybug niait en bloc, mais son expression défensive et la couleur de son visage la trahissaient. Elle s'écarta de lui, sur la défensive.

« Chat, je sais pas ce que t'es en train d'imaginer, mais arrête tout de suite ! »

Son ordre fut vain. Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Chat Noir, qui n'avait pas encore saisi l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait appris : ça faisait des années qu'elle repoussait ses avances, sous prétexte qu'il y avait un autre garçon qui lui plaisait. Elle avait toujours refusé de lui dévoiler son identité, mais elle venait de se trahir.

Il fut pris de vertiges. L'autre garçon était Adrien Agreste. Ladybug était amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. Et Adrien Agreste… c'était lui. Et par ironie du sort, il avait été son propre rival en amour pendant des années !

« Mais je ne pense absolument à rien, ma lady, » fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Il devait lutter contre l'euphorie qui le submergeait. Ladybug en pinçait pour lui… enfin, pour son alter-ego, mais c'était tout de même lui !

« Je me dis juste que c'est mignon de te voir mentir, parce que tu le fais très mal, » ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Son commentaire lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ladybug paraissait furax et gênée en même temps, ce qui la rendait adorable. C'était comme voir un chaton s'énerver.

« Arrête avec tes théories débiles, siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu réagirais pas comme ça si c'était pas la vérité, » la taquina-t-il.

Deuxième coup de poing, mais cette fois-ci, il intercepta sa main sans difficulté. Puis il glissa ses doigts sur les siens jusqu'à ce que leurs petits doigts se croisassent.

« Mais je dirai rien, promis : ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, » ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était sa façon de se réconcilier avec elle : même si c'était tentant de la charrier encore un peu, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin.

Il lâcha sa main. Ladybug poussa un long soupir, avant de céder.

« Vu qu'on peut rien te cacher… Oui, c'est peut-être possible que ce garçon-là me plaise… un peu. Mais il s'est jamais rien passé, je pense pas que ce soit réciproque et… Et t'en sauras pas plus, alors inutile de poser des questions ! »

Ce n'était pas nécessaire : Chat Noir en savait déjà bien assez… puisque c'était lui, ce garçon. Le garçon qu'aimait Ladybug.

Une partie de lui n'y croyait toujours pas, alors que l'autre avait mille envies de le crier sur tous les toits de Paris. C'était peut-être parce qu'aucune de ces parties n'avait encore pris le dessus qu'il avait réussi à garder un comportement naturel.

« Et de toute façon, comme je te l'ai dit, il veut plus me voir, alors ça sert plus à rien d'en parler, » rappela-t-elle avec amertume.

Suite à l'ampleur de sa découverte, le héros avait presque oublié ce petit détail. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen pour que Ladybug retournât au manoir Agreste, afin qu'elle pût se réconcilier avec Adrien… donc lui-même.

« Depuis quand tu abandonnes si vite, ma lady ? Je t'ai jamais vue baisser les bras pendant un de nos combats, tu vas pas me dire qu'un civil te fait plus peur qu'un akuma !

\- C'est pas la même chose, Chat… Je veux pas l'énerver encore plus en arrivant chez lui alors qu'il m'a dit de plus jamais revenir.

\- Peut-être qu'il le pensait pas, et qu'il a dit n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère ? Ça m'arrive parfois, et après j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes. »

Il sourit à son propre sous-entendu. Ladybug fixait à nouveau ses pieds et tripotait nerveusement le bord du toit.

« À ta place, je tenterais le coup, reprit-il. J'irais le voir et essaierais de lui parler. Si ça se passe bien, tu te rabiboches avec lui, l'enquête reprend et t'as de nouveau tes chances avec lui. Et si ça se passe mal… On va dire qu'il pourra se réjouir d'une visite de Chat Noir et qu'elle sera beaucoup moins agréable que les tiennes. »

Il vit Ladybug froncer les sourcils : elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait dit.

« T'as plus rien à perdre, alors autant essayer, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je sais pas… J'imagine que t'as raison, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Tu penses qu'il y a des chances que ça se passe bien ? »

Évidemment que ça se passerait bien, puisqu'Adrien n'était plus en colère contre elle, et qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, puisqu'il n'était pas censé le savoir.

« Ça, tu sauras pas tant que t'auras pas essayé, » répondit-il avec philosophie.

C'était comme un défi qu'il lançait à sa partenaire. Et personne ne savait aussi bien que lui à quel point il aimait les défis.

Au loin, des cloches se mirent à sonner. Il était minuit.

« Je sais que je t'ai promis toute la nuit, fit Chat Noir, mais le réveil va être difficile si on traîne encore dehors pendant longtemps… On devrait peut-être rentrer ? Sauf si t'as encore d'autres choses dont tu veux parler.

\- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui... Je suis déjà étonnée que tu aies pas pris la fuite avant. »

Chat Noir se leva et s'étira longuement. Puis il tendit la main vers elle. Elle l'attrapa, et il la hissa vers lui.

« Je resterai aussi longtemps que t'auras besoin de moi, ma lady, » promit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses phalanges.

Il profita de ce geste galant pour examiner sa main de près. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, c'était celle avec laquelle elle avait essayé d'arracher le miraculous de Mayura.

Dans la semi-pénombre, le costume lui paraissait intact : il n'y avait aucune trace de brûlure ou d'un quelconque dommage. Mais est-ce que c'était le cas de la peau en-dessous ?

Ladybug semblait avoir lu ses pensées. Elle retira sa main de sa poigne.

« J'ai des fourmis dans la main depuis ce matin, mais ça diminue progressivement. D'après Tikki, ça devrait être bon d'ici un jour ou deux. Donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Elle sait ce qui est arrivé exactement ? Je veux dire, avec l'éclair quand t'as essayé de prendre le miraculous de Mayura ?

\- Non, malheureusement. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, et c'était tellement puissant qu'après ma détransformation, Tikki s'est évanouie et a mis quelques heures à se réveiller. Je crois que j'ai jamais vécu une journée de cours aussi longue... Mais elle va mieux maintenant, c'était plus de peur que de mal. Et toi, ton cou, ça va ? »

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Par réflexe, Chat Noir porta une main à sa nuque.

« Ça va, juste quelques marques, mais rien que du fond teint ne puisse cacher. Ça sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. »

En réalité, il avait encore un peu mal, mais il refusait de le lui avouer. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Chat Noir savait que chaque minute qui passait était une minute de sommeil gâchée. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait sur place. Quelque chose d'inachevé flottait dans l'air, et il en ignorait la nature. Ladybug semblait être en proie à la même hésitation que lui, car elle balançait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre sans jamais vraiment partir.

En regardant ses pieds, Chat Noir repéra le sachet de viennoiseries que sa partenaire avait apporté. Il le ramassa et le lui tendit.

« Tiens, reprends-les. Si tout est aussi bon que le pain au chocolat, ça serait dommage que tu puisses pas y goûter.

\- Garde-les. C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est pour te remercier pour… tout. Ta présence, ta patience, tes conseils… Tout. J'en apporterai d'autres la prochaine fois.

\- Va plutôt en apporter à ton civil, ça apaisera sa colère s'il est toujours fâché, » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il avait pensé qu'il la ferait rire, mais elle baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre. Était-ce la taquinerie de trop ?

Chat Noir était sur le point de s'excuser lorsqu'elle murmura :

« T'es sûr que ça t'embête pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'embête pas ?

\- Que je vienne pleurer sur ton épaule à cause d'un autre, alors que je sais… alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tes sentiments à mon égard ne sont pas… seulement amicaux.

\- Oh… »

Chat Noir se raidit. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

Sa réaction aux aveux de sa partenaire avait sans doute été trop positive. Évidemment, puisqu'elle lui avait justement avoué que c'était lui, le garçon qu'elle aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, je me ferai une raison. De toute façon, tant que t'es heureuse, ça me va, peu importe que ce soit avec ou sans moi. »

C'était un explication extrêmement cliché, le genre de phrase qui apparaissait au moins une fois dans toutes les comédies et séries romantiques. C'était néanmoins une réponse correcte, et qui n'était même pas vraiment un mensonge.

Ladybug s'approcha alors encore un peu plus de lui, monta sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, Chaton. T'es vraiment un ange, » lui murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de s'éloigner.

Le héros sentit ses joues s'embraser et son coeur s'emballer. Comme hypnotisé, il eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de répondre à l'au revoir que lui lança Ladybug avant de partir.

La vague d'euphorie qu'il essayait d'endiguer depuis au moins un quart d'heure le submergea, et il se laissa volontiers emporter par les flots.

Sa lady lui avait indirectement avoué ses sentiments, et avait fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'adore la complicité entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, j'espère que j'ai réussi à la mettre en valeur._

_Encore merci mille fois de me suivre, je vois que vous êtes nombreux à me lire, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Hésitez pas à faire coucou en commentaire ! _

_On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre, cette fois-ci avec Émilie et Gabriel. À bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Mille excuses pour ces retards, il faut dire que j'ai pas mal de projets académiques à rendre et que ceux-ci s'écrivent malheureusement pas tous seuls..._

_Merci de me suivre malgré ce rythme chaotique, j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Stay miraculous !_

* * *

**_Note :_**_ je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu-e-s compte, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le canon. Elles devraient être explicites, mais en voici une petite liste non exhaustive :_

_\- Marinette est la nouvelle gardienne, mais l'équipe des héros est restée la même. _

_\- Émilie a bien une soeur (pas jumelle) et un neveu (Félix), mais leur histoire sera différente de ce qu'on a vu dans la série._

_\- Cette histoire se passe quand nos héros sont au lycée, en première (je crois ? je connais pas très bien le système français, désolée... )_

_Pourquoi ces modifications ? Parce que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction en plein milieu de la diffusion de la saison 3, quand on connaissait quelques spoilers mais pas toute l'histoire jusqu'à la finale, et que j'ai pris certains éléments et ignoré d'autres, selon mes goûts et mes préférences. Bref, voili voilou !_

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

Adrien se pose des questions sur la disparition de sa mère, et mène l'enquête pour obtenir des réponses, avec l'aide de Ladybug (chapitres 1, 2 et 4). En parallèle, leur groupe de héros est confronté aux attaques toujours plus féroce de Mayura et du Papillon (chapitre 3). Adrien découvre un jour le journal que sa mère tenait en 1994 (chapitre 5), décide de le lire et assiste aux débuts de la relation entre son père et sa mère (chapitres 6, 8.1 et 8.2). Ces lectures semblent illuminer son quotidien et le rapprocher de son père (chapitres 7 et 9). Mais le bonheur est de courte durée : Ladybug lui annonce qu'elle soupçonne son père Gabriel Agreste d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'Émilie. Adrien ne le supporte pas, et met fin à leur collaboration et chasse sa partenaire avec virulence (chapitre 9). Le lendemain, lorsque la ville est attaquée par un sentimonstre, il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel il a mis Ladybug, et fait de son mieux pour la rassurer sans trahir son identité. Seulement, Mayura choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître, plus déterminée que jamais à leur prendre leurs miraculous (chapitre 10). Suite à une combat particulièrement violent où Chat Noir frôle la mort, Mayura finit par prendre la fuite après que Ladybug a essayé de lui arracher son miraculous, ce qui a provoqué un mystérieux flash. Chat Noir propose à Ladybug de le rejoindre pendant sa patrouille afin de la consoler. Au cours de celle-ci, il apprend que le garçon qu'aime Ladybug n'est nul autre qu'Adrien Agreste (chapitre 12).

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****Retrouvailles**

« Je viens de vous envoyer les photos des deux campings : t'as un lac et des accrobranches dans le premier, mais y'a l'air d'avoir des soirées vraiment stylées dans le deuxième. Je vous laisse choisir, mais faut vous grouiller : y'a encore des places pour juillet dans les deux, mais ça va pas durer. »

Alya était allongée par terre, la tête posée sur les genoux de Nino, et regardait Marinette avec un air impatient, voire agacé. Il y avait de quoi : celle-ci avait paru réticente à l'idée de partir quelques jours avec eux, sous prétexte qu'elle devait aider ses parents à la boulangerie durant l'été. Alya avait alors pris les devants en demandant aux parents de Marinette s'ils pouvaient la laisser partir en vacances, ce à quoi ils avaient répondu qu'ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient et qu'ils étaient ravis que leur fille passât quelques jours seule avec ses amis. Marinette n'en semblait pas plus enthousiaste pour autant, et répondait de façon évasive à chaque fois qu'Alya ou Nino abordaient le sujet.

Sa réticence avait créé une tension entre les deux amies, d'autant plus qu'elle refusait d'en expliquer les causes. Nino essayait tant bien que mal de préserver l'harmonie du groupe, en modérant les remarques passives-agressives de sa copine et essayant de convaincre Marinette avec des arguments logiques. De temps en temps, il jetait des regards implorants à Adrien pour lui demander son soutien.

Adrien aurait aimé l'aider, mais il n'était pas le mieux placé pour le faire : lui-même savait qu'il ne participerait pas à ce voyage, retenu à Paris par ses obligations de Chat Noir. Et heureusement pour lui, il pouvait utiliser son père comme excuse pour échapper à l'ire d'Alya.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la chance de sa lady qui avait déteint sur lui, mais depuis qu'il avait endossé le costume de super-héros, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quitter Paris plus de quelques heures. Il avait donc pu intervenir à chaque attaque et aider sa partenaire à purifier les akumas.

Ils avaient abordé le sujet de leurs absences à plusieurs reprises. Ladybug lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de partir quelques jours si c'était nécessaire ou s'il avait besoin de prendre des vacances, tant qu'il l'avertissait à l'avance. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller sans lui en faisant appel aux autres héros.

« Et toi, ma lady ? Quand est-ce que tu vas prendre des vacances ? » lui avait-il demandé.

Elle avait haussé les épaules, penaude. Ils connaissaient la réponse : en tant que gardienne et seule héroïne capable de purifier les akumas, Ladybug n'aurait pas de répit tant que le Papillon terroriserait Paris. Chat Noir s'était alors juré qu'il l'aiderait à porter le fardeau de cette responsabilité constante et ne quitterait pas la capitale tant qu'on aurait besoin de lui.

Les autres héros n'avaient pas tous son sens du sacrifice : Rena Rouge et Carapace s'absentaient quelques semaines par année, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient réussi à organiser leurs vacances de telle manière que l'un d'eux fût toujours présent. Queen Bee, à leur grande surprise, prenait son rôle si à cœur qu'elle n'avait elle non plus jamais quitté la ville.

« T'en penses quoi, Adrien ? » demanda Nino.

Adrien prit son téléphone et fit défiler les photos : les deux campings avaient l'air cosy mais il avait de la peine à s'y projeter, en tant que fils de grand couturier qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un hôtel de moins de cinq étoiles.

De plus, il était préoccupé par d'autres choses que leurs vacances : il n'avait pas vu Nathalie depuis la veille. Ce n'était certes pas très long, mais comme il s'agissait de la première personne qu'il voyait le matin (et souvent de la dernière qu'il voyait le soir), son absence était étrange. D'autant plus qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucun message et que son père ne lui avait rien dit.

« Je sais pas… Je dirais plutôt le premier, on a pas tellement l'occasion de se baigner dans un lac à Paris. Mais faut pas vous baser sur mon choix, j'ai jamais fait de camping et je suis pas encore sûr que mon père me laissera venir.

\- Je peux essayer de le convaincre, ça a marché avec les parents de Marinette. Par contre, faut pas qu'il dise oui et que tu décides de dire non, » fit Alya avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

Adrien jeta un regard à Marinette, assise en face de lui. Elle regardait ailleurs en arrachant des brins d'herbe par terre, mais il sentait que la pique d'Alya l'avait blessée et qu'elle luttait pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider : même si ses fausses excuses étaient pour le moins étranges, elle ne méritait pas que sa meilleure amie s'acharnât ainsi sur elle. Il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose.

Un de leurs cours de l'après-midi était tombé, et ils profitaient de cette heure de répit pour prendre le soleil dans un parc près de leur lycée. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Alixe et Kim s'affronter au ping-pong dans un match effréné, arbitré par Rose et Mylène. D'autres élèves de leurs classe déambulaient entre les stands d'un petit marché artisanal un peu plus loin.

Ce marché lui donna une idée.

« Je vais aller faire un tour là-bas avant qu'on retourne en cours, vite fait. Tu m'accompagnes, Marinette ? J'aurai besoin de ton aide. »

L'intéressée parut surprise par son invitation, mais elle finit par se lever, épousseta son pantalon et jeta un regard interrogateur à Nino en désignant son sac à dos.

« On surveille les affaires, vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais faites pas trop long. »

Alya ne fit aucune remarque, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Les deux lycéens se mirent en route, avançant silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre. Adrien sentait que Marinette était un peu nerveuse à côté de lui, et ce n'était pas la nervosité dont elle avait souffert au début de leur amitié, celle d'une fan qui se retrouve soudainement en présence de sa star préférée. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus… sombre, triste, inquiétante ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et espérait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

Il attendit qu'ils fussent suffisamment loin de leurs amis pour lancer la conversation. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement tendue à cause des remarques d'Alya et qu'elle avait juste besoin de se changer les idées ?

« Merci de m'accompagner, je cherche un cadeau et comme j'ai jamais d'idées, je me suis dit que ce marché était pas une mauvaise occasion de trouver des trucs sympas.

\- Pas de quoi, je suis toujours là pour t'aider, sourit-elle sans réussir à camoufler une certaine tension dans sa voix. C'est un cadeau pour qui ?

\- Pour Nathalie. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est absente, et ça lui arrive jamais, sauf quand elle est malade. J'aimerais bien lui envoyer une carte ou un petit cadeau pour lui souhaiter bon rétablissement. »

Ils atteignirent les premiers étals, sur lesquels étaient exposés des vêtements pour bébés tricotés à la main.

« Ton père t'a rien dit à son sujet ?

\- Je l'ai pas vu non plus… mais ça, c'est presque normal. Je sens que si je lui demande des nouvelles, il me dira qu'elle a juste besoin de repos et qu'elle va m'envoyer toutes les informations importantes par message. »

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop inquiet, mais vu le regard que lui lança Marinette, c'était raté.

« T'inquiète pas, ton père t'aurait sûrement dit si c'était quelque chose de grave. Je suis sûre qu'elle a juste besoin d'une pause, vu tout le travail qu'elle fait pour ta famille. Mais, reprit-elle, c'est une super idée de lui offrir un cadeau, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle fait. Tu sais ce qu'elle aime, ses goûts, tout ça ?

\- Travailler non-stop, comme mon père. Mais en dehors, je crois qu'elle aime bien le thé, les romans policiers, les voyages... »

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça : il côtoyait la secrétaire tous les jours, mais il n'en savait que peu sur la femme qu'elle était vraiment. Dès qu'elle serait de retour, il ferait tout pour combler cette ignorance.

« Y'a toujours un stand de thé dans les marchés, je suis sûre qu'on y trouvera de quoi lui faire plaisir ! Et on garde l'œil ouvert en chemin, y'a peut-être quelque chose d'encore mieux pour elle. »

Son amie paraissait moins tendue, investie dans leur quête d'un cadeau pour Nathalie. C'était un vrai plaisir de la voir retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Chaque stand offrait de nouvelles merveilles, et Adrien devait se contrôler pour ne pas s'arrêter à chaque présentoir et examiner plus en détail ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il se souvenait des fois où, petit, il avait accompagné sa mère aux marchés aux puces pour chiner des livres ou des bibelots. Véritables chasses au trésor, ces sorties gardaient une place particulière dans son cœur.

Marinette s'avéra une excellente coéquipière, encourageant Adrien à s'arrêter dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui était susceptible de plaire à la secrétaire. Ainsi, ils essayèrent des châles colorés, goûtèrent des têtes de choco parfumées à la lavande, humèrent des bougies aux senteurs les plus improbables et tâtèrent des dizaines de cristaux multicolores sans ressentir les effets bénéfiques que leur promettait le vendeur.

Adrien savait qu'ils avaient promis à Nino et Alya qu'ils seraient vite de retour, mais il n'avait pas envie de les retrouver si vite. Il n'avait pas été seul avec Marinette depuis longtemps, et il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un stand de bijoux. Des pendentifs dorés et argentés se balançaient et tintaient dans le vent, accrochés à de petits arbres faits en fil de fer. Des bagues et des boucles d'oreilles étaient accrochés à d'autres présentoirs similaires, projetant leurs reflets dans toutes les directions. Comme hypnotisé, et sans attendre Marinette, il s'approcha du stand.

Les pendentifs étaient de toutes les formes possibles et imaginables : épées, crânes, dragons, étoiles, fleurs… et coccinelles.

Immédiatement, ses pensées convergèrent vers Ladybug. S'il avait de la chance, il la reverrait quelques heures plus tard et pourrait enfin lui présenter toutes ses excuses. Peut-être qu'un petit cadeau pourrait l'aider à se faire pardonner ?

Il sourit à la vendeuse et lui assura qu'il ne faisait que regarder pour l'instant, avant de reprendre sa contemplation des bijoux. Les pendentifs-coccinelles avaient certes attiré son attention, mais il cherchait quelque chose de plus subtil pour sa lady. Quelque chose de discret, d'élégant, de mignon, qui collerait à sa personnalité.

Lorsqu'il découvrit un trèfle à quatre feuilles argenté, il sut tout de suite qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose, Adrien ? »

Il sursauta, faisant tomber le pendentif de la branche. Marinette venait de réapparaître à ses côtés et regardait les bijoux exposés avec curiosité.

« Oui, mais c'est pas pour la bonne personne…

\- La bonne personne ? »

Adrien hésita. Marinette était une de ses amies proches et il avait horreur de lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler que Ladybug lui rendait visite plusieurs fois par semaine pour enquêter sur la disparition de sa mère.

« En fait, c'est pour une amie, se lança-t-il enfin. On s'est pris la tête et… j'ai dit des choses que je regrette. J'espère que je vais bientôt la revoir, parce que j'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose pour m'excuser… »

Il en avait dit assez pour ne pas lui mentir, mais pas suffisamment pour compromettre Ladybug. Il espérait juste que Marinette ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus. Celle-ci parut d'abord surprise, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

La vendeuse choisit ce moment-là pour se consacrer à eux.

« Ah, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, on dirait, lança-t-elle d'un air jovial avec un accent du sud. C'est un cadeau pour la jeune fille ?

\- Non, moi je suis juste sa conseillère en bijoux féminins, répondit Marinette avec humour. C'est pour une de ses amies.

\- Je vois, une « amie », répondit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Si vous voulez l'épater un peu plus, j'ai des boucles d'oreilles assorties au collier. Je peux vous faire un prix pour le set. »

Adrien sentit ses oreilles s'enflammer. Le sous-entendu de la vendeuse était tout sauf subtil, et il savait que plus il nierait, plus elle se ferait des idées. D'autant plus qu'il aurait tout donné pour que ce sous-entendu fût vrai.

Marinette l'observait d'un air amusé. C'était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de venir à sa rescousse.

« Je prends juste le collier, merci, » maugréa-t-il en évitant son regard. Il paya aussi vite que possible, décrocha le collier du petit arbre et le rangea dans la poche de son T-shirt sans même demander une pochette cadeau. Il sentait le regard des deux femmes posé sur lui, et il avait envie de leur échapper au plus vite.

Il tourna les talons avec un « merci, au revoir » à peine audible et partit, cherchant à mettre autant de distance que possible entre le stand et lui. Marinette le rejoignit à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

« Attends-moi, on dirait que t'as le feu aux fesses. Fais pas attention aux remarques, elle disait juste ça pour rigoler ! Le prends pas mal ! »

Quelque chose avait changé chez Marinette. Elle était redevenue la Marinette habituelle, joyeuse et pleine d'entrain. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, quelque chose qui la faisait rayonner.

« Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur ma « conseillère en bijoux féminins » pour me défendre, mais elle m'a trahi à la première occasion, fit-il d'un air faussement dramatique.

\- Roooh, ça va ! Je t'offre une tête à la lavande pour me racheter.

\- Me parle pas de ça, c'est la pire chose au monde ! On dirait qu'on mange de la lessive !

\- Arrête, c'est trop bon ! »

Leur joute verbale les mena jusqu'au stand de thés, où Adrien trouva son bonheur sous la forme d'un coffret de thés estivaux, infusables à chaud et à froid. Il se réjouissait de l'offrir à Nathalie, mais ce n'était rien face à son impatience de revoir Ladybug.

Si elle venait le soir-même, seules quelques heures les séparaient de leurs retrouvailles. Et il était bien déterminé à tout faire pour se rattraper. Même s'il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il dirait ou ferait, il se sentait étrangement optimiste : c'était peut-être dû au poids du pendentif dans sa poche, ou à la présence de Marinette à ses côtés...

xxx

Adrien faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était presque minuit, il pleuvait abondamment à l'extérieur, et Ladybug n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle ne lui avait certes pas promis qu'elle viendrait (elle ne l'avait même pas confirmé à Chat Noir, après tout), mais il n'avait jamais espéré quelque chose aussi fort.

Plagg l'observait du haut de la bibliothèque.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. À force de tourner en rond, tu vas faire un trou dans le tapis. Et ça me donne le tournis, en plus ! »

Il ignora sa remarque, continuant ses rondes de plus belle. Dès la fin de son cours de chinois, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour tout préparer : pas de dossiers d'enquête sur la table cette fois-ci, juste une petite boîte contenant le collier qu'il allait lui offrir. Il lui avait fallu trois tentatives pour l'emballer correctement, mais il était plutôt fier du résultat. Il espérait que le cadeau lui plairait… si elle venait.

Rongé par l'impatience et l'appréhension, il ne tenait pas en place et jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à la fenêtre grande ouverte, car sa lady pouvait arriver à chaque instant.

« Je peux pas aller me coucher maintenant, si elle vient bientôt...

\- Tu penses qu'elle va venir ce soir ? Alors que c'est bientôt minuit et qu'il pleut des cordes ?

\- C'est son tour de patrouille, je suis sûre qu'elle va passer dans le coin.

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous faisiez autant de patrouilles. De toute façon, les akumatisés et les sentimonstres se manifestent tout de suite, ils se cachent pas dans les ruelles sombres pour attaquer de pauvres innocents. Et la police est là pour le reste. À votre place, je resterai au lit ou devant la télé, avec un plateau de fromages. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette remarque, et il n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, Ladybug et Chat Noir continuaient leurs patrouilles, chacun un soir sur deux. Ces sorties leur permettaient de mieux connaître la ville, de repérer des points stratégiques dont ils pouvaient se servir lors des combats, d'intervenir dans des situations dangereuses, et aussi de se vider la tête. C'était toujours agréable de parcourir Paris sans le stress des combats et de contempler les monuments de la ville aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient.

Adrien passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches qu'il avait si soigneusement coiffées, et gémit de frustration. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Plagg, je deviens fou… »

Le kwami quitta son étagère et vint se poser sur la table basse, l'air sévère.

« T'es pas fou, t'es juste épuisé… et inconscient de veiller toute la nuit alors que tu pourrais rattraper tes heures de sommeil.

\- C'est bon, Plagg, je suis pas le seul gars de la ville à me coucher tard…

\- Non, mais t'es le seul gars de la ville qui doit combiner des cours au lycée, un job de mannequin et des responsabilités de super-héros, et qui en plus a décidé de jouer les détectives et de creuser dans le passé difficile de sa famille. Super-héros ou pas, si tu fais pas attention, tu vas finir par craquer, comme ta Ladybug… »

C'était un Plagg ouvertement inquiet qui se tenait devant lui. Et si même un dieu était inquiété par son état, c'était que le moment était venu de se remettre en question.

Adrien se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« J'y peux rien, se défendit-il tout de même avec maladresse. C'est pas ma faute si cette semaine est un peu… agitée.

\- Agitée ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé en une semaine ? T'as craqué en plein cours, t'as appris que quelqu'un avait peut-être fait du mal à ta mère, tu t'es disputé avec Ladybug et t'as bien failli te faire avoir par Mayura hier ! »

Adrien ne pouvait avancer aucun contre-argument. Au contraire même, il aurait même pu étoffer cette liste de problèmes avec la tension entre Marinette et Alya dans son groupe d'amis, et la soudaine absence de Nathalie, dont il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » reprit Plagg d'une voix plus douce en s'envolant vers son visage. Adrien remarqua que son regard s'était brièvement posé sur son cou, là où il avait camouflé les marques de strangulation avec des couches et des couches de fond teint. La douleur s'était un peu estompée, mais elle revenait à chaque fois qu'il déglutissait, toussait ou bâillait. Et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle lui rappelait la pression de son bâton sur sa gorge, le poids de Mayura sur lui, la lueur sadique dans son regard… Avec du recul, ces secondes étaient encore plus effrayantes, car il se rendait compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Ladybug n'était pas intervenue…

Plagg avait raison : il devait se ménager et se reposer autant que possible s'il voulait rester un bon élève, fils, ami, mannequin et héros. Et s'il voulait éviter de se faire tuer.

Adrien attrapa le kwami dans sa paume et lui caressa affectueusement la tête, avant de le glisser dans la poche de son pyjama.

« Message reçu, Plagg. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir. »

Il prit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à aller au lit, lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement à l'extérieur. Il le reconnut tout de suite : le yo-yo de Ladybug.

Une seconde plus tard, elle atterrit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Haletante, tremblante et trempée, elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre en se tenant au bord de la fenêtre d'une main, tout en serrant une boîte orangée contre elle de l'autre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, sans bouger ni parler. Seul Plagg bougea dans sa poche, pour mieux se cacher.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis leur dispute. Il l'avait certes côtoyée la veille en tant que Chat Noir, mais ce n'était pas du tout comparable. L'atmosphère était tendue.

Adrien lisait une certaine appréhension dans les yeux de sa partenaire, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Son cœur se serra.

Elle finit par rompre le silence d'une voix timide :

« Je… Je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière, alors je... »

Elle éternua, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Cet éternuement lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

« Reste pas dehors, tu vas prendre froid. »

Lorsqu'elle saisit sa poigne et sauta sur le plancher, il se rendit compte qu'elle était bien plus que trempée : on aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'une piscine. Pas étonnant qu'elle tremblait de froid…

« Attends, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il fila vers la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette moelleuse qu'il drapa autour d'elle. Elle l'ajusta sur ses épaules d'une main, l'autre toujours serrée contre elle pour tenir la boîte. Une flaque s'était déjà formée à ses pieds.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux

\- T'en fais pas, le parquet a déjà connu pire…

\- Pas pour ça. Pour ce que j'ai dit mardi soir... »

Sans laisser le temps à Adrien de réagir, elle lui tendit la boîte.

« C'était une erreur de ma part d'accuser ton père. Et c'était une erreur d'avoir essayé de t'en convaincre. Alors même si tu m'as dit de plus revenir, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses et à t'offrir ça pour me faire pardonner… Mais je comprendrai si tu refuses. »

Elle avait prononcé ces quelques phrases de façon mécanique, comme si elle les avait apprises par cœur et répétées_ ad nauseam_.

Adrien fut pris de court. Il pensait que ce serait lui qui présenterait ses excuses ce soir, mais elle l'avait devancé. Curieux, il prit la boîte qu'elle lui tendait. Elle ressemblait à une de ces boîtes pour transporter les gâteaux ou les viennoiseries, et il s'en dégageait une odeur de vanille.

Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit deux rangées de cupcakes rose et jaunes. Sur chacun d'entre eux était dessinée une lettre, épelant le mot « DÉSOLÉE ». Quelques-uns étaient légèrement écrasés et le glaçage était abîmé par endroits, mais l'intention était là.

« Ils ont un peu pris cher dehors, alors désolée si la forme est pas géniale… Mais le goût y est. J'espère que tu aimeras. »

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, fixant les pâtisseries qui se trouvaient devant lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur la serviette, elle guettait nerveusement sa réaction.

Il finit par refermer la boîte avec douceur et la posa délicatement sur la table de baby-foot, juste à côté d'eux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des excuses, encore moins à un cadeau. Il se sentit encore plus coupable pour son accès de colère, car Ladybug était vraiment la personne qui le méritait le moins au monde.

Il avait envie de s'excuser à son tour, de lui dire combien il regrettait, de lui assurer qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Mais les mots lui manquaient pour l'exprimer.

Il choisit alors de céder à ce que son instinct : sans crier gare, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il l'entendit étouffer un cri de surprise.

« T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi l'imbécile dans cette histoire. J'aurais jamais dû exploser comme ça, et ça fait deux jours que je m'en mords les doigts. C'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Il la sentit se détendre, et glisser timidement les mains dans son dos à son tour.

Le linge autour d'elle était déjà mouillé et elle tremblait toujours un peu. Adrien sentait ses mèches humides se coller à la peau de son cou et son corps froid se serrer contre lui, en quête de chaleur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'enlaçaient, mais ce câlin avait quelque chose de différent, de plus intime, de plus vulnérable. Ils avaient tous les deux lâché prise, ravalé leur fierté et fait un pas vers l'autre pour réparer le mal qui avait failli leur coûter leur amitié.

« Donc désolé d'avoir pété un câble l'autre jour et… merci d'être revenue, » reprit Adrien en s'écartant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il n'y avait plus peur ni appréhension dans son regard, juste un immense soulagement.

Adrien avait encore voulu dire quelque chose, mais toutes ses intentions s'évanouirent à la vue de ces yeux bleus si intenses qui le contemplaient de si près. Son cœur s'emballa.

Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres, rosées et encore humides. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres à franchir s'il voulait y goûter…

Il sentit alors les mains de Ladybug remonter dans son dos, effleurer ses omoplates et se glisser jusqu'à son cou. Elle l'attira avec douceur vers elle, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages fussent à la même hauteur. Et une seconde plus tard, il sentait ses lèvres venir se coller aux siennes. Il ferma les yeux.

Le monde autour d'eux cessa complètement d'exister. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, son cœur se mit à cogner encore plus vite et plus fort, il fut pris de vertiges. Les mêmes réactions que celles d'un combat, mais en mille fois mieux. Il était aux anges.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle avait initié le baiser, mais il décida de l'approfondir. Elle poussa un gémissement mais se laissa faire, il sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, et il en voulait encore plus. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, et avait envie de se laisser consumer par ces nouvelles sensations, de céder à ses instincts, de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui, de la dévorer entièrement… Et vu l'ardeur avec laquelle elle réagissait à ses moindres gestes, elle semblait dans le même état que lui.

Il ne s'était donc pas trompé sur l'identité du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Trop tôt à son goût, elle finit par rompre le baiser, haletante, sans toutefois desserrer son étreinte. Adrien se rendit enfin compte qu'il était lui aussi à bout de souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Ladybug qui le regardait, le visage presque aussi rouge que son masque.

« Adrien, je… Waouh... »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Puis elle se blottit contre lui, et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« J'allais dire la même chose… Waouh, » murmura-t-il.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Passé et présents

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je m'excuse de ce retard, ce chapitre a été plus difficile à écrire que prévu, et j'avais également des doutes sur son découpage... Enfin bref, des excuses, des excuses, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Si je devais comparer cet fanfiction à une montagne russe, je dirais que jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la montée vers la plus haute montagne, et que ce chapitre correspond au sommet, et au début de la descente. Tout ira plus vite à partir de maintenant, alors attachez vos ceintures !_

_Bonne lecture, et stay miraculous !_

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

Adrien se pose des questions sur la disparition de sa mère, et mène l'enquête pour obtenir des réponses, avec l'aide de Ladybug (chapitres 1, 2 et 4). En parallèle, leur groupe de héros est confronté aux attaques toujours plus féroce de Mayura et du Papillon (chapitre 3). Adrien découvre un jour le journal que sa mère tenait en 1994 (chapitre 5), décide de le lire et assiste aux débuts de la relation entre son père et sa mère (chapitres 6, 8.1 et 8.2). Ces lectures semblent illuminer son quotidien et le rapprocher de son père (chapitres 7 et 9). Mais le bonheur est de courte durée : Ladybug lui annonce qu'elle soupçonne son père Gabriel Agreste d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'Émilie. Adrien ne le supporte pas, et met fin à leur collaboration et chasse sa partenaire avec virulence (chapitre 9). Le lendemain, lorsque la ville est attaquée par un sentimonstre, il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel il a mis Ladybug, et fait de son mieux pour la rassurer sans trahir son identité. Seulement, Mayura choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître, plus déterminée que jamais à leur prendre leurs miraculous (chapitre 10). Suite à une combat particulièrement violent où Chat Noir frôle la mort, Mayura finit par prendre la fuite après que Ladybug a essayé de lui arracher son miraculous, ce qui a provoqué un mystérieux flash. Chat Noir propose à Ladybug de le rejoindre pendant sa patrouille afin de la consoler. Au cours de celle-ci, il apprend que le garçon qu'aime Ladybug n'est nul autre qu'Adrien Agreste (chapitre 12). Le lendemain soir, elle vient lui rendre visite, ils échangent des excuses avant d'échanger un baiser (chapitre 13).

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Passé et présents**

Adrien fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable : il était six heures et demie, c'était le moment de se lever s'il voulait avoir le temps de se préparer pour aller en cours. Sans même essayer de se lever, il tâtonna quelques secondes sur la table de nuit et désactiva son réveil en deux pressions sur son téléphone.

Il se sentait étrangement détendu, pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être tiré des bras de Morphée par une alarme stridente. L'esprit encore embrumé, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien…

« Alors, Roméo ? On se lève plus ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et les referma instantanément, aveuglé par la lumière ambiante. Il avait juste eu le temps d'entr'apercevoir son kwami à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Sa question n'avait pas non plus été anodine.

Soudain, tout lui revint en tête. Il se redressa sur son lit, heurtant Plagg au passage.

L'arrivée de Ladybug, leurs excuses, leur baiser…

Son cœur s'emballa au souvenir du soir précédent.

« Plagg… Hier, soir, on… Elle m'a embrassé ! lâcha-t-il en se touchant les lèvres.

\- Je sais, j'étais aux premières loges : j'ai dû rester dans ta poche jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, lui répondit Plagg en réapparaissant devant son visage, nullement perturbé. C'était… intéressant. »

Ladybug était partie seulement vers une heure du matin, quand l'orage s'était calmé. Il lui avait proposé de dormir quelques heures chez lui, lui cédant son lit, mais elle avait refusé… puis s'était endormie quelques minutes plus tard, blottie contre lui sur le canapé. Il aurait aimé qu'elle restât là pour toujours, mais à sa grande déception, elle avait fini par se réveiller et était rentrée chez elle… non sans l'avoir embrassé encore une fois avant de partir.

« J'ai pas rêvé, alors ? Elle et moi, on a vraiment… Enfin… On est vraiment...»

Il ne savait pas comment terminer cette phrase. Que leur relation devînt plus qu'amicale avait toujours été un rêve pour lui, et il avait encore de la peine à croire qu'il se fût devenu réel. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient passé le cap, il ne savait pas tout à fait comment définir ce nouveau lien qui s'était créé entre eux. Il n'osait pas trop s'avancer en la considérant comme sa petite amie, mais il ne connaissait aucun autre mot qui lui rendrait justice.

Les relations n'avaient jamais été son point fort.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est plus que juste une amie maintenant, remarqua son kwami avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Adrien ignorait.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par trois coups à la porte.

« Adrien ? Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Même étouffée par la porte, cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille. C'était celle de Nathalie.

Plagg fila sous le duvet, Adrien se leva et se précipita vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec après avoir ajusté son col pour cacher au mieux les marques sur son cou.

La secrétaire se tenait devant lui, aussi droite et tirée à quatre épingles que d'habitude. Elle parut surprise de le voir. Il l'examina de la tête au pied, à la recherche d'un quelconque changement qui aurait pu expliquer les raisons son absence.

« Tout va bien, Adrien ? »

Se rendant compte qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise, il cessa son examen et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Oui, ça fait juste plaisir de vous revoir, » répondit-il aussi naturellement que possible. Il avait remarqué que ses épaules étaient légèrement affaissées et que son teint était moins lumineux que d'habitude, presque gris autour de ses yeux.

Il s'abstint toutefois de commentaires. Il était déjà content qu'elle fût de retour, même si elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« J'ai eu… un moment de faiblesse mercredi, expliqua-t-elle enfin, évasive. Et votre père a eu la gentillesse de m'accorder un jour de repos hier. Mais tout va bien maintenant. »

Elle sourit d'un air qui se voulait sans doute rassurant, mais Adrien remarqua tout de suite qu'il manquait de sincérité. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de ce changement… et se doutait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas s'il lui posait la question.

« Ah, d'accord… J'espère que ça va mieux, » fit-il simplement.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était lui faciliter le travail en se comportant de façon exemplaire. Il découvrirait peut-être lui-même ce qui lui était arrivé, ou pourrait lui poser à un moment plus propice aux discussions.

Il repensa au cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté la veille avec Marinette. C'était le moment de le lui offrir…

« Je vous attends dans la salle à manger dans 15 minutes. L'emploi du temps de votre week-end a changé, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que je vous en parle en détail déjà ce matin. »

… ou peut-être que non. La Nathalie « secrétaire-stricte » était de retour, et elle semblait bien décidée à rattraper le travail qu'elle avait manqué durant son absence. Ce n'était pas le moment d'offrir des cadeaux.

Avant qu'il ne pût réagir, elle avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Dommage… Il était content qu'elle fût de retour, mais il aurait aimé parler un peu plus longtemps la Nathalie qui se cachait sous le masque de professionnalisme.

« Nathalie ! Attendez ! » l'appela-t-il alors.

Il la vit sursauter, s'arrêter, se retourner et lui lancer un regard surpris.

« En fait, je… J'ai un cadeau pour vous, et j'aimerais vous l'offrir maintenant. Attendez, je vous l'apporte ! »

Il courut jusqu'à son bureau sous lequel était posé son sac d'école, en sortit le coffret de thés, ignora le regard interrogateur de Plagg et se précipita dans le couloir. Nathalie n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et l'observait avec curiosité.

Adrien s'arrêta droit devant elle, presque haletant.

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai vu ça hier et je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir… »

Il lui tendit la boîte, un peu penaud.

« J'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer non plus, désolé pour ça… »

Elle fixait la boîte d'un air indéchiffrable. Son absence de réaction directe le força à continuer.

« J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je… C'est pour vous remercier de… d'en faire tant pour nous. Je sais que c'est votre travail, et que mon père vous paie… Enfin, j'espère, c'est pas moi qui m'occupe de l'administratif… Non, c'est pas le sujet… Bref… Merci d'être là, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Et faites attention à vous, faut pas nous surmener pour vous… Euh, vous surmener pour nous, je veux dire. »

Nathalie attrapa le cadeau d'une main hésitante et passa ses doigts sur les lettres de la boîte. Son visage était toujours aussi stoïque, mais Adrien la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas deviner ce qui se passait sous son masque : elle était loin d'être indifférente à cette petite attention.

« Je… Merci, Adrien, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, vous n'auriez pas dû… »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de détourner les siens. Par réflexe, sa main monta vers sa nuque.

« C'est rien, vraiment, comparé à ce que vous faites pour nous. »

Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était comme s'il avait oublié comment lui parler à ce moment-là.

La nature de leur relation était trop particulière : il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'il pût la considérer uniquement comme la secrétaire de son père, mais cette dimension professionnelle était bien présente, et avait érigé entre eux une barrière qui avait rendue toute familiarité taboue. Hors de question de lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, de lui faire une accolade ou même d'échanger une bise.

Nathalie semblait en proie au même trouble que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si émue, mais comme lui, elle semblait lutter pour rester professionnelle et garder ses distances.

Une gêne étrange chargée d'émotions s'installa entre eux. Nathalie finit par retourner la boîte pour lire les descriptions qui se trouvaient dans son dos.

« J'ai hâte de tous les goûter. Ça fait longtemps que je me dis que je devrais boire autre chose que du Earl Grey… Merci encore, Adrien, on dirait que vous avez lu dans mes pensées.

\- Content que ça vous plaise. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Ou on pourrait en déguster un ensemble ce week-end, si vous avez un moment de libre… et si j'en ai un, moi aussi.

\- C'est justement de votre planning de ce week-end que je voulais vous parler. Je vous attends en bas dans quelques minutes pour en discuter. »

Adrien fut ramené à la réalité : ces quelques minutes avec Nathalie étaient une parenthèse émotionnelle qu'il devait refermer au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas prendre du retard. La journée qui l'attendait était sans doute chargée, et elle serait d'autant plus pénible qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Nathalie reprit le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, il retourna dans sa chambre. Plagg était affalé sur son lit et mâchouillait un morceau de camembert deux fois plus grand que lui.

« T'en fais une tête. C'était si pénible que ça ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'Adrien eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Non… En fait, oui, un peu. C'est compliqué. Je sais pas… C'est difficile de devoir garder mes distances avec Nathalie alors qu'elle est là pour moi depuis des années…

\- C'est un peu son boulot, aussi.

\- Je sais, mais elle fait plein de choses qu'elle serait pas obligée de faire. Genre on regarde des films quand elle a du temps libre, on mange ensemble parfois, elle essaie de libérer un peu mon emploi du temps quand mon père se laisse convaincre. C'est comme un tata super cool qui veille sur moi, mais j'ai pas le droit de la traiter autrement que d'une façon « professionnelle », et ça devient frustrant… »

Il enleva son pyjama, le jeta négligemment sur le lit et s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva dans son armoire.

« Je sais même pas si elle a du temps pour elle. Des fois, je me dis qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, et d'un coup, je la vois sortir du bureau de mon père à minuit, quand je descends pour piquer des trucs dans le frigo après une attaque d'akuma…

\- Elle est peut-être très proche de ton père, aussi ? Y'a peut-être un truc entre eux… »

Adrien fit volte-face. Son kwami était toujours sur le lit, nullement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

« Quoi ?

\- Plagg, arrête tout de suite avec tes insinuations. Y'a rien entre eux : mon père est encore amoureux de ma mère, et Nathalie est trop professionnelle pour ça.

\- Un peu comme Chat Noir qui voulait respecter les vœux de Ladybug et rester « professionnel » avec elle ?

\- C'est pas la même chose… »

Adrien aurait aimé se défendre, mais l'idée de Plagg avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à ce que les relations professionnelles évoluent, et c'était peut-être ce qui était arrivée entre Gabriel Agreste et Nathalie Sancoeur…

Des images indésirables assaillirent son esprit, malgré ses efforts pour les repousser. Non pas qu'il n'y avait jamais songé, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer cette proximité entre son père et sa secrétaire, la rendant soudain bien plus réelle.

« Accessoirement, ton professionnalisme est pas encore au point, parce que t'as oublié de lui donner le cadeau, à ta Ladybug, reprit Plagg. Sûrement parce que t'avais la tête ailleurs… Et les mains ailleurs, aussi. »

Adrien lui lança un T-shirt dessus, mais le kwami l'esquiva aisément avec un caquètement diabolique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans mon ancienne vie pour me retrouver avec un kwami comme ça ? »

xxx

_Seule dans le bureau, Émilie ajusta encore une fois son col et roula des épaules pour s'assurer que la robe tenait bien en place. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Gabriel avait réussi à la confectionner à partir d'un vieux rideau turquoise trouvé dans une caisse de marché aux puces. Il lui avait suffi de quelques heures de dessin, de couture et d'essayages pour créer une robe aux allures victoriennes, avec quelques finitions plus modernes. Exactement le genre de vêtement que porterait la comtesse de Spitelgrund, le personnage qu'elle interprétait sur scène._

_La comédienne se regarda dans la glace et virevolta sur elle-même, fascinée par le vêtement. Le tissu changeait de couleur selon l'angle de la lumière, du bleu au vert en passant par toutes les nuances entre deux, comme les plumes d'un paon._

_C'était l'animal qui avait inspiré Gabriel, et Émilie voulait absolument exploiter cette idée. Le styliste avait brodé des motifs de plumes sur ses manches, mais ces détails étaient malheureusement trop petits pour être vus de loin. D'autres accessoires ornés de plumes de paon, comme un éventail ou un chapeau, auraient pu rappeler cet oiseau, mais son metteur en scène le lui avait déconseillé : la robe attirerait déjà tous les regards, inutile d'y ajouter des accessoires qui déconcentreraient les spectateurs._

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'ancien bureau du théâtre, transformé en vestiaire._

_« J'arrive dans deux minutes, So', j'ai déjà fait un débrief' avec __Jonathan__ avant, si... »_

_La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et un visage apparut timidement dans l'entrebâillement._

_« Gaby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_Elle se précipita vers lui, alors qu'il se faufilait dans la pièce et fermait la porte derrière lui._

_« J'ai plus le droit de venir encourager la star du spectacle avant la grande première ? »_

_Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et le repoussa délicatement. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait compris : ce n'était pas le moment pour gâcher une heure de maquillage, de coiffure et d'habillage._

_« Tu pourras tout enlever après la représentation, t'en fais pas, » lui murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_Elle l'entendit inspirer fort et le vit rougir immédiatement, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa._

_« Je pensais que je te trouverais stressée et paniquée, mais apparemment, t'as même pas l'air d'avoir le trac si tu fais ce genre de vannes, remarqua-t-il, vexé._

_\- Roooh, ça va ! C'est justement parce que j'ai le trac que je rigole pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le prends pas personnellement. »_

_Elle attrapa ses mains._

_« C'est gentil d'avoir bravé les ruines du théâtre pour venir me souhaiter bonne chance. T'es un amour... »_

_Il daigna enfin baisser les yeux vers elle. Son regard amusé le trahit tout de suite : il aimait exagérer ses réactions à chaque fois qu'elle le taquinait un peu. Et elle tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau._

_« En fait, j'étais aussi venu pour autre chose... J'ai un cadeau pour toi, et je voulais te l'offrir avant le spectacle. »_

_Gabriel lâcha ses mains, fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de sa veste, poussa un juron étouffé lorsque ses doigts restèrent coincés dans les plis du tissu, et sortit enfin une petite boîte en bois noir laqué._

_Émilie sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son corps entier se raidit. Est-ce qu'il était en train de... ?_

_Gabriel se rendit compte de son état, et l'attrapa par l'épaule au cas où elle vacillerait._

_« Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je veux pas te demander en mariage. Enfin non, si, je dis pas que je serais contre, au contraire, je serai pour, mais c'est encore tôt et... Non, enfin, je... Bref, je suis tombé là-dessus chez un antiquaire asiatique et je me suis dit que ça serait parfait pour toi. Si tu en veux, bien sûr ! »_

_Encore un peu sonnée, Émilie prit délicatement la boîte, les mains tremblantes. Des symboles chinois étaient peints à l'encre rouge sur le couvercle, disposés en cercle autour d'un idéogramme plus grand. Incapable de les déchiffrer, elle se demandait ce que Gabriel avait bien pu trouver._

_Un coup violent contre la porte les fit tous les deux sursauter._

_« Milou ! T'as bientôt fini ? __Jonathan__ veut nous voir, y'a eu des changements de dernière minute, grouille-toi !_

_\- Je... J'arrive, Soraya. Je vous rejoins dans une petite minute. Vas-y déjà ! »_

_Ils entendirent un grognement derrière la porte, suivi d'un long silence. Soraya était-elle partie, était-elle en train de l'attendre ?_

_Émilie fit signe à Gabriel de rester silencieux, puis s'accroupit et regarda à travers serrure. __De l'autre côté, elle ne vit qu'un couloir vide, faiblement éclairé par des __lampes__ de chantier._

_« __C'est bon, elle est partie__, annonça-t-elle __à voix basse __en se __relevant._

_\- Je devrais peut-être filer __avant qu'elle revienne. Je pense pas que tes collègues soient contents s'ils me trouvent ic__i. »_

_Émilie regrettait de le voir partir __si tôt__, au moment où elle sentait le trac monter, mais il avait raison : __personne en dehors de la troupe n'était censé venir dans cette partie du théâtre, pour ne pas déranger les comédiens et pour ne pas se blesser dans les couloirs obscurs ou les escaliers à moitié pourris._

_Gabriel ouvrit prudemment la porte, mais elle __la bloqua avec son pied._

_« Attends… »_

_Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, mais __il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et la repoussa,__comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue._

_« __Ton costume, oublie pas. »_

_E__lle usa de tous ses talents d'actrice pour __donner à son visage une moue aussi triste que possible, ce qui lui valut un __baiser sur ses cheveux._

_« Bonne chance, tout va bien se passer. __Je t'attendrai au bar en face après le spectacle.__ À tout à l'heure ! __» __murmura-t-il avant de se faufiler dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et de disparaître dans le couloir._

_É__milie se retrouva seule dans le bureau-vestiaire. __La présence de Gabriel lui manquait déjà, et elle avait mille envies de courir le rejoindre. __Mais on l'attendait pour un dernier débriefing, et ce n'était pas le moment de laisser tomber sa troupe._

_E__lle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours __la boîte que lui avait offerte Gabriel. Il n'était même pas resté pour voir sa réaction en l'ouvrant._

_I__l valait sans doute mieux attendre, elle pourrait l'ouvrir en sa présence juste après le spectacle. __Mais la boîte n'était fermée que par un loquet, on n'y verrait que du feu si elle l'ouvrait juste pour regarder ce qui se trouvait dedans…_

_S__a curiosité fut plus forte que sa patience. __Elle glissa ses ongles dans l'interstice sous le couvercle et fit pivoter le fermoir._

_U__n bijou se trouvait..._

xxx

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé : c'était la dernière page du journal.

Adrien tint le carnet sur ses genoux pendant quelques minutes, encore groggy, tiré violemment d'un long rêve éveillé. Ses yeux fixaient les dernières phrases, comme si elles allaient soudainement se transformer en nouvelles pages dévoilant la suite de l'histoire.

Sa patrouille commençait à 22 heures, il profitait donc de son heure de libre pour continuer sa lecture. Plagg somnolait contre sa nuque, lové dans la capuche de son pull.

Le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence : le carnet était bel et bien terminé, aucune suite n'allait y apparaître. Il lui restait bien le carnet de 2004, mais il savait qu'un tel bond dans le temps ne ferait que le frustrer.

Par dépit, il referma le cahier. Il remarqua alors que la couverture arrière était plus épaisse que la couverture avant. Il glissa son ongle le long de l'arête cartonnée, qui s'ouvrit devant lui comme un nouveau livre.

La couverture avait une doublure dans laquelle étaient rangées quelques photos, dessins et pense-bêtes. Adrien les retourna délicatement les unes après les autres, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles se désintégrassent sous ses doigts.

Il reconnut sa mère, en compagnie d'une amie au look punk-rock, sans doute Patricia. Sur une autre photo, il découvrit son père, endormi sur une table de travail et entouré de croquis. Sur une autre, sa mère accroupie dans un parc, les bras tendus vers un chat errant. Un pense-bête avec une caricature de poisson et une bulle « Fish moi la paix ». Une billet de cinéma pour le Roi Lion…

Des souvenirs de tout ce qu'il avait lu, de tout ce que sa mère avait vécu. Voir ces preuves tangibles lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de sa mère depuis sa disparition, et elle ne lui avait jamais autant manqué.

Il déployait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas pleurer. Le moindre tremblement de ses épaules réveillerait Plagg, et il ne voulait pas que son kwami le vît dans un tel état.

Il remarqua alors un papier plié en deux dans un coin, sur lequel était inscrit « Cadeau Gabriel premier spectacle ». La réponse à une des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Curieux, il le prit délicatement et l'ouvrit.

Il s'agissait d'un croquis détaillé, bien qu'un peu maladroit, qui représentait un paon… Ou plutôt la roue d'un paon, car Adrien n'en voyait que les plumes disposées en demi-cercle. Une forme qui lui était extrêmement familière…

Dehors, il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il savait où il avait vu cet objet auparavant, et pourtant, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Plagg ? Tu peux venir voir deux secondes ? » fit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Il entendit un grommellement agacé, suivi d'un long bâillement, puis sentit le petit corps bouger dans son capuchon et grimper sur son épaule.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans le carnet, c'est un cadeau que ma mère a reçu de mon père… »

Il sentit les griffes de Plagg s'enfoncer dans son pull. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes à peine pour arriver à la même conclusion.

C'était le miraculous du paon qui se trouvait sur le croquis.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment vont réagir Adrien et Plagg face à une telle révélation ?  
_

_Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !_

_À bientôt pour la suite ! _


End file.
